Arms of an Angel
by The Strawberry Phoenix
Summary: A dysfunctional family is still a family. New Chapter: The Demon Barber of Kong- when 2D out-right refuses to get his hair cut, the others try to come up with a possible solution- with one certain person having more sinister ideas in mind.
1. A Thousand Paper Cranes

A Thousand Paper Cranes

I am the voice of Dragons past

I've seen some pretty good compilations and one-shots that've made me smile and/or cry (yes, I'll admit it), so I've decided to take a whack at it. they'll be all over the place, so I'll tell you which Phase it is at the beginning of the chapter

the title of the story is from the Sarah McLachlan song. ya know, that one they play with the ASPCA commercials? makes me cry...*sniff* T-T

Phase 1

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>The worst catastrophe had befallen our favorite band members. A lazy Sunday was drifting by with agonizingly slow speed. A day of rest for everyone, or just any other day for some certain people, and the could find it in themselves to easily enjoy it. But, sadly, this was not the case for Gorillaz. There was nothing good on the telly, no one wanted to play music, the video games were all beaten, and whoever heard of them reading? Nope, this calamity was rampant through Kong Studios and there was no denying it.<p>

The Gorillaz were bored.

"Play?" Noodle tugged at the hem of Russel's shirt. "Play with Noodle?"

"Huh-what? Oh, sorry baby-girl, I can't right now, gotta lot o' work to do." He wasn't sure of what work, but he didn't feel like playing games right now. "Go look fer 'D, I'm sure he'll play with ya."

Disappointed that the man wouldn't play, she still nodded and set off to track down the singer. Maybe they could play outside? Not in the landfill of course, but at a nearby park. She liked the park. She quickly grabbed a board game from her room and ran to the lift, carrying it above her head. The lift played the music she found oddly addicting as she rode down to the first floor. She skipped down the corridor and walked through the door to the car park.

Murdoc's Winnebago was moving. Not like he had someone over, but a movement like he was walking up and down the aisle repeatedly. Noodle tip-toed past as quietly as possible and descended into 2D's room. Though it was never truly the cleanest, now it was almost awe-inspiring. Hundreds of little square papers were posted all over the walls, floor, and furniture, each messed with an untidy scrawl. The singer was on his bed, a stack of papers on the side, and a chewed up pencil in his hand. How he chewed it up without front teeth was a mystery, but he managed.

"Toochie? Toochie play?" she asked. Even though he was facing her and didn't have headphones on, he failed to notice her presence. He mumbled to himself and scribbled on the paper in his hand. Now a little irritated, the girl stomped her feet and said with more tone, "_Toochie_!"

"Wot? !" his head jerked up. "Oh, ih's jus' yew Noods. Wot'cha doin'?"

She waved the board game. "Play?"

"Oh...sorry Noods," he shook his head, "I can'. Te music's flowin' in me. I'm in te mode. I need ta concentrate on te lyrics an' notes."

Noodle huffed and picked her way among the papers laid out on the floor. She jumped up onto 2D's bed, disturbing some of the notes. She heard a crackling noise beneath her bottom and pulled out a crumpled note. He didn't seem to notice. Sighing in boredom, she started folding the paper into the only origami piece she had memorized. After completing her crane, she zoomed it around like an airplane. She shook 2D's shoulder, but he didn't respond. She scowled and pulled his hair to get his attention.

"Ow! Stop ih, Noods!" he slapped her hand away. Not even fazed by his tone, she shoved the paper bird under his nose. "I'm busy!" he pushed it away. Now annoyed, she jumped down from the bed, landing on some notes. "Noodle!" he rose to his feet, picked her up, and carried her across the room to the door. She scowled and sat in the door frame, determined not to be driven off. 2D returned to his bed.

The guitarist began pulling faces at her friend. He still didn't look up at her. She hooked her fingers in the corners of her lips and stuck out her tongue. At that moment, something flew past her head. She turned to investigate what was a piece of wrapped candy. She glanced at 2D, but he hadn't moved. She looked back at the candy, which was suddenly joined with another. 2D still hadn't moved, so she got up and looked closer at the treats. Another piece flew partway of the staircase. She ascended the steps to pick up the candy, only to turn around and be greeted with a small pile of candy and a shut door.

"Torikkusuta!" she yelled, giving the door a good kick. (Translation: Trickster!) Now she was alone and the candy didn't heal the hurt she was feeling. She climbed the steps and faced the Winnebago. Dare she? The guitarist halted at the door and tentatively knocked on it.

"Wot the 'ell?" She immediately regretted her decision and stepped back just in time for the door to swing open and miss her by an inch. "Wot do'ya wont Noodle?"

"Play?"

"Play? I ain' got no time fer playin'! The stupid tour manager is gonna 'ave 'is 'ead shoved up 'is ass when I'm done with 'im! Too much work ta be done."

"If not much work, then play?"

He exhaled loudly and leaned on the door frame. "Sure love, if meh workload magically cuts down, I'll play." The girl smiled and ran off into the car park. "The only reason I'm doin' this work is 'cause I ain' got nothin' else ta do," he muttered to himself.

Noodle came to a halt. Now all she had to do was think of a way to lighten Murdoc's workload. She sighed sadly when she realized that would probably be impossible. She had never seen what he does exactly, but he complained about it enough for her to doubt that it was an easy feat. It would take a miracle. She heard a cracking noise and looked at her hand, realizing she'd been squeezing her paper crane. She fixed it back into place, a small smile growing. It would take a miracle and she had one.

Only nine hundred and ninety-nine more to go.

* * *

><p>2D yawned widely and rubbed his eye-dents. He had felt a killer headache coming on earlier and had popped some of his pills. His pencil was stuck to his face and he looked as though he'd rolled around in his notes. He started picking the papers off, not aware that something had dramatically changed. Once they were in a half-neat pile, he looked around the room for the first time.<p>

_Ih lewks different._

He looked at the floor, realizing he was able to see it, same with the walls. The room was clean. He stood up, the dazed mist produced by his pills fading away. His notes were gone. All of the ones he'd had plastered to the walls, floor, and furniture. All the ones he'd written on. He checked the ones he'd pulled off of himself, seeing that they were blank.

_Where'are meh notes? ! I 'ave'ta find 'em!_

He started toward the door, but halted when he saw it was open. Someone had been down here and there was a good chance they had taken his masterpieces with them.

_Bastards!_ He shot up the steps only to be greeted by a few lost papers in the car park...with candy wrappers! _Noodle! Tha' li'le sneak took meh notes! _He tore through the halls and up the lift. _If she's done anyfin' ta 'em, I'll...I'll..._He slammed open her door, frightening the poor girl out of her wits. "Noodle! Gimme back meh..." he looked around the room.

There were hundreds of paper cranes set about the furniture, all turned to make it look as though they were staring at him. Each was carefully folded from a single sheet of his notes. His scribbles were evident on the wings. Noodle held a half-finished one in her hand.

"Wot did yew do?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"Origami!" she replied cheerfully. "Give Murdoc-san wish."

"Give Muhdoc a wish?"

"Hai! Then play."

"Yew took meh notes...an' made 'em inta paper cranes." He picked one up and started to unfold it.

"No!" Noodle rushed at him and clung to his arm. "No! Need it! Okimasu!" (Translation: Put it down) When he refused to obey her order, she stepped back and inhaled deeply. There was only one way to end this. She let out a piercing scream, causing 2D to drop the crane and stare at her in shock. Almost immediately, they heard the sound of thundering footsteps.

"What's goin' on? !" Russel shouted once he was through the door.

Both 2D and Noodle pointed an accusing finger at one another, but the singer spoke first. "Noodle stole meh notes an' made 'em inta birds!" The young girl began jabbering away in her native tongue, something possibly along the lines of explaining this whole mess, but Russel wasn't quite sure. His grasp on the language wasn't the best. 2D picked up a handful of cranes, only to be interrupted by a swift kick to the shin. "Dammit Noodle!"

"Hey! Calm down!" said Russel. "I'll sort this out. Alright baby-girl," he knelt down to her level, "what's this about?"

"Nobody play with Noodle, but Murdoc-san say maybe," she explained. "Too much work, can't play. Take notes and make origami! Get wish, then Murdoc-san play!"

He got a thoughtful look on his face. "A thousand paper cranes?"

"Wot's ih mean, Russel?" asked 2D.

"Noodle's reenactin' an old legend from Japan. Legend has it, if ya fold a thousand origami cranes, a crane will grant you a wish. She wanted to fold the cranes an' wish Muds' work was done so he could play with her." He placed a hand on the girl's head and ruffled the helmet back and forth. "Poor baby-girl was so desperate for someone to play with, she was gonna give Murdoc a wish. He could have anythin'."

"Give me te wish," 2D insisted. "I cewd get meh face fixed."

"Like your face," Noodle mumbled. "Just wanted play."

2D hung his head. "I guess we kinda 'ave been neglectin' ya, love. 'M sorry."

She hugged his legs, as far up she could reach. "Noodle sorry."

"How far did ya get?" Russel asked, holding up one of the cranes.

Noodle counted on her fingers, her sharp eyes glancing at organized piles around the room. "Ten more...hai, ten."

"Yew made nine-'undred an' ninety cranes while I wos sleepin'?" said 2D in awe. "Tha's impressive."

"I'll tell ya what," Russel picked up a few sheets of the notes, "we'll help ya finish, then go tell Murdoc, deal? Then we'll get dinner."

"Hai!" the girl grinned.

"But I wont te wish," 2D whined.

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, Noodle rapped her knuckles on the Winnebago door. But she wasn't terrified this time. 2D and Russel stood behind her. They all heard cussing, then the door swung open, revealing Murdoc, still pissed as ever.<p>

"Wot? !" he demanded.

Noodle proudly held up the thousandth crane for him to see. "You get wish! Come and play!"

He stared at the scribbled-on bird before looking up to the other bandmates. "Wot's she goin' on about?"

"Noodle stole 'D's notes an' folded a thousand paper cranes," Russel explained. "It's an old Japanese legend. She did it so you would play with her. With that crane," he pointed at it in the girl's hands, "you get a wish."

"I get a wish, huh?" He picked up the bird and studied it closely.

"Noodle wos 'opin' ih wewd be ta cut down on yer work an' play wiff 'er," said 2D.

"Cute kid," the bassist patted her helmet, "but yew give ole Mudsy a wish an' ih definitely ain' gonna be tha'." Noodle looked down at the ground, crestfallen. She'd only understood a part of that sentence, but she realized that Murdoc wasn't going to play with her after all. " 'Ang on, love," he continued after seeing her face, "this is still a pre'y cool thing. An' ih gave ya somethin' ta do the whole day." He retreated a few steps back and set the crane on the dashboard. "I'm fuckin' starvin', let's get somethin' ta eat."

"Soup's on!" 2D picked up Noodle and spun her around, causing her to squeal in delight. He ran off toward the lift, Russel following at a brisk pace, making sure the singer didn't accidently drop the child. Murdoc followed at a slow saunter, his hands in his pockets.

_Cute kid. I wish yew'd never grow up. _He paused in shock and looked up to the ceiling. "Tha's doesn' count!" he whispered fiercely to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>is it any good? i thought it was a cute idea. The crane is the only origami piece I have completely memorized. I was so bored one time, I made one out of tissue paper. Needless to say, people were impressed.<p> 


	2. Don't Worry, Be Happy

Don't Worry, Be Happy

I am the voice of Dragons past

Phase 1

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>" 'D, ya in here?" A loud sniff answered the question. Russel opened the kitchen door the rest of the way. They were still getting used to this place, so the only source of light was a hanging light bulb, which 2D was situated under at the table. "C'mon 'D, it ain' so bad."<p>

The singer looked up. His face was covered in red blotches and decorated with tear stains and dribbles of snot. His hair was also damp from wiping his tears, then wiping his hands in the purple locks. He lowered his hands, which his head had been cradled in, and straitened his back. "Yew saw ih, Russel. Yew saw wot she did." His body began to tremble, but he choked back the sobs as best he could. "Why?" he squeaked out. "Why she do ih? I 'fought she liked me. Why'd she go an' break meh 'eart?" He let a loud howl and buried his face in his hands.

"I don' know..." He patted his friend on the back. "Maybe Muds seduced her...or he threatened her."

2D raised his head again, a look of hope lighting up his face. "D'ya 'fink t'ere's 'ope?"

"Even if there is the chance that Muds threatened her, I don' think she'll be hangin' 'round."

The singer's smile dropped like a stone. "Yer pro'lly right. Why'd she even choose ta go out wiff me?"

"Maybe she did genuinely like ya. An' who's to say there isn' hope?"

"Still, why'd she do ih?"

Russel shrugged. "Why do women do anythin'?"

"D'ya 'fink if I leave te band, she'll come back ta me?" 2D got a little hopeful.

"Well, the way I see it, ya either leave the band an' try to get back the girl that cheated on ya, or ya stay an' follow yo' passion. The choice is really all up to you. I can' make the decision fo' ya."

2D wiped his runny nose on his sleeve, causing Russel to grimace and get up to seek a tissue. As he routed through the barren kitchen, the singer began to run through some thoughts in his head. He really liked Paula, he still did, but what she did was unforgivable...at least in the eyes of a sane person. But poor Stuart Pot and his sheet-of-paper brain tended to overlook some things. That was why he idolized the man who was responsible for putting him in his coma and screwing up his face. Stu-Pot was a forgiver, or he simply just didn't hold a grudge. Show him any kindness and he was determined to make you his new best friend. Show him animosity and he would either ignore you and the harsh feelings completely, or try harder to make you his new best friend. Perfect example: Murdoc Niccals.

That man had come crashing into the poor nineteen year old's life in a very literal way. With a Vauxhall Astra, Stuart's life was ruined. And one year later, he awakened to two broken eyes, busted teeth, and Murdoc's company. He would've been better off in the coma. Murdoc's offer of stardom drew Stuart away from the safety of his parents and into the haunted and decrepit Kong Studios, shortly joined by Russel. Paula had had such a positive effect on Stuart, making him proud to show off his scars, or 'war wounds' as Murdoc dubbed them. And now it had all come crashing down on him.

2D started sobbing all over again. Russel quickly picked up the dish towel with the least amount of mold on it and handed it over. "Here, wipe your face. We eat in here." The singer only succeeded in smearing the mess, but Russel let it be. "I can assure you, Murdoc's not gonna be forgettin' this fo' a long time. I broke his nose in five places."

2D looked up, his dents wide in astonishment. "Really? Wow..."

"Granted, his schnoz was already kinda fucked up. It only took one punch." Both quieted down when they heard the faint sound of the front lobby door slamming, then a car starting up and driving off. 2D sprang to his feet and raced for the door, but Russel caught him around the stomach. "Jus' let her go, 'D. She wasn' good 'nough fo' ya."

"I don' care!" the singer feebly kicked and punched. "I wont 'er back!"

Russel wrestled him back to his seat. "When ya learn to move on with your life, you'll be a lot happier."

"I don' wanna be 'appy! I wont Paula!"

_An' you have no idea what you jus' said. _"Listen 'D, you're an adult. No one's gonna decide anythin' fo' ya, but I'm your friend, an' friends are meant to help ya with these decisions. Whether they help ya make bad ones or good ones depends on what kinda friend they are, but I'm tellin' ya, move on. 'Cause I can assure you, she's gonna do jus' that."

2D sniffled. "I guess yer right. I...I jus' wish I knew why she did ih."

"Forget about her. Hey, let's go into town. Muds'll be bangin' around for a while till he calms down an' goes to the hospital. We can catch a show."

"Somefink wiff zombies!"

"You're too predictable."

* * *

><p>2D was still grieving a bit in the morning, so Russel cheered him up by making pancakes. The singer was just like a child and his mood had improved almost immediately. He liked to lick his plate of any syrup residue, often getting a layer of sticky amber on his chin, which he tried in vain to lick off. Russel started cracking up as he tried bending his neck so his tongue could reach the syrup.<p>

" 'Ey Fuckface, knock ih off an' listen up!"

"I'd be careful who you were callin' Fuckface," Russel growled.

Murdoc was a mess. His nose was twice as crooked as before and swollen to the size of a golf ball, also contributing was a wad of toilet paper he had stuffed up each nostril. The skin had turned a sick purple-gray color, like a moldy plum. The blood was still all over his front, a sign that he hadn't even bothered to clean up at all. Nor did it seem he cleaned up in any way. The only article of clothing he had on was a bedsheet wrapped around his waist, there were even flecks of his own blood on it. "I got big news!" he announced, his voice different from the damage to his nose.

"Yer a dickweed?" said 2D.

"Can ih numbnuts! After last night's fiasco...I 'ave already taken ih upon mehself ta send fer a new guitarist."

"She wasn' even outta here an' you were already lookin' for a new guitarist?" said Russel.

"I plan ahead." He held up a piece of printer paper. "Put in an ad in the NME, tha'll get us some results. Let's 'ope the new one is better than the old."

2D shot to his feet, but Russel put a hand on his shoulder, reminding the singer that Murdoc had taken a fist to the face. He had nothing to hold back this time. The awkward silence was broken by the doorbell, then the sound of tires screeching.

"Go get the damn door," said Murdoc. Both 2D and Russel left the kitchen, each going a different way. The drummer went to his room and began contemplating the future of this band.

_If we don' get some sorta glue to hold us together, we'll all be dead in a week. Jus'...somethin' to balance us all out. _His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout, then 2D screaming. He raced into the hall, slightly happy to see Murdoc peering out of the kitchen from the corridor, obviously worried about the sounds he'd heard. The drummer rushed into the lift and rode it down to the lobby. He was greeted with the oddest sight when the doors opened. An open FedEx crate, along with a crowbar, was lying on the floor. A guitar was rested beside it with a few trailing packing peanuts. 2D was hugging a small child, who had their hands buried in his hair. Both were giggling happily.

"Can we keep 'er, Russ? Please? Please? She's so cute! I'll take care o' 'er! I'll be 'er best friend! Please, can we keep 'er?"

* * *

><p>I lick the syrup off my plate. I'm so f*cking weird.<p> 


	3. Bathtime

Bathtime

I am the voice of Dragons past

Phase 1

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>A heavy rain drowned the cityscape in a torrential downpour. The streets were converted into small rivers that swamped people up to their calves and tripped them when they least expected it. Rainboots were taken off outside residences and tipped upside down to empty the water. Cars ripped through the waters, flinging them onto the sidewalks and poor citizens trying to battle their way home.<p>

The Geep sped through the streets, creating big enough waves for people to surf on. The buggy hydroplaned several times and appeared to skate across the road, but the jerky movements somehow kept it in check. It raced toward the outskirts of town and approached the ancient gate of the landfill. There was a lot of shouting from inside before someone jumped out and opened the gate for the buggy to pass through. Said person was splashed with mud is it drove past, leaving them to walk up the hill.

"Damn it, Murdoc!" said Russel as he climbed out of the Geep. "What'd I say 'bout drivin' off without 'D?"

"Oh lay off, ih's awl jus' fun an' games," said the Satanist, slamming his door shut.

Russel helped Noodle unbuckle herself from the backseat. The girl eagerly jumped out and raced off into the rain. She wasn't wearing any rain gear, but splashed around in the puddles anyway. By the time 2D had made it up the hill, she was as thoroughly soaked and muddy as he was. "Open t-t-te d-door aw-aw-awlready!" his teeth were chattering together. " 'M fr-freezin'!" He dashed through once the key had turned in the lock.

"Park the Geep," Russel shouted over the pounding rain. "I'll get Noodle." As the buggy pulled away, he put a hand to his forehead to shield his eyes. He could faintly hear her giggling, but he couldn't see her at all. _I gotta get her inside quick. _Not just because a cold was a sure thing, but also because this sort of weather was sure to be accompanied by thunder and lightning. Noodle was terrified of thunder and was sure to bolt if she heard any. "Baby-girl! Come back!"

Noodle giggled when she heard Russel's call. Her play mode switched into overdrive. As the man began to seek her, she changed her hiding place rapidly. Her giggles always gave her away, but she was quick enough to move to a new one before he caught her. A rumble of thunder growled in the distance, but she didn't notice for now.

"Noodle!" Russel called out a little more sternly. He was answered with more laughing. _Oh man, this almost isn' worth it. _It was getting dark, the lights from the building being his only source of sight. The beams kept reflecting off the raindrops, so he was basically searching blind. In the rain, at night, for a little girl coated in mud. He heard a sneeze. "Gotcha!" He tossed Noodle over his shoulder and carried her inside.

" 'Bout time!" complained Murdoc when the drummer walked in. "Wot'd she do? Run back inta town?"

"You can do it next time." Noodle struggled to be put down, causing Russel to tighten his grip. He walked to the lift and went up. "Stop movin'," he told Noodle. "You're gettin' mud everywhere, an' I'm not gonna stick up for ya when Murdoc gets...mad. I'm jus' gonna toss ya in the bath, then it's bedtime."

"No bath!"

"You're gonna be an adobe doll if ya left it dry. 'Sides, you'll catch pneumonia."

"No bath!" she repeated.

"I don' think you have a choice in the matter." He entered her room and shut the door. He approached the door to her personal bathroom. _Gotta time this jus' right. _He tossed her through and slammed the door shut. There was a loud *bang* on the other side, followed by Noodle howling. Whether she had actually hurt herself, was upset over being locked in, or just tricking him, he wasn't sure, but the door remained shut.

The girl continued on with her howling, throwing in a few Japanese words. He recognized some of them. She called him 'mean'. He leaned against the door, making it impossible for her to open it. This carried on for ten minutes and not once did he hear the water start up.

"Who's dyin'?" asked 2D, who appeared in the doorway. He was in his pajama bottoms and was rubbing his hair dry with a fluffy towel.

"Noodle won' take a bath," Russel explained.

The singer crouched to the floor and spoke under the crack in the door. "Ih makes ya feel so much betteh! Jus' take a baff, love! Don'chu wont awl tha' icky mud off?"

"Toochie!" she sounded happier knowing he was out there. "Play?"

"I'll play when yer awl squeaky clean."

"No!"

2D leaned back on his heels and looked up at Russel. "Wot is it about kids an' baffs? Sure, te mud's fun, but I'd ratheh not catcha cold. Mud's fun in te summer. Ya know, rollin' inna pit ta cool down? Like elephants!"

Realizing the singer was getting off topic, Russel brought him back to the matter at hand. "You've probably had more experience with kids than I have, what should we do?"

"Well, meh mum awlways used 'reverse psychology', ya know? T'ey say ya can' do somefink, an' ya end up doin' ih ta prove 'em wrong, only ta find out yew've been bamboozled. Leave's ya mad as a 'ornet, but ih's awl fer te best."

"No offense, but I think baby-girl's a little more intelligent than you were."

"Yer pro'lly right... 'ey!"

"Wot's with awl the shoutin'? !" Murdoc walked in, an irritated expression on his face.

"Noods won' take a baff."

He snorted and pushed the singer away. "Stand aside, I'll show ya 'ow ih's done." Russel began to look a little worried, but let the Satanist through anyway. Noodle fell forward once the door was opened and tried to dash through Murdoc's legs. "Ain' gonna 'appen, girlie." He tossed her over his shoulder and started for the lift. Russel and 2D exchanged fretful looks and followed the man.

"Let go!" Noodle howled, kicking Murdoc in the shoulder blades.

"Yer takin' a bath one way or another. Ya didn' wont ta do ih the easy way, so now ih's the 'ard way." Once down in the ground floor lobby, he approached the door and opened it slightly for her to see her fate. A flash of lightning streaked across the sky, swiftly followed by by the boom thunder. Noodle locked gazes with Murdoc, trying desperately to call his bluff, if there even was one. But he wouldn't really throw her out there...would he? "Out ya go!" he tossed her into the mud and slammed the door shut.

The poor child unleashed a piercing scream that sent shivers up Russel and 2D's spines, but Murdoc just began laughing quietly. The doors trembled as Noodle banged her fists on them, desperate to come back inside. She continued screaming when they saw the dull flash of more lightning.

"Are you outta your mind? !" Russel shouted, trying to peel Murdoc off the door so he could rescue the girl.

"Calm down, meh dad used ta do this ta me. Works like a charm. She won' give us anymore trouble."

"I want her clean, not traumatized! Help me, 'D!" Together, the two pulled Murdoc away from the door and opened it just as a another bolt crashed down to Earth. Noodle burst through the doors and tackled 2D to the ground, sobbing and trembling.

"An' look," Murdoc announced with a grin, "she's clean!" Indeed, most of the mud had been washed away, leaving a sodden, little guitarist. After a few moments of deep breathing, she instantly started sneezing and coughing. "An' as I recawl, tha' wos the only downfawl ta the idea. Yeh got a clean but sick kid on yer 'ands." He shrugged his shoulders. "Never said meh old man wos the smartest." He sauntered off, content that his work was done.

"I'm beginnin' to question his sanity," said Russel. He looked Noodle over for any sign of injury from being unceremoniously dumped outside. She seemed okay for now, but the mental scars were something he'd have to deal with later. "Run her a warm bath, will ya?" he asked 2D. "I got somethin' I need to do."

The singer held the shivering child against his bare chest, coming to realize he'd probably have to retake his bath due to muddy footprints on his waistline as Noodle clung to him. "Ih's awright, love. Muhdoc's a big meanie, isn' 'e?"

"H-h-hai!" she sneezed.

"But yew know wot? Maybe t'is wosn' a bad 'fing." She glared at him, a rivulet of rainwater running down the center of her face. "I mean...ih's sorta like...thunder really scares ya, right?"

"Hai."

"But yew jus' faced tha' fear."

"Hai."

"Yew did wot I cewdn' do." When he arrived to her room, he set her down and pointed to her dresser. "Put on yer swimsuit, love, tha' way I can stay wiff yew in te baff." He ran the water as she did this, using a simple wash cloth to get the muddy footprints off his stomach. She reappeared beside him in her swimsuit and he lifted her in the water. While his hands were still in contact with her body, he felt her chest stretch out before deflating in a content sigh.

"Toochie, why 'fraid?" she asked.

"Well, t'ere's several reasons a person cewd be scared o' somefink. Maybe yew 'ad a bad experience wiff thunder when yew were youngeh. Or maybe t'ere's somefink in yer brain," he pressed a finger to her forehead, "tha' tells ya ta be afraid. 'Course, I don' really see te dangeh. Thunder's jus' a noise, an' unless yer on an open plain an' don' drop an' coveh, lightenin' ain' gonna botheh yew. Remember Noods," he held up a finger like a knowledgeable college professor, "lightning awlways strikes fer te tallest 'fing. Considerin' 'ow short yew are, yew'd be fine."

"What you 'fraid of?"

"Wot am I afraid of?" He shuddered. "I fear te most terrifyin' creature tha' eveh spawned on ti's planet." He got off the edge of the bath and knelt beside it, the rim covering the lower half of his face as he peered at her. She copied his position and waited for his answer. "I'm afraid...o' whales." There was a moment of silence before Noodle broke out in high-pitched laughter. "Ih's not funny, Noods!" he scolded her.

"Toochie afraid of whales! Toochie afraid of whales!" she chanted.

2D clapped his hands together and yelled "Boom!" at the same time, creating a loud noise that reverberated off the porcelain walls and spooked Noodle enough that she slipped in the bath and floundered around in the water.

"Not funny," she pouted.

"Ih's a good 'fing we 'ave fears."

"Why?"

"If we were fearless, we'd take too many risks, ya get me? If I weren' afraid o' whales, I'd pro'lly go swimmin' in te ocean an' drown. If yew weren' afraid o' thunder, yew'd pro'lly still be out in tha' storm an' maybe fawl down te 'ill. Fears keep us in check, ya see?"

"When'd you'd get so knowledgeable?" asked Russel from the doorway.

"I don' know. I 'fink I wos jus' pullin' crap outta meh 'ead an' stringin' ih togetheh."

"Most likely. But listen here, who do ya think is braver, someone who has no fear, or someone's who's willin' to face their fear?" That question made the two ponder for the answer for a long while. Noodle had a curious expression on her face as she thought it through. "Let me rephrase that. Baby-girl, if you were swimmin' in the ocean an' a whale was comin' right at'cha an' you couldn' get away, would you say that 'D comin' to rescue you was a braver act than someone who wasn't afraid of whales? If 'D faced his fear to save you, it would be pretty courageous, right?"

"Hai!" she replied cheerfully.

"But what about someone who wasn' afraid to begin with?"

"T'en t'ey're pretty courageous," said 2D.

"How 'bout I change the situation? 2D, if you were trapped under, let's say a tree branch, in a thunder storm an' Noodle rescued you despite her fear, would you say that's braver than, maybe, a firefighter with an axe comin' to get ya?"

"Sounds pretty courageous ta me."

"Ya see? We have our fears so that, someday, we can face 'em. In doin' so, we prove ourselves to the world. You can still be afraid, but also happy with the knowledge that, if the situation calls fo' it, you can face yo' fear." Suddenly, he cracked up. "Are you really afraid of whales?"

"Ih's not funny! A whale inna tank bit me at Seaworld! Wot's yer excuse?"

"What?"

"Wot are yew afraid of?"

"I'm not fallin' for that."

"C'mon, ih's only fair."

"Yeah!" Noodle leaned forward, dripping water over the side of the tub. The drummer opened his mouth to speak, then rushed out of the room. 2D and Noodle both jumped up and raced after him, the girl leaving a trail of puddles behind.

"Get back 'ere!" 2D demanded as they weaved among the halls in their chase. Russel was pretty quick when he wanted to be. He led them around the whole studios, remaining free of their capture. As they approached the hallway from which they started, they heard a load exclamation of pain.

"Ow! Who the 'ell is soppin' wet? !" Murdoc was sprawled on his back after sliding in one of Noodle's puddles.

Noodle and 2D rushed into the girl's room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p>huh...this chapter wasn't meant to be that deep. It's true ya know. 'True bravery does not come from someone who has no fear, it comes from someone who has enough courage to face what they fear the most.'<p>

in the Escape to Plastic Beach game Chapter 3, 2D said something along the lines of a whale bit him in a tank at Seaworld. I'm just going with it, couldn't hear him too well.


	4. Flu Season

Flu Season

I am the voice of Dragons past

Phase 2

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>"Ya nervous?"<p>

"Of course not!" Noodle hoped she sounded more confident than she actually was. She wasn't nervous, not about her performance anyhow. A shiver ran through her body, but, thankfully, 2D wasn't looking. As of late, she hadn't been feeling too well. She got a head rush every time she stood up, even when she hadn't been sitting for very long. She was sluggish and avoided bright lights. The latter was unfortunate since they were currently at a show right now. The crowd was cheering widely, setting Murdoc off.

"The sights an' smells o' stardom!" he sighed. "Nothin' like ih."

"Noodle?" 2D said. "Yew look a li'le woozy. Yew awright?"

"I'm fine," she insisted. _You liar, _she scolded herself. But she desperately didn't want to have to cancel this show just because she was feeling under the weather.

"Almost time," said Russel, leading them to the stage door.

_Last chance Noodle, tell them now, _said her brain. _You're not right. You can't do this._

She almost collapsed when the lights and sounds hit her like a tidal wave. Through her daze, she quickly found and took up her spot on stage, guitar held loosely in her grasp. She pressed a hand to her abdomen and started deep breathing. _Please don't puke. Please don't puke. Please don't puke._

Russel slammed his sticks on his drum-set, starting the show off with Clint Eastwood. Her band mates played with a fervor that poor Noodle found she couldn't replicate. They were excited, hopped up on adrenaline, while her mind began to turn to mush. Her fingers took over to play her notes in the list of songs they'd agreed upon earlier. It seemed nothing was wrong to everyone else, but 2D and Russel could sense it. Noodle was too automatous, her mood was subdued, she was normally dancing a little around them when they performed, a habit she found she couldn't break unless she was sitting down.

At the break for his voice in Tomorrow Comes Today, which was taken over by a back-up melodica player, 2D turned and mouthed to Russel. "Wot's wiff Noodle?" he even pointed to the girl.

"I don't know," he mouthed back.

As the song came to its end, De La Soul leapt on stage to start their loud laughter to trigger Feel Good Inc. Noodle put a hand to her head, nails digging into her skull. 2D kept glancing over at her as he sang, drawing the attention of the crowd who all began copying him to see what was wrong. As her solo came up, Noodle re-positioned the guitar and nodded at her band mates, determined to prove that she was okay. She strummed the notes with as much emotion as she could muster. But as 2D started singing the chorus again, her fingers began slipping over the strings.

She stopped completely, making the others, who were still doing their parts, turn to face her. The guitar slipped from her fingers but didn't fall due to the strap around her shoulder. She swayed around, her mouth half-agape. The room began spinning wildly. Before anyone knew it, she collapsed to her knees and fell flat on the stage.

"Noodle!" 2D dropped his microphone, causing the feedback to reverberate throughout the room. Everyone screamed and covered their ears until Murdoc swiped it up and turned it off. "Noodle! Wake up!" 2D shook her shoulder, but she flopped around like a doll. He slipped the guitar strap off of her and set the instrument to the side. He rolled her onto her back and leaned his head forward. She was breathing.

"Idiot!" Murdoc kicked him in the behind. "Ih's not like she wos drownin'!"

Russel knelt down beside the singer and placed a hand on Noodle's head, covered her face is more like it. "She's really warm. I think she's gotta fever. 'D, get her backstage." The singer obliged, picking the girl up in his arms and carrying her away. The crowd began to clap and cheer as he did this. "We're sorry folks," Russel had picked up the abandoned mic and turned it back on, "but we gotta little situation to take care of. We'll be with ya momentarily."

"Put 'er 'ere," said one of the backstage directors, gesturing to a table that had been cleared off. Someone donated their purse as a pillow. "Cawl a doctor."

"I am a doctor," said Murdoc.

"A real one," said Russel. "I'm not talkin' 'bout your damn Mexican degree."

2D resorted to pacing around the table, leaning down to listen to Noodle breathe every time she made a sound. Russel tried explain that he didn't need to do that unless her throat closed up, but that only made him more frantic. He actually pulled her jaws apart and peeked in her mouth. "Please sir, tha's not necessary," said the doctor when he was escorted inside. "I'll lewk 'er oveh." He had Noodle sit up and began his check-over. " 'Igh fever, weepy eyes, do yew 'ave any energy?"

"No," she whimpered.

"Influenza," said the doctor. "She needs bed rest an' plenty o' liquids."

"So we can' keep doin' the show?" asked Murdoc.

"She can' go up on stage. Take 'er 'ome."

"Will do," Russel picked Noodle up off the table and carried her out, Murdoc complaining loudly in the background. He provided the white noise all the way back, accompanying his words with wild hands gestures, which made the others very uncomfortable considering he was driving. 2D sat in the back with Noodle, whispering to her even though she wouldn't reply.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" the singer opened the window just in time for the poor girl to vomit down the side of the car.

"Are yew fuckin' kiddin' me? !" Murdoc slammed on the brakes.

"Yew drive too wildly!" 2D argued back. "I get motion-sickness even when I'm not sick!"

Noodle spit a couple of times before settling back in her seat. "I don't feel too good," she moaned.

2D patted her head. "Ih's okay, lovie. We've awl been sick b'fore. I'll take care o' yew."

"Tha' means yew can spray down the damn car," Murdoc muttered, continuing on the journey back to Kong Studios. He carried on with his muttering of certain words the whole rest of the way back. " 'Ey! Where do ya think yer goin'? !" he swiped at 2D as the singer dodged around the car. "Get back 'ere! Yer cleanin' the car!"

"I need ta take care o' Noodle!" he insisted. He wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her tightly, causing her to groan lightly. "She needs me."

"She's got Lards! Get the damn garden 'ose! Now!" Russel grabbed the Satanist and held him back while 2D took Noodle inside. The two heard garbled swear words and few strange noises before they stepped into the lift.

"I'm sorry..." the girl sniveled.

"Don' be...ev'ryone gets sick, te world don' make acceptations fer yew jus' 'cause yer famous. An' karma awlways finds a way ta bite Muhdoc in te arse." He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "Yew'll be okay, jus' te flu. I've 'ad ih b'fore." He escorted her down the corridor and to her room. He made her settle in her bed, providing a thick layer of blankets. He jumped on the bed, causing her to bounce lightly, and grinned at her. "I'll take care o' yew," he promised. "We can still 'ave fun. I did when I wos sick...o' course, I got ta miss school when tha' 'appened." He got a thoughtful look on his face. "Why aren' yew in school?"

"We already went over this. You guys tried to put me in daycare, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah...remember how that ended?"

He burst out laughing. "Yew acted funny when yew were on t'ose meds! I 'fought yew got turned inta a zombie!" He got up from the bed and bowed deeply to her. "An' wot does meh lady require ta aid in 'er 'ealin'?"

"First, I wish you would take this seriously."

"I got you outta hosin' the car," Russel walked in. "Ya better take this seriously. I ain' gonna stick up fo' ya in future times if this is how yo' gonna act in these moments." He approached the bed, sidestepping 2D, and kneeled beside Noodle. "So what do ya need? Are ya hungry?"

"I guess," she replied. The rest of the day was constant running around to fetch whatever the girl desired. Murdoc made a point of locking himself away so he wouldn't deal with it. But the others realized it was very easy to ignore him and continued on with this new regiment. And nothing out of the ordinary took place until night had fallen and 2D refused to leave Noodle's room. After coaxing failed, Russel picked him up and threw him in the lift.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked Noodle.

"I'm okay," she assured him.

"Alright then, goodnight."

* * *

><p>"Wot's tha' karma shit 'e's awlways spoutin'?"<p>

"It's not karma, baby-girl must've sneezed on him. Karma made _you_ its bitch." Russel stopped speaking when 2D's hacking coughs echoed from his open door. The man descended the stairs and peered into the room. The poor singer was swaddled up in a tight blanket-cocoon. Only his blue locks were visible at the top. " 'D?"

"Russel?" 2D poked his head up like a jack-in-the-box. His skin was very pale and his face was glistening in sweat. He smiled weakly, only to start another round of violent coughs that wracked his thin frame. "I 'fink I caught Noodle's flu."

"Ya think?" he couldn't help laugh. "Did she sneeze or cough on ya?"

"I can' remember." He sneezed hard enough to unseat himself and toppled off the bed. He simply lay face-down on the floor, refusing, or unable, to move. "I wont orange juice," he whined in his muffled voice.

"Well, we can certainly do that." Russel picked him up and set him back on his bed. "Let's move ya upstairs and board ya with Noodle, 'kay? That way we won' be runnin' around the whole studio."

"Wot's this 'we' crap?" said Murdoc. "Wot are yew insinuatin'?"

"I'm insinuatin' that yo' gonna help me take care o' 'em."

"Do I lewk like a nanny? 'Cause if I do, yew are sadly mistaken. I don' play nurse."

"Well, yo' gonna learn." Russel hatched 2D from his linen wrap and helped him up the steps. The singer was extremely shaky, barely holding his own weight, which wasn't very much at all. He convulsed a few times, but it appeared there was nothing in his stomach to bring up. He'd most likely emptied it the night before. On that note, Russel recalled smelling something foul and acidic in the singer's room and made a mental note to make Murdoc clean it up. "Hey baby-girl, ya got some company."

"Wha..?" Noodle sat up, her hair a messy nest of bed-head. "Russel? What time is it?"

" 'Bout nine. 'D caught your flu, so he's gonna stay up here."

Her green eyes widened in shock. "He did? Oh 2D, I'm so sorry!"

"Ih's awlright, love," said the singer, smiling weakly. He collapsed onto the bed, crawling slowly toward her, then slipping beneath the covers so he lay facing to the foot of the bed. Noodle giggled and pushed his feet, which were poking out, away from her face.

"Think you can put up with it?" Russel asked.

"It'll be no trouble, we'll have fun."

"Good," he coughed lightly after saying this.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Have fun..." he shut the door, " 'cause God knows I won'," he mumbled to himself.

Noodle pushed her covers off and staggered across her room. She picked up her Gameboy, a few comics, and anything else that she had figured would help them through the boredom that was bound to fester from being locked in a room all day. But before they could begin on anything, they were rudely interrupted, not that the one who was guilty of the act even cared.

"I don' care who's sick, get yer arses out 'ere an' get yer own food!"

"Wewd yew ratheh we puked in te sink t'an in 'ere?" asked 2D, though it was virtually impossible for Murdoc to even hear him. He reappeared from under the blankets, his hair now a total mess like Noodle's. The bruises under his eyes looked even more predominant when aided by his lack of sleep he received last night. "We're not comin' out!" he insisted.

"Yer comin' out even if I 'ave ta yank ya out! An' I'm not gonna tell ya by which body part!"

"I'll handle this," Noodle silenced her friend before Murdoc could complete his threat. "Murdoc!" she called in a piteous tone. "Could you bring me some orange juice and a few bottles of water and some easy snackables to keep down?" They could hear him spluttering on the other side, muttering random words and curses. "Please?" she begged in a high tone. With a little acting, she knew she could play these men like her personal puppets.

"Argghh! Fine!" They heard him tramp off to the kitchen.

"And the Oscar goes to...me!" she started laughing manically before she was reduced to a fit of coughs. 2D patted her on the back, but it seemed the action only transferred it to him because he started coughing. "That's the Zen bond for you."

Murdoc kicked the door open and put a whole jug of orange juice, the water bottles, and a bag of random snacks on the floor. "There, 'appy? !"

"Very."

"Yew!" he pointed at 2D. "Unless ya wanna face meh wrath, don' leave this room." He backed out and shut the door behind him.

"I think he means business," Noodle checked the jug and bottles, content to find the ring hadn't been broken on any, so no chance of the Satanist having poisoned them. She downed one of the water bottles in one go, gasping for air once all the liquid had fled down her scratchy throat. She tossed another bottle at 2D, but he wasn't expecting it and ended up getting hit in the head. She was too exhausted to check if he was okay. "But let's see how far we can take this."

Russel never emerged from his room, if that was even where he'd disappeared off to. In doing so, he left Murdoc to his fate. The two sick band members took advantage with begging and threats (mostly on Noodle's part) and successfully drove the Satanist up the wall. "Fuck off!" he finally roared after when the day finally came to its end. It was amazing he had held out for as long as he did.

"But Murdoc," Noodle raised her voice to the piteous tone that had worked before.

"No! Get yer own damn stuff! I'm gonna go ta meh 'Bago an' drink till I don' 'ave dreams!" He slammed her bedroom door, reopened it, and slammed a few more ties for good measure.

"Oh well," said 2D," ih wos fun while ih lasted."

"Yeah..."Noodle sighed. "...you do realize he's gonna kill you for this, right?"

"Oh I know."


	5. Night of the Waking Pretty Boy

Night of the Waking Pretty Boy

I am the voice of Dragons past

Phase 1

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>2D sighed again, his entire chest deflating so no breath was left in his lungs. He inhaled the smoke from his cigarette, flicking the ash over the railing of the balcony. It was dark out, the stars twinkling merrily down on the dilapidated landfill that he and his band-mates called home. He could hear the action going on in the kitchen behind him. Russel was in the middle of making dinner and Noodle was in the middle of getting in the way. Someone was going to get hurt one of these days.<p>

He moaned softly, an inner pain plaguing his soul and reducing him to the state he was in now. His usual peppy outlook was blanketed in grief from his past. He wanted to talk to someone, but he knew no one would understand. No one in the world could understand. He was alone in this.

"I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad. I got sunshine in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long. The future is comin' on," he sang softly, trying his best to cheer himself up. Today was the anniversary of a very delicate situation, at least in his eyes. Murdoc mentioned it all the time.

"Toochie?" Noodle tugged at the singer's sleeve. "Dinner is...um...ready?"

"Okay, 'fank yew Noods." He didn't take his gaze off the landfill, yet could still feel her presence. "Yer still t'ere, aren' yew?"

"Dinner is..ready!" she insisted.

"I realize tha'. I'm comin', jus' go on."

She grabbed his arms and pulled him toward the kitchen. "Dinner! Now!"

"Yer te one who awlways 'as ta come ta dinner. I 'ave a choice."

"Dinner!"

"Awlright!" He scooped her up and walked inside. She squirmed around, either trying to escape his grasp or climb on his shoulders. "Yer Noodle, not Worm!" he joked, tickling her until she shrieked with laughter.

" 'D," said Russel, "yo' gonna make her pee her pants, like Murdoc did last week." That such event had been strange to deal with. He had wanted to hurt Murdoc, but knew it wasn't his fault. Noodle had just happened to be standing in front of the speakers when he practically detonated a musical bomb on El Diablo. The drummer took the small girl from 2D's grasp and settled her at her chair. "You look a little down."

"Toochie sad?"

"Jus' a bit," 2D collapsed in his chair. "I got meh ghosties ta deal wiff."

"Ghosts!" Noodle covered her head like they would come shooting out of the walls.

"Not tha' kinda ghost, love. More like t'is kind," he touched his fingers against the bruises under his eyes.

Russel gasped in shock. "Oh man, it's the anniversary, ain' it? Sorry fo' this, but I fo'get, which day do'ya remember as the occasion?"

"Te firs' one, te day 'e put me in meh coma." The singer sighed deeply. "I'm grateful tha' 'e got me out, but t'is is..." he waved a hand in front of his face, "un-reversible. I miss me. Te me I used ta be."

"Bumble bee!" Noodle exclaimed, thinking they were having a rhyming contest.

"If yew don' mind...I wanna eat alone."

"You sure that's wise?" asked Russel.

"Not sure o' anyfink anymore." 2D dished up and left the room, his shoulders sagging and his head hanging so low, his chin dipped into his dinner. Noodle sprang from her chair and tried to follow him. The Zen bond sometimes extended into an invisible leash. She _had _to follow him.

"Nope," Russel caught her around the stomach with one hand. "Eat up."

"Toochie!" she pointed at the doorway the singer had disappeared through. She put on a sad face, knowing from experience that she could work the situation in her favor. But this wasn't about staying up late or having a third cookie, this was about her best friend feeling sad.

" 'D wants to be alone," he explained. Noodle took a different path. She crossed her arms and pouted, a cross look on her little face. She didn't like acting like a brat, but when the time came for desperate measures, she was able. She pushed her plate away and tried to climb down again. "Sit down or I'll tie you there."

"I got some rope," Murdoc walked in, flinging a beer can at the overflowing trash can. "Don' ask why, but yew might wanna disinfect ih b'fore usin' ih ta tie 'er."

"Nice of you to join us."

"Jus' be lucky I woke up at awl," he sprawled on his chair, snagging Noodle's plate of food as his own. He figured, why not? She wasn't using it. Russel shook his head and dished up for the little girl once more. "Where's the faceache?"

"Dinin' with loneliness."

"Russel-san!" Noodle whined, kicking the table. The two men chose to ignore her.

"Wot, 'e too good fer us now?"

"Do you realize what t'day is?"

"Tequila Tuesday down at the pub?"

"No, it's the anniversary of the day you put 2D in his coma. He's hurtin', Murdoc, he may even be suicidal."

"Oh don' play tha' fuckin' guilt trip! 'E's jus' bein' a whiner. I made 'im inta wot 'e is! Eye candy fo' the whole world ta drool oveh! 'E's got nothin' ta complain about."

"I want you to go talk to him."

"Wot? ! Make Noodle do ih!" he gestured to the girl, who bounced her head happily at the opportunity.

"No, I want you to do it. Until then," he ripped the bassist's plate out from under his face, "find yo' own damn food."

Murdoc jumped to his feet, shoving his chair back so hard that it toppled over. "I don' need this!" His mis-matched eyes scanned the locks all over the cupboards. "I'll go inta town!" He stormed out, grumbling his obscenities.

Noodle and Russel watched him leave. "I wonder if he remembers the Geep's busted?" said Russel.

"Damn ih!" came the faint curse.

"I guess now he does."

* * *

><p>2D wiped the tears pouring from his dents on his sleeve. It was soaked through. He pulled his legs close to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. It was cold out, but he remained in his refuge, the roof. He could hear his fellow band-mates from down below. Murdoc cursing, Russel shouting at him to shut up, Noodle whining. He almost smiled...<em>almost. <em>The stars glimmered even more brightly, as if determined to lift his gloominess off his shoulders and fill him with happiness. They failed in their attempts.

_I jus' wanna be normal again. I wont eyes, an' meh teef back. _He moaned sadly. He barely remembered the actual day, but he recalled waking up. So much pain, and blood. Nothing like getting your face scraped across a length of pavement to wake your veggie mind up. He remembered swallowing and something hard had passed down his throat. Most likely his teeth.

"Yew done?" 2D yelped and turned to see Murdoc glaring at him. "Now I wont yew ta know somethin', I'm only 'ere so I can get fed."

"Um..."

"Start talkin'." He settled down to a sitting position, keeping an arm's length away. "C'mon! Russ won' feed me till yew feel betteh."

"I...I feel sad."

"No shit Sherlock!"

2D cowered at the outburst, but when the bassist didn't hit him, he continued. "I...miss te way I used ta lewk."

"Yew were a faceache."

"But yew still cawl me tha'."

"Well...yer..." he shuddered at what he was about to say, "now yer... less o' a faceache."

2D's broken face lit up like Christmas. "Really? Ya mean ih?"

"Ugh...yeah."

" 'Fank yew Muhdoc!" He was tempted to hug the man, but knew what was in store if he even dared. He jumped up, still beaming brightly. "I feel loads betteh now!" He pranced off back into the building.

Murdoc groaned. "An' yew wonder why some folk think yer a poof." He spotted 2D's plate of cold food, untouched since he left the kitchen. It was better than nothing. No way he was going back inside while the singer was being all touchy-feely.

* * *

><p>"Toochie!"<p>

"Noodle!"

The scene in the kitchen was an explosion of delight. Similar to something one would see in a movie, the signer and guitarist were dancing around happily. They weren't even sugar-high. They slightly mellowed out when 2D tripped over a kitchen chair, managing to toss Noodle on the counter to keep her from getting hurt.

"Well," said Russel, "I guess this calls fo' a celebration."

"Aisukuri-mu!" Noodle stood up on the counter and led the chant. "Aisukuri-mu! Aisukuri-mu!" (Translation: 'Ice cream')

"Yeah, wotever she said!" 2D agreed. "Ice-sue-curry-moo!" Russel managed to act fast enough to catch the little guitarist before she took a tumble. He understood the foreign word (she used it quite often) so he dished up the treat for them, only for them to disappear as soon as he turned around. They were quite good at that.

"Psst!" Murdoc peered into the room. "Is 2-dents gone?"

"Yeah, he an' baby-girl went to do who-knows-what. So, ya talked to him?"

"Yeah," the Satanist dropped the empty plate in the sink. "Ih wos the most uncomfortable moment o' meh life."

"But it shows ya care." Russel smirked.

"Shut up."


	6. Pests

Pests

I am the voice of Dragons past

Phase 2

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>"I swear I hear it!" Noodle paused the movie and strained her ears. Her boys looked around, listening as well to hear whatever it was she claimed to sense. She stood up and walked around, putting her head to the walls. She looked thoughtful for a moment.<p>

"Play ih Noodle!" Murdoc ordered.

"No! Listen!" she insisted. "I can hear it! There's something in the walls."

"Ih's jus' a zombie, love," said 2D.

"I swear! It's there, right there!" she pointed at the wall.

"Listen ta me," Murdoc stood from his chair, "yer only 'earin' wot yer mind is foolin' yeh ta 'ear. These walls ain' got nothin' in 'em," he patted the wall she had pointed at. "Yer jus' foolin' yerself."

"No I'm not!" she argued.

The Satanist growled. "Yes yew are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

'Not!"

"Are, God dammit!" he punched the same wall, then fell through it when the hole he created widened. The others watched him pick himself up in shock. He grabbed a portion of the wall and it broke off in his hand. "Wot the 'ell?" Noodle covered her mouth, but her snickers slipped through. Soon she was snorting with laughter and grabbing her stomach as she bent over in her state of giggles. "Ih's not funny!" And the man they got to come out to the studios didn't think it was funny either.

"Yew do realize tha' yew 'ave an intense infestation o' termites?"

"We do now!" Murdoc snarled and threw a piece of the wall at him.

"Okay-okay, no need ta get violent." The poor man cowered away.

"No, that's jus' Murdoc," said Russel. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad, sir. I'll get a crew out 'ere b'fore the night sets in an' we'll start fumigatin'. I suggest yew awl find somewhere else ta board fer the night." He booked it out of there as fast as he could, eager to leave the rest to a team.

"Well, let's find us a room," Murdoc picked up the nearest phone.

"Room?" said Russel. "Couple o' rooms."

"Wot? No! We'll manage." He put the phone to his ear.

Russel snatched it away. "You can' be boarded with 'D since you strangled him last time, an' I'm not lettin' baby-girl near either o' you, an' I don' wanna be in the same room. So four rooms, find us four rooms."

"But-"

"Four!"

"Fine!"

Noodle slid her two bags into the hallway. One was clothes, the other was miscellaneous. She shut her door and sighed deeply. This was not what she had planned to be doing tonight. She wasn't sure of exactly what else she'd been planning to do, but this definitely wasn't it. Going to a hotel because their home was to be fumigated. She groaned and slung her bags over her back. This wasn't going to be fun. She recalled when the band had broken up the first time. Murdoc had strangled 2D then left them. Everything just sort of shattered. 2D disappeared the next day, but he called her a few times until she lost her phone. Then she left for Japan and left Russel alone.

She went down to the first floor lobby and added her bags to the pile. Murdoc's shouts echoed from down the hall. He was still in the act of booking them a hotel. 2D showed up and put down a bag along with his keyboard. "You don't need to take that," Noodle told him.

"But te chemicals will poisin ih!"

"I assure you, the chemicals will not poison your keyboard. Put it back, we won't be in the hotel for long."

As soon as he left to do so, Murdoc stormed out. "Tha's jus' great!" he threw the phone to the floor.

"What's wrong? Are we not going?" she asked hopefully.

"No we're goin'. But they don' 'ave enough rooms fer us!"

"How bad is it?"

"Yer bunkin' with 2-Dents."

"No she ain'!" Russel walked in and rounded on the man. Murdoc showed his teeth but visibly backed down at the sight of the advancing drummer. He retrieved the phone, which was cracked but not broken. He tried to dodge around Russel, but the man snagged him by the collar. "Rethink the situation we're about to go into."

"They only 'ave three rooms, alright!" He twisted around like a snake to free himself.

Russel held fast. "I said rethink the situation we're about to go into." He forcefully pulled Murdoc close to his face. "Start rethinkin'."

* * *

><p>"Knock ih off!"<p>

"We're not tired! We're not tired!" Noodle and 2D chanted happily. After returning to find the scene that was unfolding in front of him, 2D was informed of the predicament and begged to share with Noodle, who took to begging as well. Russel was instantly against the thought of the two sharing the room, but Noodle insisted and even called ahead to discover that a hideabed was in the room as well.

Murdoc banged on the door. "Shufflebutts, I said quit ih!"

The two stopped bouncing on the bed. They mentally debated via Zen bond on whether to respond. Noodle finally settled on the pillows and snapped the television on. 2D joined her and soon they were fighting over the remote, the channel changing rapidly. The fight got rough and ended when they tumbled off and 2D fell on top of Noodle, knocking the wind out of her. She coughed and rolled over, trying to draw air back into her lungs.

"Noodle! I'm so sorry, li'le love! Please fo'give me, I didn' mean ih!"

Russel banged his fist against the wall of his room. He had listened to the whole fight and now became worried at the sound of 2D's frantic apologies and his begging for forgiveness. "What's goin' on in there? !"

"Nuffink!"

"That's not what I jus' heard! 'D, get yo' ass outta that room, you're bunkin' with me!"

"No!" Noodle coughed. "We're okay! Please Russel, we'll behave!" He responded with a loud grunt, but nothing more was heard after that. She got back on the bed, pushing 2D back to the floor when he tried to get up. She giggled playfully when he grinned at her.

"Y'know," 2D stood up, "t'ey say t'is 'otel is 'aunted."

"Haunted?" Now she was interested. "Tell me!"

"Well, te story goes...t'ere wos a girl stayin' 'ere, room twenty-three I 'fink, she wos stayin' 'ere 'cause she drove awl te way 'ere ta surprise 'er boyfriend. When she showed up at 'is 'ouse, she found 'im snoggin' some tart. She wos so devastated, she came back ta 'er room an' 'ung 'erself. T'ey say 'er ghost still 'aunts t'ese floors."

"Who says that?"

"...people."

She snickered. "Be ready to back up your story."

"I'm not lyin'! I'll prove ih ta yew."

"Prove it to me?" She squealed when he picked her and slung her over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

"We're gonna go 'ave teatime wiff a ghost."

"It's nine at night!"

"She won' mind." He opened the door, peering around to make sure neither Murdoc nor Russel was snooping. He set Noodle down and shut the door to their room. She wandered around the hall. She even half-expected the ghost to pop out and go "boo!". She squeaked as a tapping noise echoed behind her.

"Cortez!" The raven was pecking at the window in the hallway. He looked desperate to get inside, scratching the glass with his talons for good measure. His desperation was a mystery to her. It wasn't raining, nor was it at all cold. Maybe he was just eager to get back to his owner. _Murdoc! You're a horrible person for leaving your bird behind! He's probably scared out of his wits! _She bounded over to open the window for him.

"Wait love-" 2D's warning came too late. The raven shot into the hall, screeching up a storm. "No-bad birdie! Get-ow!" 2D covered his head and dropped to the floor, Cortez pecking at his blue locks. "Muhdoc trained yew ta do t'is, I know 'e did!"

"C'mere birdie!" Noodle swiped at the raven, but he dodged her and flew off down the hall. "We have to catch him! Hurry!" 2D uncurled and followed her in hot pursuit of the bird. They raced through hallways, stomping and shouting, coupled with Cortez's screeches. They followed the bird down the stairs just as everyone opened their doors to see what all the noise was.

"D'ya think ih wos the ghost?"

"There's no such thing."

Cortez perched on decorative statue down in a room branching from the lobby, so they were out of sight of the front desk man. The raven strode around, flaunting his ragged feathers. He cocked his head to stare down at his chasers. His red eyes scrutinized them carefully. He was familiar with 2D, his master often fed him using a photo of the singer as a place mat. He was hungry, but there was no food on the singer's face. Strange.

"Get down 'ere, yew oil-stained chicken!" 2D whispered fiercely. The raven ruffled his feathers and croaked his annoyance at being insulted. Sure he wasn't pretty, but he had his pride...and an ego that needed to be stuck with a pin. He bounced off the statue and swooped at the singer before attacking a grate to the air vent. It broke off, falling to the floor with a loud bang. He slipped into the vent before 2D and Noodle could say anything.

"Help me up! Help me up!" Noodle started to scale 2D like he was playground equipment. He steadied himself against the wall so she could reach the vent. She stood on his shoulders and climbed through, realizing there was plenty of room for her to maneuver. "2D, call me on my phone. We'll keep in touch through that." She held the open phone in her hand and started crawling through the vents.

"Be careful, love," 2D said through the phone.

"I will." She came to a fork in her path and needed to pause. She strained to hear either the flapping of wings or the clicks of his talons on the metal. After listening for a few moments, she took a chance and went right. Almost immediately, she saw him strutting at a dead end. _Perfect. _She crawled forward, causing him to take notice. He croaked nervously and backed away. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Her hand shot forward and he leapt up. Turns out it wasn't a dead end, the vent turned upward. "Damn it!"

"If Russ 'ad 'eard yew say tha'-"

"I don't care! The bird's going up!"

"Get outta t'ere, we'll 'ead up ta te next level."

"No, I can do it." She kept the phone open but pocketed it. She pressed her back against the vent and stretched out her legs until they made contact with the other side. She started inching up the vent, driven by the sight of Cortez looking down at her from the rim. The vent groaned as she moved, echoing around the building and disturbing everyone from their sleep.

"I told yew ih wos the ghost!"

"Wotever ih is, ih isn' 'uman."

Cortez croaked and backed away when Noodle reached for him. She thrust herself upward and fell backward into the branching vent. She spun around and took off after the bird, who was managing to the fly in this enclosed space. Almost everyone was awake now, listening to the loud bangs and croaks that were so inhuman.

"Noodle?" 2D climbed the stairs and looked at the nearest vent. "Where are ya, love?"

"...I can see you. Don't worry."

"Yer rockin' te 'otel."

"This bird doesn't want to be caught." She lay on her stomach to catch her breath. The vents were big enough for her to do a crouch-run, but the constant strain on her back, and a few knees to the chest, tired her out. "I'm beginning to think we should abandon him."

"But yew know Muhdoc's gonna blame _me! _If yew love me, love, yew'll catch tha' bird!"

Noodle groaned and started sliding around on her stomach. The raven watched her warily and always made sure to stay out of arm's reach. This continued for some time until Cortez found himself cornered. The grate at the end of this dead end was secured. He couldn't get out. "Oh happy day," Noodle looked triumphant. She bunched her legs up underneath her body and sprang forward. Her body collided with the grate, popping it off the wall and sending the young guitarist and the raven sailing downward. Noodle landed on something living.

"Ahh! Christ! Noodle!"

"My eyes!" the girl shrieked covering her entire face. Murdoc was only clad in his underwear. The poor guitarist rose to her feet and tried to run off, still covering her aching eyes. She smacked into a wall and tumbled back to the floor. Cortez fluttered around, screeching loudly in confusion.

"What's goin' on in there? !" Russel banged his fists on the door. "Muds? Is baby-girl in there with ya? She better not be!"

"Calm down!" the Satanist yelled back. The door burst open, revealing a thoroughly pissed off drummer. 2D peeked from behind Russel, twiddling his fingers nervously. "An' 'ow is this my fault? !" Murdoc demanded.

"It burns!" Noodle moaned, rubbing her eyes.

" 'Scuse me 'Scuse me!" An entire crowd of people had formed outside the door. Every awake person was interested to see what was the reason for the sounds they had heard earlier and the ones they were hearing now. The hotel manager shoved his way to the front. "Yew people are in big trouble!"

"Wanna bet?" Murdoc leered at the man.

"Your...child," he pointed at Noodle, " 'as been playin' in the 'eatin' ducts. An' yew 'ave an animal in 'ere!"

" 'Ey! I didn' bring 'im, Noodle dropped in with 'im!"

"Silence! I'm afraid I'll 'ave ta ask yew an' yer party ta leave!"

"Now hold on there," Russel puffed himself up to look more menacing. "Yo' sayin' that jus' 'cause this idiot made a mistake, we all have to go? That hardly seems fair. Throw him out an' let us stay."

"Oh tha's real nice!" Murdoc growled.

"Somebody get out!" yelled the manager. 2D and Noodle scurried out of the room and locked themselves back in theirs. "Not wot I wonted, but okay. If I 'ear anymore disruptions, yew are outta 'ere."

"Aye-aye cap'n." Everyone departed in their haste to not face the manager's wrath. Russel left, but not before sending a mental message to Murdoc regarding their current living arrangements and what it would take to keep them this way. The Satanist glared at his only companion left. "Yer more trouble than yer worth," he said to Cortez.

The raven croaked. He settled on an armchair and locked gazes with his master.

"Stupid bird."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, but I burnt my fingers on the flat iron this morning (it hurts to type) and I really want some sympathy. Everybody else laughed at me. Sorry if I come off as a whiner.<p> 


	7. Making Progress

Making Progress

I am the voice of Dragons past

Phase 3

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>She was hideous. A monster and a shell of her former self. She couldn't bear the sight any longer. She grew gradually weaker and weaker, deciding that she didn't deserve to function and chose to kill herself off in such a way, since Murdoc made a point of locking up the alcohol and guns and 2D carried his pills with him. She had no other choice. She tried drowning herself, but that weird thing hanging around on the pier had rescued her and thrown her back on the shore. Nobody would let her go the only path that existed for her. She couldn't keep going, she was ugly.<p>

That was why the mirror in 2D's bathroom was shattered all over the floor now.

Noodle drew in shaky breathes. She crouched beneath the stairs to the entrance, cradling her bleeding hand. She felt tired, exhausted really. Her body was so weak. She had overheard Russel speaking with Murdoc about force-feeding her that morning. Then she had wandered down to 2D's room, where she slept as well, and looked herself over in the mirror. Her rage and despair built up until a tidal wave of emotion commanded her fist to strike out against her reflection. She had fled here since that action, listening to the rapid sound of her boys running up and down the steps as they searched the island for her.

_Why do they try so hard? Can't they see I'm hurting? Always..those looks of pity. And that Cyborg...she never stops watching me. I'm surprised I made it here without being seen at all. Why can't they just let me go?_

She would cry, but that would give away her hiding place. So many tears had been built up inside, the dams would soon burst. She felt her body relax under this stress. Her form went completely limp on its own. Too weak to even support herself, she fell on her side, causing a piece of trash to skitter away just in time for 2D to see.

"Noodle!" he jumped down the steps and slipped underneath. "Oh love...why do yew do t'is? We love yew, please don' 'urt yerself anymore."

"If you love me, then you'll let me go."

"I can' do tha'."

Her eyes drifted shut, the exhaustion weighing down on all her senses. 2D touched her shoulder, but she could barely feel it. The scent of the floating landfill was fading. She couldn't even hear the singer's frantic pleas for her to wake up. But some divine hand guided her back to her vessel. Her feeble limbs moved, waking her body up. Her mind continued to drift on its own, causing 2D to panic when her eyes opened, but revealed only a hazy green, like she was brain dead.

"Please love!" he begged. "Yer te only 'fing tha' makes me 'appy anymore! Don' yew wont me ta be 'appy? Wotever 'appened ta tha' li'le girl who awlways badgered me an' pulled me 'air until I played wiff 'er? 'Ere, give ih a tug!" He grabbed a fistful of his azure locks and brought her limp hand up to brush against it. As soon as he released her wrist, the limb fell back to the ground. "Please..."

"It has been made notified that you have found her," Cyborg stooped into the cramped space, setting her rifle down a her side. "My sensors indicate her body is in the process of permanently shutting down. Though she gives up, something keeps driving her. It is strange."

"So she's not...dyin'?"

"...She should be. Physically, she can no longer keep going and even mentally, she has given up on life. Yet...something is forcing her to stay in her vessel." The robot actually looked thoughtful. "Strange...she is trapped."

"Can yew go get Russel? 'E'll know wot ta do."

"I can." She remained in place, not showing the signs of moving any time soon.

"Will yew?" When she didn't respond, he rose to the occasion instead. He looked back only once, reassuring himself that Cyborg wouldn't do anything to Noodle, then proceeded back inside to find help.

"Why did you give up?" Cyborg whispered softly, afraid to let anyone else hear the question that had been plaguing her mind ever since Noodle had stopped eating. "You are failing, you have failed, but you are still here. Master says people die, they go away, leaving their vessels behind. You are almost ready to leave, but something is keeping you here." She nudged the guitarist's shoulder as 2D had done. This time, she responded.

"I want to die," she murmured.

Cyborg ripped her hands away like she'd been infected. "I do not live, yet I do not want to sleep."

"I want to sleep."

"You are strange. Even the fish want to swim." She stopped speaking when there came the sound of footsteps overhead. Russel couldn't fit in the small space, even though he'd shrunken down to his original size. 2D held the limp woman close to his chest and crawled out.

Noodle felt the strange sensation that she was floating. She had been speaking to someone earlier and with each word, she'd felt the pull of life become stronger. _I can't survive, so what is driving me? _She could hear the voices, stronger now. Her senses were returning. There was Russel...and 2D! They were talking...talking about her. _My boys...I want to see you. I...I don't want to die, _she realized. _I want to stay..stay...with Russel and 2D and Murdoc, even the cyborg. I don't want to die! Listen to me! I'm alive! _A small whine left her throat, but it was enough for the two men. _I'm alive! I will wake up! I hear you!_

* * *

><p>"Now it's very important that we encourage her to eat, don' force her." Noodle could hear her boys talking right outside the kitchen. She was slightly miffed at the fact that they did this, thinking she couldn't hear them at all, but let it be. They only wanted what was best for her. At least Russel and 2D did, she was still a little wary on her feelings about Murdoc. But surely the man didn't want her to die.<p>

Noodle heaved a sigh. She had her head laid out on the table, too weak to even keep it up. _I deserve this, _she reasoned, _I was being an idiot. If 2D can live with his scars, I can live with mine. _Of course, she was only talking of the physical ones. The mental ones she postponed till later. All that mattered was re-obtaining her health. Though she had doubts that any health could be sustained on this trash heap. The rank odor coupled with the factor that this was a floating prison would down anyone's hopes. One couldn't just be healthy, they had to be enlightened and have the hope of getting well.

She shared 2D's bedroom, inadvertently taking the bed and having her friend resort to sleeping in a half-assed hammock he had strung in the corner of the room. She was just waiting to see when it would fall. He didn't even fit on it, his legs up to his knees were always hanging off. Not too mention he also gave her all the blankets, keeping only a thin quilt for himself. It could get cold down there. And it stank like mold. She wanted to spray the whole thing down with a fire hose of air freshener, but that would also mean removing 2D's loving and familiar stench of butterscotch and cigarettes. She couldn't even recall him ever eating butterscotch.

"Noodle?" she turned her head to look at 2D. His look of pity and worry was poorly masked by calmness, but she could practically see the tears ready to spill out of his dents. "We're gonna 'elp yew, an' yew 'ave ta 'elp us too. Yew 'ave ta let us do t'is."

"I'm not suicidal anymore," she responded in a monotone voice, too frail to even control her vocal chords. "I was just being an idiot. I'm ready."

He looked down at her, trying to figure out the inner workings of her mind when he barely understood his own. "...okay. We love yew, I jus' wont yew ta know tha'."

"I spent my childhood with you three, I know that you love me," she smiled.

"Muhdoc..." he twiddled his fingers nervously, " 'e said tha' 'e'll...shut off te cyborg. Ih tewk a lot o' convincin'-"

"So that's why he started cussing."

"Yeah, but 'e promised ta do ih if ih'll 'elp yew get betteh. 'E said nuffink 'bout destroyin' ih, so 'e'll most likely wont ta turn 'er back on once yer well."

"Don't shut her off."

"Wot? !" he exclaimed in complete disbelief. "But I 'fought yew wewd be pissed!"

"Oh I am...at Murdoc. She's done nothing wrong."

"But...she shoots at me," he whined.

"Then I'll teach her not to."

"Yew?"

Noodle raised her voice so that the other two band members could hear her. "You hear that, Murdoc? That robot's mine now! Copyright infringement, ya hear me?" A stream of curses sounded from the doorway. _Just try and take her back, she's mine. _She continued to listen to the Satanist's bout until he cleared out of the room altogether. There was only one possible place he'd flee to, so they knew to get a hold of him by waving wildly at the cameras.

"Okay," Russel walked in after seeing Murdoc off. "How 'bout we get some food goin'?" He started the preparations, 2D trying to help but only managing to get underfoot, and soon the kitchen was alive with scents that drove Noodle to the brink of insanity. For the first time, she was aware of the true damage she had been doing to herself. At the first inhale of scents, she realized she was a complete and utter fool for wanting to give this up.

"I got an idea," said 2D. "Let's catch one o' t'ose birds out front! Bet t'ey wewd roast well."

"Suggestion noted," they all looked over to see Cyborg was standing in the doorway. She turned around and started marching out.

"No!" Noodle pleaded. "Don't do that! I like the birds." The robot stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around or say anything else. _I guess she takes her orders seriously. _"That counts for you too," she said to 2D, who looked a little miffed at being reprimanded. "Don't touch those birds."

* * *

><p>With no schedule of any kind in their lives, the members of Gorillaz woke up whenever they wanted to. The days were spent just trying to be entertained on this trash heap. No one could leave, so they did the best that they could. In a way, Noodle found it reassuring. Her boys weren't going anywhere and the once-hectic rocker life-style, the reason she had left after Demon Days, wasn't a problem anymore. There was no stress to finish a song or get to a photo shoot. And with the compilation of these factors, by the next day, the band members found their lives to be completely slowed down. Time was no longer a factor.<p>

Noodle wandered into the kitchen, her stomach demanding sustenance. This innate need drove her to raid the cupboards, finding something that would make a quick meal. Last night, she had been presented with a situation out of her control: binging. Driven to ecstasy from the first swallow, her body craved more and more until Russel pulled the food away, making her unintentionally chuck her fork at him. She was now aware of taking it slow.

_Let's hope I can do it. _She prepared some simple cereal for starters. As she settled at the table, Murdoc walked in, groaning about nonsense. He glanced at her before raiding the fridge and leaving once more. Left on her own, Noodle began to indulge in the food she had chosen. Once more, she felt the undeniable urge to fill her stomach. _No! _she told herself firmly. _I can't do that! It's not healthy! _But it seemed that with each spoonful her energy depleted. _I know what you're trying to do, _she mentally scolded her stomach, _you're trying to convince me that I'm not getting anything. _She dropped the spoon. _And it's working._

Driven by this tidal wave beyond her control, she returned to the cupboards and began to indulge in whatever she could find. She still felt no satisfaction from this action. Her reasoning faded completely as primal instinct took over. Nothing she did made her feel better, her body kept asking for more.

"Noodle!" 2D dashed across the linoleum and snatched her away. Enraged by this, she turned and attacked him. Her movements were still very feeble, so the strikes couldn't have hurt, but the shock caused 2D to release her. She began her binging once more until she felt a new wave wash over her. All feeling of stuffing herself was gone.

"What's goin' on in here?" Russel walked in, casting his white eyes over the ripped-open boxes and half-eaten food stuffs that riddled the the counter space. "Oh no..."

Noodle doubled over, her entire body heaving in one great convulsion. 2D acted on instinct and dragged her to the garbage can. In the next convulsion everything she'd eaten went to waste. It was also in that moment that she had wished she'd chewed better. She broke down in sobs and grasped at 2D's shirt for comfort. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"T'ere's nuffink ta be sorry fo', love," he assured her.

"But...I wasted all that food."

"Yeah, but the process in which you did it leaves us more worried 'bout you," said Russel. He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess somebody's gotta be up here with ya till yo' better."

"Murdoc was in here earlier." They moved her into the study so she could lay out on the couch. Russel got to work saving whatever food he could and cleaning the kitchen, while 2D rose to the occasion with a heating pad that he pressed on the young woman's back. He remained in the room to comfort her, telling her stories about times he'd puked, which sort of had a two-way reaction in that she found it amusing and disgusting. When they heard the lift doors opened, their attention went in that direction.

Cyborg stepped out, a tin can of some sort gripped tightly in her hands. The singer and guitarist diverted their attention away, almost afraid to make eye contact. She marched right up to them and held out the can. The two band members exchanged scared yet curious looks. She seemed eager to show them whatever it was, but it couldn't possibly be good. Noodle sat up and took the can, tilting it to look in instead of putting her face over it.

"Oh...oh dear." She removed a dead bat from inside, her thumb and pointer finger pinching the edge of its wing. "Umm..."

"You said the you liked the birds," said the robot.

"But this isn't a bird."

"It is not stored in my data files, but it flies like a bird."

"This is a bat, it's a...flying mammal, the only one I think." She didn't know what to be feeling. She was delighted that Cyborg wanted to present this discovery to her, but also disgusted in the way that it had been presented. "Was this already dead?"

"Yes. You ordered not to touch the birds."

"Oh my God!" Russel walked out of the kitchen only to be greeted with his baby-girl holding a dead animal in her fingers. "Throw that out!"

"But Cyborg gave it to me," she explained.

He glanced at the can still held in her other hand. "Put it in the can."

She did so and passed it back to her twin. "Let's just keep that in your...room, okay? It doesn't need to be up here where we eat." She saluted and marched back to the lift.

"Tha's weird," said 2D after the doors shut, "she's neveh done anyfink like tha' b'fore."

"She's never had pride in finding out something new?" asked Noodle.

"Ta 'ave pride means ta show an emotion."


	8. Lice

Lice

Phase 1

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>It was horrid sensation that plagued her day and night. An itching and burning feeling that had her fingers constantly buried in her dark hair and scratching viciously. Her hair was always a disarray now and her helmet was always off. A few times, she pulled her hands away to see blood under her nails. She was cutting into her scalp.<p>

The boys took notice, but it took them awhile. They saw her itching, but didn't think much. When they saw her helmet was often off her head, they began to get curious. It was when she started screaming in frustration and wiping the blood on paper towels that action was finally taken. The itching revealed itself to be little bugs on her head. Noodle had lice.

"She probably picked it up off o' you!" Russel complained to Murdoc. "Take a shower!" The drummer held Noodle's little hands clenched in his own to keep her from tearing her skin anymore. She fought vigorously to set free, the itching driving her insane. "Calm down, baby-girl. We gotta get you to a doctor."

"Doctor?" said Murdoc. "We don' need a doctor, jus' shave 'er!"

"You pluck one hair on her head an' the cops ain' gonna find yo' body." He lifted the small guitarist into his arms and walked off to use the kitchen phone. 2D was munching on a bag of chips on the balcony. When he heard the door open, he spun around, shrieking wildly.

"Oh...ih's jus' yew two. I 'fought ih wos Muhdoc an' 'e wos gonna do tha' 'saved-yer-life' stunt again."

"Saved-your-life? Ya mean where he pushes ya an' catches ya b'fore ya fall?"

"Yep." He joined them in the kitchen offering Noodle some chips, but she was busy scratching her scalp. "Wot's wiff 'er?" He wiped his fingers on a dish towel and peered through Noodle's hair. "T'ere's li'le bugs in 'ere!"

"Get back!" Russel yanked him back by his shirt. "Baby-girl's got lice." He dialed on the phone, keeping 2D in place with a firm grip on his shirt. "Hey, hello? Yeah, the name's Russel Hobbs. I'd like to schedule an appointment." He paused for a moment, listening to the person on the other line. "Lice, an' it's real bad. She's scratchin' her scalp bloody." He listened again. "Okay, thank you."

"Goin' ta te doctor?" said 2D.

"Yep." He restrained Noodle again, getting screamed at for his trouble. She kicked his stomach, but he refused to release her hands so she could relieve herself of the horrid itching. "Get me some oven mitts," he told 2D. The drummer placed the heavy mitts on Noodle's hand, keeping them in place with a thick roll of duct tape. She began boxing his ears with the mitts.

"She's not too 'appy, is she?" said 2D.

"She'll have to learn to do with it. Her appointment's in four hours, until then, keep her entertained, 'kay? An' don' let Muds near her. Keep yo' head covered too. We don' need you goin' to the doctor's too."

"Roger." 2D scooped Noodle off the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck, accidentally slapping both sides of his head with the mitts.

"When I say cover up, I mean it." Russel slapped a bowl over the singer's head. "You get those parasites an' no one's gonna be happy."

"Fine." He walked out with Noodle held tightly. She waved the mitts, trying to dislodge them from her arms so she could scratch her head.

* * *

><p>"Awlright li'le missy, let's see wot we got 'ere." Noodle had never liked hospitals, like any sane child. The blinding white walls and floors, even clothes, the permanent stench of chemicals, the aura of despair. The doctors for children were very patient and always gave the kids candy after the treatment. But Noodle had been traumatized when she first showed up in England and had to get some vaccinations. 'Hospital' was one of the first words she learned and ever since then had adopted a negative stigma toward the word and place. "Whoa-whoa, 'old 'er!"<p>

The young child struggled violently to escape. She started screaming in her native tongue in such a tone of fear that 2D sprang across the room to shut the door. That was the only defense. "Calm down, love!" 2D hugged her tightly to anchor her down so the doctor could look. He seemed a little frightened at the violent reaction from this small child, but went on with his examination. When the singer let her go, Noodle stopped screaming instantly.

"Okay," said the doctor. "She's got a severe case of 'ead lice. I'm gonna prescribe a special shampoo, get 'er in the tub as soon as yew get 'ome. Also," he leaned toward Russel, "wos tha' reaction normal?"

"Pretty much."

Noodle scratched her head throughout the whole car ride home, despite 2D's desperate twisting in his seat to stop her. He would clamp down on her hands, but as soon as he let go, she was at it again. Itch, itch, itch, it never stopped. Where did it come from? She let her mind wander back through these past days. There was laundry day, when Murdoc dumped his dirty clothes over her head. There was that bird's nest crumbling and falling on top of her. There was the fort she and 2D had made with everyone's pillows.

It took both men to restrain her once home was reached. Russel had her pinned to his own chest, but 2D had to catch her flailing legs so she would stop kicking him in the stomach. "Wot wos tha' 'bout keepin' covered up?" 2D complained, a snow cap on his head for protection.

"I ain' got no hair," Russel pointed out.

"Russel-saaaan!" the girl whined loudly. Turns out he was inadvertently crushing her, but there was no other way that she'd stay put. She'd slip out of his grasp and run off. She realized he wouldn't listen and chose to target someone else. "Tooooochie!" He wouldn't do anything either! The boys always made her do things she didn't want to! Boring things, like brushing her teeth.

"Fight 'em awl the way, ya li'le firecracker!" said Murdoc as the three made their way through the door.

"You could help us," Russel growled.

"I cewd," the Satanist sipped on his beer. Despite lacking a desire to aid them, he followed the trio up to the next floor to watch what would happen next. Russel dropped Noodle on the floor and gently planted his foot on her stomach to keep her from running away.

"We gotta problem!" 2D called from Noodle's bathroom. "No towels."

Russel sighed and let the small guitarist go, but immediately swiped her up and tied her down with her blanket. "I got some fresh ones in my room. Watch her," he said to Murdoc, leaving the room quickly. 2D became preoccupied in the bathroom, running the water and reading the back of the shampoo bottle the doctor had given them.

Murdoc crouched beside the struggling bundle that was his guitarist. "Ya don' need these fancy treatments, kid." She stopped struggling and looked at him, eager to see if he was willing to let her go. "I never 'ad these sorta things when I wos a sprog. There's nothin' ta ih." He glanced at 2D, who was still preoccupied. "C'mon, yew li'le weasel." He began to unwrap her, but stopped when she tried to crawl away. "Yer gonna listen to me an' I'll set ya straight."

"Hai!" He set her free and led her away. 2D didn't even notice anything until Russel came back with the towels and noticed the object of their fretting had disappeared completely.

"Where's Noodle?"

"Wot?" the singer jerked his head upward from the bottle label. "She's in 'er room."

"No she ain'." He let the stack of towels drop to the floor. "Ya lost her? You were in the next room an' a lost her!"

" 'Ang on," 2D stepped into Noodle's room and looked around. "Where's Muhdoc?" Both men were immediately wary, now with the knowledge that the guitarist was missing and so was the bassist. They cleared out of Noodle's room quickly and began searching the floor for any sign of the other two.

"Where would he go?" said Russel when they met up again. "Where could he take her?"

"Um...maybe...try te baffroom!" 2D eagerly nodded his head, quite sure of his choice. He couldn't fathom why, but he just knew that this was the answer. The two men made their way to the fateful bathroom that was the site of certain painful memories. 2D didn't even use these toilets anymore. They pushed the door open slowly, listening to a small buzzing sound.

"Russel-san! Toochie!" Noodle happily called out to them. Murdoc spun around, knowing he was busted big time. He held an automatic razor in his hand, Noodle's dark hair littering the sink she was sat upon and the floor beneath her. He hadn't gotten her whole head, giving her a wild hair cut. "No more itch!"

"Uh..." the Satanist dropped the razor to the floor, slowly backing away from his crime scene. "Told ya...no one ever needs those fancy shampoos."

Russel pinched the skin between his eyes, breathing deeply and evenly to keep himself calm. "I'm gonna hurt you, I'm gonna hurt you very badly. Not right now, but soon. Very soon. Right now, I got other stuff to take care of." He approached the small girl, who was happily swinging her legs back and forth. He picked her up and carried her out, 2D following close behind, his hands clamped over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Hmph," said Murdoc, swiping his foot through the remaining hair on the floor. "Didn' even say thanks."

* * *

><p>remember that weird haircut Noodle had in some of the phase 1 artwork? Well, here's my interpretation of how she got it. I never had lice, so bear with me, I'm not quite sure about the process.<p> 


	9. The Gameboy

The Gameboy

Phase 2

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>"Straiten tha'! Dust tha'! Get tha' pile o' corpses outta 'ere!"<p>

" 'D, calm down!"

But it was hard to do so, especially for the fretting singer. Today was very important. He wouldn't be appeased by shoddy work on the studios. Everything had to be perfect. Even he couldn't fathom why. Maybe it was just an innate instinct that when your parents were coming for a visit that one would attempt to impress them. However, that was difficult to do when you lived in a zombie-infested landfill and had Murdoc Niccals as a flat-mate.

As 2D continued his check-over of anything that was even slightly disarranged, his sanity slowly depleted as he attempted to throw Murdoc's El Diablo out the window. "Stop tha'!" the Satanist grabbed his beloved guitar and smacked his singer in the back of the head. "Ih's jus' yer parents, faceache. Get a grip!"

"I can'! T'ey'll be 'ere any minute an' t'is place is a total wreck!" He grabbed a nearby rag and started polishing the lift doors for the fourth time. Russel and Murdoc only watched his slow descent into madness. One was concerned, the other amused. "Muhdoc, get te recordin' boof straitened out."

"Make me-"

"Just do ih!" Even the Satanist was shocked at 2D's outburst. The singer shoved some cleaning supplies into his hands and Murdoc, drawing a blank line for a comeback, turned and walked off in the direction of the booth. "We need ta start on te second floor. Oh, why didn' I wake up earlier? ! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he banged his head on the wall.

"Stop it," Russel grabbed his by the back of his shirt. "Everythin' gonna be fine. They'll have a nice visit, glower at Murdoc, then be on their way."

"Where's Noodle?" 2D asked, ripping himself out of the drummer's grasp. "Where's Noodle? ! She shewd be 'elpin' us! We need awl te 'elp we can get!"

"No, _you_ do. She's probably still sleepin'."

"No time fer sleepin'!" 2D clambered into the lift and rode to the upper floor. His momentum was shot down as he approached Noodle's bedroom door. He suddenly felt apprehensive. Murdoc had once walked in on Noodle without knocking. Thankfully, she still had on her bra. He used the resulting scar as a 'war wound' combined with crazy stories on how he received it to pick up tarts. Trembling slightly, 2D rapped his knuckles lightly on the door, then backed away, covering his face.

He heard a soft sigh from inside. Curious, he tried again. Nothing this time. He inched the door open and peeked inside the darkened room. The guitarist was still curled up in bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. If he wasn't in such a distressing state of mind, he would have cooed at the sight. But right now, he needed the guitarist awake.

He inched carefully toward the bed, stepping around various objects strewn across the floor. He made a mental note to have Noodle clean her room. He called softly to her, but she just buried her face further into the pillow. By the time he was right next to the bed, he was shaking uncontrollably. Noodle sighed again.

2D inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. He poked the girl in the shoulder and she let out a light croon, yet made no sign of waking. "Noodle?" he whispered. Still nothing. _Okay... _he muttered a quick prayer before leaping onto the bed. Noodle yelped as she was torn from her dormancy.

"2D! Get out of my room!" She brandished the pillow she had been hugging earlier and swung mercilessly and repeatedly at his head.

"Wait love-ow! I need-quit ih! Stop 'ittin' me! Ow!" he rushed out, covering his head from the strikes. He poked his head back inside to quickly say, "Clean yer room."

"Get out!" she lobbed the pillow at him, but he slipped away just in time. Noodle panted from the sudden adrenaline rush of her rude awakening. She pushed her fingers into her fringe and looked around. It was morning, not early morning though. Possibly ten. This was strange. Usually the boys left her alone unless they had an interview or gig. She knew specifically that they didn't have one today. So why was 2D so frantic? _Clean my room eh?_

It hit her hard. _2D's parents are coming! _She, like her boys, dreaded their visits, which mostly consisted of Rachel's nagging. But she always aimed at Murdoc. Then she'd turn her attention to the others and fuss over Noodle and 2D until she left. She always left Russel alone, and he was smug by the end of the visit.

She hastily threw on some clothes and rushed downstairs. The drummer was waiting for her, but her other two boys were nowhere to be seen. "Ya finally caught on?"

"Yes, what gave you that idea?"

" 'D ran down here screaming his head off."

She waved her hand nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah, where is he?"

"He checkin' on Muds in the booth. Get this, 'D got Murdoc to clean!"

"Hopefully himself?"

"No, the booth."

"Dang," she smiled. "I might as well go see what the agenda is for today." She started off down the corridor that led to the booth.

* * *

><p>"Muhdoc?" 2D called. The booth was completely empty and still coated in a layer of various...<em>things. <em>Shaking his head in annoyance, the singer went into the studio kitchen and spied the Satanist screwing around in the desk room. "Wot are yew doin'? Yer supposed ta be cleanin'!"

"Shut ih, I let'cha get away with wot'cha said earlier, but then I realized 'why the fuckin' 'ell am I doin' this'?" He tossed the rag and 2D head's. "There yer parents, yew clean up ta impress 'em."

"Can'cha jus' 'elp me t'is once?"

"I woke ya from yer coma, yew owe me!" He stretched out in a chair, showing no desire to get up. Exasperated, 2D started about cleaning the room, working around the Satanist. Soon he began to realize that about half the things in the room weren't appropriate. Which surprised him that Russel let them stay when Noodle spent a majority of her time in here, her Gameboy sitting presently on the switch panel. But after so long around them, he guessed she just learned to ignore it all.

"I got somefink!" 2D reached behind a machine sat by the doorway.

"To bad there's no cure fer tha'," said Murdoc. The singer pulled out a severed arm. He sighed and tossed it in the trash. After so long, the zombies didn't incite any reaction out of him anymore. And now that his parents were well on their way, they were just a nuisance.

" 'Elp me, Muhdoc!" he pleaded.

The Satanist got to his feet and bore down threateningly on the singer. "No, faceache! I don' need ta impress anyone!" He shoved 2D hard, knocking him to he floor. The spray bottle flew out of his hands and struck Murdoc in shoulder.

"Wait! Wait!" the singer backed up frantically, his life flashing before his eyes. "I didn' mean ih! Ih wos an accident!" He sprang to his feet and rushed for the door. But the Satanist caught him around the stomach and tossed him back. "I don' need anymore bruises!" As Murdoc bore down on him again, 2D suddenly shoved him away. He fell back, landing part-way on the switch panel.

A loud crack made the two halt. Murdoc moved away from the switch panel. Noodle's Gameboy, the screen split in two, fell to the floor and broke in half. It made a sad beeping noise, then was silent. The two men stared at it, horror and fear bubbling in their chests. There was no possible way that this was going to end well. They had just broken Noodle's Gameboy. Second only to her guitars as her most prized possessions.

"Sweet Satan... yew twat!"

"W-w-wot are yew blamin' me fer?" 2D stammered. "Yer te one tha' broke ih!"

"Yer the one tha' pushed me!"

"Yew started t'is fight!"

"I'd like to make a suggestion," said the polar bear sitting in the studio kitchen.

"No!" Murdoc shouted. "Look, we'll jus' go get another."

"I don' 'fink t'ey make t'is one anymore." 2D bent down to pick up the two halves. "T'ey've moved on te betteh designs an' machines."

"Ya ever 'ear o' eBay? We can find one."

Both almost screamed when they heard the door open and Noodle's voice. "Murdoc, 2D? Did you finally kill each other?" The Satanist stuffed the two halves in his pockets. "There you guys are. What are my instructions?" she asked 2D.

"Um...please go clean yer room."

"Fine." She turned to leave, causing the men to sigh in relief. Their breathes caught in their throats when she stopped, but she only did so to talk to the polar bear and crocodile. "Would you two please clear out for the day? 2D's parents are coming."

"Sure sweetheart," said the polar bear.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" the crocodile and his buddy got up to leave, Noodle following behind them.

"We are so screwed," said Murdoc. He pulled the broken Gameboy out and tried in vain to piece it back together. "Noodle's gonna 'it the fan. Yer a dead man."

"We're in t'is togetheh!"

"Yeah, so if I go down, I'm takin' yew with me!" He grabbed the singer by his shirt and pulled him close. "An' if, by some miraculous workin' o' Satan, yew survive, then I will personally drag yew inta Hell with me. Are we clear?" 2D tried to stammer out his agreement to this deal. "I'll take tha' as yer promise." He let him go. "Firs' thing's firs', we gotta 'ide these," he waved the broken halves.

" 'Ow about te bunkeh?" 2D suggested. "Noods doesn' like goin' down t'ere any'ow."

"Good-good, but-!" his outburst caused 2D to flinch, "-I've got a betteh idea." He dragged the poor singer out of the room. Russel saw them as they passed through the lobby on their way to car park. Murdoc kept a firm grasp on 2D's shirt collar as they descended into the bunker. The screams became louder as they slowly approached their destination. " 'Ello down there!" Murdoc called down the hell hole.

"M-M-Muhdoc? Sh-shewd y-yew really be d-doin' tha'?"

"Ih's cool." 2D shrieked as a large demon climbed out of the hole. He ducked behind the Satanist, trembling violently.

"What do you want, Niccals?" the creature asked in a slow and raspy voice. His dagger-like claws twitched every so often, like he was eager to bury them into the two men. "Did you finally pawn the El Diablo?"

"No, but faceache 'ere tried ta toss ih out the window." Murdoc shoved the broken halves into the demon's hands, narrowly avoiding his claws closing around them. "I need yeh ta 'ide these."

The demon lowered his head to sniff at the Gameboy. "What are these?"

"Let's jus' say, meh bein's at stake. Keep tha' close...an' if by chance tha' a li'le Japanese girl wanders down 'ere an' asks if yeh've seen 'er Gameboy, tell 'er 'no'." Murdoc swung around and pushed 2D out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Boys?" Noodle peeked into the desk room. She had finally straitened out her room, with high doubts that the Pots were even going to see it. She always had mixed feelings about them coming for a visit. She was happy to see them because...well, she didn't have parents of her own and Rachel was always fussing over her. But, sometimes that fussing turned to smothering. She liked David and his relaxed, go-with-the-flow demeanor. He was a lot of fun to be around.<p>

Now that her personal space was clean, she was seeking out 2D for her next assignment. Rarely was he the leader of anything, despite his role as the band's front man, so this was an uncommon situation. Not that she was complaining. Despite the assignments being housework, she was always eager when the singer stood up for himself. And it got stuff done.

The desk room was empty. It was still slightly messy, which surprised her that 2D left it that way. She picked up a few shed pieces of random clothing and bundled them together. Some inner instinct reminded her of yesterday in here. _That's right, I left my Gameboy here. _She looked at the switch panel, the specific place she knew she had placed it. She began searching the nearby floorspace when she saw it wasn't there. "That's strange."

She went into the studio kitchen and started searching, in case the polar bear or the crocodile had picked it up. The boys knew not to play around with it. Unless they were drunk, but then they just liked to listen to the music and watch the little spaceship in Tetris. She slowly began to realize it wasn't here. _I didn't move it, so someone else did. _She was half-tempted to look in her room, lest one of the boys had placed it there, but she knew it wasn't there.

"Russel?" she wandered into the lobby, but the drummer wasn't there anymore. And, she suddenly realized, for good reason.

A rapid knocking was coupled with a loud, eager voice. "Open up, loves! We're 'ere!"

"Like tha' makes 'em wont ta open up," she heard David groan.

Noodle grinned at the man's comment and opened the front door. "Good mornin', meh li'le darlin'!" The guitarist found herself crushed against Rachel's chest. "Ih's so wondehful ta see yew again. Yer growin' inta such a lovely young woman!"

"I'll say," David muttered in a bored tone.

"Now David, don' be pervert," Rachel scolded.

"Whenever 'ave I given off tha' image?" The man looped an arm around the young girl's shoulders in an awkward hug since he had a bag in each hand. " 'Ow've yeh been, ya li'le twist an' twirl?"

"I've been fine. I'm not sure where the boys are at this moment."

"Where's meh darlin' son? !" Rachel called out. All three of them could hear scuffling in one of the corridors. Suddenly 2D was shoved violently into the lobby, stumbling and falling on his face. "Oh Stuart, are yew okay?"

" M'fine mum!" he struggled to be released from his mother's iron grip. Murdoc wandered into the room from the same corridor, snickering at the poor singer's predicament. "Well..." 2D wrenched himself free, "let's get'cha settled, shall we?"

"Wait, 2D?" Noodle snagged him by the sleeve. "Have you seen my Gameboy? I could've sworn I left it in the desk room, but it isn't there anymore."

The singer looked very uncomfortable. He struggled for an answer until Murdoc slapped him in the back of the head. "N-n-n-no Noodle. I 'aven' seen ih. I-I-I mean, I _did _see ih, b-but ih's not t'ere anymore."

"Did it disappear while you were in there?"

"Yes-" *smack* "-I mean no!" The occupants of the room gave 2D and Murdoc strange looks as to why the singer was hit in the head. Murdoc seemed thoroughly mad at something.

"Excuse us," the Satanist grabbed 2D around the neck dragged him off into a corridor. "Listen yew li'le freak," he hissed, "don'chu know 'ow ta lie?"

"Barely."

"Jus' keep ih cool an' stop bein' a moron, if yew can do tha'." He let go of the singer's neck. "Now let's go make friendly with yer folks."

They returned to the lobby, where the others were waiting anxiously for their return. "We still got a few 'fings ta take care of," said 2D. "Noods, take a 'ose ta te...infestation in te car park." And by 'infestation' he meant corpse pile. As she left to do so, 2D called after her, "Wotch out fer te 'ole in te wall!" Another smack to the head.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was gradually growing more and more uncomfortable. Amazingly, Murdoc was behaving himself this time, but his mind seemed to be off somewhere else. 2D was even more jittery than previous visits. Especially around Noodle. She couldn't imagine why. Maybe it had something to do with her outburst that morning. Now she felt bad about screaming at him, but she had a right to.<p>

"2D?" she asked in a genuine piteous tone. He jumped anyway at the simple sound of her voice. "Are you mad at me?"

"No! No! Wotever gave yew tha' idea?" but he made sure to stay out of arm's length.

"You've just been...really jumpy around me."

"Jumpy?" he scootched back a few more steps. "No, not at awl!"

"But-"

"Sorry Noods, gotta go!" He rushed out, leaving Noodle and David in the kitchen.

The guitarist turned to her remaining companion. "Was he ever like this?"

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "Jitters and giggles, tha' boy! 'E wos a real hyper kid. I 'fink 'e 'ad tha' disease t'ey're goin' on about t'ese days. Wot is ih? ADHD! S'tha' right?"

Noodle giggled. "Had? You don't think he may still have it?" She peered out the kitchen door, but the corridor was empty. "I think this may be serious. Sure he goes wonky when you guys come to visit, but never to this degree. I think something's wrong with him. And it has something to do with me."

"Don' see why. 'E's crazy 'bout'chu. Awl 'e eveh does is talk about te fun yew two 'ave togetheh. Stuart neveh 'ad any siblings, or friends fer tha' matteh. Really sad, 'e actually wos a social bu'erfly, but no one wonted ta really interact wiff 'im."

"The blue hair?"

"Yeppers. If yew f'ink t'is is somefink ta worry about," he gestured to the door. "Go talk wiff 'im."

She nodded in agreement and set off to track down the singer. Kong was quite large for only four people. They could go days without seeing each other if they put some effort into it. However, 2D had certain rooms he visited in his daily schedule, and rarely did he wander off that schedule. His room, his bathroom, the kitchen, her room, and the booth.

She was surprised to find both 2D and Murdoc in the desk room. She wasn't surprised to find they were arguing. "Gimme ih!" 2D hugged the keyboard of a computer to his chest, fighting the grip of Murdoc.

"Faceache, let go! I'll rip yer throat out!"

"T'en yew won' 'ave anyone ta sing!" For once, 2D called his bluff. Noodle leaned against the wall, choosing to watch instead of intervene. She caught brief glimpses of the screen, but not enough to figure out what website they were on.

"What's goin' on?" Russel walked in, followed by 2D's parents. The two men finally stopped fighting to acknowledge who was here. they both made yelping sounds when they saw Noodle and quickly yanked the computer cord out.

"2D," Noodle started, "I wont you to be honest with me. Did I do something to upset you?"

The singer bit his lip, a desperate look on his face. He kept glancing up at Murdoc, then back to Noodle. Finally let out a small yell and stood up, fists buried in his hair. "I can' take ih! I gotta tell 'er!"

Murdoc dove in for a punch, but 2D dodged around. "Yew'll wake up on a cloud if yew do this!" he threatened.

"I don' care! Noodle, I gotta tell ya somefink an' yew'll pro'lly 'ate me fo' ih." She waited to see what could possibly make her hate him. "Ih concerns yer Gameboy-"

"Faceache," Murdoc growled.

"Gameboy? You mean this one?" She reached into her back pocket and pulled it out, waving back and forth in his dumbstruck face.

"Wh...did...'ow...where'd yew get tha'?" he asked.

"Well, after I got rid of the 'infestation', I saw the bunker entrance and decided to do a little exploring. We should really fix that place up. Anyhow, I eventually found that hellhole you guys are always warning me to stay away from. Some demon dude crawled out of it, he saw me, then tossed me my Gameboy. I think the Black-Skinned Demon boy stole it." She switched it on and started playing whatever game cartridge was in it. "He didn't do anything to it at least, it works just fine. What did you wanna say?"

"I...I saw te Demon Boy take ih, but I cewdn' catch 'im. I didn' wanna tell ya 'cause I 'fought yew'd be mad at me."

"Oh Toochie, it wouldn't have been your fault." She hugged him tightly to show the truth in her words. "Let's go out for dinner."

"Sounds good," Russel agreed. He, Noodle, and 2D's parents left the room, leaving the singer and the Satanist alone.

"I 'fink I'm gonna faint."

"Back at'cha," Murdoc replied.


	10. Spare the Child

Spare the Child

Phase 2

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>"I need a gun, to keep myself from harm. The poor people are burning in the sun," Noodle shimmied down the corridor, a basketball tucked under one arm. Her singing of Dirty Harry was in celebration of a momentous occasion. Tomorrow, they were flying out to the desert to shoot the music video. She still wasn't sure what it was all about. Murdoc was still at the drawing board and talking with Jamie.<p>

She should be packing right now, that's what the others were doing, but she felt the need to procrastinate and piss of the Satanist all in one swing. She started a skip pace, humming the notes of the song. She didn't think it was one to really dance to, not like DARE, which she was anticipating doing. But Dirty Harry had a special meaning all the same. Look past the music and see the truth. Those kids were fun too.

She began bouncing the basketball, ricocheting it off the walls and catching it on the rebound. Before long, she was throwing it on the floor to see it bounce to the ceiling, chucking it all the way down the hall and letting it bounce back, and trying out a few cool moves. Anything to stay out of Murdoc's way. She sighed and slammed the ball hard. It hit the wall and flew into a branching hallway, where the sudden sound of several things shattering drove shivers down her spine.

* * *

><p>"Wot the 'ell is this? !" Murdoc slapped 2D in the back of the head after opening one of the singer's suitcases. "Ya fill these things with clothes, dumbass! Not sunscreen!"<p>

"But we're goin' ta te dessert, Muhdoc-"

"Desert, idiot," he corrected him.

"Right, ih's gonna be 'ot an' dry an' I don' wanna burn."

"Ya got enough 'ere ta turn ya inta an albino. Dump ih out an' repack. Make sure ya get yer costume in there. An' get the right instrument this time! Are yew even listenin'? !"

"I drift in an' out." That comment earned him another slap in the head. "Awlright! I'll repack." He turned his suitcase upside-down, all the bottles of sunscreen littering the floor of the lobby.

"Not in 'ere!" the Satanist lunged at him, but the poor singer managed to flee back into the car park. _Stupid...dumbass...'e ruins ev'rythin'...faceache, _he grumbled to himself. Murdoc swiped the bottles off to the side with his foot and went to the next floor to check on Russel and Noodle's progress. He also needed to check on some very expensive equipment that he was storing up there for now. They were clearing some stuff out of the instrument room for it, but until then, there was nowhere else to put it.

" 'Ey Russel!" Murdoc banged on the door. "Ya ready with yer stuff? We gotta set out firs' thing in the mornin'!"

The drummer opened his bedroom door. "I know! Give it a rest, Muds. Go bother someone else."

"Yew'd like tha' wewdn' yew? Fine, where's Noodle?"

"I don' know, in her room probably. Make sure ya knock."

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware wot 'appens if I don'."

"Hey man, I also heard some weird crash sound a few minutes ago. Ya hurtin' 'D again?"

"Nah, tha' time wosn' tha' loud." _Crash...? _He felt panic rise up in his ribs. Without a word of explanation, he tore down the hall and made his way to the corridor where he had stored the equipment. _I swear ta Satan, if anythin's 'appened ta tha' stuff... _he didn't know how to finish it. He was almost afraid to glance around the corner. As he did, he sighed in relief when he saw the first machine was okay, but then horror washed over him. All the rest was broken. Glass shards littered the floor, wires were sparking, a few were making beeping sounds, but most were silent.

"Murdoc!" Noodle pressed her hand on the wound of her other palm. A deep cut was oozing blood all over the floor. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was a complete accident!"

"Yew..." he bent down to pick up a broken button panel, "...yew broke ih awl."

"I'm sorry!"

"Yew..." he snapped the panel in half, his rage bubbling higher and higher until it spilled over. "YEW BROKE IH AWL!" He was wearing his Cuban heels, so he stepped right on the glass, approaching Noodle much too fast for her liking. She cowered, genuinely afraid of this man. That hadn't happened since she was ten. "Do yew 'ave any idea 'ow much money yew jus' through away? !"

"I'm sorry," she trembled.

"Sorry's not gonna pay fer ih awl!" Without thinking, his hand struck out at her face. Noodle fell on the glass shards, yelling as they drove into her arms and back. "Yer gonna squeal a lot more when I'm through with yew!" Murdoc grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her back to her feet. "Yer gonna pay fer awl o' this!"

"Murdoc!" a fist slammed into the side of the Satanist's head, grounding him and also causing him to drop Noodle. She managed to retain her footing and sank down on her own, still in shock over the fact that Murdoc had actually hit her. In the years she'd known these men, though there had been threats and plenty of close calls, never had any of them laid a hand on her meaning harm. The fact that Murdoc had purposely hurt her left her too stupefied to respond to the current situation regarding Russel joining in on the commotion.

"Wot d'ya punch me fer, fat-ass? !" Murdoc howled.

"You hit Noodle!" the drummer towered over the Satanist, bearing down with a foot on his ribs. "I hope Satan's gotta lovely room fo' ya, 'cause yo' checkin' in early."

"Lewk at this mess!" Murdoc waved his arms wildly, "she did this! She broke ih awl! Yer supposed ta punish a child if they're bein' bad! Yew even support tha'."

Russel leaned back on the foot he still had on the floor, taking pressure off Murdoc's ribs. "I believe in rational punishments. Ya don' go hittin' a child. 'Sides, I'm sure this was jus' a mistake, right baby-girl?"

Noodle's shoulders began to tremble. Her throat felt tight and she could barely breathe. At the initial action, and even during the glass shards being driven into her arms, she hadn't shed a tear. The shock had been too great as a reaction to this. But now, as the results hit her, she felt herself lose control. It wasn't the pain, it was the situation.

The boys had _never _harmed her in such a way. No physical punishments. She'd been sent to her room plenty of times, or received a stern talking-to. There was one incident when 2D had slapped the back of her wrist after she'd kicked the scissor-lift that held up his keyboard and brought the whole instrument crashing to the floor. But it wasn't like he had grabbed her by the back of her jacket and laid her over his knee. No, never had they meant harm. This situation was completely new to her. She was purposely hurt by one of her brothers, enough that her face was stinging and her arms were dripping blood. Though she cursed herself, she responded the only way she knew. She ran off, sobbing loudly.

"Baby-girl!" Russel took his foot off Murdoc completely. "Come back!"

2D set his newly repacked suitcase in the lobby, nervously checking around for Murdoc. He heard some noises from upstairs, but they were too faint for him to figure out what was going on. He nudged the case toward the pile of its brethren and sat down on the couch. They had to wake up very early the next morning and fly out, so everything they were taking was to be placed in the lobby. He craned his neck when the lift doors opened. Noodle stepped out, her arms smeared with her blood and face streaked in tears. Also very prominent on her cheek was an angry red mark. "Love? Wot's wrong?"

She didn't even look at him. She rushed across the lobby and burst through the front door. 2D jumped to his feet and raced after her. Because of her background, Noodle could easily utilize her several skills. Thus, she chose stealth and evaded him until she reached some shops and gave up on hiding herself. She stumbled into a coffee shop, some of the occupants looking up to acknowledge her presence but did nothing further. She leaned against the counter to catch her breath.

"Wot'cha runnin' from, honey?" asked a friendly-looking woman behind the counter.

Noodle made eye contact and sniffled. "This is j-just something I'm going to regret d-doing."

"Oh sweetie," the woman walked through the gap in the counter and lifted Noodle's arm. "Yer bleedin'. An' tha' mark! Did somebody 'it yew? Wos ih a boyfriend? Yew can prosecute 'im, I'll 'elp."

"You're very nice, but it wasn't a boyfriend."

"Well, ih ain' meh business, but yer obviously upset," she picked up a few pieces of tissue paper and wiped the blood off, "yew can tell me, but only if yew wont ta. Wewd ya like some 'ot chocolate? On the 'ouse."

"No-no! I'll pay." She pulled out her wallet to prove it. She ordered a small hot chocolate, but the waitress threw in some mini marshmallows and whipped cream, which Noodle accepted graciously.

"Wanna talk?" They settled at an empty table. "Tha' mark lewks an awful lot like a 'and."

"It was," Noodle sipped her drink. "My..." she didn't know how to describe the situation.

"Father?" the waitress helped.

"No, my _father_ beat up the one who did this."

"Good fer 'im! Wos ih some guy on the street?"

"No...he's sorta like...a brother. But we're not related. He...he just bought a whole new batch of equipment for a...project...and I accidently broke it. He hit me and pushed me down on the glass. Then my father punched him."

"Hmm, yer dad seems like a level 'eaded man. So yew jus' ran? Do they know yer down 'ere?"

"My brother does- not the one that hit me. He's looking for me right now."

"Ya scared ta go 'ome?"

"No..." she set the cup down on the table. "This was just a new situation...and I fear I dealt with it the wrong way."

"Fight-or-flight response, honey."

"I know, but..." she trailed off, hearing a faint voice call out her name.

"Noodle!" The door opened to the jingle of bells and she felt a pressure on her back as 2D hugged her tightly. "I found yew!" he said proudly, like they had been playing hide-and-seek.

"Oh my God," the waitress stood up from her seat. "Yer 2D. So tha' means...yer Noodle."

"Please don't tell anyone what I told you," the guitarist begged. "The tabloids would have a field day."

"..Okay, I promise." She waved them out, thinking of the conversation she'd just had. She had the scoop of the century. Murdoc Niccals had harmed his guitarist. It wasn't just assault, it was child abuse. But that girl begging her to keep it secret broke through in her mind. Without a word, she wiped the table down and returned to her post. But there were others in that shop. Others who didn't make a promise.

* * *

><p>"So we're gonna say we're sorry an' all get along," said Russel. Mexican stand-off style was currently initiated in the lobby. Noodle finished her hot chocolate and set the cup down, facing Murdoc, who was being watched over by the mountain of madness, otherwise known as Russel. "Go!" he smacked the Satanist in the back of the head.<p>

"Sorry," he growled.

"Louder Muds, can' hear ya!"

"Sorry! Awlright? There I said ih!"

Noodle crossed her arms and glared at him. This situation was entirely hers to sort out. Most likely, 2D and Russel would side with whatever road she chose. So maybe the fate of the band rested on this decision. Her fingers tingled with the thought of so much power. "I...I forgive you Murdoc. Mostly 'cause I liked the look of your face when you said it." The Satanist bared his teeth but didn't respond. Noodle strode across the room to him, causing his body to tense up, and for good reason. She kicked him viciously in the stomach, grounding him once more. "But if you ever try to pull that crap again, I'll do more than kick you!"

"Fine," he wheezed. Noodle knelt down and offered her hand to him. She helped him back to his feet, then all was well. He slinked off back to Winnebago.

"I'm not through with him," said the guitarist.

"Wot'cha gonna do, love?" asked 2D.

"I have something special in mind for our next music video."

"Dirty 'Arry?"

"No, the one after that."

"Tha' wewd be DARE."

"Yep," she smiled a smile that held a hidden meaning. _Get ready for DARE, Murdoc._

* * *

><p>this one's gonna be a two-parter, the companion will show up later. I'll let you know in the title when it does<p>

I was actually thinking of deleting this one, but I'll put it up anyway


	11. 2D and the Great Escape

2D and the Great Escape

Phase 2

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>"Ahhh," Noodle hummed as the doctor placed the Popsicle stick on her outstretched tongue. He shone the small light down her throat, peering closely at the reddened walls. He sighed and straitened up, tossing the stick in the nearby garbage. Noodle closed her mouth, rubbing her neck nervously. The doctor placed his fingers underneath her jaw. After a few moments, he moved away and picked up another sheet of paper.<p>

"Well," he said after writing down some notes on a health record sheet, "yer throat's really red an' I can see some white patches, plus yer glands are very swollen. Yer test from yesterday with the nurse 'as come back positive." He held the clipboard against his chest and made eye contact with her. "Miss Noodle, this is yer fourth case o' strep in three months. I know yew pro'lly don' wanna 'ear this-"

"Ya got that right!" she croaked.

"But those tonsils 'ave ta come out. Yer tonsillitis is gettin' more frequent an 'ih'll only keep gettin' worse unless we do somethin'."

"_You _do something, I'm getting out of here!" She jumped down off the bench and made for the door. It was futile though. She could storm off, but the doctor would tell the boys, then the boys would go find her. Or she could stay and face the music. Either way, it wasn't going to end how she wanted it to, that is, _not_ under the knife. She swung the door open, immediately drawing the attention of her big brothers. Although her muscles kept urging her to continue walking, she simply stood there, waiting for her fate to be revealed by her doctor.

"Well," he walked out, sorting through the papers, "there's no denyin' ih. 'Er tonsils 'ave got ta come out." Noodle let out an anguished wail and tried to dart off, but was caught around the stomach by Russel, who stood up with her tucked under his arm.

"You sure?" the drummer asked.

"Yes, ih'll only keep gettin' worse. She 'as ta 'ave the surgery."

Noodle kicked and struggled to be let go. 2D knelt down so he was at level with her. "Ih won' be so bad, love. Yew'll get awl te attention 'round te studios. I didn' get none o' tha' when meh tonsils came out."

"Tha's 'cause they came out when ya got an eclair pushed in yer face, faceache," said Murdoc.

The doctor was suddenly very alert. He turned his attention to 2D. "Sir? Cewd yew please follow me?" The befuddled singer followed him back into the same room where Noodle had been checked over. The three remaining band mates watched anxiously. Noodle had stopped her struggling and was concerned for whatever could possibly be wrong. When the door opened once more, 2D stepped out with a look of horror on his face.

" 'D?" Russel said slowly, "what's wrong?"

"After 'earin' the statement on 'ow Mister *ahem* 2D lost 'is tonsils, I did a quick check-up," said the doctor. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. " 'E 'as signs o' an early infection due ta the...unorthodox method o' removal."

" 'Ow's tha' possible?" Murdoc snapped. "Ih 'appened years ago!"

"An' Mister 2D 'as been very lucky, but ih's a very good thing I caught this." The doctor flipped a few more pages on his clipboard. "Normally, Miss Noodle, I'd put yew in with our other adolescents, but seein' as 'ow yew are rather put off by the idea o' surgery, I'll send yew ta our adult sector so tha' yew an' Mister 2D can be close by. I can' let yew share a room, but yew'll be jus' a 'allway apart."

"That's closer than at home," said Russel. "C'mon guys, it'll be okay." But the singer and guitarist looked far from convinced. "When d'ya want 'em?"

"Well, ya can run 'ome, get wotever yew wont ta pass the time, then come back. We'll board ya fer the night, then get the surgery done first thing in the mornin'. 'Ow's tha' sound?"

"Wonderful," Murdoc stated sarcastically. " 'Ey faceache, I gotta great method ta find out if ih's serious." The singer turned his complete attention onto the Satanist. "If yer 'and is bigger than' yer face, ih's real bad." Noodle couldn't stop what happened next, and soon 2D was howling while Murdoc cackled. Russel herded the two patients-to-be toward the doors of the hospital, so the Satanist had a quick conversation with the doctor. "Why board 'em? Why not jus' 'ave 'em show up in the mornin'?"

"Due ta Miss Noodle's attitude an' Mister 2D's...countenance, I've decided ta keep 'em 'ere so tha' I _know _they won' be goin' anywhere."

"Good cawl. The faceache may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but with Noodle by 'is side, ferget about ih. They cewd be in America b'fore the sun's up."

* * *

><p>"Russel, don't make us go!" The two clung onto the drummer like their lives depended on it. Noodle, although normally seen ahead of her others in her age group, dropped all levels of maturity and resorted back to her childhood tendencies. 2D...well, that shouldn't need to be explained.<p>

"Yo' both goin'."

"Please-please-please-please!" Noodle cried. She almost felt like shedding tears, whatever would get her out of having to go. She started mock-sobbing, but strained her throat in the process, rendering her silent. She kept emphasizing her point with wild gestures.

"Muds," Russel called, "help me, will ya?" The drummer did his best pry off 2D's grip of the lobby wall. Noodle was doing her best to aid the singer, who was now her comrade in this new battle. She yanked at Russel's arms, even going as far as to hang onto one and kick off the wall with her legs. The drummer stood solid the whole time this was going on. "Ya gonna help or what?"

" 'Ell no!" said Murdoc. "This is funny as fuck!"

Russel made no comment and swiped Noodle under his arm again. He finally managed to pry 2D off the wall and carried both of them to one of the couches. He flung them down, not caring when 2D started whining that he'd hit his head and Noodle beat her fists on the cushions. "Knock it off!" his roar made them cling to one another. "Yo' both goin' an' gettin' the surgery!"

Noodle bit her lip and put on the saddest face she could muster. It would have broken anyone's heart, but Russel was standing strong. Nobody ever wanted to go under the knife, especially a child. She couldn't be expected to go with it whole-heartedly. But it was all for the best, it _needed _to happen. Defeated, she willingly let Russel take control of the situation.

"Both o' you," he pointed one hand at the lift and the other to the corridor that led to the carpark, "pack an' come back here. If ya dawdle fo' more than ten minutes, I'm comin' after you." Both scurried off, terrified out of their wits. Murdoc kept the time, eager to see if one of them wouldn't make the time limit, but they both did. Bags in grasp, trembling and holding hands, the two went outside to start the journey to the hospital.

The car ride was quiet. 2D had nothing to say and Noodle couldn't say anything. But, for all Murdoc and Russel knew, they were conversing via Zen bond. Sometimes the two would glance at each other. As the Geep rolled into a parking space, they both grabbed the handles of their bags, simultaneously readying themselves for a bolt.

"Don' even think about ih," said Murdoc. "Ya gotta come back sometime." They faltered, knowing he was right. There was no getting around this. Both were escorted inside. As Russel checked them in, the two glanced around at the sterile walls and linoleum floors. This place would home for a few days.

Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, came walking by. Noodle glanced up at them, her slight movement catching their attention. " 'Ey," said the girl, "ih's the Gorillaz." She happily approached them. When she got close enough, Noodle realized a plastic hospital bracelet around her wrist. Still not being able to talk, the guitarist pointed to it. "This?" the girl held it up. "Yeah, I've been 'ere fer two weeks now. Physical therapy." She leaned forward and tapped her hand on the large leg guard that trapped her left leg. "Wot'chu in fer?"

Noodle opened her mouth, but only croaked softly, so 2D answered for her. "Tonsils. She's gettin' 'ers out, I'm gettin' mine fixed."

The girl shrugged. "Cewd be worse. Can yew sign meh arm?" At that moment, a nurse came to the front desk to escort Noodle and 2D to their rooms. Noodle waved goodbye to the two teens, realizing in that moment that the boy was holding a teddy bear and a toy fire truck. She kept looking back until her sight was blocked as they continued down a hallway.

" 'Ere's yer room," the nurse directed Noodle into the space. A single bed, a nightstand, and a television propped at the foot of the bed on a small table. "Yer gown," the nurse held it up. Noodle blushed when she revealed the open back. "Yew can put on a pair o' jammies, then this over. We jus' need ta identify yew as a patient. Yer friend will be right across the 'all." She left with the boys, leaving Noodle to her own devices.

The guitarist walked around the small space. She had a window that overlooked the hospital courtyard. She tested the bed. Not as good as hers back at Kong, but it would have ta do. She sighed sadly. There was no way she was getting to sleep tonight. The entire building was setting her off. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to go home.

She spun around when the door opened. "Baby-girl?" Russedl stepped into the room. " 'D's settled now. He's right across the hall in case you get scared. It'll be over before ya know it, then you get all the desserts you could ever eat." He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. "Murdoc an' I are leavin'. We'll see ya in the mornin'."

Now she was alone. Well, not technically alone. But she wasn't sure of hospital etiquette. Would they let her go across the hall whenever she needed to? Something in her mind said no. There were rules to follow. But, for now, she decided to take advantage of it.

" 'Ey love," 2D greeted her as she walked through his door. His room was the same as hers. Same bed, same walls, same television...no window. That seemed unsettling to her. At least she had a view. "We'll get 'frough t'is. Ih didn' 'urt te firs' time I got meh tonsils out. 'Course...I wos drunk."

Noodle shook her head.

"Wot's wrong wiff yer voice?"

She shrugged.

2D dug into his bag, pulling out a notepad that had a few random doodles on it. He also pulled out a pen with a chewed cap and handed both things to her. "Write," he instructed her.

_I'm scared._

"Can' blame ya. I neveh liked 'ospitals."

_What if something goes wrong?_

He ruffled her hair. "Nuffink's gonna go wrong...I 'ope." They stayed together, huddled on the bed watching the television, until a nurse popped in and informed Noodle that she had to return to her own room. There was that hospital protocol. She didn't bother with pajamas, she just threw on the gown and slipped into her bed.

Her door was shut, a light illuminating from underneath. Despite it being light outs for the patients, the hospital was still buzzing. There was never a time when the whole building was completely asleep. Noodle lay awake, listening to whatever she could hear. She could see shadows under her door. Once, a trolley rolled past with several pairs of feet in tow. Someone was screaming, most likely the unfortunate soul strapped down. It sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

><p>"Noodle!" The guitarist jerked awake. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep. 2D was leaned over her, his eyes turned white by whatever was frightening him. "We're gettin' outta 'ere." She gestured a clock. "Ih's past midnight. 'Urry!" She untangled herself from her blankets.<p>

2D rushed to the door, opening it slightly and peering out. "We ain' got much time."

She tapped his shoulder and mimed confusion.

"I 'eard some doctors outside meh door. Apparently, some kid came in wiff jus' a cut on 'is arm...now 'e's dead! Ih cewd 'appen ta us." Normally, Noodle would have excused that thought as wrong information gathering, but this place... She nodded and grabbed 2D's hand. They crouched outside her door. The crack of light grew slightly wider as 2D opened the door to peer out. He opened it just enough for the both of them to slip through and started off down the hall.

It was late, the outside atmosphere being evident of that. All the lights in the hospital were still on, causing Noodle to wonder if they stayed on all the time. That would waste a lot of energy. But maybe they needed to stay on. The two huddled behind a corner as a nurse wandered by, her attention focused on her clipboard. After careful consideration, they went in the opposite direction of her.

The whole building was a maze. They made choices on a whim and doubled back if they ran into anything that could be troublesome. They sheltered in a supply closet to stretch after crouching for so long. Noodle twisted her back and happened to glance at a metal bucket set behind, discovering a horrible and embarrassing realization. She tried to squeak, but nothing came out. Her quick shifting to the back wall made 2D notice her.

"Wot's te matteh, love?" Noodle bit her lip and kept herself huddled over a bit, her hands folded behind her back. "Ants in yer pants?" She furiously shook her head in response. 2D scratched his scalp. "Yew don' 'ave ta 'old ih." Noodle silently sighed and turned herself slightly to allow him a small peek at her predicament. 2D clamped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out in laughter at the sight of her panties. "Yew ain' got no pants," he whispered. "Neither do I," he added quickly when her features turned to fury, flaunting the back of his gown to prove it.

They didn't stay long in the supply closet. They spent a good deal of time seeking out something for Noodle to wear, but were fruitless. But 2D reasoned that they were avoiding everyone anyway. That did little to settle her mind. But with their focus temporarily diverted, a doctor noticed them crouched in the corner. When he called out to them, they split immediately. _Runners... _the doctor rushed to the front desk for hospital lock-down. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Who are they?" one of the assembled orderlies asked.

"Two members o' the band Gorillaz, due fer tonsillectomies tomorrow. We were warned 'bout 'em. We were told this might 'appen."

"Cawlin' 'ospital lock-down."

"No one's gettin' out."

The nurse at the front desk hastily picked up the phone and dialed a number that had been left with them. As soon as she heard a voice on the other line pick up, she relayed what had happened and the tactics being used. There was no reply, only cussing, then a dial tone.

* * *

><p>"T'ey're really goin' awl out," 2D extracted two more wheelchairs from a storage room. "But I've neveh seen a 'ospital tha' cewd constrain Stuart Pot! An' 'is faithful sidekick, Noodle!" The guitarist rolled her eyes. If anything, 2D was <em>her <em>sidekick. And his comment was more meant for him. As far as she knew, she had never escaped a hospital. She had tried, oh how she had tried.

They lined the wheelchairs as a blockade in each branching hallway from the one they were in. Anything to keep them doctors and nurses occupied while they made their escape. Noodle rolled a trolley along at the beginning of their hall. She gestured to it, smiling widely. She clambered on top and 2D took his place behind it.

" 'Ey!" two orderlies appeared behind them. "Stay right where yew are!"

"Fat chance!" 2D heaved against the trolley. They picked up more and more speed until they were sailing down the hall, way beyond the orderlies' reach. He climbed on as well as they rolled past their blockades, triumphant that a few were currently living up to their standards. Doctors were tripping over the chairs, falling on top of each other, and overall were being stopped in their pursuit. By the time everyone had their bearings, the trolley had been abandoned at the end of the hall, its two occupants gone.

2D and Noodle found themselves in a part of the hospital that was lit dimmer than the rest. The singer while peered around corners for the guards. He knew what this place was, he'd been in one several times in a different hospital. This was the children's sector. The lights were dimmed so they could get some sleep.

"C'mon love!" he whispered, guiding Noodle to one of the doors as the sound of shouting and the flickers from torches approached their position. They shut the door softly as they could and crouched in a dark corner of the room. The guards raced through the hallway.

Noodle stiffened when she heard rustling. She turned around to see a small boy was the occupant of this room. He looked terrified out of his wits to see two strangers in hospital garb hiding in his room. "Wh-who are yew people?"

"Oh!" 2D yelped when he realized this room was occupied. "Don' mind us, we're jus' escapin'."

"Escapin'?" said the boy. "Why? Wot 'appened?"

"Ih's none'ya concern," 2D peered through the door-window. "Jus' go ta sleep."

"Wot are yew escapin' from?" the boy repeated a little louder.

"Te doctors!" 2D hissed.

Noodle wandered to the boy's bed, her finger pressed against her lips to signify silence. She glanced at the nightstand, spying a toy fire truck. Her eyes grew wide as she realized the boy was clutching the very teddy bear she had seen earlier. She pointed to both of these gifts.

"Meh big brother gave 'em ta me," he explained. "Meh sister wos ere too. She broke 'er leg, but I'm really sick. I don' know 'ow badly, I jus' know I can' go 'ome yet. The doctors are very nice ta me. They like me, but they wont me ta leave, 'cause ih means they did their job an' made me better."

_This little kid is braver than either of us, _Noodle realized. _He's not scared, and who knows how long he's been here? _She hung her head, running tonight's actions through her mind. They were being foolish. Sure, it was scary, but it needed to happen. And here they were, hiding in a little boy's room to avoid the doctors. She turned to somehow explain her new decision to 2D, but he grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the room.

"I know t'ere's a laundry chute 'round 'ere somewhere." He kept a firm grip on Noodle's arm, leading her through the dim halls until they found the chute. 2D grinned and pulled it open, gesturing for Noodle to go first. The guitarist glanced down the chute and then back at the singer. "Go on, love, b'fore t'ey catch us. Ih's not scary."

Noodle took a step back, shaking her head. The singer looked horrified at this new choice. He spun around as the sounds of their captors approached. He gestured wildly to the open chute. The guitarist continued to shake her head. "Wot's wrong wiff yew? T'is is our chance."

"No," she croaked softly.

"But love-"

"No," she repeated. "No more."

"But..." he trailed off. "Yer gonna do ih...yer gonna get te surgery." She nodded and turned her head away, toward the sounds of the orderlies. She walked into their line of sight and stayed there. 2D continued to watch her. He could still escape and leave her behind, but he knew he never could. He sighed sadly and joined her, waiting to be captured.

"When you get outta this hospital, I'm puttin' you right back in it," said Russel. The two runaways took their scolding without a word. Of course, his words were aimed at 2D, who, as the adult, he felt was responsible. And he actually was. "Now both go back to yer rooms an' stay there!"

Noodle snatched one of the doctor's clipboards and wrote out her message to Russel. _I was scared, but now I'm not. I will get the surgery and overcome my fears. If someone so much younger than me can keep a good attitude about a condition a hundred times greater than mine, then I can do this. _

"She's a weird one," said Murdoc as the two were led away to be locked in their rooms. "Ya ever get the feelin' she's gonna move on ta bigger an' better things? Y'know, leave us be'ind?"

"What are you on?" asked the drummer.

"A variety o' things." The Satanist collapsed to the floor. "I think I'm gonna stay 'ere fer the night."

* * *

><p>Noodle's eyes cracked open. She felt like a crap, a good sign that she had done it. She went through the surgery and she made it. She managed to shimmy up into a sitting position. Her tongue probed against the stitches on the sides of her throat.<p>

"Yo' awake," Russel was sitting beside her bed. "That wasn' too bad, right?"

"I guess," she rasped. "Where's 2D?"

"Should be wakin' up any minute. Ya feelin' okay?"

"Not quite sure."

"Well, it's over now. An' now you get the best part. All the desserts you can eat. 'Cause they're all you can eat."

Noodle gaped at him in complete shock. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Did we fo'get to mention that?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>to help anyone who doesn't know the joke, when someone does the whole 'if your hand is bigger than your face...' thing, the victim raises their hand level with their face, then the other persons shoves their hand at them, crushing the victim's nose. I don't know if that joke's universal or not, but just helping.<p> 


	12. Doncamatic

Doncamatic

Phase 3

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>With a loud shriek, Noodle ripped herself from the nightmare that had her tossing and turning in 2D's former bed. Her hair was a mess and her skin was slick with sweat. Her breathing was erratic, coming in short, gasping bursts. She hugged herself tightly in an attempt to calm her tremors down.<p>

"Noodle?" the call was coupled with a loud yelp and thump. Then there was the scuttling sound. 2D's room was still in the photic zone, but even the light of the full moon on a clear night wasn't enough to reach the window. So until the sun came up, Noodle and 2D were drowned in pure darkness. This was very unfortunate whenever the guitarist woke up from a nightmare, only to be engulfed in black so dense she couldn't even see her hand. "Noodle, love?"

He reached out and lightly touched her arm to let her know he was there. Noodle exhaled slowly and forced herself to relax. "Just a nightmare."

"A very scary one ih seems," said his disembodied voice.

"I...I thought...I was back in Hell." She trembled again at the memory. She felt his hand gently probe her arm, then shoulder, then he hugged her to his body.

"I won' let t'ose ugly demons take ya. Yer safe wiff me."

Though she highly doubted whether or not 2D could hold his own against the demons, she was comforted either way by his promise. For once, she felt like a small child again, back at Kong, not a worry in her life. She missed those days. "Thank you."

His presence suddenly faded, but she could hear him on the floor, routing around using his other senses. Several things were moved, or tumbled, as he scooted around on the floor. Noodle mentally begged for the night light they had in the bathroom to magically start working again. "Ah ha!" she heard him say. He must have felt cocky from finding whatever it was he was looking for, because he tried to walk back to the bed. A loud shout and several crashes later, 2D deposited something soft in her hands. "T'ere ya are love."

She brushed her fingers against the object. She felt something along one side of it, like a row of soft spikes. She could also feel an extension at one end of it. "What is it?"

"Ih's meh rainbow snake from te pier. Yew con sleep wiff ih. Ih'll keep yew safe." His hand probed at her arm once more, feeling his way up until he hugged her again. "Good night, li'le love." He left her side and carefully found his way back to his hammock.

Noodle glanced at the dim lights of the clock at the foot of her bed. "Good morning, you mean." It was three a.m.

"So ih is."

She snuggled back into the bed, the snake hugged to her chest. She found the idea of sleeping with a stuffed animal for protection foolish and childish, but the fact that 2D had gifted it to her for that specific reason...she made an exception. Feeling a surprising sense of security, she started to drift back to sleep. 2D's gasps and snores evidently meant he already had. Just as her eyes slipped close, a bright flash shot across the sky, coupled with a loud bang.

"Wot te-?" 2D tumbled back out of his hammock.

Noodle peered through the window. The flash had been so bright that they had seen it all the way down here. A reverberating crash made the water slam against the bottom of the island. Noodle desperately focused her eyes just in time to see a hulking object shoot through the water and fall down-down-down into the abyss.

"Wot te bloody 'ell wos tha'?" 2D was beside her, staring at the object even after they couldn't see it anymore.

"...I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Did'ya catch the light show last night?" Russel walked into the kitchen, where 2D and Noodle were already devouring their own breakfasts.<p>

"Yeah!" 2D said through a mouthful of cereal. "Wot d'ya 'fink ih wos?"

"I don' know. It jus'...fell from the sky an' crashed in the water." He sank into one of the chairs. "But weirder stuff's happened before. It's at the bottom o' the ocean now, I don' think another one's gonna come crashin' through the atmosphere."

"Maybe it's an alien spaceship," Noodle suggested. "That would be so cool! We'd be the first humans to interact with extra-terrestrial beings!" The two men gave _that _look. "Well it's definitely a UFO! We don't know what else it is." She crossed her arms, as they continued giving the look. After she'd said it, she realized how far-fetched it seemed. But they had a drummer who used to be able to summon ghosts, a guitarist who'd escaped from Hell, and a cyborg, so they really should have an open mind.

Marching footsteps, very uniform and even, interrupted any other words to be spoken. Everyone knew who was approaching. Cyborg appeared at the kitchen opening, unarmed, and relatively normal-looking in clothing Noodle had gathered together to replace the military style. "Mas-...Murdoc requests your company." She was still adjusting to Noodle being her 'master' and still let slip the title when referring to Murdoc. She kept wanting to call Noodle 'master' now, but the guitarist insisted in being referred to by her actual name.

"Whose?" asked Russel.

"All of you." She turned and walked back out, pausing once when they weren't following. Noodle was almost ecstatic. If Murdoc wanted to talk to them, maybe it would be down in his secret lair. She heard him in there sometimes, but had never been able to find it. However, the Satanist was rested in the armchair by the wall of pictures.

"Mornin'," he growled, but more in a bored tone than irritated. "I guess yew awl 'eard an' saw tha' thing last night?"

"Was that your doin'?" asked Russel.

"No, but I do wont ih. Ih wos a satellite tha' fell from space. I wont ta scrap ih an' use the parts out in the light'ouse. I need a volunteer."

"Whoa! Hold up!" Russel cut in. "You want it, you go get it!"

"I can'! I 'ave the coordinates o' where ih fell on meh screens in the lair, an' none o' yew are goin' down in there! I need someone ta go in the spare sub an' retrieve ih fer me." He looked at each of them expectantly. No one said a word in response. 2D was doing his best to be interested in the floor, Russel was glaring right at Murdoc, Noodle seemed to be mildly interested in the matter at hand, and Cyborg was staring into space. "C'mon, when's the last time yew'll get ta do somethin' like this?"

"He's got a point," said Noodle. "Go down to the ocean floor in a submarine."

"Where t'ere's whales!" said 2D. "I won' do ih! Ya can' make me! Nuffink in te world can make me! No person, no spirit! Neveh in meh life will I-"

"I'll go," Noodle volunteered.

"An' I'm goin' wiff ya!" 2D immediately added. Cyborg looked back and forth between her former and current master before volunteering as well. That spooked the singer quite a bit, but he was still determined to accompany Noodle into the depths.

* * *

><p>"Okay-okay, just...move over a bit. I'll set this here. Watch out for the cable!" Chaos ensued after descending only into the spare submarine. Murdoc refused to give them Stylo since it was strong enough to make it back to the mainland. The spare was used for short excursions around Plastic Beach, such as fixing a hole under the water. However, the engine had mysteriously disappeared, so they resorted to using 2D's Donk machine.<p>

Noodle hooked up the different wires to whatever outlet she could find. She wasn't exactly pro at maintaining and piloting a submarine. Each piece of the Donk had to go somewhere to power the different accessories of the sub, or else they'd go without oxygen or lights. Cyborg seemed pretty knowledgeable, seeing as how she was made of the same parts, only more advanced. She helped in hooking everything up, even though she had a nervous expression on her face at being under the water. She weighed a lot being compiled of metal and wires and guns (which she left behind) and was always in danger of falling into the water and sinking.

"Here, just in case," Noodle fitted a life jacket around her cyber twin. "It may not do much, but it'll help." It was very cramped in the space that was left over. The girl and the robot was backed up against the machine parts, while 2D would be driving. There was a transceiver at the captain's chair. Murdoc would speak to them from his secret lair, giving them the directions to the satellite.

When the sub pulled away from the jetty, it bobbed wildly with the new weight. Cyborg desperately clung to Noodle as they swayed side to side. The guitarist, new to this amount of physical interaction with her twin, warily pat her head to keep her calm. The blue sky vanished and was replaced with murky water as they descended. The sub dropped straight down and slightly away from the island. The water began to transform into a clear ocean blue.

"Yew down?" came Murdoc's voice.

"Yeah," 2D replied. "So...uh...where are we goin'?"

" 'Ang on...'kay, I can see yer position on the monitors. I'll send ya the coordinates of the satellite."

"Oh...um..."

"Wot's the matter, faceache?" he growled.

"Well, I wos 'opin' yew'd...direct us t'ere."

"Like say 'go left' an' stuff?"

"Um...yeah?"

"Yew dumbass!" his roar crackled through the transceiver. "Do yew even know 'ow ta read coordinates?"

"Uh...maybe if I lewk atta globe."

Noodle was positive Murdoc was face-palming. "2D," she crept forward around the equipment, "I'm sure we can find it on our own. Murdoc, if you give us the right direction, we'll find it."

"Not with faceache drivin'."

"I don't even know how to drive a car. It _has _to be him." The sub rocked inside an ocean current. As it swayed, Noodle felt the sudden pressure of Cyborg's arms around her chest and the sensation of her pressing against her back. _Maybe it was a bad idea to let her come. _"It'll be fine Murdoc. You can see us, right?"

"Yeah."

"So just help us adjust our position every now and again and I'm sure we can locate it."

There was a lengthy silence before they received a response. "Awlright, but if yew awl perish inna freak accident with a shark or mine, ih wosn' meh fault. Go forward until yew spy a pile o' jet planes."

Noodle released Cyborg's grip, which had become almost constricting. The two shuffled back a bit more to give 2D his space. There wasn't even a place to sit, resulting in them standing. Noodle backed up into the Donk, terrifying them all with a loud boom from the machine. Progress was slow and incredibly boring. Something about going to the bottom of the ocean in a submarine seemed so exciting, only to result in this.

A bolt sprang from the wall and knocked Noodle in the head. A stream of water followed it, spraying her until she was almost soaked through. She retrieved the bolt and tried to fix it back in, but it wouldn't hold. Not wanting to frighten 2D, she pantomimed to Cyborg the predicament. The robot looked at the bolt and made a gesture of slamming her head on it. Noodle grimaced, but proceeded. With one hand holding the bolt, and the other gripping the back of Cyborg's head, she slammed the robot's metal skull onto the bolt, fixing it in place.

"Wot wos tha'?" 2D asked, turning around.

"Nothing. Do you see the pile yet?"

"Yeah, I 'fink ih's right t'ere." He pointed forward at the haunting pile of broken planes, some still holding skeletons. "Found ih Muhdoc."

"Right. Now past the pile is an openin' inta the artificial reefs. Ih's a series o' deep caverns made completely outta trash. Fish seem ta like ih though. I'm tryin' ta send the location ta yer radar so yew can find ih yerself." They waited for the information to come through. Fish were swarming around them as they exited the artificial reefs in schools of infinite proportions.

"Ohhh," Noodle cooed as a swarm of Superfast Jellyfish swooped around them. They blinked curiously at the people inside the submarine, some even swam closer to the glass. 2D reached out and tapped the glass, causing them to retreat slightly, but they came back, more curious than ever.

"Evil squids," Cyborg hissed, her hands pressed against her own collarbone.

"They're not squids, they're jellyfish," Noodle explained. "You don't like squids? I admit, they're not the cutest things, nor are jellyfish, but I guess these guys are an exception."

"She's jus' pissed 'cause an octopus once popped outta 'er mouth," said 2D. "Scared te life outta me!" His head jerked when the monitor beeped. The radar began pulsing as a small green dot appeared on the screen. He nodded and started the sub forward. The jellyfish disappeared as they were plunged into darkness.

There was a crackling and buzzing sound before the lights switched on. A manta ray spooked and shot off out of their sight. The artificial reef was indeed built entirely out of trash. Fish were covering all sides, pecking at the flecks of edible trash. They were so engrossed, they didn't move at all as the sub cruised past.

"Watch it!" Noodle gasped as the top of the sub grazed the tunnel. The trash knocked loose rained down the sides of the hull.

"I'm tryin', love, but t'is tunnel isn' very big. I don' wanna obliterate any fishies." The mild crash now had the other occupants of the reef swimming for cover. The entire tunnel was empty in a second. 2D gulped and started forward once more. The radar chimed repeatedly and the wait between each grew shorter and shorter.

The excitement in each of them (well, maybe not Cyborg) grew and grew as the chimes began to meld together. 2D glanced at the radar for a split second...then it was gone. Both him and Noodle yelped as the crash knocked them over, Cyborg being the only one who stood strong. The lights went out and they were plunged in darkness.

"Ev'ryone okay?" 2D grabbed the back of the pilot's chair and hoisted himself up. "Noodle? Where are ya?" He reached out and made contact with something.

"Please don't touch me," came the reply.

The singer ripped his hand away. "Sorry Cyborg. Con yew see Noods?" There was a scraping sound, like something large and metallic being moved against its will. Then a soft hand touched his face. "Noodle? Wot 'appened ta ya?"

"I fell on the Donk and the piece we had balanced on the wall fell on top of me. What do we do? Call for help?" Her hand fell away from 2D's face and he felt a body press against him as it moved past. When a warmer body approached him after the first had passed, he realized that Cyborg had taken the chair.

The submarine rumbled as it backed away from the pillar it had crashed into. A small bit of light shone upon them, enough that their eyes could adjust and make out basic shapes. The sub groaned loudly and started moving in one direction. The light was unnaturally bright and fluorescent, like a Glo-stick. It shimmered and guided them through the maze. When the sub finally picked up speed, they realized what it really was. A fish, a glowing fish was swimming through the caverns.

The tunnel opened into a large underground room. No, not a room, it was a sunken ship, the deck of a sunken ship. The artificial reef had once domed over, but this vessel had crashed through. And now, when it appeared that the reef was doming back, a small hole was broken, in perfect trajectory with the slightly battered satellite sitting on the bow of the ship. Several swarms of glowing fish swum together in harmonization. It was like a light show.

"This is beautiful," said Noodle. "Who would've thought something so awe-inspiring would exist near Plastic Beach?"

"Bein' able ta see ta beauty inta world 'frough te trash, tha's meh li'le Noodle," 2D hugged her tightly.

"That boat," Noodle leaned on Cyborg's shoulder to peer as closely as she could. "That looks like the boat I was on when the pirates attacked." She glanced up to the hole in the ceiling. "This place closes up really fast."

"Wrong," said Cyborg. "The fish repair it." To prove her point, a group of about twenty yellow-glowing fish swam upward, a tattered tin lunch box balanced on top of their heads. They rose all the way to the top, then packed their load against the ceiling. When they descended, other fish came to position the lunch box in a secure place. "They glow from the radiation, leaving them vulnerable to their predators. This place is a sanctuary."

On cue, a large shadow made the fish working at the top retreat. A hammerhead shark descended into the dome, snapping at whatever fish were too slow to escape. Soon the dome was a mess of swirling colors that hurt to look at. The three couldn't comprehend what was really happening until the shark hit the sub. It was dazed and struck out again and again. The sub twirled around dangerously. Cyborg leapt from the pilot's chair and clung to Noodle, who, in turn, was clutching the ladder.

"2D! We have to help!" the guitarist begged.

"Wot con we do?"

"Hit back! Tell that shark who's boss! Once we chase it out, we'll grab the satellite and help close up the hole!"

The singer took his place back in the seat and leveled the spinning sub. They faced the shark head on. The big fish was throwing its head about and charged them. 2D barreled the sub forward and they hit it hard. The shark turned away in confusion and pain. The sub continued to harass it, closing in at its tail. It suddenly spin and thrashed its head against the glass.

"Donk!" Cyborg suddenly exclaimed. Noodle and 2D both craned their heads to see what she was doing. A great shock wave made their hair ripple. The shark was thrown out of whack. It began twisting and darting wildly. Another shock wave came from the Donk machine. Cyborg herself looked very uncomfortable to be so close to the source of the wave, but she continued pushing buttons and twisting knobs to get the Donk to continue blasting out. The shark gave up on its easy meal. As soon as it was able, it shot for the hole above and disappeared.

"We did it!" Noodle hugged the singer around his neck. "Now let's get out of here." The sub swooped down and a metal arm that extended from the front grabbed the wreckage. They went up and through the hole in the ceiling, but didn't leave until manually pushing a series of metal plate across the top to keep sharks out.

* * *

><p>"Wot the bloody 'ell 'appened? !" Murdoc was waiting for them on the submarine jetty. He looked thoroughly pissed. "I 'ear ya talkin', then suddenly ev'rythin' goes out! Wot did'ja do? !"<p>

"We got your stupid satellite," Noodle hung off the front of the sub to retrieve the reason for this expedition. She tossed it on the jetty before throwing herself on it as well. Cyborg clambered out of the sub and leapt to the jetty, immediately looking relieved to be on solid trash. 2D poked his head out of the top of the sub, wary on whether to come out while Murdoc was there.

"Well..." the Satansit surveyed the damage. "I think I can scavenge some parts ta get this ta work." He happened to glance at Cyborg when he said this, earning a burning glare from Noodle. He scoffed and carried the metal wreckage inside.

"Tha' wos good 'finkin'," 2D said to Cyborg. " 'Fink yew guys are up fer anotheh adventure?"

"For what?" asked Noodle.

"I need ta Donk tha' flippin' whale."

"Yo' not goin' back down," said Russel, approaching them at a fast pace. "I was lookin' through the telescope an' saw those ripples. Get away from the sub an' go back inside. I can' believe I let you guys do this."

"We _wanted _to do it," said Noodle. He didn't respond and instead herded them back to the entrance. "Hey Cyborg," she asked while they were walking, "if you were so scared, why did you go anyway?"

"Because you were going," the robot replied.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to go if it terrified you that much."

"You were going," she repeated. "I went because you were."

Noodle opened her mouth to respond, but shut it when she couldn't think of anything to say. What could she say?


	13. Daycare

Daycare

Phase 1

now before I begin this, I just have to point out some things. I went to daycare when I was ten, my brother was with me there and he was thirteen, and there were kids even older than him! Daycare's not just for little kids.

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>A hectic schedule only existed during performances. Every day was what they made it, which was usually lazy procrastination of any kind of chore or work. Music was left unwritten or played, dishes piled in the sink, and rooms and their occupants grew steadily filthier. Summer was upon them, heating up the landfill until the stench was unbelievable.<p>

"That's it!" Russel said one morning. "T'day, we're goin' somewhere that doesn' reek. I don' where, so choose someplace!"

Noodle was all for going to the park. They had grown very reclusive in the past few months and rarely left the landfill, and even if they did, she was usually left behind with 2D or Russel. They had fun. But she was feeling cooped up and had the urge to stretch her legs on grass. She wanted to climb on something that wouldn't get her yelled at or swing on the swings so high that 2D begged her to stop before she flipped over the bar.

"We can' go anywhere fun 'cause we got this kid ta deal with," said Murdoc, gesturing to Noodle. She stuck her tongue out at him. "She's old enough ta be left on 'er own."

"Don' start," said Russel.

"Wot? Awl she does is wotch the telly, we'll leave some food out an' she'll be fine."

"You don' even trust 2D alone, yo' gonna trust a ten year old? Look, we're gonna go someplace where Noodle can have fun an' we can get a breath o' fresh air. Let's jus' head to the park." The Satanist opened his mouth to whine, but after a punch feint it was decided. The Gorillaz piled into the Geep and went to the park.

Noodle almost jumped out the window upon their arrival. Murdoc rolled the window up just in time, trapping her radio helmet in place. After some useless tugging, she slipped out of it and was forced to wait until the Geep was parked before she could get out. She popped the helmet out and raced out to the playground. Her boys shuffled along to find a bench to wait out her energy levels. They wouldn't leave until they were depleted. They sat for a while until Murdoc rose and walked off without a word and 2D rushed to Noodle's side when she asked him to play.

The singer wouldn't fit on any of the equipment, but he obediently followed Noodle as she played. He pushed her on the swing, slipped through the bars of the jungle gym so she could climb over him and pretend to be taller, and lifted her up to swing on the trapeze rings. She managed to get through three rings before looping her legs around his neck and sitting up on his shoulders.

2D was quite a sight to the other children at the park. They followed him around, climbing on the equipment so they could reach out and touch his hair. Their squeaky voices repeated questions on his looks. He grew fearful that they would harm themselves, so he dropped to the bark to be at their level. Almost immediately, he was swamped by the little ones, their hands brushing through his dark lilac locks, their firm grips on his gangly arms and legs, gentle fingers touching the bruises, and some not-so-gentle.

With one quick glance, 2D saw the face of Noodle steadily growing pinker and more enraged as the children climbed on him and pulled his hair. He didn't mind it so much, he liked children. But he had come to realize Noodle was as protective of her boys as they were of her. She once stole some of Murdoc's favorite brand of rum and hid it under the couch. She never liked it when other women were in the studios, especially the kind she easily recognized as prostitutes or groupies. She liked 2D in particular and warded women away from her big brother. Unfortunately, her presence around him only attracted more of them.

"Yuiitsu no watashi ha kano kami ni fureru kotogadekimasu!" she barked, marching over. (Translation: 'Only I can touch his hair!') The other children stopped and stared at her. They began whispering amongst themselves, mostly words along the lines of 'Wot did she say?', the language barrier preventing the little guitarist from making her point. She breathed deeply a few times before speaking once more in her broken English, "No touch," while patting her own head.

"Yeah kids, please don' climb on me, s'not polite," said the singer.

Slowly, they all slipped off, but didn't scurry away. "Wot's with yer face?"

"Well-" he started.

"Why's yer 'air tha' color?"

"Tha' 'appened-"

" 'Ow can yew see us?"

"I-"

"Kids, stop bein' so rude," a woman approached them. She took one glance at 2D and herded the children together. In the small moment she saw his appearance, her attitude toward the man changed immediately. Yet, he couldn't blame her. The discolored hair was fine, no one really cared. But when the eyes went in and the teeth went out, his appearance became too out of the ordinary and seemingly frightening. "C'mon li'le one," the woman gestured to Noodle.

The guitarist shook her head and backed away. "Iie, watashi ha watashi no kyoudai dekokoni kita. Don't know you." (Translation: No, I came here with my brothers.') She clung to 2D's leg, suspiciously eying the woman who dared try to split them apart. "Mishira nu nin no kiensei." (Translation: 'Stranger danger.')

"She's wiff me," said 2D.

The woman looked slightly shocked, glancing back and forth between the singer and child. "Oh...sorry 'bou tha'."

"T'ese awl yer kids?" 2D looked over the group.

"We're in daycare," said a boy. "T'day's park day, so we got ta come 'ere."

"Daycare?" the singer glanced back to a surly Murdoc who had returned and planted himself on the bench. _Otheh children, we'd 'ave free time, Noodle wewd 'ave fun. T'is might work._

* * *

><p>Noodle hated it when they they spoke like she wasn't there. That always meant it was about her and it usually meant she wouldn't like it. So as Russel and 2D spoke in gradually excited voices, she grew as surly as Murdoc, matching him pose and countenance. He glanced at her as she did this, then turned his attention to the other two band members.<p>

"I 'fink ih cewd work," said 2D. "She'll get ta interact wiff otheh children, somefink she pro'lly needs. Y'know, tha' whole peer development stuff? Social skills..." he trailed off.

Russel looked very thoughtful. "I know what yo' sayin', but should we really do it? Baby-girl don' know anybody but us, she might not take well."

"Tha's why I wont ta do t'is! She'll get friends 'er own age, she won' get bad 'abits from us...one in particular," he warily whispered the last part. "Ih's 'ealthy ta be social, tha's why meh mum awlways tossed me outta te 'ouse whenever I started up meh Pong. Don'chu 'fink ih's a good idea?"

Well," the drummer rubbed his head, "I guess we could try it at least. See how it goes."

"We're gettin' rid o' yew," Murdoc said nonchalantly to Noodle. "Soon we'll awl be free."

The guitarist leapt off the bench and clung tightly to Russel's leg. She started shrieking loudly and begging to stay in her mother tongue. The drummer swung his trapped limb around a bit, trying to shake her off. That only seemed to cement their want to be rid of her in Noodle's mind and she clung tight enough that Russel lost feeling in his foot.

"C'mon love!" 2D grasped her under the arms and began a tug of war. "Ih won' be so bad!" She continued to ignore his pleas to give the daycare a chance. "Ya wont some ice cream? Yew can commandeer te telly when we get back, awl te Pokemon yew wont." He began listing off things to offer as a bribe to release the drummer, but nothing worked. Soon they began to attract the attention of spectators. It was quite a sight and it left some looks of horror on the park patrons' faces. And a steadily growing smirk on Murdoc's. He was never any help.

"Iie! Iie! Iie! Wanna stay! Toochiiiiiie!" she cried. (Translation: 'No! No! No!')

"Fuck, yer useless," Murdoc shoved 2D out of the way. He crouched and buried his gnarled nails into the girl's sides, rhythmically moving his fingers up and down. From the new level of shrieks that erupted from Noodle, 2D was afraid that she was being hurt, but it was quite the opposite. Murdoc was _tickling _her. " 'Ere yeh are, boys." He pried her off and held up the flailing bundle. Russel shuddered from the sensation of the blood trickling back into his foot.

Noodle was unceremoniously shoved into 2D's arms. This time, she clung like a salamander to his neck and buried her face into his chest. Her grip was enough to choke him, but his curiosity got the better and he released his hold, amazed that she hung on even without his support. "T'ere, t'ere love, we don' wanna get rid o' yew. Yer jus' gonna try somefink new an' if ih works we'll awl be 'appy. We'll get free time ta do wot we do, an' yew'll get some friends yer age."

"Toochiiieee!" she wailed again. They could plead and argue all they wanted, they weren't going to convince her. These men were everything she knew and they wanted to send her away! That was something that had only haunted her nightmares. Maybe she was psychic. If that was so, where was the talking plane that carried her away and the dancing purple zombies? "Wanna stay! Pleeeeaaaase!"

"I can' breathe!" 2D gasped, dropping to his knees. "Get a stick or somefink. Or a crowbar. Pry 'er off! Pry 'er off!"

* * *

><p>Daytime Daycare was currently stretched to its limits. It was summer and all the baby-sitters were either booked or hiding. The children who couldn't stay on their own were brought here. The older children, those near their teen years, were allowed a lot more benefits than the younger ones. The little ones were fine to stay with their toys and such, but the older children needed more stimulation.<p>

Two of the caretakers for the older children greeted each child as they walked in to the room set aside for them inside the large building. They wouldn't be staying long. Today was Pool Day and everyone was instructed to bring swimsuits and towels. Little did they know, the caretakers would have their work cut out for them.

" 'Elp!" 2D tumbled through the door. He started crawling the rest of the way into the room, dragging an extremely reluctant Noodle behind him. The guitarist continued to wail loudly as she clutched his leg, drawing the attention of her age group.

"Wot's she doing tha' fer?"

"Who is she?"

"I've never seen 'er b'fore."

" 'Ow old is she?"

"She shewdn' be actin' like tha'."

" 'Ello!" 2D hoisted himself upward. "Makin' a drop-off. Te one yew need ta speak wiff is on 'is way in."

"...Okaaaay..." said one of the caretakers, glancing down at the clinging child. "Who do we 'ave the pleasure of meetin'?"

"T'is is Noodle an', as yew can see, she'd not very 'appy 'bout t'is."

"Yes," the brunette woman bent down to the child's eye level. " 'Ello-" she paused, looking back up at 2D. "Did yew say 'Noodle'?"

"Yep, 'er name is Noodle."

"Tha'...tha's not a name."

"Yes ih is!" 2D insisted, suddenly feeling very protective. "Ih is a name an' ih's 'er name. She's Noodle an' she's neveh been anyfink else."

"I see I haven' missed much," Russel walked through the door. He held out a sheet of paper to the caretaker who was still standing. "You'll need that. An' lot's o' energy. She's not happy till she crashes. Let her work it all outta her system."

The blond caretaker adjusted the paper and began to read. " ''Ello meh name is Noodle an' there's quite a few things yew need ta know about me. First off, I may not be very social ta begin with. This situation is completely new ta me an' I am scared. But I will open in time. I don' speak English very well, so please be patient when I'm communicatin' ta yew. I don' like bein' made fun off. Though I may not understand the words, I can read body language an' know when people are mockin' me. They won' get away unscathed. Once meh brothers leave me, I will continue ta scream fo' 'em. Jus' let me do ih till I get tired or meh voice breaks. Whichever comes firs'. Till then, don' try ta convince me otherwise, yew will get kicked an' ih will 'urt'." She looked the paper up and down, even turning to the writing on the back. "Wow."

"Comes with 'er own instruction manual, eh?" said the brunette caretaker on the floor. "Wot'cha mean 'unscathed' an' 'yew will get kicked'?"

"Let's jus' say, she's very shy an' she gets scared whenever one o' us isn' around," Russel explained. "Jus' let her comes to terms with it, then try to interact with her. She'll realize we're not comin' fo' her any time soon an' she'll get used to the idea."

"Noodle's not te best at bein' social wiff new people," 2D added, "so...maybe ask te kids ta cut 'er some slack?"

"There ya go again," said the brunette. "Noodle, tha' can' possibly be 'er name."

"It's all we call her," said Russel. "You can try, but she won' answer to anythin' else." He looked down at the guitarist. "Ya gotta...I don' know, a crowbar we could use? This ain' gonna be easy."

"Hmmm," the blond looked around. "Accordin' ta yer paper, she's really attached ta yew guys an' doesn' wanna be 'ere 'cause she knows yer leavin'. 'Ow about yew," she pointed to 2D, "go sit on the couch over there. She might think yer stayin' an' let go. Then yew make a run fo' ih."

"S'not a bad idea." The singer hobbled over and plopped down, some of the children moving around him. There had to be at least a dozen, maybe a bit more. The eldest was fourteen and the youngest was ten. Noodle looked around at the faces and her new surroundings. 2D looked like he was getting comfortable in his spot, so maybe there was that possibility. She slowly released her grip, keeping a glaring eye on him. He just stared back, not betraying any hidden plan of any sort. She climbed up next to him.

"Go!" Russel shouted. Noodle was spooked and jumped, giving 2D his chance. He leapt over the back of the couch and pelted out the door with Russel. "Lock it!" the drummer called as the two ran off. The caretakers slammed the door shut and latched it.

"Iie!" Noodle cried running and slamming into the door. "Toochie! Russel!" She started banging the door with her fists, sobbing without any tears just yet. "Come back!"

"Ih's okay, li'le one," the blond reached out to touch Noodle's shoulder.

"No touch!" the guitarist spat. "You touch, no hand! Not anymore!"

The blond retracted her hand. "We need ta get some things straight, li'le lady. Yer old enough ta not act like this." She glanced at the paper. "Now Miss 'Obbs-"

"Noodle!" the guitarist spat.

"Tha's not a proper name an' since I wos not given one ta cawl yew by-"

"Noodle!"

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," 2D complained. As the day passed by slowly as a sick slug, he began to realize that having Noodle around was the only reason he got up in the morning. Now that she was at daycare, he was lost. <em>Maybe she won' like ih, t'en she'll be wiff us awl te time again. <em>He felt like slapping himself. _T'is is fer te best. She needs ta interact wiff otheh children. She can_' _be around three grown men awl te time._

So he reached into his straining brain to come up with anything interesting to do that he could do on his own. Video games, no, they were better with Noodle. He recalled one time when Noodle was sick and he ended playing Pong by himself. It took him ten minutes to figure out why he was winning so much. Practicing his instruments wasn't any fun without the little guitarist to distract him. He could go for a walk...nah.

The sun crept across the sky until finally resting in the west as a lazy golden orb. 2D stood upon the balcony, the only activity he could think of was watching that very orb drift away. Noodle had once pointed out that the landfill could look very pretty in the right light, such as in this moment.

_Oh...now I made mehself feel sad._

" 'D!" Russel opened the door from the kitchen. "Time to go get Noodle." The singer flew past him and toward the lift. He ended up slamming into the closed doors. He didn't care, he would have jumped from the balcony if it weren't so high and there was the great chance he would have died, or at least broken his legs. Either way, Murdoc would make him pay somehow.

In 2D's mind, the ride took way too long. His legs wouldn't stop trembling in excitement. Was it because Noodle was coming home? Maybe he wanted to see if she had fun. Or maybe to see if she didn't. It had felt like months, maybe even years, since he'd dropped her off there. That thought struck him hard. No doubt she was going to be mad at them. Mad enough to not play with him?

The singer shook his head. Noodle could never be that mad. Although... "Yew 'fink she'll be pissed?"

"Probably," Russel responded.

"Oh..." now he wasn't so excited. Too bad, the building came into view. 2D stepped out of the car, shakily making his way to the door. A woman brushed past him, her child's arm in firm grip. "Where's te fire?"

"Get yer kid an' get out," she warned. "One's gone crazy."

_Oh dear... _The singer burst through the doors. The small group of children that were left hastily looked over at him, hope being ripped off their faces when they realized it wasn't their parent. They clung to one another, sheltered behind the couch.

"Thank God!" the brunette caretaker rushed up to him. "Take 'er away! She's a menace!"

"Noodle? No she's not!" he felt fury building up in his chest just from that comment. No said such a horrible lie about his little love! "Ya pro'lly jus' scared 'er." He looked around the room, seeing no trace of the guitarist. "Where is she?"

"Toochie!" the voice came from above. The singer tilted his head back to see Noodle was splayed out on top of a cabinet. She had her head rested in her palms and was glaring at him.

"Noodle love? Wot'chu doin' up t'ere?"

"Ah crap," Russel walked in, seeing the scene being played out. "Is there collateral damage that needs to be paid fo'? We gotta savin's account fo' it."

"No," the blond limped over. "But yew can pay fer meh 'ospital visit. An' replace meh wallet," she held up said object, revealing a bite mark and a huge piece missing out of it. "I think she swallowed some coins as well."

2D and Russel stared at it, mouths agape. This was too over the top. The drummer glanced around, seeing the terrified children, a busted table leg, a hole in the dry wall, and several other actions Noodle had taken when they left her. The children were still in their swimming gear. They had never gone to the pool.

"Yer child is not welcome 'ere," said the blond. " 'Ere," she shoved a bottle of pills into Russel's hand. "We 'ave a pediatrician in the buildin' an' by simply judgin' on wot yer kid 'as done, 'e's prescribed these."

"What are they?" he held the bottle up to the light.

"Jus' somethin' ta calm 'er down."

"Yer givin' 'er drugs? !" 2D shouted. Being a pillhead himself, the singer knew the dangers of taking drugs, even those prescribed to the taker. He was addicted to his painkillers and he didn't want such a fate to befall on Noodle. "No!" He grabbed the bottle and threw it to the floor. "No way will we eveh give Noodle t'ese pills!"

"Tha' cannot be 'er name!" the blond shouted back. "Ih's not a real name!"

"Noodle! We're takin' yew 'ome!" 2D held up his arms to the child, who graciously slipped off the cabinet and into his loving grasp. The singer glared at the blond caretaker before marching out. Russel sighed and swiped the pill bottle before following 2D to the car.

"Ya didn' have to act like that."

"She brought ih upon 'erself! Really, givin' Noodle drugs-" he stopped when he saw the bottle in Russel hand. "Why'd ya grab ih? Evil stuff! Don' turn 'er inta me, Russel!" He reached into the backseat and hauled Noodle into his lap. "Don' do t'is."

"We give her one pill," he held a single finger, "an' see if it works. If it does, we be careful, if it doesn'-"

"We burn ih."

The drummer sighed again. "Fine."

The drive back to the studios was filled with tension. Neither the drummer nor the singer looked at one another. 2D kept Noodle held tightly in his lap, squeezing her until she started whining and coughing. He let his grip loosen, but didn't let go completely. Those pills were the Devil, beckoning their sweet little Noodle into a path of darkness. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her. She was perfect.

"So wot 'appened?" Murdoc asked once they pulled into the car park.

"She terrorized the kids, sent a caretaker to the hospital, ripped the room a new one, an' swallowed some money." Russel paused after listing everything off so the Satanist could laugh his guts out.

"Oh man, I wished I'd gone!" he cackled loudly. "Good job, we're rubbin' off on ya!" he said to Noodle. She didn't understand, but smiled back anyway. She was just happy to be home.

"T'ey gave us t'ese," 2D held up the bottle of pills. "Can yew believe tha'?"

"Send ih this way," Murdoc beckoned for the bottle, skillfully catching it. "Hmm, this is some killer stuff, she must've went bat-shit crazy. Wot we gonna do about ih?"

"T'is guy," 2D jabbed his thumb at Russel, "wonts 'er ta take one. I say we get rid o' ih awl."

"One ih is," Murdoc unscrewed the lid and lifted up a single pill. He crouched and deposited it into Noodle's hand. "Pop tha' candy, why don'cha?"

She stared at him blankly, then turned her attention to the supposed 'candy' in her hand. It looked like the candy 2D was always eating and he seemed pretty happy after eating some. She sniffed, then flicked her tongue out to taste it. There was no flavor. Maybe it was like her other candy that was wrapped in rice paper. She stuck it in her mouth. Nothing dissolved away and it was still tasteless. She tried biting, she rolled it around on her tongue, then finally swallowed it. "Bad candy..." she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Noodle, 'ow ya feelin'?"<p>

The guitarist lifted her head from the kitchen table. Her eyes were extremely misty and she couldn't quite focus on 2D. She grinned at him, her neck giving out and dropping her head back on the table with a loud *thud*. She reach out to him, giggling, "Watashi ha anata o hijou ni aishi te i masu." (Translation: 'I love you so much.')

2D exhaled slowly before reaching into his pocket for his lighter.

* * *

><p>the video for DoYaThing is out! And my shoes should be here in a day or so. I'm so excited!<p> 


	14. Noodle and Stuart

Noodle and Stuart

Phase 1

I don't own Gorillaz

since 2D's hair was purple in Phase 1 so that's how I describe it. you can ignore that though, if you choose to

* * *

><p>"Real mature!" 2D growled, running his fingers through his sodden locks. " 'Ow old are yew again?"<p>

"Don' bring tha' up, faceache!" Murdoc brandished another water balloon.

"I'm jus' sayin', yer greasy mop's turnin' a bit gray." The singer ducked and raced inside Kong through the car park. It wasn't until he was safe in the lobby that he realized he'd left poor Noodle to fend for herself against Murdoc. A picture flashed of the little guitarist soak through and crying. _Not on my wotch! _He rushed back down the corridor. As soon as he took one step out the door, he was slapped in the face with another water balloon, his entire being soaked.

"Gotcha, ya dented cock'ead!" the Satanist spat.

"Bad!" Noodle came racing up to them. "Bad word!"

"Cut me some slack, ya whiner." Murdoc patted his pockets for anymore water balloons. "Ya got lucky." He tramped inside, either to find something else to do or find more ammo.

"Well," 2D wrung his hair out as best he could, "I'm cooled off now." He looked down at Noodle, clad in her swimsuit and a thorough coating of mud. They had set up a sprinkler to cool down in the summer heat, but the fun was ruined when Murdoc hurled the balloon full of gutter water. "C'mon ya mucky pup," the singer gathered Noodle into his arms. "Let's get washed up, shall we?"

Truth was, if it were up to him, he'd leave her that way. They had an appointment to keep that afternoon and he was dreading it. Noodle wasn't, at least not yet. She didn't know that they were betraying her. But 2D could feel the guilt ripping his insides. She was so happy right now, but she wouldn't be in about an hour. She would go no problem. He, however, was going kicking and screaming. It was like that at every dentist appointment.

But Russel made it perfectly clear what was going to happen to him if they had a repeat of last time. Personally, he didn't think the damage was that bad. He was sad to hear that the nice nurse quit after that. But that was mostly Murdoc's fault, the collateral damage was 2D's work, and the bite to the dentist's hand. No, there certainly would not be a repeat.

"Jeez!" Russel caught sight of the adobe Noodle in 2D's arms. "Why can'cha ever be clean an' prissy?"

"Yew know none o' us wont tha'," said 2D.

"It'd be a nice change in this situation." He took the guitarist into his grasp. "You go an' clean up." But he reached out and snagged 2D's sleeve before the singer could dash off, "I'm watchin' you. Yo' goin' to that appointment."

"Right-right..." he whimpered. _But'cha can' keep wotch on me awl te time. _

Russel sealed off Noodle's bedroom door with a towel wrapped around the handle and strung to two nails on either side of the door frame. She wasn't getting out of that one. He quickly went to the kitchen when the howls started. "What are you doin'?"

Murdoc was already there, seated at the table, and looking at his reflection in a spoon. He studied his looks intensely, running some fingers through his hair. "The faceache made a comment earlier. Is meh 'air goin' gray?"

"What, all those fo'gotten years o' drinkin' an' smokin' comin' to mind? Why don'cha quit if it's that big o' deal?"

"Talk serious." The Satanist dropped the spoon on the table top. "This is my band an' I gotta lewk meh best."

"I thought 'D was the face."

"An' I'm the brain, yeh ever seen an ugly brain?"

"Thankfully I haven' seen many brains in my life. I wouldn' know what an ugly one looked like." The drummer looked him up and down. "But I guess you fit the description."

"Shut ih." Murdoc touched his hands to his face, feeling along his jawline and the 'laugh lines' around his eyes and mouth. "I think ih's time fer a touch-up. Been a while, they shewd be expectin' me."

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Russel.

"Never yew mind. I'll be back." The Satanist quickly departed. He didn't need stupid questions being asked. Besides, they wouldn't question his whereabouts because they usually didn't even want to know. That was something he favored at most times. As he crossed the car park, he caught a quick glimpse of 2D peeking at him. The signer squealed then fled into his room. _Wuss..._

It was a minor crack in the wall, large enough that he could squeeze through, but thin and dark enough that none of the others would pay any mind to it. They just thought it was a fault in the foundation. But it hid a lot more. Through this gap was the bunker and the main point of his random disappearances. Murdoc hummed a tune as the old lift lowered him down. Everything about these tunnels would set people off, but he didn't mind at all.

There lay the hellhole, the object of his travels. It was a fun thing to play around it, but he had to be careful. Those demons were as sly as they were ugly. And he had a feeling his bond to the Devil wasn't going to help if he kept pissing them off. But, for now, it was time to get some well-deserved treatment. " 'Ello!" he called into the hole.

Almost immediately, a demon with horrid red-scabbed skin burst upward. He leaned casually on the side of the pit. "Ah, we've been expecting you. And the reason of your visitation is apparent."

"Really? !" Murdoc rubbed his hands against his face. "I didn' think ih wos tha' bad. Well then, yew know wot I wont then."

"Anything different from last time?"

"Naw, jus' the regular. But lewk, we got some crap we gotta do t'day, so cewd one o' yer boys drop in durin' the night 'ours?"

"Very well, I will see to it."

"Great," Murdoc turned and walked off. Normally, he would have backed out of the room. Never turn your back on a demon, but he was in too good of a mood. Really, he had been overlooking this touch-up. Usually he was so good about keeping track but, but his good looks had lasted longer this time than the last and he let it slide. " 'Ey now!" he yelped as he stepped through the crack in the wall, only to come face-to-face with 2D.

"Wot'chu doin' down t'ere?" he asked. "Yew got some good stuff 'idden?"

"None o' ya business, dullard." He pushed past the singer and started walking toward his Winnebago, but halted and turned back. "Stay outta there!"

2D jumped and leapt back from the crack in the wall. "But I wanna see!"

"There's nothin' ta see!"

"T'en why yew down t'ere? If nuffink's worth checkin' out, why go?"

"I went ta yer birthday, didn' I?"

"True..an' 'fanks." He grinned widely.

"Wosn' worth ih, yew owe me." He started back toward his Winnebago. "Stay out o' tha' 'ole. Nothin' good is gonna come o' ih."

"Wot'chu gonna do if I mess around wiff ih?" That was a major mistake, but it seemed this semi-friendly conversation had made the singer cocky about seeing how far he could go.

"I'll rip yer 'ead off an' use yer skull ta drink meh rum!" Murdoc charged at him, sending poor 2D screaming through the door to the inside of Kong Studio. Murdoc sneered in the singer's former direction. The only reason he was going with the others was to see how this appointment would play out. So far, they'd been pretty darn fun. At least through his eyes.

Russel undid his door rig to let a clean Noodle out of her room. She glared at him for making her consent to this. Little did she know, she was going to hate him a lot more in an hour. Now all that needed to be was find 2D from wherever he was surely hiding. Once that was accomplished, it was off to the dentist.

* * *

><p>"Ya gotta lot o' jaw strength, don'cha?" Murdoc cackled.<p>

" 'D," Russel pinched the skin between his eyes, "I can' believe you bit the dry wall."

"I wosn' goin' ta sit down an' take te treatment! Wot am I, mental? !" the singer defended himself. Said biting of the dry wall resulted in dust being sprayed into the dentist's eyes. "Ya can' expect me ta go down wiffout a fight."

"I expect you to act like an adult!" Russel snapped. "We're role models y'know. Baby-girl was completely fine till she saw you freakin' out. Then she started screamin'! Act yo' age, man!"

"Yew neveh grown up," 2D replied, "ya jus' learn 'ow ta act in public." He slouched in his seat, arms crossed. Noodle happily copied him. Her experience wasn't quite as bad. She screamed and kicked Murdoc in the leg when she found where they were going, but the doctor seemed to be specially trained to handle frightened and uncooperative children. Plus the lollipop currently sticking between her lips made up for most of what happened.

"An' you certainly can' act,"said Russel.

"When yer the best o' the best, ya don' need ta act," said Murdoc.

"Stay outta this."

"Yeah wrinkles!" 2D added. The Geep was brought to an abrupt halt. Severe shaking was followed by shrieks, then 2D fleeing up the hill to Kong with Murdoc in hot pursuit. Russel sighed and switched the driver's seat in order to get the Geep to the car park. He locked the doors when Noodle tried to dart out, eager to see the result of the other two's situation. The hope in heart was that 2D would escape unscathed, and if he didn't, she would be right there to back him up.

Two glowing bright eyes watched the singer and Satanist. He was a younger demon and this was his first job. He was supposed to do Murdoc's touch-up and it seemed fairly easy since all that was to be done was shave off a few years. But he wanted to see each of Kong Studios' occupants because his directions were to treat 'the weird-looking one'.

2D ducked into his room, but Murdoc was through the door before it could be sealed shut. There was scuffling and yelps, enough to spook the demon about his job. He crept around in the shadows, narrowly avoiding the Geep as it came to rest inside the car park. There were the other two members of the band. They looked fairly normal, so his objective was either the green-skinned one or the other one. They were both fairly weird-looking.

"Hey knock it off!" Russel shouted, climbing out of the Geep and striding across the pavement. "We jus' got his remainin' teeth cleaned, don' kick anymore out."

"Less fer next time," but Murdoc stepped out of 2D's room anyway. "I'll be busy fer the night, so don' come a-knockin'." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sauntered to the Winnebago. The others let this slide, it was normal. What they didn't know was that Murdoc was waiting for the very demon watching their every movement at the moment. And he was stay up for hours, long past when Russel and Noodle went to bed. But the Satanist checked out right before 2D stumbled through the dark lot and into his room.

The demon made his move.

* * *

><p>" 'Ey!" Murdoc's morning rasp didn't hinder his volume. Russel flinched and shoved the Satanist off his bed. "Don' gimme any o' tha'! We gotta big problem!"<p>

"What? Yo' Winnie on fire again?" The drummer rolled onto his feet. He didn't know how early it was, but it felt very early. Much too early for Murdoc to even be awake. Noodle always woke Russel up, usually for breakfast, since she liked someone to be there with her and 2D usually was too out of it from his pills.

"No! I...ih's...ya gotta come with me!" His tone was so intense it shocked Russel. Whatever this was, it was bad. Something had happened and Murdoc was frantic.

"What's wrong? Is it Noodle?"

"No! Come on!" He led the way, impatient with any slow movements. " 'Urry! 'E might run fer ih an' then we'll never find 'im!"

"Wait," Russel stopped, "this has to do with 2D?"

Murdoc kept going, completely ignoring the fact that Russel had stopped. He slipped through the door to the car park and raced across to 2D's door. He peeked inside the room, but was satisfied when he saw the lump under the blanket. He was still here. "C'mon!" he shouted softly as Russel finally decided to join him. "Right there," he pointed to the lump.

" 'D?" Russel stepped into the room. The lump started shaking violently. The drummer reach out and started tugging at the blanket. A shrill voice screamed and a hand swatted at him.

"Please leave me alone! Don' 'urt me!"

"That..." Russel stepped back. _That voice is way too high to be 'D's. An' I thought that was impossible. _He turned to face Murdoc, who was leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "Explain?"

"No need," the Satanist ripped the blanket off the lump, exposing what was underneath.

The boy screamed loudly and covered his eyes, his bright blue eyes. Scruffy purple hair fell over his brow. His chest was bare of hair and clothing, 2D's night shirt hung around his waist. He was young, too young to have gone through puberty, judging by the lack of hair and his voice, but old enough to have a lean body with none of the baby fat the appeared on young children. And he was scared out of his mind at the moment. He dared a peek at the two strange men and started crying all over again. "Don' 'urt me! I don' know where I am! I wont meh mum!"

"Definitely the faceache," Murdoc muttered.

"Wait, _that's_ 2D?" Russel said in disbelief.

"Yep, whoever they sent is 'orrible at 'is job."

"Elaborate, explain, simplify, do somethin'!"

"I wonted meh touch-up, jus' a few years shaved off. They did ih ta the dullard instead." Murdoc scratched his head. "Either a major screw up or they're messin' with me."

The boy continued to sob loudly. He curled into a ball, trying his best to hide from these strangers. "I wanna go 'ome! I don' like ih 'ere!"

"Hey, it's alright," Russel knelt beside the bed. "We ain' gonna hurt'cha. What's yo' name?"

The boy peeked around his fingers. He studied this man before him, though gargantuan in size and sporting pupil-less, ghostly white eyes, his tone was calm and friendly. The boy lowered his hands, choosing to believe in his friendly disposition. "Stuart." (2D's younger self will here out be called Stuart)

"Stuart. Okay Stuart, do you know how you got here?"

"No," tears formed on the rims of his eyes, "I don' know anythin'."

"Tha's an understatement," Murdoc muttered.

" 'E's scary!" Stuart pointed an accusing finger at the Satanist. " 'E scared me! I don' wont 'im 'ere. Make 'im go away!"

"Clear out, Muds," Russel gestured to the door. After a loud slam that shook the walls, only Russel and Stuart were left in the room. "Alright, he's gone now."

" 'Fank yew," Stuart sniffled, wiping his snot on his bare arm. "Do yew know where I am?"

"Yo' at Kong Studios. You...you don' remember anythin', do ya?"

"I jus' know I'm supposed ta be at 'ome. Wot day is ih? Mum's gonna kill me if I skip school!"

"Calm down, yo' not goin' to school, it's summer."

"Ih is?" his face split widely into a grin. "Cool!"

So Stuart wasn't aware of his surroundings, all he knew was that he was supposed to be home. He didn't know what this place was because he had no memory of it. _Wait, _Russel thought, _he shouldn' have lost his memory. Muds wouldn' want the years gone if it meant he wouldn' remember 'em. _Either an adverse result of so many years being chopped off, or something had gone terribly wrong. "Yo Muds!"

"Now wot?" the Satanist slipped back through the door. Stuart froze up, but relaxed slightly when no movement was made towards him.

"He don' remember this place. That shouldn' happen right?"

"Yeah," Murdoc scratched his cheek, "whoever they sent screwed up bad. Faceache's a kid an' 'e can' remember us. I didn' notice ih at firs' 'cause 'e flinches awl the time when I lewk pissed, but then 'e started cryin' an' shit. Then I knew somethin' wos really up."

"Why were ya pissed?"

" 'Cause I didn' get meh touch-up!" The shout made Stuart started crying again. "Oh shut up!" Miraculously, he did, choosing to bite his lip and stare at them with tear-filled eyes.

"Please tell me you can fix this," said Russel.

"Yeah, but we'll 'ave ta wait a bit. Ya can' go askin' fer another favor after jus' gettin' one. Ih's not polite."

"Since when have you cared 'bout politeness?"

"I do when ih involves demons. Lewk, we'll jus' wait a few days then I'll go back. No problem." He shrugged his shoulders. "In the mean time, leave food fer the kid an' we'll jus' tell Noodle the dullard's gone somewhere."

"We're not leavin' him down here," Russel growled, Stuart nodding his head in agreement. "Run upstairs an' sort through Noodle's clothes. Find somethin' unisex we can throw on him."

* * *

><p>Noodle shrieked loudly as her bedroom door burst open. She'd just woken up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, when Murdoc so rudely intruded on her personal space. It was in that split second that she realized it was way too early for him to awake. Her brain reeled through her internal calender. They had nothing scheduled for today, so why was he up? More importantly, why was he flinging her clothes all over the place?<p>

The Satanist ripped open the bottom drawer, her collection of trousers, shorts, capris, an odd skirt or two, and a small cache of candy. Her chest seized as the brightly colored wrappers came into view, but Murdoc ignored them. He pulled each article of clothing out of the drawer, looked it over thoroughly, before throwing it across the room.

"Teishi suru!" she scolded, climbing out of bed and running to him. (Translation: 'Stop that') She grabbed his arm and pulled, trying to stop him from turning her room into ground zero. He took little notice of her and pushed her away. It wasn't a hard push, but she slipped on a sock and fell down with a loud thump. "Hey!"

Murdoc held up a pair of baggy denim shorts he recalled Noodle wearing whenever she played rough. They barely clung to her hips at most times and 2D often liked to hook his fingers in the belt loops and lift her off the ground. It always gave her a killer wedgie but she enjoyed it nonetheless. The Satanist opened the next drawer: pajamas. He slammed it shut and went up one more. He smirked upon seeing what was inside. "Why d'ya wear panties with li'le 'earts?"

Noodle blushed and tried to slam the drawer shut, but Murdoc's fingers were caught. He winced slightly but said nothing. Slowly, he pulled it open again, Noodle being too terrified to object. He picked up the pair of panties he'd commented on and slipped them on her head. She simply stood there, taking this strange punishment as he continued sorting through her clothes. He finally held up a white t-shirt with 'that furry yellow thing' on it from that God-forsaken television show the guitarist was always watching. He wasn't an expert on Pokemon, but knew that it appealed to both sexes of children and figured the shirt would do just fine.

He got up with the shirt, shorts, and a pair of socks in hand. He left the room, came back in, grabbed a handful from her candy stash, then left again. Noodle watched him the whole time. She was frozen for a while, still befuddled about the undergarments placed on her head by the Satanist. After a bit, she followed him out. She didn't know what he wanted with her clothing, so she instinctively headed for his Winnebago.

Shouting from 2D's room immediately sent her in that direction. She jogged to the open door, only to find it blocked by Russel. "Oh hey, baby-girl..." he trailed off, staring down at her. Noodle placed her hands on her head, pulling off her panties and shrugging her shoulders. "Why don'cha go upstairs an' get some grub?" A high-pitched yelp sounded from behind him at this moment. Noodle dove between his legs and emerged into the room, ready to aid 2D.

Stuart used the bed as a trampoline and launched himself across the room. He was clad in a pair of 2D's boxer shorts, holding the waist band up manually as he ran around out of Murdoc's reach. The Satanist lunged repeatedly, trying to clothe the frightened child. Noodle stood, watching the chaos unfold, until Stuart spotted someone the same size as him and rushed over to her.

" 'Elp me!" he cried. " 'E won' stop chasin' me!" He sheltered behind her, using her as a protective shield.

"Um..." Russel stepped from behind the children and knelt before Noodle. "Baby-girl, this Stuart, he's gonna be stayin' with us fo' a bit."

"St...Stuart?" said Noodle.

"That's right an' as you can see, he's a little scared."

"Yer darn right I'm scared!" Stuart exclaimed. "Get tha' monster outta 'ere!"

Murdoc, exasperated by all of this, shoved the clothing into Russel's arms. "Yew deal with this! I'm goin' ta meh Winnie!" He stomped out of the room, side swiping Stuart with his foot. The boy fell over, still clutching the boxers.

"Okay," Russel held out the clothing, "yo' gonna have to go commando an' wear these."

Stuart tilted his head. "Go commando?"

"No underwear," Noodle explained. She knew what that phrase meant. On days that they were in a hurry, 2D often stated he'd 'gone commando' to save time.

Stuart took the shirt, staring at the picture of Pikachu. "Wot's t'is 'fing?" (Pokemon didn't exist when 2D was little)

"Pikachu!" Noodle was horrified. This child looked to be the same age as her and had never heard of the utmost delight that was Pokemon! What was the world coming to?

"Wotever," he slipped the shirt on then changed into the shorts while hiding behind the bed. "So who are yew?" he asked Noodle. "Did yew wake up 'ere too?"

"Live here," she replied.

"Yew live 'ere?" his voice squeaked. "Wiff tha' green demon? Yer crazy!"

Noodle crossed her arms and glared at him. He immediately stopped ranting and stared back, half-frightened of this girl. As he was so still, Noodle took a chance to really look him over. He taller than she was by about half a head. Her clothes fit quite nicely on him. Her eyes wandered upward to his head. Her body seized up at the sight of 2D's purple locks topping the head of this boy. "Toochie," she said.

"Wot?" said Stuart.

Noodle turned to Russel. "Where Toochie?"

The drummer rubbed the back of his head. "Well, uh...'D's not here right now. He...he went to visit his parents."

Noodle's throat felt tight. 2D had promised the night before to take her swimming today. Now he wasn't here. "No...no Toochie?" Her lower lip began to tremble.

"Oh, don' cry," Stuart cooed. "I don' know who t'is 'Toochie' is, but I'll play wiff ya."

"Play?" the guitarist wiped her eyes. "Play with Noodle?"

"Yeah!" Stuart grinned widely. "At least until meh mum shows up or wotever's goin' on. So yer Noodle? Tha's a funny name! Why a funny name?"

She glared at him once more. "Iie! Not funny!" (Translation: 'No') She turned her back to him. So far, this boy wasn't making a good first impression. If they were going to be friends, even for a short while, he needed to be a lot nicer.

"Oh c'mon. I'm sorry Noo-dle. Don' be mad," he pleaded.

Noodle turned around to face him once more. He sure acted like 2D, enough that she figured everything would be okay until the real 2D came home and took her to the pool like he promised. "Not mad..sad."

"Sad? Why ya sad, love?"

"No Toochie, no swimming."

Suddenly Stuart jumped in excited. "I love swimmin'! Are we gonna go? I can do 'andstands undeh wateh! An' back flips off te divin' board. Can we go?" Noodle was amazed at his reaction. Maybe she could have fun while 2D was gone. Stuart seemed more than willing to do whatever she wanted.

"Pool?" she asked Russel.

"Yeah, we can go swimmin'."

* * *

><p>"I hope you're figurin' out how to sort out this problem," Russel spoke to Murdoc over his cell phone. Noodle and Stuart were splashing in the water of the local pool. They'd stopped along the way to get the boy a pair of swimming trunks. The two took to each other almost immediately. But there was no big surprise there. After all, he was 2D, only at Noodle's size. And she found the similarity endearing.<p>

The singer and guitarist had always been extremely close. 2D never had any siblings and Noodle could identify with him due to his childish demeanor, more than she could with Murdoc and Russel. In a way, they were thankful. 2D encouraged her to be a child and take breaks from the lifestyle of a performer. It irked Murdoc to no end, but Noodle needed to be childish. He was comforted with the thought that if she got it out of her system now, she'd outgrow it.

"Not fair!" Stuart whined when Noodle pushed him into the pool. 2D always took Noodle's rough play since he was bigger, but it appeared that he was frail as a child. With nothing usually holding her back, Noodle went at him exactly as she would 2D, but realized this yielded different results with someone the same size as her. Stuart climbed out, wiping his hair out of his eyes. "If yer gonna be rough, t'en I don' wanna play."

"Baby," she taunted, a sly grin on her face.

Stuart gaped at her. "Wot did yew cawl me?"

"Baby. Baby Stuart."

"I'll show yew who's a baby!" he dove at her, looping his arms around her waist and tossing the both of them into the pool.

"Lards!" Murdoc's voice screamed out of the phone. "I'll give ih two days. Tomorrow night, I'll go back, takin' the brat with me, an' we'll get this straitened out. Fer now, keep 'im entertained."

"I think that's been taken care of," the drummer put the phone away into his pocket. Stuart and Noodle were wrestling in the water, shoving each other's heads under the surface. They kept at this until the lifeguard pulled them both out. "Well then, I think it's 'bout time to go."

"Tha' wos fun," said Stuart, drying his hair off with a towel. "Wot else we gonna do?"

"Fun day!" Noodle cheered.

Russel thought it through. Stuart wouldn't become 2D until tomorrow night, leaving today and most of the next to his and Noodle's desire. Why not have a fun day? The guitarist never interacted with children her own age, but with the timely arrival of their singer's child form, she was reveling in the delight of a friend. "Let's go back to Kong an' you guys can change, then we'll go to the park."

"Okay!" they replied cheerfully.

They were always meant for one another. 2D was delighted when they were commented on their bond. He said he'd never been closer to another human. And poor Noodle, with no memory of her past life, loved to be in his company. The age difference never mattered and now, the bond was still stronger than ever. Even if Noodle didn't know Stuart and 2D were the same person.

"Lewk at me!" Stuart called out, hanging upside down on the monkey bars at the park. "I'm a monkey!"

"You gorilla," said Noodle, scaling the bars to be next to him. "Like Noodle-chan, and Russel-san, and Murdoc-san, and...Toochie," she whimpered the last name. "Be gorilla?"

"I like gorillas! T'ey pound t'eir chests real loud!" He slapped his fists against his ribs. "Big an' tough!" He swung down, landing on his feet. "Sweet huh? I awlways make sure ta land on meh feet. Landed on meh 'ead once, big mistake. Let's go on te swings." As he and the girl claimed two swings for themselves, they didn't notice three older boys watching them.

"Lewk at 'is 'air, creepy or wot?" said one of them to his friends, causing them to laugh.

"Yeah, 'e talks weird too!" said another. Anything seen out of the ordinary was bad. Even young children began to realize the criteria and whatever they saw outside of it was a perfect target for stigmatizing. They felt it was their duty to point out those who were different. Young children can be so cruel. But it wasn't like they weren't curious about the purple hair.

"Where ya goin'?" Stuart asked when Noodle hopped off her swing.

"Toilet!" she called out before rushing off to the public restroom, leaving him all alone. He wasn't worried at first, why should he be? But when the boys closed in, he felt that bolt of fear.

" 'Ello purple-'ead," a boy snuck up behind him and grasped the chains of the swing, bringing Stuart to an abrupt halt.

" 'Ello," he said back cautiously. "T'ere are open swings oveh t'ere. Plenty fo' ev'ryone."

"But we wont the one yer on."

Stuart clutched the chains tightly, but his arms were trembling. "Yew can' 'ave ih. I'm playin' right now." Like that was going to do anything, but Stuart couldn't muster anything else. These boys were bigger than him.

"Well, yer turn's over!" the one grasping the chains from behind pushed him off, sprawling him in the soft bark. He grunted and rolled onto his back, but the other two boys held him down. One gripped a handful of his purple locks and tugged hard, causing Stuart to cry out.

Without warning, the two boys were bowled over in heaps. They looked around, dazed and dizzy from the strike, until their gazes settled on Noodle. Her emerald eyes were blazed with rage. The two boys cowered in fear at her until they registered her size. Figuring she'd just gotten a lucky strike, they became cocky and stood back up. Three against one.

"Fo'get ih, Noodle," Stuart tugged at her sleeve, "let's jus' go. S'not worth ih."

"Bad people," the girl muttered. "You are...okay?" She patted his sore head softly. "It hurts?"

"A li'le, but ih's nuffink ta worry about." Russel caught them before they could find him. They didn't speak of what happened, only saying they were ready to go back to Kong.

* * *

><p>"Don' make a mess," but it seemed a little too late for that statement. Several blankets were strung about the couches and coffee table in the lobby. Stuart and Noodle slipped inside their fort, minding the fragile frame that it was built as. Blankets were not the most suitable shelter. They lay on their stomachs, a bowl of popcorn between them, and started watching the movie they'd chosen on the television.<p>

Russel left them at to do their thing. It was late, so they would most likely crash in the fort. But that was actually a refreshing thought. Noodle never interacted with other children, even those her age. She had taken to Stuart so quickly and was happily watching a movie and sharing food. This made Russel think about a few things. Maybe...this was for the best. With 2D as a child, Noodle would have balance in her lifestyle. Maybe...

_Maybe he should stay this way._

* * *

><p>Murdoc wasn't an early riser in any sense. He was lucky to wake up to get some lunch on most days. And since he wasn't needed until that night, he decided to stayed hibernating until he was 'damn ready' to face the world. By the time he was 'damn ready', it was well past noon. He emerged from the Winnebago, stepping down and hearing a crackling sound. It was a note.<p>

_Muds, took the kids to the movies. We'll be back later._

"So they're gone huh?" he crumpled the note into a ball and tossed it behind him. "Wotever." So all he could do was wait for them to get back. Then everything would get back to normal. There would still be two kids, but he could legally beat one of the up. He waited...and waited...and waited some more.

" 'Ow fuckin' long is tha' movie? !" By the time the others returned, Murdoc had scrounged his own dinner and night had fallen on the landfill. "Tewk ya long enough."

"So we had a few detours," Russel responded. "Everythin's set?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Noodle, why don'chu go get ready fo' bed?"

The guitarist had been running around the lobby with Stuart. She slid to halt at the sound of being spoken to. "Stuart too? Sleep with Noodle? Sleep...sleepover?"

"Yeah...sure."

"Sleepover!" Noodle dashed off into the lift. Stuart began to follow her, but was quickly caught by Russel before he got too far. Once the lift doors were shut, his fate was sealed as well.

"C'mon kid," Murdoc grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Wot's goin' on?" he whimpered.

"Yew don' belong 'ere. Yer time bein' 'ere is over, time ta get meh fuck-faced singer back."

"Yer kickin' me out?" The boy began fighting furiously, twisting about and trying the dead weight method. "Don' make me go! I like ih 'ere."

"Muds," Russel spoke up, "maybe we should rethink this. Baby-girl has been the most friendly toward someone her own age that I've ever seen. Fo' her development, maybe things should stay the way they are."

"Are yew drunk? ! Fuck no, I need meh singer back!"

Poor Russel, unable to muster the argument, let it go. Stuart was led into the car park and through the hole in the wall. Murdoc was right, his time of being here was over. His time on Earth. Stuart had been gone for a while and 2D had risen in his place. Stuart didn't belong anymore. It was a little sad.

* * *

><p>Noodle awakened completely stoked for today. Another day of fun with Stuart, but...She looked around her room, empty of all living things except her. Wasn't Stuart supposed to sleep in here? She had asked if he could. Maybe Russel hadn't understood her. She climbed out of bed and rushed to the lift.<p>

Their fort was demolished, the blankets folded on the couches. She pulled them down and shook them out, in case there was any chance he was hidden inside. She began checking each room for any sign of her friend. Not in the kitchen, not in the booth, not in the instrument room, not in the bowling alley, not anywhere! Feeling some effects of grief, she realized one important place she hadn't checked. She flew down the corridor and into the car park.

"Found you!" She laughed, kicking open 2D's door. No...the room was empty. Sorrow clutched her heart and she dragged her feet back toward the door leading inside the studios. She couldn't even make it. She sat on the cold pavement and started crying. Stuart was gone. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. There was no way he was in the Winnebago. He was just...gone.

"Uhhh...um, *cough*, oh God. Wot 'appened?"

Noodle's head shot up. The sound had come from the Geep. Before she could even move a muscle, the tousled head of 2D rose up from the vehicle. He looked like crap from sleeping in the Geep. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He turned in her direction and saw her, sitting on the ground, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Noodle love! Wot 'appened, are yew 'urt? Did someone scare yew?"

"Toochie?"

"Ih's Toochie, love!" He tried to scramble out, but tripped and fell. He was back on his feet in an instant and scooped her into his arms. "Don' cry, meh li'le love. I 'ave no idea wot 'appened ta me..must've blacked. Oh well, I'm 'ere now!"

Though she would pine for the boy who was her first friend her own age, Noodle was overjoyed to have the singer back. She would never forget Stuart, even as she grew older, but then he became a distant but fond memory, like an imaginary friend, and that was how Russel and Murdoc treated it. Some nights, as a teenager, she awoke with the strangest feeling of happiness after a very vivid dream of a popcorn fight with a purple-haired boy.


	15. Those Who Care

Those Who Care

Phase 2

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>Murdoc groaned loudly as he lumbered into the kitchen. He looked around, but wasn't quite sure why he did so. Maybe he was looking for food, or something to drink, or someone to bother. All of these things were currently in his sight. Noodle stopped eating and stared at him, watching his every move for any sign of Hell breaking loose. The Satanist grunted and wandered to the sink, turning on the faucet and drinking straight from it. Noodle kept staring, her mouth slightly agape.<p>

"Take a picture, why don'cha?" Murdoc rasped.

"It's called a cup," she replied curtly.

"Ih's cawled 'shut the 'ell up'!" When she opened her mouth completely to call for Russel, he quickly responded, "Ferget wot I said! Still buzzed! Still buzzed!" She apparently took that as a suitable answer and went back to eating her pancakes. The Satanist settled in the chair next to her, noting she scooted away. "Wot?"

"You need to shower," her nose wrinkled.

"Nobody _really _needs ta shower, ih's jus' a choice." He cracked his back and propped his bare feet up on the table, dangerously close to Noodle's plate. He smirked at her expression of horror.

"Oh my God! Really? ! Get your feet off the table!"

"Who's gonna make me? Yew, pipsqueak?" he nudged one of his feet closer.

"Russel! Murdoc's being a hazard to my health!" the guitarist shouted.

"Muds, stop doin' what'cher doin'!" came the distant reply.

"Baby," the Satanist spat, lowering his feet to the cold, linoleum tile floor. "Big, big cry baby who whines ta 'er daddy when things don' go 'er way."

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, "I'm a baby 'cause I don't like dining with Mister Foot Fungus." He fake-lunged at her to enrage her even more, but her response wasn't fake.

"Ow! Wot the fuck? !" He dug the fork out of his arm. It hadn't sunk in too far and there was no blood, but he was still pissed. "Why'd ya do tha'?"

"Self-defense. Murdoc, you shouldn't still be drunk. You crashed at midnight."

The door suddenly swung open, revealing the mountain of madness that was Russel Hobbs. He bore down on the Satanist, who scampered across the kitchen and defended himself with a frying pan from the pile of dirty dishes. "Why are yew awlways mad at me? Ev'ry time! Somethin' goes wrong, yew beat the shit outta me!"

"That's 'cause it's always yo' fault!" he spat back. "C'mon baby-girl." Noodle scraped the rest of her breakfast into the garbage and set the dishes in the sink before joining the drummer at the doorway.

"Where're yew goin'?" Murdoc asked.

"We're going to donate blood," said Noodle. "They're setting up a party in the park and I wanted to go. I want to give my blood to someone who needs it. Russel's coming 'cause I need a parent's consent, and 2D's coming 'cause he doesn't want to be alone with you."

"Why donate blood? Ya wont a giant needle jabbin' ya in the arm and suckin' away yer life force?"

The guitarist shuddered but stood strong. "I want to give to those who are in need of it. People get in accidents all the time and some are life-threatening. You never know, the next time you're blitzed off your ass and crash the Geep, _you _might need a transfusion." Russel tapped her lightly in the shoulder for cussing, but she didn't reply. "Wanna come with?"

He scoffed. "Come with yew three slags ta get a needle in meh arm an' stuff pulled _out_ an' not in?" He paused for a moment, waiting to see if her anger would flare up again. When it didn't he was left to finish the sentence. "Um...fine, I'll go."

* * *

><p>"C'mon 2D, you can do it! I'll hold your hand." The poor singer looked like he was about to pee his pants. He was trembling violently, his knees knocking together repeatedly. He slowly uncurled one of his arms from his chest and allowed Noodle to lead him over to chair. The nurse was happy to greet him and looked sympathetic to his situation. The singer suddenly pulled away.<p>

" 'Ey ev'rybody!" said the nurse. "We got someone a li'le frightened. Wot's yer name?"

"Stuart."

"C'mon ev'ryone, let's give Stuart a li'le encouragement." She led the chant of his name and soon ever person in the immediate area picked it up. The people chanted his name, growing louder and louder. Soon, they were standing up and clapping to the beat that followed with their voices. The singer grinned shyly and settled into the chair. His hand clasped Noodle's tightly. He shut his eyes tight and looked away, but the next moment he looked back, the needle was snug in his arm and the bag was filling. He breathed deeply and smiled at the guitarist. The people burst out even louder, praising him for his accomplishment.

"I can seat'cha 'ere, love," a male nurse waved Noodle to his empty chair. "I'm really glad yew came 'ere, yew got O negative blood. Liquid gold right there, yer prized among doctors."

"Glad I could help." She shut her eyes when the needle connected with her skin, her muscles tensing up. She relaxed a few seconds later, happy at this accomplishment. She was scared of needles, but not down-right terrified. This act of charity filled her up with joy. "Why am I prized?"

" 'Cause yer blood can go ta anyone. Yer the universal donor."

"Noodle," 2D wandered over after being released, a plaster over the needle's entryway, munching on a cookie. "Wot kinda blood t'ey say ya got? I got A plus." (he's saying A positive, which is signified by A+)

"O negative. Apparently that's really good."

" 'Urry up, yew get sweets afteh."

Russel tried not to itch at the plaster on his arm, but it was difficult not to. He sipped a soda he'd gotten from a vending machine. Murdoc was seated beside him, grumbling loudly about coming here, even though it had been his choice. He kept shifting his weight, like he was uncomfortable being here. Being around all the people, or all the needles. He glanced at the packets of blood being stored away and grimaced.

"I'm done," Noodle stated, waving a cookie in his face. "I got to pick my plaster color."

"We're twins," 2D held his arm against hers, showing off their matching blue plasters. No big surprise there.

"Yew two will never be twins, or blood relatives, in any universe," the Satanist commented.

His comment, however, made 2D start thinking. " 'Ey love, if yew get in an accident an' t'en take meh blood, t'en we'd be related by blood."

"I don' think it works that way," said Russel. "What bloods types are ya?"

"I'm A plus, Noods is O minus."

Murdoc turned his attention away from their conversation. It was boring him anyway. This whole day was. He couldn't even fathom why he agreed to come. He couldn't donate, his blood, whatever stupid type it was, was too tainted. Even he knew that. They wouldn't want it, they'd chuck it out. _His _blood! The great Murdoc Niccals' blood lying in a dumpster. He focused his attention on a suitable-looking nurse.

"I gotta chart right here," Russel scanned the sheet of paper. "Accordin' to this, Noodle can' receive yo' blood 'D. She can only receive from a fellow O negative. 'D, yo' blood can only go to AB positive an' A positive people, but you can receive from A's an' O's, negative an' positive."

The singer stared at him blankly before taking the chart and looking it over himself. "So..."

"I see," Noodle read over his shoulder. "I can give to anyone, but can only receive from another O negative. You can only give to A positives and AB positives, but can receive from O positive, O negative, A positive, and A negative." He continued to stare at her blankly. "I can't take your blood," she said slowly, "but you can take mine."

"Oh...okay, I wewdn' wont yew inna accident anyway."

"Okay, if ev'ryone's done bein' mushy, can we go?" Murdoc groaned.

"You didn't have to come. Come to think of it, why did you come with us?" asked Noodle.

"Lack o' activities. I'm bored now." The Satanist rose up from his seat on the bench. "Let's go 'ome." Noodle watched him intensely, noting his movements. Reading body language was becoming a forgotten art. Murdoc was depressed in some sense, she could tell from his pose. He was more slouched than normal and his glare was almost listless. Something was bothering him and despite multiple arguments between any of them and Murdoc that often rocked the foundations of Kong Studios, she felt obliged to figure out his problem.

The ride back to the studios was anything but quiet. 2D kept playing with the radio, getting himself repeatedly shouted at and smacked in the head, but he never seemed to learn and kept going back for more. Before long, the Geep was swerving around as Murdoc even left the driver's seat to pummel the singer. Noodle ended up heaving herself over the Satanist's seat and driving by the tips of her fingers. When he returned, his head smacked into hers and she fell into the space between the door and the seat.

"Tha's ih!" he slammed on the brakes, bringing the Geep to as screeching halt. "Ev'ryone, grow up now!" They were silent. They didn't know what he meant by his comment. Noodle was slightly upside-down, one leg still hooked over the top of the seat while the rest of her body was crushed between Murdoc and the door. "Ya grown up?"

"...Yeah?" Russel ventured.

"Okay then!" he drove off once more, leaving Noodle in her little alcove until they reach Kong. She was tempted to throw a fit just to remind him she was still there, maybe even kick him in the head, but she held back until he dumped her on the ground by opening the door. "Oh, there yeh are."

"You forgot I was there," she stated. "My foot was practically on your shoulder...and you forgot I was there." She picked herself up, patting off the gravel stuck to her shirt.

"Yep," he slammed the door and trudged inside. The others watched him disappear through the door. 2D and Russel, bless their hearts, weren't seeing the true picture at the moment. All they saw was Murdoc being a jerk, they couldn't see past that and realize something was bothering him.

"C'mon love," 2D steered her toward the door, "we can strum some notes an' let Muhdoc cool down."

"You just want to stay out of his way."

"Right-o!"

That was the solution, just let him relieve his own rage. But she couldn't ignore it this time. So when Russel went to make dinner, leaving her and 2D in the instrument room, she excused herself with a bathroom run and directed herself to the car park. She couldn't hear any sounds coming from the Winnebago. With full confidence, she marched up and knocked on the door.

"Wot? !" the door swung open, barely missing her. "Oh...ih's yew. Wot'cha need, Noods?"

"I would like to talk with you." The Satanist looked shocked at this, but invited her inside anyway. Noodle knew what to expect and took a deep gulp of oil-reeked air from the car park before steeping inside the trailer that looked as if a tornado had passed through.

"Get up, yew sod," Murdoc barked at Cortez. The raven croaked loudly at the thought of being moved, but hopped to the table, allowing Noodle to take the seat he'd been on. He turned his back to her and ignored her for her whole visitation. "Wot is ih?" Murdoc sighed.

"I've noticed an attitude change in you lately."

"Really?" he said sarcastically.

"I'll admit some of your habits have been uncontrollable, but now I am led to believe even _you _can't control them. Do you need anti-depressants?"

"Wot are yew talkin' about?"

"I can see it! Murdoc, I think you're depressed. Something has changed in your mind or lifestyle that is leading you down-down-deep into a complete and suicidal state of melancholy. I know you're prideful, but for the people who care about you, at least speak with me."

"People care about me?" he scoffed. "Tha's a laugh. No one cares about me, love. If an' wot yer sayin' is true, then tha's the source o' meh anguish." He slipped into the driver's chair. "If I died t'day, who wewd notice? Who wewd mourn the loss o' the greatest bass player ta grace the world? The fans will pine, then move on. Even yew guys wewd pro'lly not notice meh decayin' corpse until the faceache complained o' rats rushin' in meh Winnie."

"Well, if you were more included in our daily lives we would come to see that new schedule as normal and take immediate notice of an absence. But I see what you're saying. You want the knowledge that someone will mourn your death with actual affection." She paused for a moment. "And you don't think we will?"

"Perfect example bein' this mornin'."

"Okay...I see your point of view. But this depression is unhealthy."

"An' everythin' else I do isn'?"

"Razors pain you, rivers are damp, acids stain you, drugs cause cramps, guns aren't lawful, nooses give, gas smells awful, you might as well live."

"Bravo!" the Satanist sarcastically clapped his hands together.

"Overall," Noodle continued," we owe a lot to you. You're the one who brought us all together. If you hadn't formed the band, I would be dead without a location for my crate to have gone to. In a way, you saved my life. Now I'm going to save yours by killing you."

"Wot? !" the Satanist grabbed for the nearest item to use as a weapon.

"Not literally! I'm going to show you that people _will _care if you die. You and I are going to fake your death. Then you can sit back and watch the world mourn. I'll prove to you that people care."

He studied her face, looking for any sign that she was joking or lying. "Yew really think yew can pull this off?"

"Yes, you just have to do what I tell you."

* * *

><p>" 'D," Russel said at dinner a few nights later, "go check an' make sure Muds is still breathin'. He hasn' shown up fo' three days."<p>

"I saw 'im five minutes ago!" the singer argued. "I'm not goin' down t'ere."

"Did you?"

2D lowered his head. "No I didn', I jus' don' wanna go."

"I'll do it," Noodle volunteered. She hurried down to the lower level. It was almost sadistic in these circumstances, but she was excited. Murdoc was going to fake his death and she would prove that people would take notice, and not just in a bad way. Everything was set. He would take the Geep down to one of the pubs, making sure people noticed his arrival, pick a fight, run out and hop in a planted car, then drive off. He claimed to be able to crash it without bodily injury on his own, so she left that stage to him. The 'mysterious' disappearance of the body was being handled by himself as well, but he promised to leave subtle hints that it had been him in the car. Combined with the confessions of those in the pub, they would surely convince the world he was dead.

She knocked on the Winnebago door, listening at Cortez's screeches. When nobody came to answer, she slipped inside. Everything looked the same, except...She froze at the sight of empty alcohol bottles on the counter. Her heart began to race as she strained to remember if they had been there before in her secret meetings. She couldn't recall seeing them or not.

_Murdoc, I hope you know what you're doing. _She raced out of the Winnebago to see the Geep was gone. The scene was set, now if only the Satanist wouldn't ruin it. She breathed deeply to slow her heart pace and returned upstairs. "He wasn't there," she reported. "The Geep is gone, he must've gone out."

* * *

><p>Murdoc wasn't drunk, or at least that was what he kept telling himself. But there was no getting around his blearing vision. And just because one said something wasn't true, didn't make it so. His hands gripped the wheel of the Geep tightly as he steered down the street. Any pub would do, he was quite well-known at all of them.<p>

_Noodle really went awl-out ta get this plan in motion. I guess...if she cared enough ta notice meh death, ih wewdn' be so bad. _Someone shouted, people started screaming, it was all a daze to him. His sight went dark and suddenly all he knew was an intense pain.

* * *

><p>"Wh...where am I?" Everything was blinding white. <em>Oh crap, this isn' where I wonted ta end up. 'Ey God! God! Wrong afterlife, idiot!<em>

" 'Ow ya feelin', Mister Niccals?" said a voice.

"Wot...?" his vision cleared bit by bit, revealing the face of a doctor smiling at him. "Wot'chu grinnin' at, nit-wit?"

"I'm jus' glad ta see yer awake. Almost didn' make ih."

"Wot'cha talkin' about?"

"Mister Niccals, yew were involved in a serious car crash. Yew hit a telephone pole, totaled yer vehicle, an' barely made ih out at awl. Yer a very lucky man. Thank God we 'ad tha' blood drive."

"Now wot are yew blabberin' about?"

"Yew are blood type O negative, though they are very useful in the 'ospital, wot with blood bein' able ta be distributed ta everyone, they are 'ard ta fix. Yew can only receive from another O negative. An' though O negative is not the rarest, is not the mos' common either. We 'ad a few good donors at the blood drive an', let me jus' say, ih wos by pure coincidence tha' yew got the one yew got."

"Wot? I'm 'avin' trouble understandin' ya. 'Ow 'igh is meh morphine?"

"I know who yew are an' yer family, who is currently in the waitin' room. We grab the transfusion solely on wot type ih is, so ih wos by pure chance we grabbed the one we did."

"Yeah-yeah, yer borin' me, go away." The doctor did a lopsided smile and turned the transfusion bag on its hook so that the label faced Murdoc. He grabbed a pen and wrote something on the label before leaving the room. The Satanist watched him go before trying to focus on the scribble. When his eyes finally managed to make it out...he wasn't sure what emotion passed through him.

**Type O Negative**

**_This is Miss Noodle's blood, _**said the message in pen.

_Noodle's blood? Well 'ow d'ya like tha'? _He had royally screwed up. The whole plan was set and he went and got drunk and actually crashed the Geep. And in the end, it looked like Noodle saved him after all. Murdoc groaned and pressed the button for a nurse. She came very quickly, leading him to believe he must be in intensive care or something similar. "I'm ready ta see meh stupid family."

"Murdoc!" Noodle rushed in and right up to his bedside. She had a bouquet of flowers that looked as though she'd wrung the life out of them. Her face was a mess of tear stains and fresh ones poured down. "This was all my fault-"

"I'm gonna purposely kick the bucket right 'ere, right now, if yew start blamin' yerself," he threatened. She clamped her jaws shut, but the tears still dripped onto her shirt.

"Muhdoc?" 2D peered into the room. His face wasn't a mess like Noodle's, but there was an aura of anguish surrounding him. He approached slowly and sluggishly. He tripped on his own feet and came to halt at the bedside, right behind Noodle. He twiddled his fingers nervously, fighting a mental battle with himself before extending his hand for a handshake.

"I thought yew were gonna 'ug me," said the Satanist.

"I almost did." Suddenly he broke down next to Noodle. "I'm sorry! If I'd jus' checked on yew fer real, t'en maybe I wewd've caught yew b'fore ya did t'is!"

Russel walked through the doorway, muttering, "Ya go to the bathroom an' suddenly your family's missin'." He glared down at the Satanist. "Well Muds, we've had a productive las' few days."

"I told him," Noodle explained.

"Well," said Murdoc, "can ya see meh reasonin'?"

The drummer sighed. "On your behalf, I made sure the word got out." He tossed a newspaper onto the bed. The entire front page was plastered with headlines about the incident that had taken place. Another one, different issue, joined it, and another, all saying the same things. Russel tuned the television to the news, only to be greeted with a news story of the event. "Can ya stop plottin' with baby-girl now?"

"I think so. Noods," he turned his full attention to the guitarist, "I've come ta realize somethin'. As long as yew care enough ta wont ta kill me, tha's enough fer me."

"Thank you?"

"Get the nurse in 'ere!" Murdoc pounded the button with his fist. "Double the morphine until I can' feel mehself think! Tha's the good stuff!"

* * *

><p>after 'Spare the Child' I needed some heart-to-heart between Noodle and Murdoc. I hope it wasn't too mushy.<p> 


	16. Dance, Puppets, Dance!

Dance, Puppets, Dance!

Phase 3

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>The hissing and grinding of machinery reverberated around the engine room, making the whole island hum at night when no other noises occupied the sense of sound. But beneath the echoes, another sound could be made out. Stomping feet, filled with fury and disappointment. Due to the noise of the engine room, nobody heard these feet from above. Only one person heard them. Well...one thing.<p>

Cyborg looked up from her charging station as the cupboard door was pulled open. The lighting outside framed Noodle as she stepped in and shut the door behind her. Immediately, she screamed and kicked a nearby bucket. Soon a full on tantrum was thrown and the contents of the cupboard were ripped apart and/or scattered. Cyborg watched the whole time, slightly frightened of this dispaly.

Finally, Noodle seemed to calm down, choosing to sit on the overturned bucket. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled. "I didn't mean to trash your...room."

"But you are troubled?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes...today is a special day for two reasons. October thirty-first is Halloween, you know this?"

"Oh yes, Murdoc enjoys this holiday very much. He likes to summon demon...friends. They play poker"

"It may be Halloween, but it's also something else. Today...today is my birthday." Noodle buried her face in her arms and wailed, "But the boys forgot! They forgot my birthday!"

Cyborg tilted her head to the side. "What's a birthday?"

"A birthday is the anniversary of when you were born. Every year, on this day, I celebrate turning a year older." She sighed unhappily,"But I guess not this year."

Cyborg leaned back against her wires as her master wallowed in her turmoil. Today was the anniversary of the day Noodle was born, so that got her thinking about a few things. Did she have a birthday? At least something on some day. Or was her creation not worth celebrating? "What do I have?"

Noodle actually gave it some thought. "Maybe an Awakening Day? You weren't technically born, so perhaps the first day you awoke is the day that counts."

"Okay...can we celebrate that?"

"Sure," the guitarist stood up and popped a few knuckles, "right after I slap some memories into the boys." She started unplugging Cyborg slowly, lest she be shocked by the cords. While she did this, the robot began compiling all the different questions about a birthday.

"What do you do?"

"Have a party. Decorations, presents, a cake. I don't care about the decorations or presents, but I at least want a cake for us all to share together. Like we did at Kong." There were moments where she yearned for the simpler days back at Kong. Before all the deals with dark entities and pirates. Things were different now, but when this fateful day approached, her only birthday wish was to forget all about the present and remember her boys as her everything. They were always a part of her. And they forgot her birthday.

"Maybe they haven't forgotten," said Cyborg.

"What, you mean like a surprise party?"

"What is that?"

"A surprise party is when the family and friends don't tell the birthday person what they're doing, so when the actual party happens, it's a big surprise. That might be their plan, but I don't know."

"Maybe search around? Not much can be hidden on Plastic Beach."

"That's a great idea! You lead the way, you know this place better than I do." Feeling optimistic of the possibilities that her boys were hiding a birthday surprise for her, Noodle set out with Cyborg to track down any sign of it being true. They scoured the engine room, poked around Murdoc's with a gun barrel to move stuff, turned stuff over in Russel's, then flipped the mansion upside down and even dug around on the beach and lighthouse. Two hours passed and they found nothing. A different excuse was made up for each member of the band they happened to run into. None of the boys betrayed any plans.

Soon the two were left to sulk on the stairs to the entrance. Noodle had placed her chin in her hands, elbows rested on her knees. Cyborg immediately copied her. When her master sighed sadly, she did so as well. "Maybe...maybe they have hidden supplies in your room."

Noodle gave her a funny look. "My room? Don't you think that's a little dangerous to the plan?"

"What better place than right under your nose?"

"You've got a point. Okay, let's go. Besides, I have something to show you." The room she shared with 2D was strange indeed. It was easy to tell which half belonged to whom. One was incredibly clean, the other, dirty. However, Noodle's half was swamped in cards. Cyborg picked up a handful, each saying the same thing, wishing Noodle a happy birthday and the fan who sent it congratulating her on returning. "It's amazing they still forgot with all of this being charted to the island."

They searched every nook and cranny for even a bit of confetti. There was nothing here. "That's it!" Noodle sank down in front of her laptop. "They've forgotten. Oh...I've got a new message...and it's not from 2D...and it's a video chat." That was a game at most times, 2D e-mailing her when he was across the room. Murdoc did it too, but only when he was drunk.

" 'Ello Noodle! Ih's great ta see yew!" chimed two voices from the computer.

A smile split on her dejected face. "Jamie! Damon! Wonderful to see you too!"

"Ih's been such a long time," said Damon. "Anyway, we jus' wonted ta wish yew a 'appy birthday."

"At least _you_ remembered."

"Wot'cha mean?" asked Jamie.

"The boys completely forgot. Cyborg and I turned this place upside-down for any sign of anything. And 2D's no good at keeping secrets, especially when he's excited about something. I'm telling you, they forgot."

"Ya got ih awl wrong, Noodle," said Jamie. "They cewdn' 'ave fergotten, yew mean the world to 'em."

"But take away four years with no contact between the two of you and see what it does."

"Tha's an idea," said Damon.

"Shut up!" Jamie replied. "Lewk Noodle, there 'as ta be an explanation."

"There's no explanation. They fergot, now leave ih at tha'. Now she 'as some sweet guilt trippin' ta make up fer ih."

"Guilt tripping?" said the guitarist.

"Yeah, make 'em feel real bad an' yew can make 'em do wotever yew wont," explained Damon.

"Well...I'll hold out until later. If nothing happens, then my fears are confirmed. Anyway, it was great to see you guys again. Goodbye."

"Bye Noodle!" the video feed cut out.

"Well, it was nice to speak with them again." She closed the top half of her laptop. "I feel so sad, after all, you don't turn twenty-one everyday. And the boys..." she exhaled slowly and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling, "I just thought they could never completely disappoint me. Looks like I was wrong."

"Maybe...maybe we could celebrate?" Cyborg suggested with a shrug of the shoulders. "All alone, just us. We can have...fun?...and they will be left out."

"I like the way you think," the guitarist sat back up. She cast a glance around the room. There were opportunities all around them. The two of them could throw the party, have a grand time, and not invite her boys. A girls' night together. Well...girl and robot. No boys! "This bedroom is to be commandeered. 2D can sleep on the couch. No boys allowed at this party."

They set out around the island once more, seeking for decorations, but in a different manner. Now they were searching for things that could be used for decorations and not the decorations themselves. A few rules had to be set in place after Cyborg tried to pluck a poor seagull for its feathers. But slowly they compiled several objects that could be used creatively.

"Wot'chu doin'?" 2D wandered down to the beach while the twins yanked at what they believed to be a boat propeller. They didn't reply, agreeing to do the silent treatment earlier on. He felt a wound in his heart when neither would answer. Especially because Noodle would not look him in the face. "Ouch, love. I'm in pain." That usually did it, she always would comfort him if he were hurt.

Still, the two wouldn't look at him. He started walking around them, but they always turned their heads. They were aware he was here, they were just ignoring him. Pouting lightly, he reached forward to help them pry up the propeller. Noodle slapped his hand, causing him to yelp and pull away. "Wot wos tha' fer? Love, why are yew ignorin' me?"

"Should we tell him?" Cyborg whispered. "I've been around him long enough to know he'll start crying. And, though I have not known you long, I realize you will have to comfort him."

"It's in my nature," Noodle muttered back. "I can't stand to see him cry."

"So maybe?..."

"We can't give in." With one final heave, they unstuck the object and triumphantly hauled it up the beach. 2D followed close behind, still determined to win Noodle's attention. The two set the propeller up against the stairs and started picking the sea stuff off of it, still making sure to keep their backs to 2D. He started whining now and pacing behind them.

"C'mon! I wanna play, or do wotever ih is yer doin'. Ih lewks like a three person game! Lemme play! Lewk!" He bent down and picked up a tin can. "Yew can use t'is fer...wotever yer doin'. I can 'elp!" They _still _wouldn't acknowledge him. "I'm in so much pain...meh 'eart is 'ollow. Noodle, I need yer love ta 'eal te 'urt."

The guitarist's shoulders started trembling, but she was doing her best to conceal bursts of giggles. 2D took notice and kept up his mantra of woe. She would give in. She would start laughing, then turn around and hug him. He wanted that hug. But most of all, he wanted to know why she, and even Cyborg, were ignoring him in the first place. Was it because he didn't flush that one time? He was used to the room all to himself.

"A burnin' 'ole like acid. Ih's unlike any pain in te world! Only yew can make ih stop." A bucket sailed down from up above and crashed onto his head. The singer dropped to the ground, howling loudly. "Okay, now I'm in real pain!"

Noodle immediately dropped her act and rushed to his side. She tried to pull his hands away from the injured area, but he refused to let up the pressure. She instead pressed her hands with his. "You okay? Where does it hurt?" She looked upward, seeing the terrified face of Murdoc peering over the railing. He knew he was in trouble when she forced all her fury into a single glare. He disappeared, most likely to hide in his lair.

Cyborg picked up the bucket, turning it in her hands. "He meant to hit 2D?"

"I'm not sure, but he's gonna pay for it. I'll lure him into a false sense of security, then pounce and beat the crap outta him!" She hauled 2D to his feet. He swayed around, choosing to lean against Noodle. Lean was an understatement. He almost toppled her over. "Okay," Noodle grunted, "bedtime."

"But Mum ih's only..." he slurred into silence and collapsed.

"Great, he might have a concussion. Help me wake him up," she waved Cyborg to the unconscious singer.

"He needs to be awake?" the robot asked.

"You're not supposed to sleep if you have a concussion. You could die." Together, they sat 2D up and started shaking him. Noodle even slapped his face a few times. When that didn't work, she took the bucket, scooped up some seawater, and splashed it on his face. He groaned, but didn't open his eyes. "This could be bad."

Cyborg took his legs while Noodle took his arms. They heaved his dead weight up the steps and crammed together into the lift. It looked like the underwater room wasn't going to be commandeered. Noodle wasn't going to let 2D sleep on the couch with a concussion. She wasn't even going to let him sleep in the hammock. As soon as the doors parted, they placed him in his former bed.

There wasn't much else that could be done. While he was still out, they moved everything they had collected back out to the beach. But before leaving entirely, Cyborg screamed liked a police siren, ultimately waking up the dazed singer.

"Oh! Owww...uh, wot 'appened?" he pressed his hands against his temples.

"Murdoc hit you with a bucket," Noodle explained. "Can you stay awake on your own? Or do we need to sit with you? Answer truthfully please, I'm not gonna favor my plans over your life."

"Um..." one of 2D's hand moved to his forehead. "I'm not sure."

"We're staying." The twins settled in for the wait. And just like that, all the party plans went out the window. Noodle was slightly annoyed that she wasn't even going to get to celebrate her birthday at all, but 2D's health was more important. There was plenty of Halloween candy stockpiled upstairs, so they nicked some of it and shared it. Cyborg tried a caramel and had to go to the engine room for tools so Noodle could dig it out of her chest cavity.

Although this wasn't the birthday Noodle had in mind, she still fairly enjoyed herself. Just her, Cyborg, and 2D in the underwater room, eating candy, watching movies, joking around. The cards went relatively unnoticed. 2d probably mistook it for regular fan mail. But still, she didn't disclose the reasons for acting sour earlier. The singer didn't seem to mind anymore. He had her all to himself now.

When night began to draw closer, the three off them went up to the kitchen for dinner. It was at this time that Noodle became despondent again. Murdoc and Russel didn't mention anything about her birthday. There was a stray comment on Halloween, but nothing else. And as the meal drew to a close, she couldn't take it anymore.

"You're all jerks!" she shouted, spooking 2D enough that he screamed. "I can't believe you could be so mean!"

"Wot are yew screamin' about? !" Murdoc snapped back. "T'day wos actually pretty tame an' now yew blow yer top!"

"I'm still mad at you for hitting 2D with a bucket!" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "But I'm mad at all of you! Not you," she quickly added when Cyborg looked sad.

"Why are ya mad at us?" Russel asked.

"I was making excuses for you! I thought 'if any of them remember at all, it'll be Russel'."

"Wot's goin' on, love?" 2D asked.

"It's my birthday!" she finally revealed. She stopped speaking after that, leaning back into her chair and waiting to see what effect her words would have on her boys. The news sank in and she could see their expressions change with each slipping second. They realized it now. They'd completely forgotten Noodle's birthday. She didn't even give them a chance to say anything. She just stood up and walked out.

* * *

><p>A great shock welcomed the guitarist the next morning. 2D wasn't in his hammock. She checked the clock to make sure she hadn't slept too long. No, this was her normal wake-up time. 2D was never up before her. She got up and looked in the bathroom, but he wasn't there either. She rifled through the piles of cards, just in case he'd burrowed in them for whatever reason. Still reeling from shock, she checked the hammock and realized the neatly folded blankets on top of his pillow. She did that yesterday. 2D never even came to bed.<p>

_Did I upset them? _she wondered. She hoped they were kicking themselves because of yesterday, but did she inadvertently frighten 2D enough that he didn't want to stay in the same room? If that was so, where was he now? Before that was figured out, one quick stop.

Cyborg immediately noticed Noodle's disposition. "What happened?"

"2D never came to bed. I think I scared him off. I didn't want that to happen!" She unplugged the robot and they ascended the lift together. The doors parted to let the sound waves from outside in. The boys' voices and they were arguing furiously. The robot and girl looked at one another and lightly stepped out. They peeked into the kitchen.

"Noodle!" Russel shoved Murdoc aside violently, slamming the Satanist into the fridge. "Good to see yo' awake. I'll make ya anythin' ya want fo' breakfast."

"But...you do that every morning if I already haven't done it," she said, a confused tone in her voice.

"See dumb-ass?" Murdoc dusted himself off. "I told yeh tha' wewdn' be enough! She wonts gifts, not favors! An' I'm the one ta do tha'."

"No, 'cause baby-girl ain' selfish, like you!"

"What is going on?" Noodle raised her voice to be heard. "Mornings are usually not like this." The two men looked at each other, then began physically fighting for the chance to speak first.

"Ih wos 'is fault! Ya can' expect me ta remember ev'rythin'!"

"Yo' in charge o' yo' own mind! Noodle, we're so sorry!"

"Words mean nothin'!"

"They mean plenty to her!"

"Stop!" Cyborg screamed at a megaphone level. She could tell the fighting was starting to upset Noodle, who still had no idea why it was started. The two men stopped and broke apart.

"Just what is going on? Why are you doing this?" Noodle demanded.

"We're really, really sorry 'bout yesterday, baby-girl," Russel rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. "It's...it's jus' been so long since we've been altogether. We jus' fo'got."

"Oh..." she realized. "This is about my birthday. Well...I accept your apology. But have either of you seen 2D? He never went to bed and I'm worried."

"The faceache? 'E wos blubberin' 'bout somethin' last night. 'Aven' seen 'im since."

"Okay," Noodle and Cyborg turned back into the study, the sounds of fighting picking up again behind them. The singer was somewhere on the island, they just had to find him. Start from the top and work to the bottom. So, they headed up to the roof. A light chill was in the air, making Noodle shiver. If a storm was on the way, there was no playing outside.

They scanned the beach from their vantage point. The pink sands were bare of human life. Their pile of decorations was scattered slightly, as if someone had been picking through it. Another breeze, this one a little stronger. Noodle hummed sadly as dark clouds on the horizon began to move in.

"Wait," Cyborg lightly tapped her arm, "there." She pointed to the pier. A tall figure was hunched over at the shooting game stand. They weren't moving, they were just sitting there.

"It might be him. We better go see before the rains start." They rushed back down to the lift, Russel and Murdoc's voices still carrying on. A gust of wind hit them as the doors opened to the entrance. Those clouds were coming in fast. Cyborg shuddered and planted her feet at the doors. No amount of coaxing would make her move from the safety of her shelter, so Noodle went on by herself.

The entrance to the pier was broken off, but a few long boards were leaned against the splintered end to form a ramp, further confirming that it was 2D who was up there. She scaled the ramp, but became cautious upon arrival at the top. There was still the chance that it wasn't 2D, and if that was so, it meant someone, or something, else was on the island. But as she crept closer to the shooting stand, her fears were put to rest. "2D?"

The singer looked up, his head having been previously cradled in his hands. The bruises under his dents were further accentuated by large bags from a lack of sleep. He looked like a mess and his odor was one to talk. " 'Ello Noodle."

"Why are you out here? It's freezing," she shivered to prove this as another gust of wind blew her hair around. "Let's go inside. You need a nap."

"I can'," he shook his head.

"Why not? I'll make you some tea, see if we have any cookies, we can settle to a movie-"

"I don' deserve any o' tha' stuff!" he cried.

"Of course you do, you've done nothing wrong."

" 'Aven' I?" He hunched his shoulders and narrowed his dents at her. "I fergot yer birfday! I can neveh fo'give mehself."

"Oh 2D, I admit I was upset yesterday, but that's nothing to worry about. I'm over it. Now c'mon, you'll catch pneumonia."

"I ratheh I did!" he crossed his arms like a pouting child. "I've been out 'ere awl night."

Noodle bit her lip. The singer hated himself so much that he was willing to put his health at risk. Well, if he was so frightened from her outburst, there was only one way he was getting back into the manor. "Now you listen to me!" she shouted. "You better get your ass back inside before I kick it there!"

2D stared at her, mouth open in shock. Noodle did a feint charge, causing him to yell and dart off down the pier. She raced after him to make sure he made it back inside. The lift doors were closed by the time she arrived, panting but smiling.

"Successful?" said Cyborg.

"Yep. He better not go hiding in the engine room or anything. Now we have to find him inside the manor and there's a lot more places to hide inside."

Once the lift was recalled, they began this new search to locate the singer. First was the underwater room, which yielded nothing and was untouched. Next, the engine room. They peeked around machines and wires and any place the lanky man could possibly squeeze himself into. They pondered on whether they should try Murdoc's room. They did end up checking, just in case.

Russel's room was empty and so they continued to the study. The drummer and Murdoc were still fighting in the kitchen, so Noodle doubted 2D would get in the middle of that. Quietly creeping around, they slipped into the study and immediately found the object of their search. The singer whined and scrambled around, trying to wedge himself into the corner.

"Calm down, it was just a threat." Noodle slowly reached out, making him cower and flinch. "Do you think I'd ever hurt you?"

"T'ere's a firs' chance fer ev'ryfink!" he mumbled into his hands, which were covering his face.

The guitarist pried his hands away and cupped his chin. "Well, that's not today. I just wanted to get you inside. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Well, we can take care of that." She helped him up and started walking him back to the study to lay down, but he fought against her grasp.

"No! No! I shewd be te one takin' care o' yew! I shewd pampeh yew!" He took her by the shoulders and started pushing her out. Noodle dug her heels into the carpet, expertly turning and snagging 2D by the back of his shirt before he tumbled too far forward. " 'Ey now! I wont ta do t'is."

"I'm not letting you. You need rest and a warm drink. You missed my birthday, now you have to do what I say. What I say, goes. Now go lay down and rest!" The singer seemed lost. He looked out to the couch, then back at Noodle. "Go," she repeated.

"But I-"

"Cyborg!"

"Okay!" He flew out of the room and vaulted over the back of the couch. He curled up, only glancing upward so Noodle was aware that he was resting like she asked and wouldn't sic her robot on him. He flinched as she looked down at him. Noodle felt a stab in her heart at the realization that 2D was terrified of her now. She plucked an exposed feather from the pillow and started tickling him. "Noodle, tha's not fair!"

She climbed over the top of the couch and kept tickling him, the mood finally lifting. "All's fair in love and war, and I love you so much!"

"Sorry ta break up the 'love fest'," they looked up to see Murdoc standing by the couch, a shiny black guitar in hand. Cyborg stood behind him, a horrified expression on her face. " 'Ere's yer belated birthday present," the instrument was shoved into Noodle's arms.

"Oh...um, thank you." He shrugged and strode into the lift. Noodle sat up on the couch, holding the guitar as if to play it. "Well then, that was pretty nice."

"T'is guitar lewks real familiar," 2D commented.

Cyborg stumbled over, the look of horror transforming to extreme grief and hurt. She slowly sank onto the couch, never taking her gaze off the black guitar. Noodle studied her movement and expression. She looked like she was about to cry. Wait...there it was. Oil built up on the rims of her green eyes and spilled over down her cheeks.

"This is your guitar, isn't it?" Noodle asked. When Cyborg nodded, the instrument was placed back into her custody. The robot hugged it tightly, as if afraid it'd be taken again. "Well Murdoc, you just got another ass-kicking scheduled. No one steals from my sister, not even you."

" 'E tryin' ta gain yer favor," said 2D. "We awl fergot yer birfday an' Muhdoc's warmin' up ta yeh wiff presents."

"He took the wrong road if that's what he'd trying to do. 2D I want you to rest, what you did was a stupid thing." The singer ducked his head, but obeyed and laid back on the couch. Noodle grabbed a blanket and spread it over him. "Go to sleep. We'll be around, but you need rest."

"What are we going to do?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, after seeing Murdoc's response to my mood, I've decided on something. Damon and Jamie said I should use guilt trips to get whatever I want. It's time to see of they're right. We're going to have fun today and there's nothing Murdoc can do about it."

* * *

><p>A storm did pick up as the day went on, shutting everyone inside the manor. But that didn't stop Noodle and Cyborg in their new past time. Damon and Jamie had been right, the boys did whatever she wanted and <em>she<em> could do whatever she wanted and get away with it. They started small, just to test the waters, but then their requests got more and more outrageous. When the winds knocked the satellite off the manor, cutting out the television, the girls made Murdoc go up in the freezing rain to set it back.

They played in the engine room, shutting down the power to Murdoc's bookcase and repeatedly trapping him in his secret lair. Noodle sampled the alcohol cabinet with a flustered Russel standing nearby. It was in that moment that she decided she liked sweeter drinks. This stuff burnt her throat. The girls both tested El Diablo during one of Murdoc's trapped sessions. The afternoon was filled with all sorts of mischief that the boys grudgingly let slide. They were in Noodle's power.

"Gimme tha'!" Murdoc snatched his precious bass out of Noodle's hands. Though they couldn't see it, the bookcase was off its track after being forcefully shoved open.

"You at least owe Cyborg a round, after all," Noodle narrowed her eyes dangerously, "you did try to give away her guitar." The Satanist looked like he was about to explode. After muttering under his breath, he handed the guitar to Cyborg. The robot had been thoroughly enjoying these antics. After so long of obeying orders, it was nice to have _fun. _

El Diablo was taken down into the secret lair after they were done, ensuring nothing else would happen to it. The girls were fine with that, it was nothing special. But right before the bookcase could be fitted back in place, Noodle slipped through. "Wot the 'ell?" Murdoc grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "Get...out," he growled.

"Uh-uh," Noodle waved her finger. "We are stuck inside and I've decided to explore the whole island. The-_whole-_island." The Satanist bared his teeth, but stepped aside anyway. Noodle was given the full view of the endless staircase. "Oh...oh God. It's amazing you're not wheezing by the time you get up here."

"Yer tellin' me. I wont one o' those chair lift thingies."

"Getting on in years, huh old man?"

"No!" Noodle found herself forcibly shoved out of the bookcase. "I'm jus' lazy as fuck!"

Not even flustered by this, the two guitarists returned to their harebrained antics. The day began to slowly wind down and soon they found themselves with nothing to do. The one growling stomach between them drew them out of playtime and back to the study. The first thing Noodle noticed was the crumpled blanket on the couch. 2D was up.

"Ow!" a shrill voice screamed from the kitchen.

"2D?" Noodle and Cyborg could only gape in shock at the war zone in the kitchen. Eggshells littered the counters, flour blanketed the floor, some messy goop was stuck to the ceiling. A can of frosting was bubbling over in the microwave. Three butcher knives were stuck to the cabinet. And in the middle of it all was the distressed singer. "What happened in here?"

2D's shoulders sagged upon seeing the guitarist and robot. Suddenly, he burst into loud sobs, slipping and falling to the floor. "I wonted ta make up fer fergettin' yer birfday! I screwed ev'ryfink up!"

"Wasn't Russel in here earlier?"

" 'E went ta 'is room afteh te oven door 'inges gave out an' ih landed on 'is foot." Another round of sobs slipped from his throat. "I wonted ev'ryfink ta be perfect! But I messed ih awl up! Yer cake's a disaster!"

Noodle couldn't help but lean over the pan to see the burnt mess that was meant to be her cake. "It's okay, 2D, you tried your best." She sat on the messy floor and comforted him. "At least it smells...nice."

"Smells like my oil change," Cyborg muttered. "Lit on fire," she added.

"Shush," Noodle hissed. "Stand up, 2D. We'll clean it together, then we'll make an awesome cake. How's that?"

The singer wiped the tears pouring from his dents. "Okay..." The three pitched in to clean the kitchen. The end result was even better than it had been that morning. The ingredients were now limited because of 2D's fiasco, but they could still make a modest cake.

"We need to put love in the mix," said Noodle. "Makes it taste great."

"Okay," 2D picked up one of the eggs and kissed it.

"That's not what I meant." But they all shared a good laugh. In the end, Cyborg opened an air vent and let the scent waft throughout Plastic Beach. Murdoc appeared in an instant, shortly followed by a heavily limping Russel. They all sat down to enjoy the treat. Cyborg just sat, but she was smiling at her handiwork.

"Happy Birthday Noodle," the boys said together.

"Where's meh last bottle o' rum?" Murdoc asked after opening the alcohol cabinet. He pulled out empty and sampled bottles of different sorts, finally holding up the bare bottle.

"Oh, I drank it," said Noodle.

"Yew wot?"

"You forgot my birthday!" she immediately countered. That shut him up. She knew this power wouldn't last for long, but she could enjoy it while she still had it.

* * *

><p>One day, a few months later, Cyborg was awakened from her charging station to a colorful sight of strung decorations hanging about her cupboard. Noodle, sat upon a bucket, was staring at her, chin propped in her hands. She looked tired, like she didn't get much sleep, but also extremely happy.<p>

"Happy Awakening Day."

* * *

><p>I <em>really <em>needed to add that little piece at the end. Cuz Noodle always remembers peoples' birthdays! ;3


	17. Spare the Singer

Spare the Singer

Phase 2

I don't own Gorillaz

here's the second part to Spare the Child

* * *

><p>The call came in a while ago. Someone saying that the bassist from the band Gorillaz had physically abused his guitarist, an underage girl. It wasn't just assault, it was child abuse. And the fact that this girl had been living with three single men who had no legal custody over her, befuddled the office to no end. Why was this never investigated before?<p>

Murdoc Niccals had a history of crime, but this was the thing that would top it all. He escaped all his other crimes, but they would get him on this one. And they were positive that the public would support them. After all, who worships a man who harmed a child? Russel didn't have a record they could pull from, but he was still under scrutiny. Something about an exorcism really set them off. As for 2D, he seemed fairly harmless. His mental state was what they focused on mainly. But if he wasn't a danger to himself or those around him, then he was okay.

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang, Noodle and 2D both choked in surprise. The guitarist on her soda, and the singer on his popcorn. The two had been enjoying one of 2D's many zombie flicks on a lazy afternoon. The doorbell had greatly surprised them. They didn't even get the bravest postage men up here. All their mail was dropped off at the gate and one of them, usually 2D, had to hike down and haul it back up to the studios.<p>

The two looked at each other, coaxing the other to go get the door. After a staring contest, 2D sighed and stood, taking the bowl of popcorn with him. He exited Noodle's room and traveled down to the first floor. He stuffed a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth and reach for the knob. It slipped around in his grasp, so he wiped his greasy and buttery hand on his pants and opened the door.

"Good afternoon, sir." A man in a fancy suit straitened his back upon seeing the door open. He had the airs of one who demanded respect and would enforce it if not given.

" 'Ello," 2D said around his mouthful.

"May I please come in?" the man asked.

A series of thoughts ran through 2D's mind. He saw no problem in anyone coming in, but that was how they got their downstairs television stolen. What did Noodle say to do when someone asked to come in? "Wot authority do ya 'ave?" he asked.

"I'm an investigator from the police station," the man pulled his badge from his jacket pocket. "I'm respondin' ta a report about a serious accusation o' assault."

2D calmly continued to stare blankly, shoving another mouthful between his jaws. "Okay..." he stepped aside and let the man in. "I don' know who yew wont ta talk wiff," he said, spraying chewed-up bits on his suit.

The man grimaced and wiped off his jacket. "Is Miss Noodle 'ome?"

"Noods? Yeah, follow me." 2D's loud chewing filled the lift as they both stood side by side. The singer happily kept munching on his popcorn, unaware of the nuisance he was being. They stepped out of the lift and traveled over to Noodle's room. " 'Ey Noods, ya got a visitor."

The guitarist sat up to observe the man in the fancy suit. A million scenarios came to mind, most of them bad, so she became instantly cautious. "What can I do for you?"

"We received a report tha' yew were beaten by the man known as Murdoc Niccals. I'm 'ere ta investigate wot 'appened."

Noodle stiffened up. When Murdoc's hand had struck her face, she'd fled into a coffee shop and revealed her story to a nice waitress. _You traitor! _The guitarist made eye contact with the man. She had to take control of the situation and fast. "That happened weeks ago." _Damn it! That's all you can say?_ she scolded herself.

"So ih's true."

"Yeah ih's true," 2D agreed. "Muhdoc 'it 'er afteh she broke some stuff. She got scars on 'er arms from te glass shards." Noodle shot him a minute glare that had her whole message within it. 'Shut up or I will kill you'. The singer clamped his jaws shut. But the investigator had already noted everything he had said. Noodle's blazing eyes narrowed upon the notebook.

"Now Miss Noodle," the investigator flipped the notebook shut and slipped it into his pocket, "these are serious charges. Mister Niccals cewd go away fer a long time."

"You say that now," she muttered. "Look, you have no idea what you're getting into. So why don't you just drop it and leave?"

That comment shocked him enough to drop the professional look. That split second his eyes lit up in surprise and his shoulders dropped, and Noodle knew she could take control of this. She'd taken her revenge on what Murdoc had done. He grumbled plenty of times about what she did to him at the end of the DARE video. He was actually still trying to figure out how she did it, but a magician never reveals her secrets.

2D looked back and forth between the investigator and the guitarist. His mouth was still firmly clamped shut by Noodle's silent order, but he was finding nothing coming to mind. This was coming down to a battle of whits, whits he didn't possess. So he chose to sit back and watch the action. Another mouthful was pushed past his lips.

"Stop tha'!" the investigator slapped the bowl out of 2D's hands. The singer choked and spat his half-chewed mouthful onto Noodle's carpet. She wasn't mad about it, her attention was drawn to the one who had frightened her friend.

"You can just get out if you're going to do stuff like that! This is our house and he has a right to do what he wants!"

"I'm sorry," the investigator breathed deeply a few times and straitened his tie. "Tha's jus' one o' meh pet peeves. Miss Noodle, yew need ta take this seriously. This isn' jus' an assault charge, ih's also child abuse. Yew are a child an' 'e 'armed yew."

"I can take care of myself."

"Ih's true!" 2D insisted. "Noods is awl kinds o' smart. She's real... um..."

"Just stop," the guitarist patted his head. "I will not press charges on Murdoc. Now please leave."

"Ih's not tha' easy," said the investigator. "Yew are a minor an' I must do this investigation."

Noodle felt her heart rate pick up slightly. _Calm down, you can still stay in control. _"So what exactly will you be doing?"

"I will be settin' up a trial period fer this 'ousehold. I will be observin' yer regular family life an' at the end, I will determine whether yew are in any danger if yew remain. Tha' is meh main criteria. Yer safety is above awl things."

"What about 2D? We could write a book on everything that happens to him." _Oh crap..._

"Hmm," the investigator have this information some thought. "This will be crucial ta build up the case against Mister Niccals. 'Ow many members in this 'ouse 'ave been abused in the past by 'im?"

"There's no case!" Noodle spat. "You have nothing! Just... just get out, leave us alone!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do tha'." The investigator nodded at both the guitarist and singer. "I will return. Yew may inform the other members o' this abode ta wot is goin' on. Ih doesn' matter anyway. Ev'ryone resorts back ta their normal routine even if they ferget I'm out an' about." He showed himself out. It wasn't like either of them was going to.

"I..." Noodle was dumbstruck. What had just happened was unbelievable. Someone was going to be sneaking around their daily lives for proof of Murdoc's dangerous antics. So what? He would spend a bit of time in jail and get out, no biggie. But that wasn't all. Noodle could be taken away if the environment was deemed too unfit. As a minor, she would be forced to do it. It did make her wonder why this sort of stuff hadn't taken place when she first arrived as a little girl. Where were the police then?

"Muhdoc's not gonna be 'appy 'bout t'is."

"No," she agreed, "but we have to warn him."

* * *

><p>Meals would sometimes be in an awkward silence. But mostly they were filled with arguments, drunken ramblings, and tasteless stories. This silence was filled with so much tension, there was no taste in the food, there was only the sour tang of nervousness. They had to do their best to appear normal. It was so Noodle could remain here, Murdoc wouldn't extend his jail sentence, and the band wouldn't be broken up.<p>

"Is 'e wotchin' us now?" Murdoc whispered.

"Yes," Noodle hissed back, fearfully glancing around at the invisible enemy. They were fine with the fans watching their home and antics from the cameras, but the fans loved them and their odd quirks. They had open minds and accepted each band member for their strange yet endearing habits. But those very habits were going to get them legally separated.

"Uh..." Russel tried to start some friendly conversation. "How's...the uh...how's the brain damage goin' 'D?"

"Wot?" the singer froze up.

"I'm really uncomfortable right now," Murdoc stood up from his seat. "I'm jus' gonna go ta meh Winnie."

"No!" Noodle insisted. "You have to stay. We need to sit together and eat like a normal family."

"I got news fer ya love, we ain' no normal family."

"Can't you just act?" she pleaded. "You like to act. It's easy, just be the exact opposite of what you usually are. You have to. For me?"

The Satanist looked at her and those wide eyes begging for his assistance. He exhaled in a growl. "I ain' promisin' nothin', but I'll try." And in the end, that's all she could ask for. At least he tried.

The next week was filled with extreme apprehension. Each band members felt as though they couldn't even leave their rooms without getting the strangest feeling of being watched. They became shut-ins to the highest degree, only coming out when growling bellies forced them to the kitchen together. But every mouthful sank like a rock in their stomachs. How could they enjoy anything knowing that every move they made could spell out the downfall of this family?

Rarely did they interact at all during these days. They were either in the kitchen or in their rooms. Murdoc made a point of visiting Noodle at least once a day and that was very awkward in itself. But what else could be done? They had become prisoners in their own home. They weren't even sure the investigator left at all. Sometimes they'd see a fleeting shadow that moved too quickly to be a zombie and appeared too solid to be a ghost. Other than that, he remained unseen.

"T'is stress is killin' me!" 2D grabbed his hair and yanked. He had braved the halls and gone up to Noodle's room.

"It's no better for any of us," she consoled him.

"But ih's real bad! I 'aven' crapped in three days."

"I didn't need to hear that." She covered her ears to emphasize her point. "It can't last much longer. He's got to do some actual work at some point. He can't just keep hanging around here."

"I sure 'ope yer right, love. If nuffink passes soon, I 'fink I need ta go ta te 'ospital."

"Again, I didn't need to hear that." But she sympathized with him. 2D never needed any stress, it made him crazy. They could only hope together that the investigation would come to its end soon. They didn't need to wait long. Each of them found a note on the inside of their doors requesting they gather in the ground floor lobby.

"I 'ave reviewed wot 'as taken place this week." The four of them sat together on the couch. Noodle's hand were clenched in 2D's, both of them trembling. "Wot I 'ave seen is a blatant act of cowardice. Yew awl 'id yerselves away, 'opin' I wewdn' notice anythin'. I did notice the awkwardness at dinner, leadin' me ta believe tha' sorta stuff is not normal. 'Owever, ih wos because o' the actin' tha' I am considerin' this. Yer actions 'ave shown tha' yew were willin' ta make an effort ta keep Miss Noodle 'ere an' tha' yew awl 'ave dear feelin's fer 'er."

The others felt themselves slowly relax. But it wasn't over. "But from meh notes on Mister Niccals' past offenses, includin' Mister Pot's lifetime situation, I need ta take the minor's best interest in this. I will allow Miss Noodle ta stay if Mister Niccals agrees ta attend anger management classes."

"Oh fuck no!" the Satanist roared.

"Tha's exactly wot I am referrin' ta. If yew can' get yer anger under control, Miss Noodle will be relocated." The investigator stood up and handed a slip of paper to Murdoc. "Attend or face the consequences." He turned and walked out, leaving them to review what had just happened.

Noodle began to reach for the paper, but Murdoc ripped it away from her hand. "Now Murdoc, this has to be done. You heard what he said."

"Jus' give it a chance, Muds," said Russel.

"Why don' yew do ih, fat-ass?" the Satanist spat.

" 'Cause I ain' got no anger problems."

* * *

><p>Noodle rushed into town as soon as their sentence was lifted. There was something plaguing her thoughts ever since the investigation was called in. Who had reported it? Only one person came to mind. The waitress she'd spoken to. She quickly seeked out the very coffee shop she'd fled to win Murdoc had hit her.<p>

"You traitor!" she hissed as she rushed to the front counter.

"Sorry?" the waitress widened her eyes. " 'Ello, 'ow 'ave yew been?"

"You told! You made a promise and you told on us!"

"I did no such thing an' am 'urt tha' yew'd say tha'."

"We just spent a week being investigated by a detective. I got news for you, that doesn't happen on a normal basis. Someone told."

"I assure ya, 'oney, ih weren' me. There were lots o' people 'ere tha' day, someone must 'ave 'eard an' tattled."

Noodle exhaled slowly, leaning her full weight against the counter. "I'm choosing to believe you. Thankfully, it's just been lifted." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'd like a cookie, please."

* * *

><p>2D never had to go to the hospital, so that was a load of everyone's minds...and his bladder. Life returned to semi-normalness. Without the investigator watching their every move, the band members could finally relax and get back to doing what they do. However, one factor was not the same. Murdoc was now regularly gone every other day.<p>

"Fuck the classes, fuck the rules, fuck life, FUCK YEW!" he shouted when 2D passed in front of him. The singer yelped and raced around to the other side of the kitchen table.

"So I take it the classes are goin' well?" said Russel.

"Fuck yew! Awl this stupid shit is...stupid! I can' believe the garbage they're crammin' down our throats!"

"As long as you're passing, it doesn't matter," said Noodle. "Now c'mon, you can burn some hatred off in the booth." That idea seemed to satisfy him for now. The foursome migrated to the booth quickly before his anger picked back up. The Satanist had been attending the classes for two weeks now, but they had yet to test its results. In fact, they didn't want to.

"Let's go fo' a rendition o' Feel Good Inc.," Russel suggested. No one saw a problem with it. The bass line was strong throughout the song, so Murdoc could show off how he pleased.

"Feel good," 2D stayed on the other side of the booth. He knew that if the Satanist snapped, his life would instantly be in mortal danger. He knew from experience and had finally learned. As he continued in the lyrics, everything going well so far, he began to loosen up and enjoy the song. Then he choked.

"Faceache!"

"I'm sorry!" the singer grasped his own neck. "Ih's really dry."

"Here 2D," Noodle held up a bottle of water. She was comfortable on her stool, her acoustic guitar in her lap, so 2D crossed the booth to come to her. He stepped carefully around wires and strewn instruments to get the water.

" 'Fanks Noods," he gasped after swallowing half of it easily. He turned on the spot to walk back, the uncapped water bottle held near his chest. The singer yelled as he tripped over a wire and crashed to the floor, simultaneously yanking El Diablo from Murdoc's hands and dowsing him with water. _Oh fuck..._

"Murdoc!" Noodle jumped off the stool as the Satanist charged forward. "Let's be reasonable!" But before she could stop him, Russel pulled her out of the way. She struggled violently, but his grasp was too strong. She couldn't stop what was going to happen, but at least she would be out of the way.

"Wait! Please-don' 'urt me!" 2D scooted back across the floor as his life flashed before his dents. When his back hit wall, he did the only thing he could think of. He covered his face with his hands and waited. But as Murdoc swung his first punch, there was the smallest moment of hesitation. There was no change in his expression at all. He just...paused.

2D took advantage of that moment and slipped to the side, running over to Russel and Noodle and sheltering behind them. As soon as he moved, Murdoc finished the punch with a loud crack, either the wall or his hand. They weren't sure. The singer whimpered and crouched down to hide directly behind Noodle.

"I don't believe it..." the guitarist whispered. "Murdoc, you hesitated. You gave 2D a chance to get out." The Satanist didn't reply, he only looked at his hand, which was already starting to swell. He winced as he flexed the fingers. "You got control of your anger!" Noodle cheered. "2D escaped unscathed because you let him. This is great!" She ran right at him and hugged him tightly.

"Don' go thinkin' yer off the 'ook," he spat at 2D. "I jus' lost meh mind fer a moment."

"But you didn' hit him, an' that's the important thing," said Russel.

"Yeah...I guess. Faceache! Fer tha' li'le stunt yew pulled an' fer bustin' meh 'and, yer gonna clean the whole booth."

2D didn't complain, in fact, he was secretly overjoyed. He'd take cleaning a room over cleaning his wounds any day. Murdoc wasn't in complete control of his anger, but it was a start, and he was grateful for it. "Okay Muhdoc, I'll get right on ih."

* * *

><p>of course, we know nothing good ever lasts. ;D poor 2D.<p> 


	18. The Noodle Incident

The Noodle Incident

Phase 1

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>There are some disadvantages to living in a house with three older men. First off, it was always filled with their odor, but that was something one could grow used to. But one major factor was that there were no permanent women figures around. It was just the boys taking care of Noodle. And that was all fine and dandy, especially in her opinion. She got away with so much and had so much fun with just her brothers. She didn't even mind not remembering her past most of the time.<p>

The fun doesn't have to end, but some of life's situations make themselves known in a big way. Everyone grows up and different factors become a part of their lives, or are the starting sign of maturation. With no mother or even sister figures around, nothing but brothers, speaking in broken English, imagine the reaction when poor Noodle finally began to realize she was maturing as a person, both mentally and physically.

"Nooooodle!" 2D called out as he walked down the corridor to her room. "C'mon love! Te day's awlmost 'alf oveh an' yew still 'aven' shown! Wot's up?" He rapped his knuckles on the door, listening to the scuffling noises inside. The door pulled away to reveal the young guitarist. She looked haggard, her hair a mess, like she'd just gotten out of bed, her eyes looked tired, and her shoulders were slumped. "Wot's wrong love? Yew sick?" 2D pressed a hand against her forehead.

Noodle batted him away. "Noth...noth-ing." Her voice was listless and emotionless. She sure seemed ill.

"C'mon li'le love, yew can tell me."

The guitarist firmly shook her head, lips sealed tight. Her head was tilted toward the floor and she didn't realize that 2D was peering into her room. His dented eyes surveyed the slightly-messy environment, trying to find anything out of place. His eyes turned white when he spotted something on the floor covered in something that didn't belong.

"Noodle!" he leapt over her small form and swiped the object. It was t-shirt covered in splotches of blood. Noodle squealed and tried to snatch it out of his hands, but the singer held it up high out of her reach. "Love, yer 'urt! Where? Did yew get cut? Nosebleed?" He began checking her over for any sign of an open wound that would cause this much bleeding. When he couldn't find any, he scooped her up and dashed out into the corridor, desperately seeking Russel for help.

The drummer intercepted him before he could slam into the wall beside the kitchen door. "Yo 'D, what are you screamin' about?"

"Noodle's 'urt!" 2D thrust the bloody shirt forward. "I don' know where, I cewdn' find ih. We gotta get 'er ta te 'ospital!"

Russel took the shirt from the singer. He glanced at Noodle, who was struggling to be put down. She refused to show her face and kept burying it into the singer's chest. The blood marks on the shirt weren't splotches really, like one would use it to press against a wound. They were more like...smears. He looked back up at Noodle, who now had her hands covering her face as well.

He slowly pieced some things together. Noodle seemed embarrassed but not hurt. The shirt was old and an obvious choice for a blood rag. Russel walked back to Noodle's room, 2D following right behind. If Noodle had actually been hurt, there would be blood somewhere else, whether on clothing or the floor or bed. He began moving things around in her room to seek out more blood stains.

Noodle kept her mouth shut, but began making frantic moaning sounds. She was trying to discourage him from searching. Her sounds turned to squeals when he picked up a pair of her balled-up trousers he found poking out from under her bed. "Iie! No look! Noodle ...Noodle...wet pants." She curled her entire body into a ball to hide her shame.

"Yew wet yer pants?" said 2D.

Russel un-rolled the trousers, only to let them and the shirt slip through his fingers and crumple on the floor. He stared at his hands like they had just committed a ten-strong homicide. "Sterilize-sterilize," he whispered.

"Wot's wrong, Russ?"

"You, uh...may want to put her down now."

"Why?" he gently bounced the child in his arms.

"Um...baby-girl jus'..." he moved closer and whispered the rest of the sentence in the singer's ear. The response could have been a bit better and more controlled, seeing as how 2D ended up dropping Noodle on the floor. Not like she was radioactive, more like he just lost his grip in the midst of shock.

"Ouchie!" Noodle cried out to get their attention. She was promptly ignored.

"Wot do we do?" 2D frantically asked. "I ain' gonna explain nuffink! I know! We'll cawl meh mum!" He tried to dash off for the nearest phone, but Russel grabbed him by the arm.

"I think we're blowin' this outta proportion. It's nothin' to worry about, no big deal."

"Russ, yew an' I both know tha's a load o' bullshit." The drummer gently tilted his head downward, indicating the guitarist was watching them. An extremely hurt look was plastered on her face. Noodle had only thought she had wet her pants to begin with. When the wetness turned out to be blood, she immediately strived to keep it a secret. Now that the boys knew, it was obvious that this was a very bad thing that had happened. She had done something very bad.

"Noodle bad?" she asked, sniffling. "Mondai de watashi desu?" (Translation: 'Am I in trouble?')

2D exhaled a groan, wishing with all his being that he wasn't here right now. But the sight of the upset child-no, _woman. _Though he couldn't really see himself call her a woman at the moment, it was true. A human was technically a man or woman when they reached the age of sexual reproduction. Noodle just had her first period, she was a woman. "No, no, li'le love. Ih's awlright. Yew uh...yew jus' sorta...matured a bit."

The guitarist tilted her head to the side. She didn't understand what he was saying. What was matured? Did it have to do with the bleeding? 2D bled, but not from the place she had, at least to her knowledge. He bled from his nose, or cuts and stuff. But from seeing their reaction, she could only deduce that this wasn't something that was normal.

"Okay," 2D knelt down to her level, "yer gonna start growin' soon. Yew'll be a grown-up, not a kid no more."

"Grown-up?"

The singer placed his hand on her head, then slowly levitated it as high as he could while still kneeling. "Big Noodle," he explained.

She smiled when she realized what he meant. "Oh! Watashi hayori ooki kunarimashou? Like Toochie-kun?" (Translation: 'I'll get bigger?')

"Well," he stood back up to his full height, towering over the girl. "Maybe not as big as _me, _but yeah. Yew'll get talleh an'..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "otheh stuff," he mumbled. He finally turned to Russel. "I can' do t'is anymore. Ain' t'ere some... pamphlets or somefink we can pick up?"

The Winnebago was shut up tight, so they figured Murdoc was still sleeping off whatever he did the night before. 2D and Russel manually rolled the Geep out of the car park, letting Noodle sit in the front seat, on a towel, and steer. Once they were out, Russel took over and 2D had to hold the guitarist in his lap. He grimaced as soon as she sat down, readjusting the towel on his lap.

"Where going?" she asked.

"Ta te doctor's, love," he explained. She turned to look him in the face and placed a hand on her own stomach. "Yep, fer tha' li'le problem. We'll get'cha set up." She seemed satisfied with that answer and turned back around. She had been bleeding badly, so they were taking her somewhere that she knew could take care of it. The strange thing was, she hadn't felt the pain of a regular bleeding wound. When she had cut her finger on a chipped plate, she felt the sting of it. But her stomach had been cramping up and, after a while, she had decided something _inside _of her had gotten hurt and was causing the bleeding.

That instant, a horrid cramping sensation tore into her abdomen, a bit stronger than the other pains from before. She whimpered and pressed her hands against her stomach, doubling over enough that she almost tumbled out of 2D's lap. "Love?" he tried to straiten her back up, but she refused to uncurl. "Wot's wrong?"

"Hurts. Bad hurt. Like bad food." He knew what she was talking about. One dinner, they had accidently eaten some food that was past its prime. That night, 2D and Noodle spent the night in her bathroom. Noodle uncurled slightly when the pain receded, but it came back before long and she whimpered again.

"Step on ih, Russ." 2D tried to think of whatever could help in this situation. All that he knew was that women could get pretty pissed when it was 'that time of the month.' He hoped to God that Noodle wouldn't be like that. Murdoc once told him a joke, 'the only reason they cawl ih PMS is 'cause Mad Cow Disease wos awlready taken.' He had found it funny at the time, but not right now as Noodle whimpered and trembled in his arms. She wasn't being moody, nor had she been in the last few days. She was in pain.

They pulled up to the hospital parking lot, miraculously finding a spot near the front. 2D shuddered as they walked into the waiting room. He absolutely hated hospitals and doctors' offices and dentists...well, anything that had needles and scalpels. They were the danger zone and he liked to have nothing to do with them. Noodle whimpered again and he tightened his grip on the child. Some people looked up to see the strange new arrivals. Some shrugged their appearances off and went back to whatever they were doing to pass the time. Others continued to stare, unable to look away.

"Hello?" Russel approached the front desk. The nurse behind it rolled away from her computer on her chair and right to the spot behind the counter to speak with him. "Yeah um...we gotta...little problem." He glanced over his shoulder at 2D and Noodle. "Uh...Noodle, the little girl, she jus'...got her...um," he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Please don' make me say it. It's her...'time o' the month'."

The nurse bit her lip and snorted lightly in amusement. "Yew don' need ta be so discreet. Ih's a normal thing."

"Well, she don' really have a mother figure at home."

"Okay..." the nurse rolled around on the chair once more, picking up several things around the desk area. "Is she 'avin' any problems right now?"

"Yes!" 2D jumped forward, basically thrusting the child in her face. "She's 'urtin' bad! Can' ya do somefink fo' 'er?"

"Relax," the nurse held out a few pamphlets and such to Russel. "Jus' discuss these with 'er."

"But she can' undehstand us," said 2D. "We 'ave ta use sign language most times. 'Cept Muhdoc, but tha's 'cause 'e speaks in yellin'. 'E gets te point across."

The nurse looked at each of the three band members in turn. This little girl had just gone through the biggest change of her life, she had no idea what was going on, and they couldn't explain it. Well now... "'Ave yew ever considered hirin' an interpreter?"

"We did tha' once," said 2D. "We 'ad a li'le fawlin' out between 'im an' our bassist."

"Then there's nothin' else yew can really do," she gestured to the pamphlets. "Good luck," as the two men walked back out the door to deal with this new problem, she added quietly, "yer gonna need ih," and shuddered.

* * *

><p>"If any o' the blood got on meh seats-!"<p>

"Shut the hell up, Muds!"

Noodle and 2D sat side by side at the kitchen table. The singer was looking through the pamphlets and desperately trying to explain to Noodle exactly what was happening to her, but his words were falling short. She just didn't understand. While they did this, the other two band members argued furiously when the Satanist had emerged from his Winnebago. His take on the situation wasn't what they had, but they had expected this no less. He didn't care about the idea of explaining puberty to Noodle, he just wanted to make sure nothing 'gross' had gotten on the Geep.

Still, all three men couldn't help but feel stupid. What did they expect was going to happen after they took in this little girl? This should've been seen coming a mile away and yet it still hit them by complete surprise. Little things grow up and, unfortunately, girls did it in a big and slightly disturbing way, at least to a male's mind.

Noodle raised herself on her knees to reach across the table and pick up one of the boxes. They had two sitting there, one was tampons, the other maxi pads, and she picked up the former. She opened the box and took one out, holding it up to 2D for questioning. He flinched violently and fell out of his chair.

"I can' do t'is Russ!" he whined. "I jus'-I can' do-I jus' CAN'!" He scooted backward on his bottom across the linoleum, but Murdoc's firmly planted foot kept him from going further.

" 'Ang on. We're gonna get through this an' move on with our lives." He used the side of his foot and nudged 2D in the side enough that he sprawled over on the floor. "Now Noodle," the Satanist turned his attention to the girl, "ta soak up the bleedin', yeh need ta take tha' an' shove ih up yer-"

"Stop talkin'!" Russel interrupted, his hands placed firmly over his ears.

"I can' 'andle ih!" 2D howled.

"Wot do yew suggest we do? !" Murdoc demanded to Russel.

* * *

><p>A poor, trembling figure finally scurried up to the main door after the impossible climb up to the studios. She leaned against the walls to catch her breath. The last thing she had been expecting were actual walking un-dead to greet her at the gate. The only reason she hadn't fled was because they got between her and the only way out. Thus, the only safe haven was the building itself, which she reached in what was sure a record time.<p>

After managing to calm herself enough to stand, though she shook like she was a Chihuahua, she rang the doorbell to get inside. A loud bang came from inside and she immediately regretted taking the job at all. She had placed in ad as a babysitter in the newspaper and these people had called her for her assistance. If it turned out that every other sitter turned down the job, it would come as absolutely no surprise.

The door opened and a green-skinned man stinking of whatever he wallowed in eagerly poked his head out. The devilish grin was wiped away as soon as he saw her. "Damn ih Russel! I said ta get the twenty year old! Yew did this on purpose!" She could hear laughter of some kind coming from inside. The man growled and let her in anyway.

The lobby was a nice change from the outside atmosphere and she suddenly became aware that this was a maintained home that people actually lived in. " 'Ello," she quickly introduced herself, "I'm Melissa, yer sitter."

" 'Er sitter," the man pointed to a small girl who shyly peeked around the stilty legs of a purple-haired, no eyed man. He smiled at her, encouraging this moment. "Noodle, get over 'ere!" the green man barked.

Noodle shuffled over to peer up at this new female who was obviously not a prostitute or groupie. That was all that came around here, if she was neither, what was she? "Konnichiwa," she mumbled.

"Ah, Japanese," said Melissa. "I think I know a bit. Um... watashi ha... anata to asobu... tame ni koko ni i masu." (Translation- 'I am here to play with you'.)

Noodle's head jerked up in complete surprise. Someone who spoke her language! Finally! She was so excited she began jabbering away in her mother tongue, ecstatic at the chance to speak with someone who could actually understand her. She bounced around and tugged at Melissa's jeans, trying to get her to answer to her bullet-fire of questions.

"I don' 'fink she gets ih, Noods," 2D reached down and picked the guitarist up. "She don' undehstand." Noodle gave him a hurt look and glanced back at her sitter, as if desiring proof that what he said was wrong.

"Sumimasen," she replied. (Translation- 'sorry'. Please remember, I'm relying on online translators, if it's wrong, then it's wrong. I always thought 'gomennasai' was 'sorry')

"I see you've met the gang," Russel finally showed up physically in the lobby.

"Wot shit are yew tryin' ta pull? !" Murdoc pointed at Melissa. "She ain' the one we picked!"

"Right after you left, I picked a new one. One that would get yo' sorry ass sent to jail if ya tried anythin'," he explained.

"She wos twenty!"

"That's still cuttin' it pretty damn close, Muds." The Satanist grumbled under his breath and turned away like a pouting child. "Okay," Russel spoke to Melissa, "we won' be out long. Here's the key to the locked cupboards up in the kitchen, should be plenty o' food fo' the both o' ya. Don' go outside an' don' let Noodle out these doors fo' any reason. She'll take off."

"Like a spring!" 2D added enthusiastically.

"Now..." Russel manually turned Melissa so that their backs were to Noodle, "once we leave, she's gonna go crazy. An' I'm not talkin' like a tantrum. She...will...freak. She got kicked outta daycare. So we'll help ya distract her upstairs, then we'll leave. Once she realizes we're gone, she'll freak. Jus' let her. Only approach to comfort her when she's _completely _calmed down. Ya get it?"

"Yeah," she couldn't help but gulp. This just kept getting weirder. That little girl was such a threat that she got kicked out of daycare? And this house...

They did help her. She and 2D entertained Noodle in her room while Russel and Murdoc started up the Geep. When the signal was passed through his cell phone, 2D excused himself to the bathroom and darted out. The little guitarist didn't know anything was out of the ordinary, too busy showing her new acquaintance everything in her room. But as she slowly ran out of items, she began to realize how long 2D had been gone.

The guitarist grew suspicious and took off, Melissa close behind but advised to let whatever happened happen. Noodle made her way down after searching the entire floor. Once the whole of Kong had been searched, the realization finally hit her. Flashbacks of that day they abandoned her at the daycare took over her common sense and she flew into a tantrum.

* * *

><p>"Yeh 'fink Noodle'll be okay?" 2D asked for the third time in the hour since arriving at the bar.<p>

"Yes!" Murdoc shouted. "She'll be fuckin' fine! The kid needs ta get along without us. Now drink yer beer an' relax."

"But we jus' abandoned 'er an'-"

"Drink ih!" 2D thanked God that his front two teeth were already missing, because they would have been knocked out in an instant when the glass bottle was shoved in his face.

* * *

><p>Melissa slowly untangled herself from her hiding place in the corner. The ground floor lobby was completely torn apart. The couches were turned over, as was the coffee table. The bonsai tree had been smashed into the wall. A dent the size of Noodle's foot was in the lift doors. She had even torn one of the couch cushions open and strewn the fluff about.<p>

And in the center was the guitarist herself. She was panting like crazy, her helmet at her feet to allow the sweat on her forehead to dry. She hadn't shed a single tear the whole time, it was just complete destruction. It wasn't even about being alone anymore. She had grown out of her extreme attachment enough that now she would seek a place to be by herself, but this was about the boys intentionally leaving her behind, and they didn't even tell her!

"Yew okay?" Melissa asked cautiously. She had been directed not to approach Noodle until her energy was spent. By the looks of the girl's face and hanging mouth, she was exhausted. "Yew 'ungry?"

Noodle turned her attention to the only other living being in this house, her only company. Since this girl had never been here before, Noodle realized that her boys must have brought her here to keep her company. At least they didn't totally forget about her. And indeed, her stomach growled after her 'exercise' wore her out. "Hungry."

The very first thing that was noticed upon entering the kitchen were the two women's hygiene boxes. Melissa stopped dead at the sight while Noodle nonchalantly hopped up in a chair. Those boxes were definitely not an everyday object in a house of men. Not unless they were perverted beyond reason or messed up in the head. Her hand slipped into her pocket and pulled out a folded note that Russel had given her.

**There are two boxes on the kitchen table. Noodle just...** right here were several smudges, like he had written something, erased it, re-written it, erased it again, and so on, **g****ot her first period and we were hoping that, while you were there, you could maybe explain a few things to her. She has no idea what's happening and we're not exactly the type to tell her. D and I got too much shame and Murdoc doesn't have any.**

_Okay, I can handle this. _"Noodle...do yew know wot these are?" she picked up one of the boxes.

"Mine," the child replied simply. "Bought for me."

"But do yew know wot they're for?"

Noodle bit the inside of her cheek, her head tilted to the side as she thought about it. She currently had one of those pad thingies on. She didn't like it, it was like wearing a nappy. Russel had given it to her, pointed her toward her bathroom, then ran like a thousand zombies were after him. She had figured it out on her own. "Bleeding?"

"A special kind o' bleedin'. Do yew currently 'ave tha'?"

"Hai. Bad hurt."

"Right, ih does 'urt. But ih won' fer long. Y'see, yer gonna grow up soon. Yer gonna be big."

"Like Toochie!" she stated, remembering this portion of the conversation from earlier that day. "Big like Toochie! Tall! Then won't have bend down to talk."

"Tha's right, yer gonna get bigger. Yer an adult now, not legally, but tha' day will come soon." She set about starting up some food for them, unlocking the cupboards to find anything good.

While she did this, Noodle thought about the words she had understood. So this bleeding meant she was now an adult. What did adults do? She thought about Murdoc and his disgusting habits, immediately deciding that wasn't the kind of grown-up she wanted to be. Russel seemed pretty stable, but he could be too serious at times. Last was 2D. He was beyond fun and loving, everyone except Murdoc seemed to like him. That was what she wanted to be, like 2D. But most of all, she didn't want them to lie to her anymore.

Her attachment was fading now as she grew older, but they had lied! They left without her and didn't say where they were going. Now that she was an adult, she would demand being treated better. What else did adults do? They drove cars and that seemed like a lot of fun. What else was there? Something struck deep in her memory of several television shows and movies past. A man and woman sometimes had very special bond between them, they loved each other very much and were bonded together as long as they each wore a ring.

Marriage, the bond of hearts. Noodle scratched her cheek and smiled as she realized she had some play rings somewhere in her room. The married people lived together and were often seen together. If she could marry 2D, he could teach her how to act like him and he wouldn't lie and leave her! It was perfect! All she had to do was find him and give him a ring to wear.

" 'Ey Noodle," Melissan speaking up reminded her that she was in the kitchen. "I need ta go ta use the loo, watch this will ya?" As the teen rushed out, Noodle jumped up on the counter to peer into the pan on the stove. Soup of some kind. A realization hit her. She was alone in the kitchen. The boys never let her be alone in the kitchen. But she was an adult now! She could make her own dinner.

While the microwave hummed, Noodle went off to her room to find the rings. She recalled seeing them a while ago. She didn't wear them often. They were little plastic decorations, but they weren't too different from the real things, right? She turned a box of odd bits and ends upside down and scattered the pieces all over her floor. There they were! She held up two rings, one a simple band painted gold, the other had a large green rhinestone on it.

She was so excited that she couldn't wait for them to come home. She was an adult now, so she could go out and find them. But Melissa may not like that. Noodle put some thought into this new plan. There was a chute somewhere that sent stuff down into the landfill. Russel used it a lot after cooking. It was in the kitchen-the trash chute. She quickly returned to the kitchen, checking on her self-made dinner and decided she would eat it once she got back.

After locating the little door, she tugged and pulled until the rust gave away and it opened. Pocketing the rings so they would be safe, she climbed up and slipped down the chute, the door banging loudly as it shut. The ride down was not what she had been expecting. The chute was old and full of bumps and places where the metal had bent and refolded. And it didn't help that she had gone head-first.

The slope of the chute changed from a straight drop to a level descent and Noodle found herself ejected out into the landfill, flying ten feet, and landing safely into a rubbish pile. She brushed some of the muck away from her jacket, glaring at it hatefully when all it did was smear. She decided to take care of it later and quickly set out on this quest to locate her boys.

She was an adult now and could handle things like this. She would be fearless like Murdoc, strong like Russel, and...persistent like 2D. She could do it, after all, she had managed to start making scrambled eggs. On that note, she hoped that the egg she put in the microwave would be okay and not burn.

* * *

><p>2D glanced over at Murdoc, making sure that the Satanist's focus was not on him at the moment. He had finished the beer that had been shoved in his face, but refused to drink anymore. He didn't like the feeling in his stomach and the mixture of alcohol was just making him severely ill.<p>

"I think we both feel the same way," Russel sat next to him at the bar. "Muds is the only one enjoyin' himself."

"I 'fink we shewd go 'ome, Russ. Ih jus' doesn' feel right ta be 'ere."

"Yeah, I'll go scrape up Murdoc an' we'll go."

* * *

><p>The cityscape was a lot bigger through the eyes of one so small. Noodle had only been a few places out of the landfill. There was the park of course, she knew the way there, but highly doubted that was where the boys went. There were their gigs, but she and 2D usually played car games on the way there, or it was nighttime, and she didn't pay attention to landmarks outside the car.<p>

People brushed past her on the sidewalk, paying her no mind. Though when she had stopped to rest, someone thought she was a beggar child and tossed some money at her feet. She had no idea where to even start. Where would they go if they didn't have her? She was always around them, so the thought never occurred. What did the boys do without her?

She began checking random windows, spoiling a family's dinner in the process and getting chased off. Her searches yielded nothing and she had no leads at all. Disheartened, she sat down on the sidewalk, her back pressed against the building, and did the only thing a child could do when lost with no knowledge of where they were. Despite now being technically an adult, she didn't care about all of that. She started to cry.

" 'Ey now li'le one, ih's a beautiful night, yew shewdn' be sad." A man with a big bushy beard and wearing ragged clothing stood before her. Most likely homeless, she'd seen those people before. "Ya lost?" She nodded in response. "Ya 'ungry?" With no dinner in her stomach, Noodle willingly followed him to a group of his fellow kin around a fire, cooking something in a pot.

"Wot'cha got now?" one of them asked.

"Some kid, she wos cryin' 'round the corner. Think she's lost." They shrugged and dished out the food, a simple stale broth that Noodle happily drank down despite the lack of flavor. They served her two more times before she was content. Russel always told her never to talk to strangers, but these people were nice. And now that she was an adult, she could make the decision for herself.

"Ya 'appy now?" one of them asked, making her nod eagerly. "Right, I think maybe we shewd take 'er ta the police station. 'Er clothes are too nice fer 'er ta be 'omeless."

"They're a li'le dirty," said another, tracing his finger along the smears. "But still...too new. Let's take 'er there." Three of them personally escorted Noodle to the police station, but refused among themselves to go in. The cops would probably think they had kidnapped this girl and wouldn't think twice about asking questions. They instructed Noodle on what to do, then left hurriedly as she opened the door.

"Welcome, 'ow may I 'elp yew?" said the cop at the front desk in a monotone voice, not even looking up from his paperwork. When no one answered, he did look up and saw nothing in his direct line of sight. " 'Ello? Anyone there?"

"Here!" Noodle jumped into his view, too short to be seen from around the tall desk. "Noodle need help!"

The cop stared blankly, then laughed and called for his friends to come out and see the small girl who had wandered in. Soon Noodle found herself doted on by a group of people she didn't know, but was perfectly fine. They were so nice, even if she couldn't understand everything she was saying.

"Wot's wrong, love? Yeh lost?"

Noodle sat on top of one of the desks, her helmet at her side and a police cap on her head. "Hai. Need find Toochie." She pulled the rings out of her pocket to show them. "Be married!" Chortles of laughter followed her statement. But why? She hadn't said anything funny. While some of them looked through files, they let her play with the handcuffs and several other things.

" 'Old on now," a male cop tried to take the current object out of her hand. "Yew don' wanna play with tha'." He gripped the front end of it and Noodle accidently pressed the button, causing the taser to violently shock him. Everyone found it wildly hilarious except for him.

"Okay, do yeh know yer phone number love?"

"Phone?"

"Ya know, ring-ring?"

"Hello!" she responded.

"She's foreign, mate. Can' understand us."

"Do yew know 'ow ta cawl 'ome?" one of them asked slowly, miming dialing a phone. Noodle stared blankly at him. She had never used a phone before. She had talked into one, that being the reason she knew what one was, but she had never dialed or even answered one.

"Oh!" she picked up her helmet and held it out to them. Murdoc had once suggested putting dog tags on her in case they ever lost her. Russel was not quite happy with that idea. So they did the next best thing and the drummer scrawled his cell number on the inside of her helmet.

"Smart li'le thing," one of the cops said as he dialed the number. " 'Ello sir, are yew aware tha' yer child is down at the police station? ...'Ello? Well then, somethin' tells me they're on the way. Seems like yeh gotta good family," he said to Noodle.

They had it figured an earthquake was underway when the drummer and singer both tried to fit through the door at the same time. 2D ended up getting crushed and fell back down the front steps, but scrambled up as soon as he drew air back into his lungs. Noodle leapt off the desk and into Russel's arms, jabbering away about everything that had happened that night.

"I don' believe ih," said 2D. "We leave 'er wiff a sitteh an' she ends up at te police station. 'Ow does t'is kinda stuff 'appen?"

"Toochie!" the guitarist buried her hand into her pocket for the rings again. Once she found them, she held one out to him. "Marry Noodle?" All the cops burst out laughing again, leaving the poor singer deeply confused.

"M-marry?"

"Hai! Take," she shoved on ring in his hand, "I keep," she pointed to the other one.

"Love, I don' 'fink ih's a good idea fer us ta be married." At the sight of her crestfallen face, he quickly spoke up again. "Ih's jus'...yer so li'le. Yeh got a lotta stuff ta do b'fore yeh get married."

"Toochie teach? Teach be...grown-up?"

He smiled and handed the ring back. "Sure love, I'll teach yeh ta be a grown-up an' yeh don' need ta be married fer tha'. C'mon, I 'fink Muhdoc fell asleep on te car 'orn."

* * *

><p>"Tha's the final straw!" the Gorillaz returned to Kong Studios, entering the lobby listening to the drunk Satanist's ranting. They naturally ignored the scene in the lobby, knowing that it was caused by Noodle's tantrum. "We can' leave this fuckin' kid alone!"<p>

"I 'fought te last straw wos when she started a war at te playground," said 2D.

"Hang on," Russel shushed them both. Without speaking, he pushed them both into the lift and they all rode up to the next floor. The kitchen door was pushed aside, revealing a scene from some food horror movie. Melissa, drenched in eggstuff like the rest of the room, turned to face them. "What happened in here?"

"Don' ask," was all she said.

* * *

><p>a noodle indecent is when something is hinted at but never truly explained, leaving the reader or viewer to piece it together on their own. The main noodle indecent in the story is from the boys' points of view.<p> 


	19. Reality Check

Reality Check

Phase 3

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>"He is such an attention whore!"<p>

"Love!" 2D exclaimed upon hearing the cuss word.

"Deal with it, 2D," Noodle spat in response. "Do you know what Murdoc has done? He just signed a contract for a television crew to come out here and film us for a reality show!"

"Tha' wos gonna be meh guess!"

The guitarist sank into the couch next to 2D. "This isn't going to go well. Either they'll get fed up and leave, or Murdoc will rip up the contract before their very eyes. There isn't anything of interest to do out here! We just entertain ourselves until the next day. They'll have no material for a series."

"Maybe ih cewd be like a documentary o' us. Jamie an' Damon got one."

"Whatever," Noodle stood back up, "all I know is that it isn't going to end well. Murdoc wants us to 'tidy up'."

The singer laughed at the idea. "Ih'd take a lifetime ta tidy up Plastic Beach! 'E must be crazy." He waited a bit, wanting to see if Noodle would join in on his joking. The serious look on her face told him the fun was over. " 'E really wonts us ta? Screw tha'! I ain' pickin' up nuffink in t'is joint."

"Honestly, I'd rather be cleaning up the beach than hanging around inside with him."

"I'm game!" 2D jumped to his feet, ready for the day that would consist solely of cleaning the beach carved out of trash. " 'Ey wait a minute...where's Cyborg? She's usually yer shadow."

"Down in her cupboard. I let her have her little 'alone time'. She's been processing a lot of new emotions ever since we started watching different educational videos."_  
><em>

"Did she like 'em?"

"I'm guessing so, she doesn't even blink when they're on." The guitarist shook her head. "She's very impressionable, it can be a hassle sometimes. She sees something that she likes and then tries to imitate it. It's like with a little kid, you know? But at least she knows the difference between right and wrong now. I'll go get her, you head down to the beach and get started, we'll meet you out there."

Murdoc wanted a television show to be made at the beach. What Noodle had said was true- there was nothing to do out here. They got by with each other's company, the telly, and their instruments. The crew would have no film that was even remotely interesting. And where would they stay? There was plenty of room on Plastic Beach, but bedrooms themselves were in low numbers. Noodle would throw a fit if she, 2D, or Russel were kicked out of their rooms just to provide a sleeping place for these intruders. They didn't worry too much about Cyborg and her little cupboard. She was only able to fit in there because she 'slept' standing up, a human had no chance.

He got right to work upon exiting the manor, seeing that there were some plastic bags, bins, and gloves already set beside the stairs. He didn't know if Noodle had scrounged these up or if Murdoc had put them out; either way, he set to this new job immediately, arming himself with a pair of gloves and a pokey stick.

"This is a job without reward," said Cyborg as she and Noodle stepped onto the beach.

"But you're used to that, aren't you?"

"At most times." For once, Noodle saw a look of complete exasperation on the robot's face. She didn't want to do this job because it was so tedious and would a hard task to finish. Cyborg was bored! Whether she was bored or not, the robot still picked up some tools and set to work cleaning the revolting pink excuse for a beach.

"Life's a beach!" 2D called from his place nearer to the water, laughing like a little kid who had just told a dirty joke.

"Clever!" Noodle said back with a slight sarcastic tone. She picked up a piece of wire that had poked her in the foot and couldn't help but scan the entire beach that she could see at the moment. This would, indeed, take a lifetime. And they had all the time in the world, didn't they? _Who says this has to be boring? _"I have an idea." Cyborg and 2D dropped what they held immediately and turned to her, eager to hear what this new plan was. "Let's make a game of it."

"Like wot?" the singer asked.

"Basketball or some sort." She handed him one of the larger plastic bins. "Take this and set it over there. As we go along the shore, try to toss whatever you pick up into the bin." The other two gave her an 'are you serious?' look. "It's better than nothing." They had no choice but to agree there.

The game turned out to be a good thing to pass the time. Even Russel joined in when he came out to help. Whenever the bin got too full, they would empty it into one of the other bins near the stairs and set it in a new place as they moved on down the beach. Soon they were practicing tricks shots with various pieces of trash. 2D unearthed some bricks bigger than his head and attempted a sort of shot put move. When that didn't work, he moved closer to the bin and started tossing them over his shoulder.

It wasn't until he was within five steps of the bin that he took notice of another being on the turf. "Ahh! Wot are yew doin' out 'ere? !"

Murdoc shrugged his shoulders. He was close to the bin and 2D didn't know why that scared him so much. "Jus' wotchin'. Neat li'le game yeh got goin'." There was a smirk on his face that was sinister and unsettling. He was planning something. "Try ih blind-folded."

"I can' even get ih in while lewkin'."

The others took notice of the Satanist's and stopped their work. "Join in, Muds," Russel suggested, but Murdoc just shrugged his shoulders again. 2D went back to trying to pitch the bricks into the bin behind him. Since the Satanist wasn't trying to pull anything, the others went back to work, glancing up every so often to see if 2D had made it yet.

Cyborg happened to look up at the most crucial moment. For the past minute, Murdoc had been offering advice to the singer on his form and it looked like 2D was finally confident in getting the brick in. He turned his back to Murdoc and the bin, clutching the brick to his chest. As soon as his back as turned, Murdoc picked up the bin, set it aside, and put down a shovel in its place. The singer had his eyes closed and didn't notice the handle placed strategically between his feet. He tossed the brick back, landing it perfectly where the bin had been and the shovel head now was, and earned a sharp pain to his groin. Scratch that- an agonizing_, _excruciating, scream-inducing pain.

The Satanist burst into his hideous laughter as 2D sank to the turf, clutching the area between his legs. He let out a soft wheeze after his piercing screech had ripped his throat, rolling into the pink turf and curling tightly into a ball. Murdoc started gasping between bouts of laughter, finally stumbling up the stairs to go and rest inside.

"2D?" Noodle tried to roll him over, but only succeeded in sending the human ball rolling a few feet down the shore. "Are you okay? Please say something." A high pitched wheeze accompanied a shudder that passed through his whole body. "Maybe we should take him inside."

"What about cleaning the beach?" asked Cyborg.

"Murdoc can screw off. He can clean it himself if he's so worried about appearances. And he smells like mold and looks like the Green Goblin, so he shouldn't be obsessed with how the stupid beach looks." She tried to uncurl 2D again, but couldn't undo the ball of limbs. "Those people are gonna get their money's worth in problems. Russel, help me!"

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Noodle screamed and tumbled out from 2D's hammock. She had insisted the singer take the bed so he wouldn't strain anything, but now found the fall to be very painful when one wasn't tall enough to even climb into the hammock on their own. She had used a bucket. "Get up! Get up!"<p>

"Murdoc! Get out!" She sprang to her feet and began punching and kicking at the Satanist. 2D covered his face with the blanket, but peeked over the rim to see what was going on.

"Noodle- ow- knock ih off!" Murdoc covered his face to protect it from the guitarist's relentless beatings. "Quit ih!" He reached out and grabbed her wrists, only for her to kick him in the stomach with a leg. "Wot the fuck? !" he collapsed to the floor.

"That's for hurting 2D! And this," she balanced on one leg and used the other to push him flat on his back, then she stood on his ribs, making him start wheezing, "is for a few seconds ago."

"Yew go, love!" 2D cheered. He ducked under the blanket when he received a death glare from the infuriated Satanist, but he didn't regret his cheer. His groin was incredibly sore from Murdoc's stupid trick yesterday and he would be damned if he didn't revel in the man's unfortunate situation at the moment.

Noodle scowled but let him back up, placing herself between him and the bed so that no more harm would come to 2D's being. Murdoc leered at the singer, either just trying to frighten him or... Noodle feinted a charge at him to make him back away. Just like Murdoc to want to freshen up 2D's injuries for the cameras. The damn Satanist's 'I am alpha male, hear me roar' attitude made him want to confirm his status to the public. He was the superior, they were below him.

"Go upstairs," she growled. The Satanist snapped back at her, but obliged and backed out of the room. He continued keeping direct eye contact with her as he did so. It was like animals on the nature channel. Keep direct and complete eye contact and don't back down. Prove to them that you dominate. Noodle kept glaring right back at him, not blinking or dropping her gaze. "Suddenly today doesn't seem worth getting up to," she said once the lift doors shut.

2D poked his head out from under the blanket. "But tha' wewd make today borin'." Noodle gave him a look and he bashfully hid once more. The guitarist sighed deeply before walking over to the bed and yanking the blankets off. 2D clung to them tightly as she tugged, sliding across the mattress and tumbling to the floor.

"I guess now's as good as any time to get up." Noodle half-folded the blanket and tossed it on the bed, turning away from the crumpled heap of singer to go change in the bathroom. 2D used his hands to support himself and started crawling across the floor. He reached out and grabbed her leg, causing her to shriek and fall over on top of him. The two started wrestling, rolling around the room and knocking stuff over until it resembled the landfill surrounding the remnants of Kong Studios. They didn't stop until they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Cut!" Both of them shot up to stare in wide-eyed horror at a camera crew standing in the doorway. "Wonderful!" the man holding the camera said. "We got ih awl, really captures the bond between yew two. Jus' lovely."

"Can we help you?" Noodle couldn't help but feel a little violated. This was her and 2D's room and these men had just barged in during one of their most intimate points. Granted, some people mistook it for a hidden sexual thing, but she and 2D always rough-housed when she was little and it was one of the few thing that didn't change between them. There were a few moments when the singer refused to partake and those were the moments he actually took the age difference and her being an adult into consideration. As long as she wasn't wearing a bikini, he was more than happy to relive such a memory between them.

"Don' mind us, we're jus' filmin'."

"We do mind, actually," she growled lightly.

"Yeah!" 2D agreed. "Yew can' jus' come in 'ere! We cewda been naked!" Noodle gaped in horror at him for such a comment and prayed at least the microphone wasn't on. The camera crew broke down in laughter. "Get out!" the singer demanded. "Outta our room!" The crew slunk out, some still covering their mouths to conceal the laughter. Noodle felt her face burn up in embarrassment. She had a feeling Russel wasn't going to be too happy to hear that comment on television. "Dumb ponces."

"2D...why did you have to say that?"

His face was wiped clean of emotions and was replaced by apprehension. "Wot? Wot did I do?"

"Nothing," she routed around 'her' part of the room and picked up some clothing for the day. "We both better stay on our toes so that nothing too personal gets revealed in front of the cameras. Let's just...not do anything interesting." She paused in the bathroom doorway. "Yeah, that could work. Let's be normal."

"Love...in no way is our life normal."

After changing and getting Cyborg out of her cupboard, Noodle decided to stick to her plan. They would do absolutely nothing. If the cameras had nothing to record, the crew would give up and go back to the mainland. Then life could go back to normal, or as normal as it gets. With her cyber counterpart in on the plan, the two settled in the chairs in the study, books planted in their laps. They didn't even speak to one another.

They stayed that way for hours. Sometimes a crew would walk by, pausing for a moment to see what was happening between the guitarist and her twin. Then they would sigh in frustration and move on. Noodle began to compile the differences between the crews walking through to figure out how many there were. There was a camera guy and someone to handle the microphone in each crew. So far, she had counted three different ones.

"This book is very interesting," said Cyborg, holding out the cover for her to read.

_iRobot..._Noodle turned her own book to figure out exactly what she had been reading for the past couple of hours. None of it was getting through to her anyway. _Dune... _How strange that she was currently stuck in the middle of the ocean and was 'reading' a book about being stuck in the middle of the desert.

"I like the one about the robot who worships the energy beams on the space station," said Cyborg.

"I think I've read that one." Noodle paused for a moment, sizing up her twin. "Please don't go crazy on us."

"I'm not going to start worshiping the great plastic god, if that's what you're thinking." Cyborg was making jokes! Noodle almost felt like leaping for joy at the robot's progress. As days passed, she began to display more human-like qualities in her personality. There were still odd moments when she mixed up robotic and human standards, but she was coming along quite nicely. "I do like it though. It shows that AI can eventually start to process their own thoughts, not based on what they are told. Cogito ergo sum."

"I think, therefore I am," Noodle translated.

"Robots makin' religions?" 2D sauntered into the room, wincing every now and again as he walked. "One day, robots will rule te world."

"I would like to see that happen," said Cyborg, drawing out looks of horror onto 2D and Noodle's faces. "Not in a tyrannical and enslavement sense. I would just like to see if a world under robot control would prosper better than one under human control. Such as this, would Plastic Beach exist at this moment if robots ruled the world? Or would their industrial minds forget natural beauty in the world?"

"Tha's an interestin' 'fought."

* * *

><p>The camera crews inside the manor were beginning to get annoying. At least out on the beach there was room to run away from them. Maybe not a million places to hide, but there were some secret spots that they could duck into should the need arise. They could be a persistent bunch and Noodle couldn't help but give them kudos for that. It's just that their film subjects didn't want to be on camera. Well...one of them did, but a single character does not television show make.<p>

"On an island made of trash, floating in a polluted sea.

Lived a group of five or more, and their plane and their submarines.

The dirty water wasn't good and no swimming could be done

So we jumped beneath the water and lived our days inside a sub.

We all live in a shark-shaped submarine, shark-shaped submarine, shark-shaped submarine.

We all live in a shark-shaped submarine, shark-shaped submarine, shark-shaped submarine.

The fish around here are polluted, they glow like Glo-sticks in the day.

And a whale that patrols around, that somehow Murdoc paid.

Is it that bad? you bet your ass! The water's brown and isn't green.

Let's plan a trip to last a lifetime in our shark-shaped submarine.

We all-"

"Please love," 2D interrupted Noodle from her song. "Ih's lovely, ih really is, but ih's makin' me depressed outta meh mind. Ih's jus' remindin' me tha' we're trapped 'ere _'cause _Muhdoc won' let us use Stylo ta go 'ome."

"I think I would like to see the mainland," said Cyborg.

"Yew've been t'ere b'fore."

"Wrong," she corrected him. "I have been there, but I spent most of our trips either broken or charging. The only places I truly saw were the areas we were performing in, and sometimes we didn't even make it to the stage because we got locked in our dressing room and the warm-up band had to perform for us." She stared out across the water. "I've seen photos and things...the mainland looks nothing like this place, right?"

"Well, for one," said Noodle, "There's plants on the mainland, not algae. The ground isn't pink. Water is usually clean..." she trailed off, unable to truly describe the mainland. Suddenly, a wave of depression, probably much similar to 2D's current feelings, washed over her. Plastic Beach was a prison through and through.

"I'm very sorry," they all jumped as the new voice spoke up. One of the cameramen was standing behind them. He was fairly young and friendly looking, but his objective for being here made them wary. "Yew awl pro'lly don' wont us 'ere. Ta yew, we're intrudin' inna place we shewdn' be."

"Yeh got tha' right!" 2D snapped. "So unless yer plannin' ta take us wiff yew back ta land, kindly screw off."

The cameraman scratched his head. "I don' think our plane will fit'cha awl." He paused, deciding to think carefully about what he wanted to say to these irritated people. "There isn' much ta do 'ere an' I'm gettin' tired o' filmin' Mister Niccals. Wot if yew agree ta do somethin' really fun? Wewd yew agree ta go on camera?"

"Fun how?" Noodle asked.

"Well, when I think water, I think swimmin'. Maybe water sports?"

"Unless you want a third arm, I don't suggest swimming."

"Oh," he was slightly taken aback by her answer, timidly peering into the murky water. "Okay then, 'ow about sailin'? Yeh don' 'ave ta touch the water ta do tha'. We cewd 'ave a competition. Ev'ryone builds their own boats an' we race around the island."

The three bandmates looked at each other. Almost immediately, through that single look, they agreed about this plan. It was a good idea. It was different, it was something they hadn't done before, and it had a lot of possibilities. The film crew could record it all and that would give some material that wasn't completely Murdoc. Maybe they could join in as well.

"I like it," said Noodle. "I think we should give it a go. We can make it a competition, everyone builds their own boat."

"No teams?" 2D said, a small tone of disappointment in his voice. His time at his dad's fun fair was spent taking money, not fixing machinery. He didn't know anything about building stuff unless it came in a box and with instructions, and sometimes, not even then. He was definitely going to need some help or else he'd sink straight to the trash catacombs below Plastic Beach.

"I suggest it," Cyborg spoke up. "Teams will ensure less boats crowding the island and they may be better built with two minds working together. And 2D is hopeless in construction," she whispered the last bit to Noodle, as if the guitarist didn't already know about the poor man's lack of skill. "Any rules?"

"You are allowed tools, which we can get in the engine room. You can build the boat out of whatever you find on the _beach, _not inside. Please don't ransack our...house." Noodle nodded to the cameraman. "Go get the others, let's give them something to film."

Upon realizing they would have an actual event to catch on camera, the other crews jumped to the occasion immediately. They were familiar with setting up cameras and accompanying pieces of sound equipment, so the thought of using nails, hammers, screws, and drills with whatever they could scrounge up was something new to them. But there was no better place to start than Plastic Beach, the Ikea of garbage.

Whatever pieces a team picked up that they didn't end up needing was tossed into a large pile that the other teams could pick at. Soon, they were all so intent on their projects that the camera crews had to remind themselves to get video clips of the building process. They grumbled as they put their tools down and picked up their cameras again. Most of the crew members were ranging from early twenties to mid-forties with only about two girls. Each had their own ideas and experiences, making this quite the competition.

"Wot the 'ell's goin' on out 'ere?" After realizing there were no crews anywhere to record his awesomeness, Murdoc finally ventured outside to find everyone hard at work. Upon hearing his voice, tools were dropped and head rose toward the entrance.

"Hey Muds!" Russel waved at him. "Wanna join in? It's actually pretty fun."

"Don' gimme tha' shit!" The Satanist started descending the metal stairs, his accusing eyes glaring each soul down. Everyone looked at each other in confusion at his accusation. Why would he be angry? The camera crews were making a topic to film and it was going swimmingly, because, in the end, boats built out of trash were more interesting than Murdoc. Oh wait...maybe that was it. "I know wot yer awl doin'!" He glared right at 2D, who clutched his hammer close to his chest, ready to use it should the need very possibly arise. "Yew! Get inside!"

"He's not doing anything wrong," said Noodle. "We're doing boat races because there's nothing else to do on this island."

"Yer jus' tryin' ta cover this up!"

"It's a conspiracy!" Noodle shouted in an over-the-top demented voice. "They're building trash rafts!" Some of the camera crew started laughing at her act, but 2D, Russel, and Cyborg didn't dare say a thing. They knew what the Satanist was capable. They also knew that he wouldn't hurt Noodle, so she was allowed to make fun of him. It was a rare ability.

"Fuck face!" he roared, making 2D drop to the ground and cover his head, "get yer arse inside!"

"Why? !" Noodle dropped the act, now thoroughly angered by this turn of events. "What is he doing that's making you mad?"

"I know wot yer doin'! Yer gonna use those boats ta get ta the mainland! I ain' stupid."

Noodle's jaw dropped in complete astonishment. Did he actually think these half-assed boats could reach the mainland? The fumes of the island were getting him, or maybe he was always that crazy. She had been separated from them for awhile and for all she knew, he could have been admitted to a mental hospital during that time. She looked over at Russel with an 'is he serious?' look. The drummer just shrugged his shoulders.

"Muds, you got somethin' illegal ya been smokin' in there?" Russel asked.

"On simple observation, it is noted that these boats cannot possibly undertake such a journey," said Cyborg. That ought to convince him. The robot was made of complete logic and didn't lie. If she said the boats weren't able to do it, there was a pretty _big _chance that they couldn't.

"I don' care!" the Satanist snapped. "Faceache stays inside, yew awl can do wot yer doin'."

"But 2D and Russel's boat is almost done! We're going to have safety lines tied to them anyway. At least let him race," Noodle pleaded. Murdoc advanced across the turf, making 2D release little squeaking sounds. He scooted backward and climbed aboard his boat, a metal sheet from a plane wing laid atop an air mattress and tied in place with ropes. The Satanist grasped him by his hair and started yanking him toward the metal stairs. Noodle and Russel both approached the two of them, trying to sort this problem out..

Cyborg watched with an apprehensive look on her face. She had watched Murdoc beat up the singer countless times, but that was when she was still in the Satanist's possession. Noodle was her master now and she had made sure to enforce that this attitude was no longer acceptable. For once, Cyborg was taking a different view on this situation. 2D broke free and scurried back to his boat while Murdoc was being held back. The camera crews were filming with gusto, happy to have an interesting subject.

She moved without thinking. 2D yelped as he felt his boat shift under him. Cyborg shoved the vessel with all her robotic might, pushing it across the beach and into the water. At least it floated well enough. The fighting up the beach stopped as everyone watched the boat spin around. 2D shakily stood up, but collapsed and chose to crawl to the edge, using his hands to paddle back toward the island.

" 'Elp please!" he called. "I don' wanna float out ta sea! I ain' got no sunscreen!"

Noodle rushed down to the water's edge and waded in, shuddering from the eerie feeling of muck between her toes. Everyone else gathered at the edge, the cameramen straining over the water to get close-ups of the rescue. Cyborg collected a spare rope and tossed it over the water. Noodle grabbed it and gave it to 2D, tossed the other end back to the group, then clung to the edge of the raft. The slightly wet rope rained some drops down on them, causing Cyborg to gasp and back away. She stepped backward until coming in contact with Murdoc.

"Yer one o' 'em now. Betrayer."

"Leave her alone!" Russel heaved Noodle back up on the beach. "She was just trying to help 2D."

"Yeah well...she didn' used ta be like this!"

"You're right, she's better."

Murdoc growled at her, scowling even more when she didn't flinch. "Yew!" he shouted at the camera crews. "Yew started this! Get off meh island b'fore I torch yer planes an' make yeh travel back on these shitty boats!" He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and ripped it in two. "Get outta 'ere!" The camera crews looked horrified and stumbled over each other to reach the planes before he could carry out the threat. "God damn AIs," Murdoc snarled at Cyborg. "Gotta start thinkin' fer yerselves an' shit."

"Wot's AI?" 2D asked once the Satanist had returned to the stairs.

"Artificial Intelligence, man," Russel answered.

"Oh!" he grinned, having obviously heard the term before. "Robot brains! Artificial Intelligence is no match fer 'uman stupidity."

"You're tellin me," the drummer rubbed the back of his head in exasperation. "Things are gettin' crazy 'round here." He looked at each of them, resting his gaze specifically on Noodle. "Well then...time to burn those clothes."

"Can I do it?" Cyborg asked.

* * *

><p>Just think of 'Yellow Submarine' is you want to get the right tune for Noodle's little song.<p> 


	20. Empire Falling

Empire Falling

Phase 3

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p><em>Oh joys arise, the sun has come again to hold you<em>

_Sailing out the doldrums of the week_

It was the perfect day outside, which was incredible. The sky was completely cleared of clouds, letting the sun stream forth; yet, the rays didn't beat down to such an intensity that the stench of cooking trash erupted over the island. It was warm, not hot nor chilled. One could almost call it beautiful. Four patrons of the island awoke to such a day and felt their spirits lift to the clouds. They were happy today, very happy. So while the four of them went outside to enjoy the warmth and not get burnt, the fifth soul on this island faced the many monitors in his secret lair.

Murdoc let out another growl. He kept his tired eyes plastered to the screens, watching his bandmates play around like idiots. But that wasn't what irritated him. The radar on one of the screens chimed on each rotation the bar made. His eyes kept flicking back and forth between it and the screens of the beach front. Something was coming, something big, and he had a pretty good idea what it was. Normally, he was well-prepared. Cyborg would just plow through them and add the bodies, human and machine, to the underwater foundation of Plastic Beach.

But Cyborg was no longer his. Ever since Noodle took the robot in her possession due to copyright infringement (he almost had a stroke, he was so furious), Cyborg rarely ever used her weapons anymore. Now they played video games together and stupid stuff like that. An attack was coming with resources that would easily outnumber that on Plastic Beach and his gun-toting former bodyguard was playing volleyball on the pink turf.

* * *

><p>"I'm 2D!" the singer served the ball over the net toward the two guitarists.<p>

"Won't you buy me?" Noodle lunged for the white orb, sending it back over the net.

"Piano chord," Russel used one hand to swipe the ball from underneath and flying back to the other side. They didn't know if that was a legal move in the game, but let it slide. They weren't even keeping score.

"Dictionary," Cyborg jumped up and barely managed to spike the ball with the tips of her fingers. It bounced on the rim of the net, making everyone hold their breath as it tottered. None of them tried to hit it again to get the point that wouldn't be counted, they just wanted to see where it would go naturally. After a few seconds that lasted a lifetime, the ball fell onto 2D and Russel's side after a large wave hit the edge of Plastic Beach.

"No fair!" 2D whined over the girls' cheers of victory. "Motheh Nature 'elped yew! Tha' doesn' count!"

"Mother Nature always looks after her girls," Noodle taunted. "You boys gotta make do on your own." She strode over to the beach edge and dipped one hand in the water. "Thank you Mother Nature." While the two men groaned in this slight defeat, Noodle suddenly stopped her taunting as her eyes slowly looked upward from the water directly below her. Multiple waves were marching forward to smack into the island, gently rocking it so slightly that it could barely be felt.

These waves were too big to be the normal, gentle waves of the everyday ocean. They weren't expecting anyone to her knowledge. So...maybe a storm? Noodle stood up and galloped toward the pier, ignoring the questioning cries that rose from her friends. They forgot the game and argument immediately and rushed to join her. She stopped on a small rise so she had full view of the pier. Their boats from the contest were still tethered there, but they bounced up as they rode out the oncoming waves.

"What's wrong, baby-girl?" Russel asked, panting lightly from the run.

"I think...there might be a storm coming," she pointed to the boats so they could see what she was talking about. "We're not expecting a shipment of some sort, right?"

"Murdoc usually has those sent by air," said Cyborg. "Planes move quicker, not so easy to track. These ripples are not caused by planes."

"What about a storm? What's the weather broadcast?"

"This is no storm," Cyborg said in a grave tone. "I do not know what it is exactly, but wind is not causing these waves, a vessel is." She looked out on the morning horizon, as if trying to see what was approaching the island. Maybe it was just some lost voyagers who spied the bright pink island. It wasn't too hard to miss. "I suggest we return inside, just to be safe."

_The polyphonic prayer is here, it's all around you_

_It's all around you out here._

Cyborg and Noodle lingered a bit after Russel and 2D went up the lift. Their excuse was the weight limit, but both of them stepped out of the cover of the entrance and stood on the metal steps. They strained their eyes to see what could possibly be coming their way, but nothing appeared on the horizon. Whatever it was, it was so far away that the curve of the Earth blocked it. But both were adamant in their belief: something was coming.

Noodle turned to go back inside, but halted mid-stride when her robot twin wouldn't follow. "Hey, you okay?" Cyborg didn't respond. A scowl was slowly spreading across her features. Like an animal who felt threatened, it was almost like she was attempting to scare away what was coming. "Come on," Noodle grabbed her arm, tugging uselessly at the sturdy metal frame. "We'll watch your vampire movie." When in doubt, bribery.

The robot threw one last scowl at the horizon before giving way to Noodle's tugging. "New Moon's my favorite," she stated as they walked into the lift together. "That's when you get to see the werewolves." Noodle only nodded her head. She desperately wanted to state all her inner feelings about the series, about how vampires were supposed to blister in the sun, or turn to stone, and how werewolves only changed on the full moon and then they were blood-thirsty monsters that killed whoever got in their way. But she stayed quiet. Whatever it took to get Cyborg inside, she would do it. Even sit through a Twilight movie.

They made a quick stop at the engine room so Cyborg could pick the movie she wanted from her little stack in the corner of her cupboard. They emerged from the lift the same time as Murdoc walked out from behind the bookcase. He paused for a moment to glare at them, a scowl to easily outmatch Cyborg's earlier one forming on his face.

"Bite me," Noodle stuck out her tongue, directing herself and her twin to the chairs. The Satanist continued to watch them; in fact, he was still in the same place when Noodle looked up about ten minutes into the movie. "You got something you wanna say?" she asked. "Or are we just that interesting?" He growled and doubled back behind the bookcase.

It was extremely interesting from her standpoint. Noodle couldn't help but feel amazed at how this lovely and gorgeous morning had turned so sour. Granted, it was only two out of five that were feeling grumpy, but it still bothered her. Even with the movie as a distraction, she could see Cyborg's frame was tensed, as if she were ready to spring at the sound of a dropped plate. Whatever was coming to the island was not good. She got up and went to the telescope on the balcony to make sure. Still nothing she could see.

"Do you want me to pause it?" Cyborg asked.

"No, you just keep watching in." She kept her eyes trained on the horizon. 2D walked in from the kitchen, grinning when he saw a movie was on, but it faded when he realized it wasn't horror. Romance wasn't his genre. Still, what else was there to do after they had been rushed inside? He spied Noodle on the balcony with the telescope.

"Wot'chu doin', love? Storm clouds? Pirates?"

"Still not sure." She came back inside, looking at the movie playing with slight distaste.

"You do not wish to watch it," said Cyborg, making the two of them flinch. She was getting pretty good at reading expressions despite still not being able to express many of her own. "You don't like it."

"Oh! Ih's not tha'," 2D spluttered. "Ih's jus'...um..."

"If you do not like it, please feel free to pick something else."

"No," said Noodle, "I promised you could watch your movie. We'll pick something together after it's done." Cyborg looked at her for a few moments before nodding and turning her attention back to the movie. _Here's about two hours of my life I'll never get back. _Though her body appeared to be focusing on the film, her mind was somewhere else. She had trained herself to do this back when she was little and Murdoc was screaming at everyone in the booth. She had a number of other subjects to be thinking of while he went off in his tirade. Currently, she was doing trigonometry in her head.

"Love?" 2D's voice spooked her from her state. "Yew weren' blinkin'."

"Sorry," but her trick had worked. Outside, the morning sun was directly overhead and, inside, the movie credits rolled. "It was just _that _good." Thank God Cyborg didn't understand sarcasm just yet. She smiled and took the DVD out, sitting aside so that they could put in the movie they desired. 2D practically slammed himself to the floor to pick a movie. Noodle rolled her eyes at his excitement. She knew what sort of movie it as going to be, every fan of their band knew what sort of movie it was going to be. Still...it was better than Twilight.

* * *

><p><em>And if the whole world is crashing down on you<em>

_Fall through space, out of mind with me._

Noodle always wondered if she was immune to gore and violence now. Of course, there were exceptions. Sometimes, the horrid memories of Hell crept into her dreamscape and forced her to relive the memories of torture and despair, causing sweating, crying, a frantic awakening, and, on only _one _occasion, sheets that reeked of urine. But the zombies films never bothered her, even when she was little. That actually might be because of the actual zombies slinking around Kong. After viewing them, it was almost impossible to compare some of the movie zombies to the actual ones.

So maybe that was why it didn't scare her. Maybe she could try other monsters, or a thriller. Get the blood pumping before getting the scare. With zombies...they were just _there. _But the demons in Hell were sneaky little bastards who crept around and jumped you when you least expected it. After dealing with Hell, she felt like a true demon slayer, but that didn't mean she was completely fearless. Gunning down pirate jets from mid-air meant nothing if you afraid to go to sleep some nights.

"Noodle?" She gasped when she felt 2D's touch from the darkness. Of course, he had been standing in the light of the bathroom door, brushing his teeth. He must have been watching her dead state as she sat on the bed. "Are yew okay? Tha' movie didn' scare yew, did ih?"

"No...I'm just thinking about the waves from this morning. This whole day, there were no storm clouds or winds, but the waves kept coming. A boat's coming to us and it's worrying me."

"Yew shewdn' be 'finkin' 'bout tha' kinda stuff. Pro'lly jus' Muhdoc orderin' somefink from te mainland. Yeh wanna wait up fo' 'em? Cewd be somefink interestin'."

"No, I don't wanna see whatever it is Murdoc ordered. I'll have nightmares for weeks." She slipped beneath the covers while 2D felt his way to his hammock. "Are you even comfortable in that thing?" It was the perfect fit for her when she slept in it, but 2D was so much bigger.

"Ih gets te job done." She heard him grunt as he heaved himself up, then the sounds of him shifting the quilt around. If he ever fell out of it at night, it definitely wasn't too far of a drop for him. But the hammock was just _too _small to be a permanent sleeping place. This room was too small to be a permanent sleeping place. The island even.

"I think I'm getting claustrophobic," she stated.

"Oh?" came 2D disembodied voice from the darkness. "Yeh wanna nightlight?"

"No, I mean from the island. I fear I may be going mad after being here so long. I want to run on a surface that doesn't double as a waste compound with the danger of cutting my foot wide open on a piece of plastic. I want to feel real grass and trees. Breathe clean air-"

"Talk ta Muhdoc 'bout t'ose wishes, love." She heard him shift around into a better sleeping position and chose to follow his example. There was nothing to worry about, everything would be okay. Cyborg could handle any threat that dared show its ugly mug and happily blow its being to kingdom come. For once, she was glad for the robot's violent nature.

But not all was well. Noodle had a reason to be uneasy, and it was for that same reason that Murdoc stared, unblinking, at the monitors in his lair. He had night vision on some of the cameras, enabling him to watch the sleeping mounds that were Russel, 2D, and Noodle. They could sleep the night away without a care, but here he was past midnight, dry and bloodshot eyes not peeling away from the screens for any reason.

The surveillance cameras on the outside of the mansion showed nothing on the beach. There was something darting about at the water's edge, but he knew it was just the Evangelist. But that was also a bad thing. If she was riled up, it meant something very bad was about to happen. He flicked his gaze temporarily to the keys to Stylo and the plane, hanging on a hook on the wall. They needed an escape route and those two were the only ways off the island.

A great rolling movement jerked Murdoc from his dream state. He shot up, enraged that he had succumbed to sleep when the enemy was on the horizon. The outside cameras showed it was still dark, but it was lightening fast. He couldn't have been out for more than a few hours, but in that time frame, the malevolent ship had fast approached the island.

He felt another smooth movement, like waves rocking a boat. Only...it was the _ entire _island. One of the monitors broke into fuzz as the camera failed. He frantically searched the other monitors. The others were beginning to take notice that this wasn't in their dreams. Russel rolled out of his bed, blinking in surprise as he sat on the floor. 2D's hammock swayed with the motion of the island, so he was technically staying upright, but he became disturbed from his sleep when Noodle shot up in her bed and scrambled to stand up.

A groan reverberated from the island's core as it tilted dangerously. Murdoc lost his footing and slid down the floor. He spied Cyborg through the monitor, powering up after some of her cords were ripped out. She turned side to side before grabbing the biggest gun she could find and rushing out of her cupboard. Finally, Murdoc settled his gaze on the single outdoor camera screen that wasn't full of fuzz. The ship stood on still water, but from its belly came great, unnatural waves that pushed the island into its tilting position.

_The Boogieman..._

"Help!" Noodle yelped as she tumbled out of control and toward the wall that was slowly becoming the floor. 2D, still clinging to his hammock, jumped down and stopped her momentum before she could break anything. The island began to shift the other way, coming back to its normal standing position. But soon, the Boogieman would release another, more powerful wave that would push it even further.

"T'is is real bad," 2D whimpered.

"We need to get higher. The island below the water line is too narrow. Once it tilts far enough, it'll break and we'll sink to the ocean floor."

" 'Ow do yeh know tha'?"

"You ever see_ Titanic_? Once the ship was upright in the water, it broke in two, and that's exactly what's going to happen to Plastic Beach when the bottom isn't supported by water." The lift doors opened and Cyborg practically flew out to avoid being trapped once the island tilted again. "What's happening outside?"

"I am not quite sure, I can only assume dark forces are at hand. These are not natural waves."

"Not unless ih's te end o' te world," said 2D. The three of them held onto the hammock for support. The island jostled violently and began to tilt at a much faster pace than before. The fabric broke and 2D fell back, sliding to the wall. Noodle and Cyborg held onto the two halves of the ruined hammock as the wall the singer had fell upon turned into the new floor. They lost their grips and free-fell right beside him.

"Let's get out of here!" Noodle shouted, crawling toward the lift doors that were now technically a hole in the 'floor'. The other two followed right after her, swinging into the lift and huddling inside until the island straitened again. A loud groan rumbled from inside the island.

Suddenly, part of the wall started to crack, water gushing into the room in great bursts. The round window shattered under pressure, turning the former floor into a waterfall. Cyborg screamed a scream that Noodle realized was something completely non-human. A metallic screech, like metal scraping on metal, rang within the artificial voice. It was the most horrifying thing she had ever heard.

2D slammed his hand against the 'close door' button. The lift groaned and the doors began to slide out nice and easy. A substantial amount of water joined them in the lift, but the island had begun to right itself by this time and they were able to stand in the up-to-their-knees water. Cyborg was silent, her face masked in horror while the water sloshed around as the lift went up.

"Are you okay?" Noodle whispered, barely heard above the machine noises.

The robot began to jerk around violently, sparks and oil flying off her body. Both 2D and Noodle were drenched in the smelly, black substance. They backed as far as they could as Cyborg continued her frenzied dance. A particularly bright flash blinded them as it erupted from the bullet hole in her head. Then her upper body slumped while still standing.

"She shorted out," said Noodle. "Water must've gotten in her head through the bullet hole." She approached the still-standing body, but Cyborg suddenly jerked upright. There was something in her face that told Noodle she wasn't all there. The eyes, once holding the spark of humanity, were dark and ruthless. Something had gone wrong in Cyborg's head and now they were grave danger.

The lift doors opened to the entrance and Noodle an 2D dashed out right as Cyborg's arm began to raise with her gun in hand. They flew down the steps and took off in a random direction to avoid being shot. A great wave towered above the island, curling and falling to tip it almost completely parallel to the former water line. The two fell into a crevice of the mass of trash that the mansion had been built into.

"Hey!" Russel wasn't too far of, snug in his own hiding spot to avoid being tipped off the island. "Where's Muds? ! We gotta get outta here!"

"I don't know!" Noodle shouted back. They needed to escape before they were all killed. Stylo had most likely been washed away by the great waves bombarding the island. Wait...Noodle spied the very sub, suspended by a metal chain from the jetty currently lifted in the air. Stylo was still an available escape route, but how were they going to reach it?

They were doomed lest a miracle save them, but considering their past, there was good chance one was heading their way. All that Noodle saw heading their way was another wave bearing down before the island could right itself. The Boogieman was trying to drown them. Well-Murdoc specifically, the rest of them for just unfortunate souls caught in the crossfire.

Russel, realizing their chances of escaping alive, decided to take matters into his own hands. It had happened once...so maybe him doing it again could save them. Without explaining his plan to his fellow frightened bandmates, he slipped out of his alcove and leapt into the churning water running off the island.

"Russel!" Noodle screamed when the drummer jumped ship. She crawled across 2D and tried to follow him, but the singer held her firmly in place. "We have to save him!"

"Ih's no good!"

"Enjoyin' yerselves?" The Boogieman, upon seeing his prey, dropped the next oncoming wave, letting the island right itself. Murdoc, who had been tethered to the metal stairs by a safety line, dropped to the ground and waited for Noodle and 2D to join him. "Run fer Stylo while I distract 'im." But as the Satanist stepped forward, as if to surrender, a bullet ripped past, barely missing him.

Cyborg, a crazy blood-lust in her eyes that Noodle could only recall seeing in demon eyes after she'd kicked a few in the face, held a battle stance with her gun directly aimed at Murdoc. Sparks continued to fly from her bullet wound, her shoulders and neck twitching along. The Satanist immediately knew of the present danger they were all in but was at lost on what to do.

Something as large as the ship shot up from the water. A great hand slammed into the belly of the vessel, forcing those on board to fall over. "Run!" Russel ordered in a booming voice. The other three moved toward Stylo, but another bullet stopped their passage.

"Snap out of it!" Noodle demanded, her voice strained in fear and grief. "Think of what you're doing!"

_Where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising,_

_those are the shadows far away._

Russel flinched when he felt something crawling up his shoulder. The opposite hand raised upward to strike at it, but he paused as soon as it revealed itself. Dripping wet from emerging directly from the water, a lanky body of scabby red skin barely covered by a half-shirt and shorts and boots spewing water droplets as it walked. Two octopuses clung to its shoulders and its head was a fishbowl with slimy tendrils floating about. It looked directly into his eyes, to his soul, before leaping onto the deck of the ship to confront the Boogieman.

The drummer, shocked by this creature's sudden appearance, shook himself and returned to the other matter. If the creature would worry about the Boogieman, he would handle helping his bandmates escaped alive. The three had scattered, leaving Cyborg to pursue the one she deemed most important to kill. Murdoc was running for his life.

"Damn-damn-damn-damn!" a shower of bullet whizzed by the Satanist as he darted across the pink turf. If he tripped, it was all over. Cyborg had dropped her gun after apparently running out of ammo and was now firing using her bodily reservoirs. Several holes appeared in the turf, making a trail following Murdoc's path.

Noodle and 2D had hidden in a car driven halfway into the turf. The guitarist peeked out, watching the carnage unfold. Russel was fast approaching the island to rescue them, but she knew that if something wasn't done sooner, Murdoc was going to get shot. She didn't know how much ammunition Cyborg had in her reserves, but since the Satanist built her, there was a good chance she wasn't even half empty.

"Noodle!" 2D shouted when she rushed out across the beach. He clumsily climbed out and ran after her without a clue on how he was going to stop her.

Murdoc, finally winded from all the running, collapsed onto the turf, too exhausted to even roll over and face the one about to kill him. Cyborg loomed over his fallen body, the gun barrel poking from her mouth. Deep within herself, some part of her was watching the destruction. It was frightened of what it saw. This wasn't what she had become; Noodle had changed her into a better robot. What had gone wrong? Why was this happening?

She hesitated for a while, electrical surges running through her limbs. Murdoc noticed he wasn't dead just yet and turned over. After seeing her twitching uncontrollably, he started backing away to a safer spot-that is, out of her firing range. While this was going on, Noodle stooped to pick up the gun Cyborg had been using earlier. She had thrown it aside, so the guitarist assumed it was empty, but at least it would make a good club.

The small part of Cyborg's mind trying to reason with the situation flat-lined. She stopped twitching and went back to the matter at hand. She looked around for her prey, spying him inching up the beach. The gun barrel slid out further as she strode over to him. Murdoc managed to stand up, preferring to die like a man and not cower.

An explosion of sound almost burst his eardrums and he waited for the pain in his chest, stomach, shoulders, anywhere really. He waited for blood to start pouring out of the wound, but there was nothing. Something had splattered _on _him instead. He opened his eyes, fingers gently massaging his ears to lessen the ringing. Cyborg was staring at him, her empty eyes wide and her face frozen in horror. The bullet wound in her head was nothing compared to the gaping hole in her chest.

"No!" Noodle wailed, dropping the gun like it was on fire. "No! I didn't know there was a bullet left! I didn't know! I killed her! No-no-no!"

"Yeh didn' know," Murdoc whispered, still reeling from his newest near-death experience.

Two planes zoomed overhead, shocking the two out of their trance. Noodle picked the gun back up and took aim, but it appeared the very last bullet had been used to end Cyborg's life. She dropped it again and took off to the water's edge as a shower of bullets rained down upon them. Russel was there, picking up 2D and setting him on top of his head.

"We gotta leave now!" the drummer shouted.

The planes came back around, this time unleashing their fire power together. Windows in the mansion shattered and rained glass down onto the beach. Another great wave built in a second and crashed into the island. Murdoc changed direction and went for Stylo while Russel, with 2D and Noodle safely on his head, swam backward to avoid the island's destruction.

The Boogieman, his cloak ripped in several places, stood on the bow of his ship. He saw Murdoc slip into the submarine and vented his rage into another wave that tore off half of the mansion. Right as he changed the water's direction, the Evangelist, who had been lying on the deck after their fight, slammed herself into him, knocking the both of them into the water.

The planes sent more bullets into pink island, igniting flames that sent columns of smoke spiraling to the dawn sky. Stylo escaped into the water, turning toward the mainland and jetting off. Murdoc was abandoning his island paradise to the flames that consumed everything they touched. Pieces of the island began to break off with sounds similar to breaking bones magnified ten times. As each piece fell into the water, what was left of the main body of the island began to slip away to its watery grave.

Noodle stood up to watch Plastic Beach's final descent. To her horror, she spied Cyborg's lifeless body disappear below the water line. Another wail ripped through her throat, her sorrow making her legs collapse. 2D, too stunned and frightened from this whole ordeal, didn't even try to comfort her. The island's descent created a pull beneath the water, dragging the ship down with it. In a few minutes, everything would be gone.

One...

Two...

Three...

Plastic Beach was dead.

_It's the falling of the whole empire, it's here to hold you_

_Rolling out and haunted till it sinks._

* * *

><p>Noodle couldn't even find it in herself to weep for Cyborg. She was in too much shock. What would they do now? Both of their headquarters were gone and they had barely escaped with their lives. 2D sat beside her, his mouth agape and his eyes white for the past hour. Russel had circled the area for a while, waiting for the smoke to clear so he could see the rising sun for directions and find their way to the mainland. He didn't worry about Murdoc, the Satanist would find them one way or another.<p>

_I killed her..._Noodle would never forgive herself. Sure, the robot had gone insane and tried to kill Murdoc, but... She just didn't know how to console herself. Did the robot deserve to die?-no. Did Murdoc?-maybe. 2D suddenly screamed as something popped out of the water. Russel stopped swimming and spun around, trying to see what threat had followed them. He wasn't expecting what he saw.

The Evangelist, though a little worn and beaten up, had easily followed them from Plastic Beach's grave. Russel sank a bit to allow her aboard. She gratefully climbed up with a little difficulty, for she was dragging something behind her. She finally heaved herself up to Russel's head, curiously watching 2D cling to Noodle before presenting her carry-on.

"Thank you!" Noodle broke away from the singer's embrace and threw her arms around Cyborg's retrieved body. "Thank you so much!" The Evangelist lacked a mouth to smile, but she gently patted Noodle's head before taking a champion swimmer's dive off of Russel's head.

"She's dead, isn' she?" 2D asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she can't live again. If Murdoc could build her, I can repair her." Noodle yawned, her body and mind exhausted. It would take a long time to reach the mainland. A lot of time to think and plan.

* * *

><p>I feel really proud of this one, I typed it in one session without a break. Normally I have to get up and walk around for no reason.<p>

I made Russel grow giant again to correspond with the DoYaThing video because I am planning some chapters to take place on Wobble Street. And, of course, Jamie and Damon said Cyborg died *sniff* :'(


	21. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Phase 2

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>"Hey!" It wasn't right to take someone else's candy. Such treats were coveted by their owner, sometimes to the point where the rations are stretched out in order to enjoy the treats for days. That was what Noodle did most times. She saved her candy and made it last. Unfortunately, she often had to move her hiding place after getting some. Now, at this point in her life, she had run out of hiding places in her room and the cache had been successfully robbed. "Who took my chocolate? !"<p>

Never come between a girl and her chocolate.

The guitarist stomped around the corridors, seeking out her boys to cross-examine the one responsible for her foul mood. She _hated _it when they took anything of hers, not just the candy. Last week, Murdoc stole a bracelet and used it as a bolt for his Winnebago's broken door. The week before that, Russel used her favorite shirt as a dust rag.

The door to the kitchen creaked open. 2D's head shot up from his hunched position. He hastily placed his hands behind his back to hide whatever it was he held. His cheeks were puffy and he looked terrified out of his wits. Noodle purposely strode over slowly, one foot after the other. The poor singer backed away until his spine was erect against the door to the balcony.

2D whimpered as Noodle slowly stretched her neck out and held her face less than an inch from his. She inhaled deeply, her piercing eyes stabbing into his soul. She pulled away, a new wave of fury washing over her features. "Chocolate," she said it so each syllable was emphasized.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, presenting the remains of the candy to her. "I didn' mean ih! Muhdoc gave ih ta me, 'e said ih wos okay." He dropped to his knees and begged her, "Please don' kill me! I'll buy yew some more candy! Any kind yew wont!"

Noodle grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back upward. "Even you have some dignity."

"Ouch love," he unthinkingly pressed his hand against his chest, smearing the chocolate all over his shirt. He looked down at the mess and whimpered lightly. Noodle sighed in exasperation. Even in this situation, it was hard to stay angry at this lovable goofball. She grabbed him by the arm now and dragged him down to his room in order to rid himself of the shirt that currently was covered in her candy. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are," but there was no emotion in her voice as he changed his shirt. It was just infuriating for one's things to always be taken, and sometimes for the stupidest reasons. She couldn't hold 2D at fault for this one. Murdoc had tricked him, something that an infant could easily achieve. Despite wanting to feel the rage for her candy-theft, she couldn't be angry with him, no one could. It was impossible except for one certain Satanist- and she seriously doubted that he was even human.

"I'll still buy yew more candy," he offered.

"I know you will."

"Awl te candy yew wont."

"Mm hmm."

"Any kind yew wont."

"Mm hmm."

"From any store."

"Mm hmm."

"Raggle fraggle nit wick nit." Noodle stared up at him, completely dumbstruck. What kind of statement was that? The singer smiled back at her. "I wonted te see if yew were actually paying attention ta wot I wos sayin'." He slipped a semi-clean shirt over his head and immediately took her hand. "C'mon love, off ta te candy store." She didn't object as he happily marched her to the Geep.

"Wait, where are Murdoc and Russel?"

"Last I saw, t'ey wos fightin' in te boof. Somefink about movin' Muhdoc's alcohol stash." He tugged at her arm to get her complete attention. Noodle couldn't help but worry a little. Those two could do some major damage and she didn't want to come back to a crater of a home. "C'mon," 2D picked her up under her arms and lifted her into the Geep, something she could do on her own, but she let him anyway.

They wouldn't be gone long anyway. Or, at least that's what Noodle told herself. Some women could shop for hours on end, doting on things likes clothing, shoes, and jewelry. 2D, and his childish mind, could only completely focus on things he liked and candy was one of them. In fact, Noodle was amazed all his teeth hadn't rotted and fallen out because she could not recall ever seeing him brush his teeth. There was a big candy store in the local mall and that became their destination.

This place was heaven for anyone with a sweet tooth. Rows and bins of every brand possible, and even a few foreign candies that Noodle loved to indulge in. She practically had to hold 2D back as they approached the store. Once they were inside, he was let loose and she lost him in the crowd. He wouldn't leave the store so she didn't see a reason to worry.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad to see Kong is still standing." The guitarist and singer did their best to remain quiet as they unloaded their succulent treasure. Now they both had a great secret to share. This candy was to remain hidden and only for their enjoyment, should that be compromised by one of them revealing its existence, the rest of the stash was moved into the other's possession alone.<p>

"Ih's too quiet," 2D whispered. "I don' like t'is." It _was _too quiet for Kong Studios. An eerie silence that settled deep into their bones, surrounding the entire hillside and landfill. No groans or shrieks from ghosts or zombies, no stomping around, no drunken singing, no shouting, it was absolutely quiet. Noodle didn't like it either. The only time it had been this quiet was when she had been here alone, making Demon Days. A lot of the zombie population had been cut down in those first few weeks and they learned to stay further in the landfill. After that, the loneliness and big emptiness of the studio only reminded her that the boys weren't there.

"2D...I smell smoke." The both of them rushed out of the car park, leaving their candy bags beside the Geep. Letting their noses be their guides, they raced around the ground level, sticking heads in cupboards and rooms to confirm no fire. They went up to the next level to check every nook and cranny up there. Maybe Murdoc had just left a cigarette near the air vent. There appeared to be no damaged anywhere, just the same old Kong Studios.

The singer and guitarist looked at each other in confusion, shrugging in unison when they found no sign of fire damage. But the scent of smoke was still wafting around them. It had to be coming from somewhere. Noodle even buried her nose into 2D's shirt to make sure it wasn't actually his scent. He had a faint stench of tobacco, which was comforting and almost enjoyable in a way, but it was nothing like this smell.

They continued around on the upper floor, slowing coming to a horrible realization. The smell's source was coming from Noodle's room. The girl elbowed 2D aside in her haste to find out what had happened to her room. He joined her at her doorway, looking in at the damage. Her carpet had been ripped up, scorch marks evident underneath. Black ash was thrown against her walls and furniture and her clothes, strewn about the floor, were mere blackened rags.

" 'Eeeyyy!" Murdoc rolled out from under Noodle's bed, black hand-prints all over his face and exposed arms due to his shirt-sleeves being burnt off. He absolutely _reeked _of alcohol, enough that the guitarist grimaced and groaned as he approached them. "Ih's meh li'le friend! Yew *burp* yew know wot 'appened in 'ere? Do yew?"

"Murdoc...you're drunk," she pushed him away so that his toxic breath wouldn't poison her lungs or devour her flesh like acid.

"No I'm not!" he slurred. "Ih's jus'...wow," he looked around the room, "wot 'appened in 'ere?"

"Yew were gonna tell us," said 2D.

"Right-right." The Satanist rubbed his temples, then reopened his eyes and stared at them. "When did yew guys get 'ere?"

"Once again-" Noodle started.

"I swear ta drunk I'm not God!" he shouted, then fell flat to the floor. A mass in the middle of the room suddenly shifted, and what Noodle had believed to be the stacked and charred remains of a piece of furniture coated in ash, revealed itself to be Russel. He rolled over and sat up, his hand pressed firmly against his head.

"Russel," Noodle spoke up, drawing his attention, "what happened to my room?"

He narrowed his eyes to see her more clearly. He wasn't as drunk as Murdoc but he was still having trouble. "What...?"

"What happened to my room? !" the guitarist screamed. "It's been torched! You guys...you...you burnt my room." Her body shuddered in rage and she unleashed the first thing that came into her head. This was the last straw. Forget taking her things without asking, all her possessions had been destroyed. "I'm moving out!"

* * *

><p>"Wot did we do a few 'ours ago?" When the two finally managed to collect their bearings, Noodle and 2D were gone and they had no recollection of the two even coming home. The argument that had broken out earlier concerned Murdoc alcohol stash getting spilt and short-circuiting some equipment. Somehow, the argument turned to taking shots and the rest was a blur.<p>

"Apparently, we burned Noodle's room." They were seated at the table, heads rested in hands as they fought off the massive hangovers. They had awoken to the charred remains of the guitarist's bedroom and knew immediately that their fates were sealed. Noodle would kill them. All they could do was wait for her to come home from wherever she had gone.

"She can do wotever," said Murdoc. "I'll jus' get reborn again."

Before Russel could respond, 2D walked inside the kitchen. He paid them no mind and started grabbing things from the fridge and tossing them into a wicker basket he carried. "Hey 'D," Russel greeted to him.

" 'Ello Russ," the singer didn't even turn around as he said this. "Yew fucked up good."

"I realize that now. Is baby-girl with ya?"

"Yeah, she saw wot 'appened."

"Is she mad?"

"If someone torched awl yer possessions, yew'd be pissed too, right?" He slammed the fridge door shut. "Ih don' take no genius."

" 'Ang on, numb-nuts," Murdoc reached out and grabbed the singer's shirt as he tried to walk past. "Where yew goin' with awl tha'?"

"Noodle asked me ta get some groceries. Yer li'le stunt made somefink in 'er brain snap. Yew know wot she ended up doin'? She ain' gonna kill yeh...she...she moved out." He let that sink in and promptly left. The other two stared at each other in shock and quickly followed him. The singer led them outside and around back to where Slowboat was tethered by the Pazuzu statue. A small hook and rope was hanging beside the tether. He wrapped it around the basket handle and tugged it a few times, watching as it was hauled up.

He turned and flinched when he saw they were there. With that, he shrugged and started climbing the tether, resting about halfway through, but still making it to the top. A few moments passed and then the singer and Noodle both peered down at their other two band-mates.

"What do you want?" Noodle called.

"Wot the 'ell is this? !" Murdoc shouted, clutching his sore head right after doing so.

"It's now my home. You two went too far and I've decided to make it on my own."

"This is ridiculous," Russel muttered. He failed to recall that Noodle survived their hiatus on her own, even going back to Japan and living here with a colony of flesh-eating walking dead. To him, at this moment, she was a teenager who was taking this situation to an extreme level. She had every right to be mad, but she couldn't do this. "Come down!"

"No!" she shouted back.

"Get down here!"

"Make me!" With that, Russel grasped the tether and started to climb up. Both Noodle and 2D burst out laughing as he fell back to Earth. They didn't mean to be cruel, but it was unbelievably funny. The drummer glared up at them and took the tether again, this time yanking it hard enough that the island shuddered and dipped, inciting the laughing to turn into screams of terror.

"Tha'll show 'em," said Murdoc, cackling in his turn.

"Leave us alone!" Noodle shouted down at them. "I don't have anywhere to stay anyway, so why not here? It's close to you guys, I can still do my work in the band, it's perfect!"

"Not in my eyes!" Russel disagreed. "Get yo' butt down here before I yank the island outta the sky!"

"I'm staying!" she stated firmly. "It's this or Japan! Make your choice."

"Yo' bein' a spoiled brat!"

"Funny, I never thought a spoiled brat would manifest from a teenager getting all their worldly possessions scorched to ash!" her voice went about an octave higher as she said this, but she didn't think twice. Truly, the only way they were getting her off that island was if Russel yanked it down. 2D would act as her liaison for food and supplies. She had a bucket up there for a toilet and, so help her God, she would dump it on Kong's roof until they agreed. Better get cracking...She reached into the food basket and pulled out a can of soda. "You'll have a nasty surprise by morning if you don't drop this issue now!"

Murdoc and Russel argued amongst themselves while 2D and Noodle watched. They were too high up to hear what was being said, but body language was enough, especially since Russel kept trying to punch the Satanist. They passed the soda back and forth, then dropped it down on their two band-mates when it was empty.

"Rot up there!" Murdoc finally yelled, stomping into the studios with Russel close behind. 2D and Noodle celebrated this supposed victory and took the basket inside the windmill.

"Muds, we can' let this happen."

"Oh please," he scoffed. "First storm tha' comes this way an' she'll be down tha' rope faster than the lightenin' scarin' 'er. She can' stay up there forever."

* * *

><p>A week passed and Noodle still showed no sign of returning to the studios. She did come down regularly for music sessions, as promised, as well as to go shopping with 2D. Besides the sessions, the guitarist did not set one foot in the studios at all. 2D often climbed the tether to spend time with her, not descending until night hit. The other two were completely baffled.<p>

It couldn't go on forever. Eventually Noodle would come to her senses and return. But as each day passed and in the short intervals that they saw her, she seemed perfectly happy with her choice. She always smelled of clean earth and sweet grass, sometimes a bit of fragrant oil mixed in from when she climbed the windmill and oiled the blades to keep them from squeaking. She was eating well, she was exercising up there, she had plenty of sun, she was completely healthy. Even 2D seemed to be benefiting from his frequent trips up the rope.

" 'Ow is this possible?" Murdoc said one day. "The girl's livin' in a fuckin' windmill an' enjoyin' ih!"

"Maybe there's somethin' we're not gettin'," said Russel. He waved off two repair men that passed through the lobby. "Maybe she genuinely doesn' want our company anymore. 'D's the only one who can get up there with her."

"Yeah, an' think o' awl the stuff they cewd be doin'," said the Satanist in a suggestive tone. "Think about ih. They've got tha' space awl ta themselves."

"We gotta get her down!"

"The li'le bitch won' come down! We need a plan, lards. We need ta force 'er down. I'll do some stuff ta faceache, tha'll make 'er come runnin'."

"Nah man, he'll jus' stay up there with her an' then we've lost two."

Slowly a plan formulated together. Noodle was coming back to Kong in one desperate move on their part. She loved that windmill a lot and the only thing that would separate them was intense fear. The two began reviewing the news every day, looking for their chance to pull this off. High winds due tomorrow...it was on.

Noodle's main source of light were candles and a torch that she kept under her pillow. The lights shining through the windows of Slowboat proved that she and 2D were still awake at this late hour. The island was coasting in the strong gusts, the tether groaning as it was pulled taut then released. Although it was a little extreme, even Russel agreed that this was the only way to get them down. Murdoc, equipped with a knife, crept to the base of the tether and began sawing each cord of the rope.

It just needed to fray a little, then the wind would snap it. Noodle and 2D would assume that it had been completely broken by the wind and wouldn't think otherwise...hopefully. The island would float off and hopefully the fear of being unable to control it or get off would scare Noodle enough that she would never want to leave the ground again. The first cord snapped completely and Murdoc began on the one next to it. It was one of those heavy-duty ropes with multiple twisted cords that made up the main body.

" 'Ere," he passed it to Russel after getting through three cords. "Meh 'and 'urts." The drummer continued on with the sawing until two more cords snapped. He got halfway through the last layer and left it. At that moment, a large gust of wind pushed against the island, stretching out the tether. The rope shuddered but refused to break. "Damn ih!"

2D and Noodle had felt the island move in that last gust. They both became nervous as they were buffeted side to side by the wind. They heard an audible groan from the rope and rushed outside, tripping and falling as the wind bowled them over. They leaned over the edge of the island and looked down at the base of the tether. Their other two band-mates were hidden in shadow and saw them before they themselves could be spotted.

"I'm goin' down, love." 2D began to slide down the rope. Another gust pulled it taut and he screamed as he lost his grip and fell down the entire length of the tether. His rope-burned hands saved his neck and he collapsed next to the base. He managed to look up just in time to see the frayed cords before another gust yanked on the island and completely snapped the tether. "Noodle!"

Slowboat spun about in the wind and Noodle feared it would tip and drop her to the unforgiving ground. She raced back into the windmill and clung to the edge of the doorway. As the wind passed for a moment, Slowboat steadied itself and started off in the random direction in which it had halted. Noodle was off to an unknown destination with no way of reaching the others.

2D had tried to grab the rope, but almost tumbled off the edge of the hillside in the process. Russel reached out and caught him before his life could be ended. "Russ! 'Fank God yer 'ere! Noodle's gone! We gotta catch 'er!" Since the true reason behind the rope snapping was not to the singer's knowledge, Russel and Murdoc played along and became frantic.

"Hey Muds," the drummer whispered out of 2D's range of hearing, "you did get a ride to catch that thing, right?"

"Um..." Murdoc suddenly looked extremely nervous, "ih wos on meh list o' things ta do."

* * *

><p>"Help!" Noodle cried as the island swayed about. She had been knocked against the doorway and had several bruises and scrapes. But that mild pain was overlooked while she faced this overwhelming fear. It was nighttime, she didn't have Slowboat under control, and she could end up anywhere, even as a spirit in Heaven. "Somebody!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I can' see 'er no more!" 2D didn't understand the concept that binoculars didn't help at night unless they were night vision goggles...and it didn't help that he was looking through them the wrong way.<p>

"I can' believe you didn' hire the helicopter!" The only thing keeping Russel from strangling Murdoc was the fact that the Satanist was currently driving. The roads were fairly empty at this hour, so the Geep zoomed right by in the pursuit of Noodle and Slowboat. 2D was too busy seeking out the island to listen to the other men arguing in the front seat.

"I got distracted, okay? !" Murdoc hissed back.

"No! Not okay!"

2D spun himself back to face the front and was smacked in the face by the frayed end of the tether. "Guys! Guys! Guys!" he wrapped the rope around his arm and planted himself firmly in the buggy. "I found ih!" When Russel and Murdoc turned around in their seats, the singer was suddenly lifted up by the force of Slowboat. He started screaming as the buggy was left far below and the island ascended upward.

"2D?" Noodle could hear his frantic cries for help and braved the winds to find him. She quickly located a length of clothesline she had stored in the windmill and tied it around her waist. If she was going over, she wanted a lifeline. She started crawling through the grass to minimize the chances of being tossed over the edge. The singer's screams were ripped away by the wind, but she managed to locate him by catching a glimpse of his swinging body that came extremely close to hitting the bottom of the island.

A helicopter suddenly whizzed past the island at such a close proximity that Noodle could see the look of complete shock on the pilot's face. He, obviously, was not expecting to see this. On that note, she wondered if they actually needed a permit to fly this thing. Murdoc never mentioned anything of the sort, not even on set for Feel Good Inc.

"Nooooodle!" the singer's cries brought her back to the present. Noodle grasped the tether and began hauling it up, but the rope combined with 2D's weight was too much. " 'Eeeeelp!" A fateful gust blew in from above and pushed the island lower. 2D spotted the Geep on the road and wildly waved at Murdoc and Russel with one hand. As the buggy positioned itself underneath him, he shouted back up to Noodle, "Come down, love! Slide down te rope!"

She couldn't see what was going on from so far up, the Geep's headlights being the only source of light at the moment. She whimpered in fear but started a slow descent down the tether. 2D dropped into the Geep, managing to keep a firm hold on the tether so Noodle wouldn't drop onto the road. He kept his head tilted back to see her approach.

"Wotch out!" Murdoc made the Geep swerve dangerously, almost making 2D topple out. As the singer straightened himself back up, Noodle's foot slammed onto his hand, making him screech loudly and causing her to let go of the rope. The guitarist fell between Murdoc and Russel, landing on her neck. As soon as he saw her beside him, the Satanist slammed on the brakes, 2D falling forward on top of Noodle and letting go of the rope.

"Get off her, man!" Russel pulled the singer off Noodle so he could check any damage done to her. The guitarist had twinged her neck, but she appeared fine physically. They were currently on some country road with no street lights. But they didn't need light to know one thing- Slowboat was gone.

Noodle, though not really injured, couldn't help but snuggle to Russel for comfort and sniffle sadly about the loss of her floating island. "...Slowboat..."

"We are gonna redefine the meanin' o' 'grounded'!" It didn't matter what Russel said, or what anyone said, Noodle was torn up inside as the Geep returned to Kong. They could do whatever to her, it wouldn't matter. She had lost probably the greatest possession a person could own. Forget a bass guitar from Satan, the most luxurious castle, or even a golden toilet. She had owned a _floating island _and now it was gone. "You ain' gonna see the light o' day till yo' eighteen!"

"Lighten up, lards," Murdoc spoke up. "She jus' lost the coolest toy in the universe."

"That don' make a difference! She wouldn' have lost it if she weren' actin' like a brat!"

The Satanist scoffed at him. "Say wot yeh wont, but I jus' lost a prop tha's impossible ta replace an' yeh don' see me cryin'."

"It's yo' own damn fault fo' not plannin' this through!" The words were out of his mouth before he could snatch them back. The other three band members gaped at him, 2D and Noodle in horror, Murdoc in rage.

"You..." the guitarist whimpered, "you did this? How could you? !"

"Now baby-girl I can explain. Y'see...at least we got yo' room fixed up fo' ya."

"I will destroy you both! We almost got killed and I lost Slowboat! I...I..." she took a few deep breathes. "I am going to get you both. You will pay for this, but right now...I'm just so happy to be alive."

* * *

><p>"Maybe ih wos fer te best, Noods." 2D and Noodle stood beside the former tether base, the frayed ends of the rope still hanging there. "I mean...yeh don' really know wot'cha got till ih's gone." She gave him a look. "I'm talkin' 'bout'chu. Muhdoc an' Russ got really upset afteh yew left, an' t'ey went ta such lengths ta get yew back. T'ey really missed yew an' wonted yew back 'cause, wiffout yew, we're nuffink. When yer gone, we don' feel right, y'know?"<p>

"Hold that thought," she held up her hand to silence him, her sight directed onto the horizon. Two days ago, the band had received a call from some amateur gyro-copter fliers that Slowboat had been spotted in their fly-zone. There was the island, slowly growing larger as it was moved nearer and nearer to home. About three little copters surrounded it, guiding it downward enough to throw the end of the tether to Noodle, since there wasn't enough room for them to land.

" 'Fank yew!" 2D called over the sound of their motors, jumping and waving his hands so they knew the two were thankful. Noodle grasped the rope tightly and secured to the base once more.

"Find me a metal chain," she told 2D. "This thing's not going anywhere.

* * *

><p>I've got another Gorillaz fic in the making. It'll be called 'The Butterfly Effect'. One thing that always bothered me about the Gorillaz story is that the boys let Noodle, a minor, go off on her own. My story will focus on 2D taking Noodle back to England with him and the changed events concerning the Gorillaz story after this decision. Thus, a butterfly effect, one small event changed everything at a dramatic scale.<p>

I've been looking for sort of theme songs to represent what's happening throughout the story if any of you would like to contribute. I'd love to get the name and bands so I can check them out. I've already got one: Florence and the Machine- Shake it out. It's a lovely song and inspires a lot in me.


	22. Underland

Underland

Phase 4 (or hiatus, whatever floats your boat)

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>2D's lungs felt like they were about to explode as he succumbed to another round of hacking coughs. Noodle pressed a wad of tissues against his open mouth, trying not to grimace when she felt something wet soak into them. She shuddered and dropped the wad into the overflowing garbage. The man had been coughing up gunk since midnight.<p>

She wasn't surprised. This place was probably fraught with diseases and germs, but why did it have to be 2D who got sick? He was the only one among them who had a job. Murdoc had cash stored away somewhere, but refused to help pay the staggering rent. They were lucky that they managed to convince the landlords to revoke the eviction threat. She had been thinking about going and getting a job to afford the repairs for Cyborg, but 2D insisted she stay at the house and 'rest up'. She had nothing to rest for.

"Get me some orange juice, I'm goin' ta work!" the blunette sat up abruptly, shoving Noodle's hands away when she tried to push him back down.

"You'll go to work over your dead body."

" 'Fanks fer te encouragin' words," he snapped, immediately feeling remorseful. "I'm sorry love, I jus' 'urt all oveh. Meh ribs are achin', meh 'ead is poundin'."

"That's why you're going to stay here and sleep it off." He allowed her to pushed his aching body back down into the sweat-drenched sheets. "Actually," she peeled him back up, making him stand while she ripped off the dirty sheets and lay new ones down. "Now, you sleep, I'll wash these for you. Then I'll make you soup."

" 'Fank yew, Mum," he said jokingly, but he was out cold as soon as his flushed face hit the pillow. Noodle shook her head in slight exasperation. Their budget was very tight with only 2D working and life had been hard. This place wasn't exactly the Taj Mahal either. The heat cut out at unexpected times, leaving them shivering in their beds. It was broken and falling apart. Noodle had made several attempts to clean portions of it, but they were messy all over again the next day. It was almost like the little demons from Kong had followed them here.

The guitarist hummed lightly as she descended one of the many staircases. Outside was as gray as steel with a chill to match Winter, so she was thankful the heat was functioning at the moment. She lifted the lid of the washing machine, stored with its dryer counterpart in a little side room, dropped the sheets in, and started up a wash cycle.

Nothing happened.

"You're kidding me!" So the heat was working, but it turned out their water was off. How was she going to make 2D's soup? Or run a bath? Or use the toilet? Noodle growled and stomped all the way to the ground floor. She hated it here. The landlords were expecting them to pay the amount they did to live _here_? She called 'bull shit' on that.

"Those stairs can't take much," said Murdoc when she entered the kitchen. "We dun need yeh cavin' 'em in."

"The stairs are the least of our worries concerning this place."

"Wot 'appened now?" he said in a tone that was practically screaming 'I don't give two shits'.

"Our water's off."

"Hmm...when the water pipes down 'ere," he pointed to the door that led to the basement, "stopped rattlin', I figured as much." He shrugged at the situation. "Ih'll rain soon, jus' go collect tha' water."

"We're not gonna drink rain water. 2D's sick and I promised him clean sheets and some soup."

"Oh boo-hoo, the faceache's sick."

"Well considering he's the only one with an actual job around here, it's very bad." Noodle pushed past him and went down into the basement. Murdoc's little paradise downstairs slightly disturbed her, especially considering he did the radio broadcasts telling the fans he was in Hawaii. She was wondering if he was beginning to lose his mind.

There were several pipes and vents criss-crossing on the ceiling of the little room. Normally, they would have been rattling and groaning as they did their functions, but the pipes were still and silent. Their water was definitely shut off. Noodle couldn't help but growl in frustration. They had scrimped on luxuries to pay their bills. 2D had an image to keep up as a working man, so Noodle made sure he had regular showers, while only taking two a week for herself.

Murdoc made a point of stamping his feet on each step as he joined her. "Jus' scared off some fuckin' kids from our back property." The house had a small patio out back with a stonewall fence separating it from the other 'backyards', but it didn't get much sun unless it was noon on a clear day. Some of the fancier houses had actual backyards with lawns; all they had was a cement patio that was somehow growing a moss farm. (In the DoYaThing video, when 2D's looking in the cupboard, you can see the back patio by his head. At least I think it's the back...I'm saying it is anyway.)

"Were they on our side of the fence?"

"Nah, but they were gettin' close."

"As long as they're on their side of the fence, they're allowed to be there. Now help me." She stood on the table, holding his microphone stand, and began banging on the pipes. They echoed loud and clear: _"We're empty-empty-empty."_ What now? She could call the water company, but then she figured maybe the landlords had a hand in this. But if she called them, they would get mad and then they would have no home.

"Too bad yer not li'le anymore," said Murdoc.

"Little? In case you haven't noticed, the top of my head doesn't even brush your chin."

"Well, when yew were li'l-_er _yew coulda easily fit through those pipes." He gestured up over their heads to the water pipes, which Noodle would be lucky to fit her arm into.

"Unless I'd forgotten I was a snake as a child, I couldn't fit in the pipes." She jumped down from the tabletop. "We have to do something to get the water back on. Maybe I could ask for some water from the neighbors."

" 'Ere's a bucket," he tossed said item at her head, her quick reflexes fumbling to catch it after protecting her face. "Go collect some rain water an' dun bother with the neighbors. Buncha fags 'ey are."

"Michael and Don are very nice!" she snapped before being forcibly shoved up the stairs and locked out of the basement. So here she was, standing in the kitchen with a bucket. There was an ill man upstairs sleeping, expecting to wake up to some soup. Without any other choice that wouldn't get them kicked out, Noodle set the rusty bucket down and went for her jacket.

The gray film above had darkened considerably. She was positive it was going to pour down at some point. Noodle stepped out onto the sidewalk, looking upward to see that Russel had disappeared from the rooftop. When the weather got bad, he claimed to have found a spot big enough to shelter his giant form. She just hoped he wasn't trying to make her feel better and actually had a place to stay.

"C'mon!" a quiet voice hissed. Noodle craned her head just in time to see a shadow dart across the road. She backed up closer to the house, ready to defend herself without letting whatever threat this was get behind her. Nothing appeared on the street, which made her wary instead of relieved. The voice had had a masculine tone to it and the single word it had spoken didn't really reveal any accent, so she wasn't sure if it was someone she knew from the street.

Why would they need to be secretive? This was their street, they didn't need to be sneaky. The shadow had seemed too big to be one of the neighbors' children. Maybe some hooligans looting or playing pranks. She stepped up the stairway to their front door backwards and checked that the door was locked. When she turned around from checking, the manhole in the center of the street clanged shut.

_Alright then... _Noodle looked around before trotting out into the road. What would want to willingly go into a sewer? If it was human (and she was pretty sure it was, these lids were very heavy) then they were up to no good going down there. What part of being in a sewer was appealing? If something illegal was happening, maybe she could bust it and get a reward.

The lid had fallen back in place, so it wasn't exactly right. The cover was slightly up on one side after not falling into its groove. Noodle shoved from the other side so that it would slide across the pavement. A puff of invisible gases burst into her face, making her splutter and her hair slightly frizz in disgust. _This isn't worth it..._

"C'mon now!" a faint voice echoed from in the darkness below her. Noodle wasn't very familiar with the various English accents according to regions of the UK. She knew about the Liverpool accent, otherwise known as Scouser, because of the Beatles, and then there was Cockney because of 2D's company, Murdoc's rasp was its own variation for all she knew. She listened close for anymore words being spoken, but the only thing to be heard were shoe heels scraping on cement.

Noodle grimaced, but swung her leg down into the hole, toes feeling for the rungs of the ladder before lowering herself in. She took one last peek of the world above before dragging the lid back over the hole, letting a tiny sliver of light remain so that she would be able to find the exact manhole to come up at. It was pitch black underneath the street. Noodle lifted the collar of her shirt over her nose and held it there, using her other hand to feel along the wall.

She made a surprising discovery. Noodle grabbed one of the torches and turned it on, illuminating her surroundings and revealing a shoddy shelf that had been _glued _to the wall and made to hold a series of different sized torches. Whoever these people were, they had been coming here for a long time. She felt a small tremor of fear at the thought of true organized crime.

_No, _she scolded herself. _Those voices were too young._

_**But the youth are becoming corrupted into crime and gangs. Younger and younger children are becoming the crime lords of tomorrow, **_said a voice in her head._  
><em>

Noodle growled lowly, silencing the voice into submission. Her torch flickered a few times, so she started testing the others to find a more suitable one for her search. Water dripped from overhead in an endless tune that covered up the sounds of tapping feet. Noodle crept lightly along the cement floor, glancing side-to-side for any sign of whoever else was down here.

_Wait a minute..._ she let her shirt collar drop and took an inhale. It didn't stink down here. _No wonder they came down so willingly...this is a storm drain, not a sewer. Does that mean I imagined those fumes? _That would explain why it was so small, she could stretch herself out and touch the other wall. A trail of rainwater and run-off was rushing in a small ditch by her feet. Though this place didn't reek of fecal matter, there was a distinct scent of oil from water coming in from the road strong enough to make her head swim.

_Right, off we go. _She continued down the long corridor of cement. Every now and again, she would hear the echo of shuffling feet and distant voices. After a while, she decided they were both male. No matter what she did, the echoes always betrayed their location. She couldn't figure out where they were in this unnatural environment that they were obviously more familiar with than she was. They could jump her at any moment and she wouldn't even know they were sneaking up on her.

The dripping sound was getting more frequent and annoying. Every time a tiny drop fell into the water below, Noodle felt her loins twitch and the almost-uncontrollable urge to pee. This was pure torture. What was she doing down here anyway? It was none of her business what was going on down here. Now she was lost in the underground and about to pee herself. The dripping grew into a steady stream, making Noodle groan in pain of a swollen bladder.

She turned the light beam toward the stream closest to her. A thin single rivulet was the connector between the drain above and the water in the cement dip below. Noodle forgot about her tight abdomen for a moment to peer upward. A car roared overhead, but she listened after it passed. Raindrops were pounding onto the road, and where did they go?- down the storm drain. She looked down, judging the size of the ditch. If it really got bad, the ditch could overflow.

"Damn," Noodle spun around at the sound of one of the voices. They were too close for comfort. "Rain's comin'. Let's get outta 'ere."

"But we're so close, mate, jus' a li'le further."

"Yew blitherin' sod, yeh want yer socks ta go moldy again? I'm not stealin' another pair fo' yeh." Their feet shuffled more rapidly along the cement, then no more. She heard metallic ringing, theorizing they were climbing a nearby ladder. She rounded the corner, catching sight of a shoe disappearing from her view. "Where are yeh?"

"Hang on now, ah t'ink ah see somethin'." Noodle flipped off her torch and shrank back into the shadows. A torch beam cut through the darkness in her direction.

"Come on!" urged the voice further up the ladder.

"Sod off!" the one lower on the ladder dropped, his shoes thudding hard as they made contact with the cement. Noodle panicked and ran off in the direction she came, her torch clattering on the floor. "Someone's down here!" said the voice.

Noodle was too far off to hear the reply of, "Ih's all in yer 'ead, yeh daft arse-wipe. Get yer butt up 'ere."

The guitarist slid to a halt, leaning against the damp wall to catch her breath. That was too close. The voices were definitely of younger men, she had heard the voice of the one further up the ladder crack while they were speaking. They were teenagers, but teens could still be very dangerous in this world. Yet...she was sure she could take them.

_Then why did I run? _Taking in a deep breath, Noodle turned herself around to face them, only to realize their searching beams were gone and she plunged in darkness. _Shit..._ She felt along the wall again, walking carefully in one direction. Forget about facing those two delinquents, she just wanted to get out of there.

"Ah!" Noodle yelped when ice-cold water rushed into her shoe. Her foot had slid off the edge of the cement ditch and into the water. She trembled due to the prickly, freezing fingers dancing up her leg, but continued on to find her way out. She didn't even know how far she had walked under the road. She didn't know where she would emerge or if she would be able to find her way back to Wobble Street. She was supposed to be taking care of 2D right now and here she was, treading the underground with a sodden shoe.

The poor woman yelled loudly in pain as her head collided with a cold metal object. She reached up to touch it, swelling up with happiness when she felt out the shape of a ladder. A wave of dizziness washed over her. She shakily touched her fingers to her forehead, feeling something wet. _Please let this be water. _She flicked out her tongue to taste it. _Blood...__  
><em>

"Help!" she shouted. "I'm injured! I hit my head and I'm bleeding! I need help!"

"Bloody heck!" came a muffled voice. A column of light blinded her, even though the sky was covered in dark clouds. Two silhouettes peered down at her. "Tha's the broken ladder, lass, yeh bonked yer noggin on the end piece."

"Quite a pinch," said the other boy.

"We'll get'cha outta d'ere." Noodle leaned on the wall again, her head spinning dangerously. "Hang on! Dun faint lass!" The one speaking dropped down, splashing Noodle with rainwater. She felt his arms firmly grab her shoulders. Normally, she would have screamed, kicked, and punched to get away, but she couldn't focus right now. "Ah got'cha, lovely."

"Dun be a perv," the boy above snapped. "Jus' get 'er outta there." Noodle groaned as she was lifted upward by the boy supporting her. "Grab the ladder!" Through her haze, she managed to see the rungs and reached out to them. The boy above reached downward and grabbed her hands, keeping her latched as the boy below her shifted underneath her body to push her up. The rest was a blur as she was heaved up and laid out in the street.

"Yeh with us?" asked the boy that had dropped down to get her. "Dun fall asleep! Stay awake!"

"Tha's a lot of blood!" the other one whimpered.

* * *

><p>Noodle sat up abruptly, her wide eyes looking around. She was in a house in such a deplorable condition that rivaled hers, but it was dreadfully chilly. The only heat came from a rickety plug-in heater that had been pushed beside her. She was on a broken armchair that was permanently in the reclined position. Other sorts of broken furniture were strewn about the room: ripped-up chairs, bureaus missing legs with open drawers, revealing an overflow of clothes, and a stitched bean bag chair. The carpet was a dirty blue-gray color and decorated with various stains.<p>

The walls were white, but also covered in stains such as a large muddy shoe print and mildew spots. A small table, supported by a baseball bat to replace a missing leg, was laden with chipped glasses and empty soda cans. The only thing that looked remotely appealing was a large full-length mirror with no cracks in it. Noodle swung her legs to the side, shakily rising to her feet. She scrambled back onto the chair when a dog rushed into the room in a barking fury. She looked around for something to defend herself, but it quickly became unnecessary.

"Knock off tha' barkin'!" A teenage boy of roughly sixteen years of age with a short, cropped hair cut revealing a stitch on his temple walked in. The dog, a mutt with a sandy coat and pointed ears with one flopping in its face, back away and settled on a pillow with half the stuffing removed. "Sorry Miss," said the boy. " 'E's jus' real excited ta meet'cha."

"Where am I?"

"Golden Embers Boulevard, or, as we like ta call ih, 'The Boulevard o' Broken Dreams'." Noodle gave him an even look in response, not in the mood for joking around, or the mental capability at the moment. "Green Day reference," the boy mumbled quietly. He cleared his throat and sank into one of the broken chairs. "So, tell me 'bout yerself."

"I'm not really in the mood. I'm going home." She stood up, but found the boy, who was a good few inches taller than her, blocking her way.

"Yer not goin' anywhere till yew explain wot yew were doin' in the storm drain. Followin' some o' our boys, huh?"

"Move before I make you."

"Is tha' any way ta treat a guest?" another boy walked in, this one sporting coppery hair with brown flashes. He grinned widely at Noodle, trying his best to appear the least threatening.

"Shut ih Ponce!" the first boy shouted. "She 'ad no right followin' yew an' Brat!"

So this second boy was one of the boys in the drain. Noodle felt a light bulb click on when she finally placed his accent. Her rescuer was Irish, sporting a thick accent to match. She was a bit confused about one thing. Either this boy was completely passive, or people calling him 'ponce' was normal. 2D was pretty passive about Murdoc calling him 'dullard', 'faceache', and '2-dents', but he took that as the norm now.

A third boy walked in, purposely averting his gaze from any people. He had dark hair that fell over his eyes a bit, his shoulders hunched up, and his posture screaming submissive. He was 2D without any of his goofiness. He looked over at her shyly. He then took a seat placed strategically behind the sofa as the first boy continued to rant.

"She cewd've been a cop fer all yew knew! Of all the irresponsible things-"

"We knew wot we wos doin'," said Noodle's rescuer. " 'Sides, does she look she cewd do any harm? Wot'chu say, Troubleshooter?" The shy boy looked up after being referred to. He looked over at Noodle, then buried his face in a couch cushion. "Well tha' did nothin'."

"Please," Noodle interrupted, "I just wanna go home. I thank you for rescuing me, but I have a sick friend who needs me."

"Tha's sweet," said her rescuer. "Ah remember when loife wos happy an' such."

"I dun mean ta interrupt," yet another boy walked in, this one looking a bit younger than the others, "but I think she deserves some insight. The name's Brat, 'is is Henry," he pointed to the boy with the scar, "Troubleshooter," then to the boy hiding in the couch cushion, "an' Ponce," he ended up punching the last boy hard in the shoulder, knocking him off his chair.

_So Ponce is his actual name...weird. _The four (well...three, Troubleshooter was still hiding) looked at her expectantly. "Oh! Um...I'm Noodle." They stared blankly, as if they didn't believe her...and they probably didn't. "That's the only thing I'll answer to."

"Yer jus' like us," said Brat. "I got my name 'cause meh stepfather wewdn't call me nothin' else. Sometimes we call Henry 'Stitch' fer obvious reasons. Ponce got 'is name from the guy tha' 'it 'im with 'is car. 'Git outta the road, ya ponce!' An' Troubleshooter," he paused, looking over at the shy boy," well...'e prefers ta solve problems rather 'an make 'em."

"You guys..." she looked around at the deplorable conditions, "live here?" Henry had said this place was called Golden Embers Boulevard, but this house looked the furthest from being located at such a place. The name suggested grand homes of elaborate designs, not this garbage heap.

"We live everywhere," Henry answered. " 'Is place is the most appealin' outta wot we got. Sorry we cewdn't tidy up fer yer visit ma'am- I mean Noodle. We were sorta in a 'urry ta move our stuff outta Green View. Yew were followin' Brat an' Ponce when they were makin' a run fer our belongin's."

"The cops were swarmin' 'round our old place," Brat explained. "We were gonna go back later an' find the 'idden stuff."

"Why did you walk in the drains and not on the surface?" Noodle asked.

"The cops got our descriptions. We chose ta walk back on the surface 'cause we knew somethin' wos followin' us. Yeh got real lucky tha' we 'eard yeh under the man'ole. We dried yer shoes." He gestured to the plug-in heater, her shoes within close proximity.

"Yes, thanks and all," she stooped to grab them, "but I really need to go home. Do you know where Wobble Street is?"

"Right be'ind us," spoke up a quiet voice. Everyone turned to see Troubleshooter had lifted his head enough to stare at Noodle. "We're back ta back wid Wobble Street. Yew can cut ta yeh yard."

Noodle slipped her shoes on. "Well gentlemen, this has been lovely, but I really need to get some water and soup." To her amazement, Brat, Ponce, and Henry all scattered, bringing back an armful of cans of soup, a toolbox, and the very bucket she had abandoned outside of her house filled to the brim with water. "What-what's this for?"

"Water!" Henry held up the bucket.

"Soup!" a few cans fell out of Ponce's arms.

"An' a toolbox ta fix yer pipes," said Brat. "We noticed 'ey weren't workin' right."

"You went in my house? ! How dare you invade in my personal space!" She wasn't surprised _that _they had done it, she amazed on _how _they had managed. Where was Murdoc, supposed to be guarding their basement? What use was he if he couldn't even do that? "Did you run into anyone while you were there?"

"Some creepy green guy stubbed 'is toe in the kitchen an' ran upstairs screamin' curses," said Henry. "We followed 'im an' snooped a li'le. Found yer sick guy, 'e's doin' okay."

Noodle narrowed her eyes at them. She picked up one can of soup and the bucket before turning and walking out of the house. "Nice meetin' yew!" Brat called after her.

Golden Embers Boulevard was actually a sight to behold. It got its name from a series of trees planted on the sidewalks that yielded beautiful golden-orange leaves. The street was actually a place for more well-maintained houses, but she figured the house the delinquents were in was abandoned and they had moved right in. The outside of the house was quite the mask. She started walking down the sidewalk, ignoring the astonished stares people were giving her from their windows.

_I could have walked out back and jumped the fence, _ she realized. But she kept walking through the rain until she rounded to Wobble Street. Good old Wobble Street... She heaved the bucket up the steps, elbowed the now unlocked door open, and walked inside. Murdoc was standing in the kitchen, staring into some empty bottles of rum.

"Where the 'ell 'ave yew been?" but his rant was halted as his face widened in horror. "Noodle love, wot 'appened ta yer 'ead?"

Noodle reached up and felt the soft material of bandages wound around her forehead where it had connected with the ladder. "Just a little accident, I'll be okay. Now then," she lifted the bucket up to the counter, "I'm going to make 2D some soup. Oh-" she halted right inside the doorway of the kitchen, "and by the way, leave the neighbor boys alone."

"Yeh mean the ones lookin' at us right now?" he flipped the bird to the four boys eagerly leaning on the fence, peering at them through the glass door. They waved in response to the rude gesture.

"Yes, those boys. I got to meet them and they're quite nice."

* * *

><p>The day had been quite taxing. 2D was happily asleep with a belly full of warm soup and Noodle finally got the chance to relieve herself in her own toilet, not a storm drain. The rain picked up dramatically and she felt full of thanks for the kindness of those boys. She could have been lost, wet, hungry, and alone, but now she was safe at her home.<p>

Noodle sighed deeply, drawing shut the curtains she had installed to cover a corner of her room. Behind these curtains was the lifeless body of Cyborg, sat upright on a small stool and held up by several cords and wires. Noodle didn't like the husk staring at her, it just another reminder that she had killed the robot and getting the supplies to repair her was not an easy feat at the moment.

_Another day at Wobble Street, another..._ she didn't know how to end that statement. A loud bang made her jump off her bed. A square-ish object was hanging outside her window. She stared at it, judging whether this was a trap or not, before getting up and opening the window. It was a toolbox with a damp note taped on the side.

_**Return it when you're done.**_

* * *

><p>I wanted to add some variation with accents and characters. Ponce was first meant to be Scottish (because Cyan in my other Gorillaz fic is Irish and I didn't want a repeat) but I figured out I'm more familiar with Irish culture and accents. And also, though it's hard to judge from how little he spoke, Troubleshooter is Liverpudlian.<p>

I posted this a bit earlier than expected because I will be in Texas for a while and my mom won't let me take my laptop. I'm going to see my brother graduate from basic training, before he's sent off for about six years. I'll also be celebrating my 18th birthday down there. On August 18th, I turn 18, my third celebrated birthday on this site.

Also, I don't mean to raise alarm, my dear readers, but my idea archive is starting to wind down. So, I send out this message. If anyone has any ideas that they would like to see written out, I would like to read them. They must be within reason: no shipping, nothing too far-fetched (though in the Gorillaz universe, this may be something hard to accomplish), you have to know where to draw the line. If I use your idea, I will dedicate the chapter to you to let everyone know who sent me the idea.

~The Strawberry Phoenix


	23. The Dragon

The Dragon

Phase 1

I don't own Gorillaz

Dedicated to Classicsrule

* * *

><p>A thunderous roar echoed overhead, following the halt of the loud clicking of the track, and followed by tremendous screaming as the beast descended into a straight drop, its shrieking victims held down in its body by straps and bars. The beast leveled out on its track and veered to the left, only to turn directly right and descend in a corkscrew before leaping upward once more. All the while, its victims screamed as they were tossed about in the wild ride. Before long, the beast would return to its den and seem to rest, allowing the victims to escape and run away, but more would pile into the beast's back and it would awaken to torture them.<p>

Why did they do it?

"T'is is gonna be so awesome!" 2D cheered after seeing the rollercoaster make its complete round and come back to port to let its passengers off and more on. The singer's dents were lit up with delight at the prospect of going on the ride. He liked the adrenaline rush, the feeling of near death, only to be snatched back into life with a thrill unlike any other. He almost dashed off completely to get in line, but a small voice in his traumatized brain told him to wait.

Noodle clung tight to Russel's leg, her own eyes staring up at the track over their heads where the coaster had flown not even two minutes before. She was trembling in terror, her mouth open slightly to allow the necessary amount of air pass in and out of her lungs so she wouldn't faint. Never had she experienced such extreme terror. She felt like vomiting, but Russel hadn't allowed her any snacks just yet.

"Oh Noodle," 2D knelt down beside her, spooking her out of her trance. "Yeh dun 'ave ta go, love. Lots o' people dun. Jus' stay wiff Russel an' wait fer me. I'll be back." He patted her helmet and got back up, his long legs striding over to the upward ramp that would lead to the monster's den.

She wanted to cry out to him. She wanted to scream, "No!", but she couldn't. Her throat was blocked, her mouth sealed shut. It was all the power of the beast. It was making sure that she couldn't warn him to stay away. She couldn't let the beast win! Russel untangled her arms from his legs and took one of her tiny hands in his large grip. He started to lead her to a bench in the shade near the exit of the ride, but the guitarist yanked her hand free and raced off to the ramp.

"Noodle!" Russel called after her, starting to give chase.

The girl ducked between people climbing the ramp, desperately seeking out 2D. She would glance up at every couple of people. Their faces were of pure delight, they were _excited _to go. Some of them were wary, showing apprehension on their faces and she almost cheered them on to turn around, but one of the excited ones would talk to them, encourage them, and they kept walking to their doom.

The ramp criss-crossed upward, so she was able to see the singer walking above her head. Realizing he was getting very close to the den, she started knocking into people in her desperation to reach him. Their cries of confusion must have alerted him because he turned around and managed to kneel down right before she reached him. Noodle clung tightly to him, begging him to walk down the ramp in her mother tongue.

"Noods, calm down love, I can't undehstand yew." But she was so upset that she couldn't speak her English.

" 'D," Russel had managed to catch up to them. "She jus' ran off so fast," he panted. "I don't think she wants ya to go, man."

"Ih's okay," 2D cooed as the guitarist pressed her weight on him to a degree that he rocked back on his haunches. "Ih's jus' a ride, Noodle. Ih's a robot, ih dun do no 'arm. Ih may look a li'le scary, but ih's all good fun."

"Please dun block the ramp." A worker leaned over the railing near the top of the ramp, wearing the white t-shirt with the fiery logo of _The Flamethrower. _

"I'm gonna go now, jus' wait." 2D peeled Noodle's body off his chest and started walking up the ramp, but was halted by the guitarist's loud pleas and her iron grip on his ankles. "Wot's gotten in ta yew?" he scolded.

"Don't go!" she cried. "Sorehaanatawo korosu!" (Translation: 'It'll kill you!')

"Maybe we should let her go to the top with ya," Russel suggested. "Show her it's jus' a machine. Kinda like the dentist's office where he had to show her all the tools and what they did before she would open her mouth."

2D took Noodle's hand, something she eagerly allowed him to do. But as soon he started up the ramp, she froze up and yanked on his hand so hard that he feared his shoulder popped. How ever did she do that? He was practically twice her height but barely weighed more than she did- _I'm a manorexic. _Of course, she could easily flip Russel over her back, but he was pretty sure leverage was involved with that.

"Why are yew so scared?" he asked.

Noodle looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, her bottom lip quivering. "Doragon," she whispered. (Translation: 'The dragon'.) She knew of the mystical properties of the mighty dragons. They were capable of many things, good and bad. The foolish humans had captured this dragon and now it was manipulating its surroundings to torture those that had captured it, as well as their own kind. But she was fully aware of what was happening. She hadn't fallen under its spell and she would be damned if she let 2D go.

"Noodle," 2D spoke a bit more firmly as the little girl tugged at his hand. "Yeh need ta stop. I'm goin', whetheh yew like ih or not. Yew can either come wiff, or go wait wiff Russel."

Noodle stopped her tugging, looking up at him in horror. She was failing him! The dragon's spell was reaching into his mind. The girl yanked his limb again, causing him to stumble forward onto the pavement. People stepped around them, casting backward glances and chuckling.

"Baby-girl!" Russel lifted Noodle up, making her struggle and yell. " 'D, we'll meet ya at the end. Go have fun."

2D got back to his feet, brushing off tiny pieces of rock and rotating his shoulder to ensure the ball and socket joint was still in place. "Wot's wiff 'er?" Noodle's yells raised themselves a pitch higher.

"Knock it off!" Russel scolded, setting the girl on the ground and firmly holding her in place. "What is with you today? We're gonna go home right now if you don't cut it out."

"Un! Homu watashitachi wo toru. Doragon hasokoni watashitachi ni toutatsu surukotohadekimasen," she pleaded desperately (Translation: 'Yes! Take us home. The dragon cannot reach us there'). Her green eyes were starting to redden on the rims. Her nose was getting red too, and she started sniffling a bit to keep from dripping.

"She's gettin' really upset," said 2D. "Maybe we shewd go 'ome." As he said this, he glanced forlornly up the ramp where the rollercoaster docked. With a sigh, he started walking down.

" 'D, wait. You wanna go, you go," Russel urged him.

Noodle gaped in horror. The spell was getting to the both of them. Was she was only sane one here? She wouldn't be able to do anything while Russel was stopping her. No doubt the dragon was influencing him like a puppet. So maybe if the dragon thought she was going along with 2D up to its den...

"Wanna go!" she stated, struggling to toward the upward slant of the ramp. 2D's face split into a wide grin. He knelt down on one knee and held up his hand for a high five.

"Wot d'ya say, Russ? I'll watch out fer 'er."

The drummer narrowed his eyes at the thought of leaving the guitarist in the care of the dim-witted but good-heart singer. He feared for Noodle's well-being to go on this ride. If she was this upset over 2D going, he had no idea how she would react if she were on it herself. "If she shows any reluctance, you take her back down the ramp. Ya hear?"

"Rogeh!" 2D saluted and grabbed Noodle's hand, leading her the rest of the way up the ramp.

Here it was, the dragon's den. The beast was currently playing dead, its former victims exiting and new ones clambering onto its back. She could hear the hissing as it breathed. Soon the new victims were in place, the dragon's servants with their white shirts with flames entrapping each person with metal bars in their laps so they couldn't escape. The dragon roused and slithered forward along the track.

"Yeh ready, love?" 2D asked, grinning down at her.

Noodle knew she wouldn't be able to convince him to leave. The dragon had him and if she threw another fit, she would get sent down the ramp and he would go anyway. The only way to save him was to slay the monster. She twisted one leg behind the other, an urgent look plastered on her face. "Bathroom?" she asked.

"Oh," the singer looked around. There were no restrooms up here at the docking station, but a short ramp did descend to a small building. "Try oveh t'ere," he pointed in that direction and gently pushed her. "But make sure yeh 'urry, or else we'll lose our place in line."

She rushed off at an even trot. This was indeed a restroom, most likely placed for convenient use for the servants of the dragon. She ducked around the small building, her sharp eyes seeking out a small, restricted path that led below the track. She grinned evilly and raced off underneath the tracks. The dragon had already left for its round but as soon as it came back, it would bare its underbelly to her.

She didn't hate the beast. It was probably a good creature until humans captured it and sent it here. They probably tried to control it, or harness its grand powers, ultimately driving it insane with rage. She felt sorry for it actually, sorry that her species had done such a terrible deed. But she couldn't let it continue doing what it was doing. She didn't know how to free it and, if it were freed, it may continue to wreak havoc wherever it went. At least it was restricted here. The only way to save it and its victims was to end its wretched life.

It returned, grinding loudly as it came to a halt for its rest. There were enough people in front of 2D that this wouldn't be his turn yet. She had to act fast. Noodle found a discarded toolbox and climbed on top to reach the track. A loud squeal signaled the dragon's awakening. She ducked back down as the beast lurched forward. She growled as it disappeared down the track. 2D was sure to be next!

Noodle picked up a large crowbar, struggling to keep her balance on the toolbox. Her fingers tightened and loosened in anticipation as the dragon came back to its den. Before the metal bars rose to let the people go, she re-situated the crowbar in her grip and aimed carefully straight up. "Watashi no hitobito gayatteirukotonotameni watashi wo fukaku o wabi moushiage masu. Watashi haanatano goumon karaanatawo kaihou suru." (Translation: 'I apologize for what my people have done. I release you from your torture.') She thrust upward, plunging the crowbar into its underbelly before running back up the path to 2D.

"Yeh got 'ere jus' in time, love!" The people had filed off and the new ones were being let on. Noodle bit her lip nervously, but allowed 2D to lift her into the seat before he settled right next to her. "T'is is gonna be so much fun!" The others were in their seat now and the bars had lowered on their laps.

_Anataha eien no kyuusoku ni itte kimashita? _she wondered. (Translation: 'Have you gone to the eternal rest?') The beast still seemed to breathe beneath her. Maybe she had just enraged it further instead of killing it. What was going to happen to them?

One of the servants in the fiery shirts listed off a number of sentences over a loudspeaker that Noodle wouldn't have paid attention to even if she could comprehend the English. She gripped the bar tight enough that her knuckles turned white. The dragon lurched forward again and she almost screamed, but then-

"Oh dear," one of the ride attendants stooped down as sparks flew from underneath the rollercoaster. "I'm sorry folks, but we're 'avin' some technical difficulties. We'll 'ave ta shut down the ride."

Everyone groaned as the safety bars lifted. They shuffled off to the exit path, grumbling about 'the wait' and such things. But Noodle felt like skipping all the way down, yet she dared not to lest it draw 2D's attention. The singer was currently as upset as anyone about the ride's shut down.

"Tha's too bad," he mumbled. "I really wanted ta go." He glanced at Noodle, who looked up at him with a mournful expression on her face. If there was anything he hated in this world, (other than whales) it was seeing that little girl so sad. "Aw, ih's awright Noods. Let's go get some cotton candy. 'Ere's plenty o' otheh rides ta go on."

Noodle knew he felt sad now, but if he ever realized the truth behind this day, he would know that she had saved him from the dragon's spell. As for the beast itself, she allowed a short prayer for its passing spirit. She wondered what it would have been like if humans had not interfered in its life. Maybe it would have been a rain god, blessing poor peasants working their fields with the gift of falling water.

"What happened?" Russel asked when he saw them emerge from the exit ramp.

"Te ride 'sploded," said 2D. "Oh well, t'ese 'fings 'appen sometimes. Let's go do somefink else."

The dragon's spell was gone.

* * *

><p>See everyone? Classicsrule gave me a basic idea and I liked it enough to make a chapter. And, like I promised, it's dedicated to her. So don't be shy, I wanna hear your ideas.<p>

* * *

><p>Quick update:<p>

-I was in my tae kwon do class. I'm friends with a twelve year old Asian girl whose grandfather is our instructor. Her name is Yzabel and she's a green belt.

-I just got my first tattoo. It's the kanji from the DARE single cover. Yza sees it and asks what it means. I tell her it means 'Dare'. Before I can say anything else, she says "Oh, like the Gorillaz song."

:D

-We spent the whole class kicking each other and talking about Gorillaz. I promised to bring her my copy of Rise of the Ogre. 2D's her favorite and she had never even heard him speak. I showed her some G-Bites on my phone. I think she's in love now.

-I have much to teach this child.


	24. All We Are Saying Is Give Them A Chance

All We Are Saying Is Give Them a Chance

I feel the need to state this outright. Things, from now on, may be a little different. I'm at college now, but rest assured, I will not abandon this or my planned other story. Spacing between updates just might become a little longer. Please remember, though I love Gorillaz and this site, my schoolwork comes first. Thank you.

Phase 4

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>Noodle hummed softly as she lay out the tools on her bed. The curtain hiding Cyborg away from the world was open, allowing Noodle to view the damage that she had inflicted. The memory of that day still tore her up inside, but as the robot slowly grew more repaired, she felt the burden lifting. Several things still needed to be replaced. Ugly stitches decorated the robot's arms and face where skin had fallen off. Her bullet wound could only be covered by a bandanna for now. Most of her insides were being shipped from some foreign website Murdoc had ordered the parts from previously and apparently had a membership to.<p>

"Pasta!" Noodle screamed as a voice shouted their arrival. She leaped away from the window, where the upper body of a teenage boy was currently hanging from.

"Brat? How did you..." she trailed off. Her room wasn't on the ground floor. In order to greet her as he had just done, Brat would have had to scale the house. "What did you call me?"

"Pasta, tha's yer name, right?"

"Noodle," she replied, irritated. "It's Noodle."

"Oh right, I knew ih wos somethin' along 'ose lines. Good thing I didn't call yeh Fettuccine huh?"

"Good thing I'm not currently reaching for that hammer." She stepped up to the window and peered downward to see how the teen had defied gravity itself. A rusty ladder was leaned against the house, Troubleshooter making sure it didn't slide out. He looked up at her, doing a shy little finger-wave with one hand.

"This is yer room?" Brat climbed out of the window, stumbling and falling to the floor with loud yells of frustration. Noodle tensed up, listening for any sign that the boys had heard. They didn't even let her date boys her own age when she was younger, she could only think of what they would think when they found a fourteen year old in her, a twenty-one year old's, room. "Wow," the boy stared in awe at the open curtains.

"Go away!" Noodle shoved him, drawing the curtains shut so fast that one ripped slightly. "You shouldn't be up here! Go ho- to your house." She had to remind herself that these teens were technically homeless. She started herding him back toward the window, but Troubleshooter was already stepping through. Unlike Brat's reaction to the lifeless Cyborg, Troubleshooter, even though he only saw a peek through the ripped curtain, panicked and took off toward the landing outside.

Noodle gasped and dashed after him before 2D or Murdoc could see him. The blunette may feel more sympathetic to the poor boy's demeanor, Murdoc would eat him alive and spit out the bones. "Troubleshooter!" she hissed softly. "Get back here!" The boy had disappeared like a puff of smoke and she had no idea where to start. As Brat joined her, she turned him toward the upward-going stairs that led to 2D's room and pushed him lightly. While he went up, she went downstairs to seek out the runaway.

The house was taller than it was wide. In fact, the ground floor consisted of the front hallway, the kitchen, and a small parlor off to the side of the kitchen. (I'm guessing people, but I do re-watch the video regularly to find where everything is) Unless one was small enough to hide behind garbage bags or under beds or in closets, there weren't too many places to go to. But the spooked boy could be heading all the way outside for all she knew.

Where were 2D and Murdoc at this exact moment? The Satanist was either in his room or in the basement, but the blunette was a lot more adventurous, if that was the right word. While Murdoc had his routine of hiding himself away for all the daylight hours, the time that 2D spent at home was all over the house. Noodle actually found it harder to seek him out in this new house than in Kong.

So if 2D was in his room, hopefully Brat was smart enough to only peek and quietly leave, but she didn't know him all that well. They had gotten in before without being detected and since they were homeless boys constantly moving through the storm drains to collect their belongings from squatter residences, they should have no problem moving about without being seen. But if 2D was downstairs, on any floor, he would appear without warning and stumble upon Troubleshooter.

Noodle dropped onto the landing of the next floor. Their television room was on this floor since the parlor on the ground floor was too small. She ducked around the submarine, just checking that the boy hadn't wedged himself between it and the wall, before returning to the staircase. She couldn't hear any sound from above, so maybe 2D wasn't in his room, or Brat had just managed to evade him.

"Noodle?" there he was. 2D had a plastic basket under one arm full of his dirty clothes. Some of them probably weren't dirty since all his clothing was piled on the floor. He just scooped up a random pile to clean.

"Oh! Hello 2D, what is it?"

"T'ere's a boy in te tumble dryeh," he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, back into the small alcove where their washing machine and dryer were. "I saw te door wos open an' tried ta shut ih, but apparently I shut ih right on 'is 'and."

"Is that so?" she inched around him. At least he didn't seem mad or annoyed by Troubleshooter's presence, just confused. Sure enough, she pulled open the little door and out tumbled Troubleshooter. "I wonder if this counts the same as a prize in the cereal box?"

"Wot's 'e doin' 'ere, love?" 2D asked.

Noodle sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "He's a neighbor from behind us. He and his friends helped me that time you were sick. His name's Troubleshooter and one of the others is here too." They heard a humming rattle sound and all three panicked. That was the familiar sound of Murdoc's chair lift. But as it came into view from downstairs, it was Brat who was planted in the seat.

"This thing's cool!" he grinned.

Noodle felt like slapping herself in the face. If she had only taken the chance to see if the chair was at the top of the staircase, then she would have known where Murdoc was. If the chair was downstairs, so was Murdoc. So now the only mystery to solve was how Brat had snuck past all of them, made it downstairs, and stole the chair lift to come back up.

" 'Oo are yew people?" 2D asked, his head moving back and forth between the two.

"We're yeh neighbors! Dun worry 'bout the break-in, we won't do tha' all the time. We're jus' 'ere sellin' butt-fors."

"Wot's a butt-for?"

"I personally use mine fer sittin', but I dun know about yew," Brat erupted in laughter, leaving the poor singer even more confused.

"Brat, he won't get it," said Noodle. "Will you two just go back to Golden Embers? If Murdoc had caught you-" she stopped speaking when Troubleshooter, still hunched and hiding his face, thrust his hand towards her with a piece of paper clutched tightly in his fingers. She stared at it blankly before taking it. It was creased-up and wrinkled, the pencil writing smudged all over it, but she could still make out the words. It was an invitation. "What's this about?"

"We wanted ta invite yew ta a li'le get together."

"A party?"

"Of sorts. Ih's only us two though. We 'ad ta split up a li'le after the po-po saw Henry sneakin' 'round. 'E an' Ponce took their stuff an' went someplace else until the hype dies. So yeh comin'?"

Noodle read over the invitation a dozen times. A party at an abandoned house with two boys she barely knew. Of course, 2D would probably come simply because she was going, so maybe she could at least have some back-up in case anything went wrong. "I...um..."

"S'alright if yeh dun," said Brat. "We jus' thought ih wewd be polite ta ask a pretty gal, such as yerself, personally. Ih's polite yeh know."

"Brat," Troubleshooter whispered, speaking for the first time since his arrival. "We are not welcome 'ere."

"I'm not gonna kick you out," Noodle spoke up. "But I would prefer you leave of your own accord."

Troubleshooter's eyes widened, exposing the whites all around his iris. He looked around in a panicked fashion before throwing himself at the opening of the tumble dryer, which was sealed by the shut door. After reeling from the impact, he scrambled into the washing machine and shut the lid behind him.

"Wot's 'is deal?" said Brat before a green hand grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him off the chair lift.

"Get yer sodding arse outta meh chair!" Murdoc shouted. "Who is this bastard, yer toyboy Noodle? I taught yeh well ih seems."

"Murdoc, shut up! He's just a neighbor, the other one you frightened into the washing machine." She lifted the lid so that the top of Troubleshooter's head could be seen. "I think you two need to leave." He jumped out and rushed down the stairs before anyone could even blink.

" 'E's a quick, li'le fella," said Murdoc before he turned on Brat, who, thankfully, slipped by him before he could notice. "Wot's with these kids?" He growled deep in his throat before taking the chair lift back downstairs.

"And here I was thinking today would be uneventful," Noodle murmured.

"Oh, butt-for, now I get ih!" 2D exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"What do you think about it?"<p>

Russel had tried to hold the paper between his giant fingers. After some trial and error, he placed it on the shingles and leaned over extremely close to read the smeared and tiny writing. It took a few tries to make out what the invitation said exactly, but when he finally did manage to read it, he needed a few minutes to think the situation over. "Well, ya say they're pretty friendly."

"Yeah, I only met Brat and Troubleshooter for, at the most, ten minutes, and they're already climbing through my window like I were their best friend."

"These names..." he trailed off, making hand gestures indicating that he wanted to continue but didn't know how, or exactly what he wanted to say.

"If I'm remembering right, Brat was called 'brat' by his stepfather, and Troubleshooter...well, I never got an actual explanation for that." It was a strange name indeed and this was coming from a girl named 'Noodle'. To troubleshoot meant to systematically search for problems and, once they are found, fix them. From what little interaction she had had with him, Troubleshooter didn't seem like the fix-it type. He barely talked let alone try to fix things.

"I don't know, baby-girl. There's a reason these kids are homeless. They coulda done anythin'."

They seemed too nice to have done anything huge. Noodle recalled hearing Brat in the storm drain saying he had stolen a pair of socks for Ponce, but sock theft was hardly the sort of crime Russel was most likely thinking of. "Brat did say something about stealing, but it was something Ponce needed. The only one I have any reservations against is Henry. He got that stitch somehow. If anything, squatting is their only crime and they do it _because _they have no homes."

"They had homes at some point an' now they don't. You drag their scummy butts up here so I can talk to 'em, then I'll judge 'em."

"Bad news, only two of them are around at the moment. Ponce and Henry are somewhere else at the moment so that the cops don't catch on to their...'home'." She even did the air-quotes. They had mentioned having other places and Golden Embers was the nicest of their sanctuaries. She wondered if they meant inside or out. The inside of that house wasn't exactly the cleanest, but the outside was immaculate with an overgrown lawn being the only thing detracting the beauty. There was proof of its abandonment, or emptiness in general, but the teenagers' residence didn't show unless one went inside.

Why did these boys suddenly become so enamored with her? Ponce and Brat had both called her pretty, but they couldn't be older than fifteen. Maybe they were searching for a mother figure since they didn't seem to have families anymore. They rescued her, realized she was older and that _she _was the one caring for 2D, then they immediately wanted her affection. She could remember when she was little and snuck out of Kong to go marry 2D. The homeless she had encountered were very nice, even feeding her and taking her to the police station. But she had been a lost, crying, little girl.

"I think I can convince the two still here to come up. Just...don't hurt them, okay? One's incredibly timid."

Russel narrowed his eyes at the order. "Ugh...fine, I won't hurt 'em."

"Good, I'll be right back." She slipped through the attic window and dropped into 2D's room below. Brat would come no problem, but Troubleshooter might be a little harder to encourage. She wondered what the underlying reason for his timorous countenance was. The human being could only take so much trauma. 2D was probably among the few living examples of how that trauma didn't deeply affect the psyche. His natural goofy attitude was probably one positive factor and her company as well to keep him sane.

Noodle sneaked through the back door to hop the fence instead of walking all the way around. Just as she pulled herself up and swung one leg over, she froze upon seeing Troubleshooter on the back patio of his residence. He had glanced in her direction, acknowledging her presence, but then continued to stare straight ahead in a haunting manner. He held a soda can clutched in his hands, his trembling shaking it back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Noodle dropped to the ground and started walking forward.

"I'm sooorrryyyy," he moaned. "We shewdn't 'ave intruded. Yew probableh think we're crackers."

"No, not really. In fact, I've come to expect these sort of things in life. Expect the unexpected."

"I dun like livin' like d'at. I dun like surprises." He shook his head rapidly back and forth. "Dun come t'night! I beg yeh!" He grew even more out of control, sloshing the soda out of the can until he dropped it altogether. "Stay 'ome. Be 'appy."

"Troubleshooter, why shouldn't I come tonight?"

" 'Cause Brat lied. D'ere will be others."

Noodle felt her body tense up. Had the boy been planning an ambush of some kind? Maybe it was all some elaborate scheme to steal what little they had left. The only thing of value she had was Cyborg's body and she would eviscerate it before letting some punk get their grimy hands on her. "Shooter," she decided to try a nickname, to earn his trust, "what kind of people?"

"People like us. Some are bad, some not. We're not all the same, I 'ope yew can agree. But d'ey won't 'urt yew...no, d'ey think yer one o' us."

"Your friends think I'm a squatter?"

He flinched, detecting a harsh tone in her voice. "Ih...ih's not too 'ard ta think."

If she thought about it, she realized he had a point. Their house was perpetually filthy, as was any residence they took as their own. It wasn't too hard to believe that she and the boys had just taken the house as their own and hunkered down. If the homeless kids thought they were fellow squatters, that could work in two way, one good, one bad. First off, the street kids would be more open to them, but then the local law enforcers wouldn't. Of course, they could produce proof of their residence. But if the kids found out and thought they had been betrayed...she didn't know what they were capable of.

"I guess I agree with you. So you don't want me to come because you don't want the others thinking we're squatters?"

"...go 'ome...yew 'ave one." He backed away until he could shut the back door and be safely inside the house. Noodle looked down, frowning at the forgotten soda can and the wasted, sticky liquid doused on the overgrown grass.

_So much for getting the boys up to talk with Russel. _She turned and started back toward the fence, pausing when she saw that the yard on this side dipped enough that she wouldn't be able to reach the top railing. She backed up a few steps for a running start-

"Why is she up d'ere?" Troubleshooter's sudden question made her stumble.

"Pardon?"

He wrung his hands nervously, his eyes glancing upward toward her house and back to her rapidly. " _Her... _yerself."

"Ohh...You mean Cyborg. Well, I just sort of explained it right there. She's broken and I need to fix her. There's no need to be frightened. I understand it probably wasn't what you were expecting to find when you guys came over, but she'll be perfectly harmless once she's repaired."

"Yew...yew act like ih's the most normal thing in the world."

"By my standards, it is." She took another running start at the wall and managed to cling to the top railing. After swinging one leg over, she looked down at Troubleshooter. His frightened expression, his nervous trembling, his overall attitude. She felt her chest painfully swell with pity. "You really don't want me to come..."

"Go 'ome..." and with that, he darted back inside.

Noodle waited for about a minute, curious to see whether or not he would come back out. Her backside was feeling sore indeed by the time she swung her other leg over and dropped back into her own yard. Troubleshooter was genuinely worried about them attending. Was it wrong for the squatters to think she and her boys were one of them? They might feel betrayed when it was discovered that they had an actual house.

"Noodle?" 2D was waiting for her in the kitchen. "Wos one o' 'em oveh t'ere?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want us to come."

"Wot?! Which one? We got an invitation! We can go!"

"2D, I think this might not be in our favor. Brat's convinced his friends that we're squatters too. If they find out the truth...well, I don't know what could happen! They could hate and harass us, or they could steal from us, or come begging. This is not firm ground where we are treading. I think we shouldn't go, Troubleshooter was very upset."

"But...I thought we wos gonna bond wiff our neighbors. 'Ey're jus' kids, Noods. Wot cewd 'ey do?"

"You'd be surprised what the youth are capable of. Besides, we know most of our neighbors and many of them are very nice..." she trailed off.

2D answered before she could continue. "An' t'ese boys are nice too."

"Yeah...they really are. They saved me. It's..." she grabbed fistfulls of her short hair, "I don't know what to do. Why is the decision weighing on me?"

"Ih's not," Murdoc's voice made 2D jump forward and immediately drop to the ground. "Yew do wot yew want. Yew owe 'ese punks nothin'."

"But I _do_! They helped me. I'm obligated on some level to return the favor. I wanted to go, but then Troubleshooter told me not to. I...I wish Ponce were still around. I trust him, he pulled me from the storm drain."

"So _'e's_ the one tha' saved yeh," said Murdoc. "Since 'e's not goin' ta 'is party, yew owe the rest o' 'em nothin'."

"But they still sheltered me. They made sure I was okay."

"Kidnapped, more like ih."

"You know that's not true!" she snapped back. "On those grounds, you guys technically kidnapped me as a child." She pushed past him to go inside, pausing and turning around for one last statement. She opened her mouth but found, to her horror, she couldn't think of anything. She spun back around to hide the embarrassed blush on her and took off into the house.

"Well," said Murdoc, "I wos expectin' an explosion."

* * *

><p>"We can 'ave our own party," 2D suggested. He and Noodle were half-hanging out his bedroom window since Noodle's room didn't face toward Golden Embers. (I don't know the exact dynamics of the house) They could see dark shapes moving through the dim light to reach the house. Oddly, or maybe not, they all crept to the back door to get inside. They could see faint lights inside the house, like torches, or even a television screen. It was too big of a risk to turn on the lights and Noodle actually doubted there was electricity at all.<p>

"Wait," she said out loud. "I honestly doubt there's power to the house...so where are they getting the electricity for that telly?"

"Tha's a telly?" 2D leaned even more forward, prompting Noodle to grab the collar of his shirt and yank him back inside before he tumbled out. "Maybe 'ey jus' dun want ta turn te lights on."

"Or they have an extension cord." Noodle scooted away from the window and sat on the blunette's bed.

"Wot's te matteh, love?"

"I don't know why this is bothering me so much. I just feel obligated to help them in return for them helping me."

"But Muhdoc said yeh dun need ta 'elp 'em 'cause te one tha' did 'elp yew isn't t'ere." 2D leaned back out of the window to watch the party. "No music," he noted. " 'Ey Noodle, t'ey're not supposed ta be livin' t'ere, right?"

"They're squatters, 2D. It's illegal. Why are you asking this? Are they ripping a wall down?"

"No, but I see police lights comin' toward te 'ouse." Noodle leaped up and rushed to the window so the blunette could point out the flashing lights inching their ways through the distant streets. They watched the lights until it became increasingly obvious where they were going.

"Come on!" Noodle dragged 2D by his sleeve all the way downstairs. "We have to help them!"

"Wot can we do?" he asked as he gave her a boost over the fence.

"We..." she stopped and sat on the fence. What could they do? Everything those boys did was illegal. Their house, their stealing, their way of life. But it was so unfair. They resorted to these things because they had no other choice and no one would offer them any other choices. _But I can, _she decided. _I can help them. _"I'll tell you what we can do, 2D. We'll be the victims as they retreat to safety across our property."

"But isn't ih illegal ta 'arbor a criminal?" He jumped up next to her and swung his legs over the railing. "We cewd get in big trouble."

"They're not criminals, they're kids who never had a chance because no one gave them one. Besides, we won't actually hide them. We'll give them a chance to go and hide. I used to be a little waif who showed up on your guys' doorstep. It could have all ended there for me, but you gave me a chance. Have you ever wondered what would have happened if I didn't join the band?"

"I dun 'ave ta wondeh," he responded in a grim voice. "I see ih in meh nightmares." But something in his expression told her that he didn't agree with letting the delinquents rush across their property.

"Wot are yew two doin'?!" Murdoc barked, striding across the pavement.

"The police are onto the party," said Noodle. "I'm going to warn them and you can't stop me."

"Of course I can't stop yew, yer a grown-up. I can't control yew."

"But yew always try ta control me!" 2D whined.

"Tha's 'cause yer an idiot." Murdoc shoved the blunette so he landed on the other side. "Wot exactly are yew up to?" he asked Noodle.

"I'm going to tell them they're in danger, they need to get out," she added when the sirens grew louder, "but I want to get them off that street for the night. Stay here," and with that, she jumped into the yard.

"Wot if t'ey 'ave guns?" 2D asked, fearful to approach the house.

"We're coming into the party the same way everyone else did." Noodle rapped her knuckles on the back door. It opened almost immediately, revealing a person she had not expected to see. "Ponce? But Brat said you were gone."

" 'At's roit," he replied. "Had ta throw off accusations o' 'is place. Bad hosts fer lettin' the party end in catastrophe, lass."

"Well it's about to. The cops are on their way and they'll be here soon."

Ponce stared back at her with that deer-in-the-headlights look. The plastic cup he was holding slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground, splashing whatever was inside everywhere. By this time, they could hear the approaching sirens. "Clear out!" the boy shouted. "We're compromised!" He rushed inside, yanking out the extension cord from the television. The screen went blank and the several boys and girls crowded around it groaned and shouted when their video game cut out.

"Troubleshooter," Noodle located the boy backed into a corner.

"I towld yew not ta come," he mumbled.

"Yeh gotta get outta 'ere," said 2D. "Te cops are upon yeh." That seemed to rile something up in the teen. He stepped out of the corner and lost himself in the weaving crowd of panicked people.

"SHUT UP!" Henry stood tall in the center of the crowd, Troubleshooter beside him. Everyone froze and craned their heads to hear him. "We need ta clear out now! Grab wot yew can an' scatter! They 'aven't surrounded us yet, so there's a good chance we can all get away." They all must have noticed the slight apprehension in his voice because the others began shouting their fear and scrambling around. It was pure chaos and Noodle almost found herself trampled.

"Love!" 2D hauled her into his arms. "I 'fink we shewd leave." She could see the look on his face even in the dim lighting. The skin around his dents moved to express his mood. Though one couldn't see his eyes narrow or widen, the skin would still move. As he looked around, watching the teens scamper around in their fear, an expression of disgust and annoyance melded into one on his features.

"2D!" Noodle struggled to get out of his grasp. The singer was dumbfounded and took a few fists to the chest before he let go. "I saw that!"

"Saw wot? Wot did I do?"

"I saw the way you glared at all of them. How dare you?!" The singer shrunk away, his lips crooked and a look of hurt-feelings on his face. "They're just poor kids who never had anyone believe in them! I _know _you, I thought you'd at least be sympathetic! But no, you're just like the rest of the world, looking down on them!"

"Noodle..." his body went limp, his shoulders slumping. "I didn't mean ih, dun be mad at me."

"Pasta!" Brat grabbed Noodle be the arm. "We're tryin' ta get 'em out but ih's too crazy! 'Ey won't listen ta us! We're gonna get blocked in!" Noodle found herself being pulled back and forth. Brat was begging for her help to clear everyone out safely and 2D was begging for her not to be mad at him anymore. Her shoulders were swollen by the time she ripped her arms away and started to turn on the two of them. They were apparently emotionally in tune with one another as they clutched each other and cowered. "I have a headache..." Noodle groaned before she was struck in the neck with someone's elbow.

"Make ih stop! Make ih stop! Make ih stop!" Troubleshooter wailed, his hands covering his ears. The police sirens were very loud now, causing everyone to panic even more.

"Wot shewd we do?" Brat gripped Noodle's shoulders, a look of pure terror on his face. He knew what would happen if they all got caught. No one would care about them during and after the arrest. They would just look the other way. Noodle was the first person he had run into that genuinely seemed to care.

"I...I don't know." She had rushed over here without a true plan in mind. She wanted to help, but how could she help?

"Cockroaches!" 2D suddenly yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "Scatterin' like cockroaches, might as well act like 'em. Run out te back, 'op te wall, an' run 'frough our 'ouse."

"Some of 'em won't make ih," said Brat. "Our youngest is eleven."

"Why so young?"

" 'Is parents died an' so 'e an' 'is brother live as best 'ey can. 'E can't run all the way ta their base."

Noodle and 2D looked at each other. She could see some realization and understanding spark on his face. Though some of the patrons here were probably thieves and such, others were living on the underbelly because they had no other choice. She tapped into the zen bond, using all her effort to mentally ask him a question. _Will you help them?_

" 'Ooeveh can't make ih, can 'ide in our 'ouse," he told Brat.

"Really?" his face almost exploded with emotion. "Okay. EVERYBODY GET OUT!" The crowd, it was only about fifteen people, Noodle realized, raced for the back entrance. To her and 2D's amazement, they scaled the wall like professionals, landing on the other side and dodging past the confused Murdoc to escape out the front door. One older boy was helping a young child over the wall. Before they were completely over, Brat stopped them and explained the plan, gesturing to Noodle and 2D.

"We better leave," but it was only after everyone had leapt the wall that Noodle allowed 2D to lift her over.

"Wot the 'ell?!" Murdoc charged at them and yanked Noodle off the wall. "Yeh didn't say 'ey'd run through our 'ouse! An' why won't these two leave?!" he waved his fist at the two brothers. The elder held up his own fists, ready for a fight, but Murdoc just flipped him the bird and turned his attention back to Noodle. "Explain yerself!"

"They can't run," she said plainly. "They are _my _guests for the night."

"Yew-li'le-bitch!" the Satanist's curses turned into rambling under his breath as he turned back towards the house. The door to the kitchen was throw open, muddy footprints streaked across the linoleum. It was an absolute mess, but, hopefully, the police wouldn't suspect that they were intentionally giving the kids an escape route and were just victims to their flight.

The brothers hid in the basement when the police came knocking. 2D said the cops would be too afraid to look down into the pitch black pit and Noodle could only hope he had assumed right. Two policemen entered their home, distastefully looking around at the trash bags and muddy prints. Their disbelief in ownership was evident on their faces, so it wasn't a surprise when they asked to see proof. Once it all checked out, they left, only peeking into the basement and immediately shutting it. 2D had been right.

"They're gone," Noodle called into the darkness. Two frightened faces peered through the black sheet of dark.

"Yew sure? 'Ey can't see us 'ere, or 'ey'll call the foster care."

"Yer safe," Murdoc grumbled. "Now get out o' meh lair!"

The two leaped up the steps and into the pale lights in the kitchen. Compared to one's image of a typical homeless person, these two were in fairly good weight and clothing, made a little used, but still good. They could have been any teen and child. "Why did yew save us?" the younger brother asked.

2D opened his mouth to respond, but shut in when he couldn't find the words to explain why he had chose to help. Maybe it had to do with Noodle pointing out that she had been in the same position many years ago. And maybe the younger brother being about her age at the time was probably a contributing factor. Was it pity, or was it hope?

"We saved you," Noodle spoke up, "because no one ever did before."

* * *

><p>So like I said above, college is going to be the main factor of my life now. I'll try to keep updating with a fair wait time, but sometimes it might be longer. Just to let you all know, if I end this, I will tell you. I won't leave you wondering.<p>

~Strawberry Phoenix


	25. The Parish of Space Dust

The Parish of Space Dust

Phase 4

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>"Where do we go from here?"<p>

It was a question Noodle had been asking herself for a while now. Sure, they were sustainable at Wobble Street and they had a somewhat comfortable life. Murdoc was beginning to be a little more helpful with paying rent. 2D was excelling at his job, something that Noodle made sure to praise repeatedly. Russel was shrinking back down to size in great bounds. Brat and his friends stopped coming by to bother them at midnight.

But was this their future? A life of forever hanging around in this house that wasn't even technically theirs? Noodle didn't feel cramped, she had all the freedom in the world and was only held back by the law and money, and sometimes those went hand in hand. She had fun and loved being back with her boys, but was this the end of the road? Would they continue living here until they each got too old to take care of themselves and were forcibly removed? She shuddered to think of such an option.

There had to be an answer to it all. Every person was born with a role to fulfill and life was about finding that role. They were born to play music, they were born to be with each other. They needed each other. But her mind continued to focus back on that one question. The answers swirled around in her mind in a tumultuous whirlwind that almost made her collapse one day, frightening Murdoc enough that he almost called 999.

It was dingy outside, like her aura. The ultimate question was weighing her down enough that the boys thought she was sick. She felt perfectly healthy physical-wise, mentally was another story. It was noon, that's what the clocks said since there was no sun to check. 2D was at work, Russel was on the roof as usual, she didn't know where Murdoc was and most times it was best not to know.

She decided to rest her poor brain and take a nap. But even her bedroom didn't offer a true solace. There was Cyborg's lifeless body, strung up like an old puppet, her head hanging listlessly. Noodle sighed sadly and drew the curtain shut. That was another question wracking her mind. What about Cyborg? She deserved a lot more than she had gotten before and Noodle wanted to give that life to her, that chance. But no matter what she tried, the robot wouldn't wake up.

Deciding to retire before a 2D-sized migraine could hit her, she walked out and went upstairs. If she couldn't find peace in her room, she'd go to someplace else. And the only desirable place on any level was 2D's room. After picking some of his underwear and a couple pairs of Converse off the bed, she buried herself under the covers, inhaling the comforting stench of the singer, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>This place was familiar, though she had only gotten a glance of it in the time that it had been used. She had mostly been outside this place. But there was no denying the domed ceiling, the wide stage with blood red curtain, and that throne-like chair. It reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Trash was strewn about where people had once lay in great quantities. The low lights threw the surroundings into a red hue and standing out against this color were the criss-cross of the metal supports in the single large window.<p>

It was the Feel Good Inc. tower. Noodle shot up from where she had been lying in the trash. For a split second, she thought she was still a teenager during Demon Days and had fallen asleep on the set. But there were no people here, none at all. And this didn't feel like a set, it felt too real. Like it was an actual place and not fabricated from Jamie's designs.

She slowly stood all the way up on her feet, still looking around for any sign of life. Nothing. The screens she knew were behind the curtain hummed every so often, but the voices of De La Soul failed to shout out their rap. She clambered up on the stage and pulled the curtain to the side, revealing the giant screens. That familiar hum of an electronic device when it was turned on filled her ears. The screens were blank.

Noodle sank into the chair that 2D had sat in at the beginning and end of the music video. From here, she surveyed the entire room. There wasn't much to see really, just trash really. Some full alcohol bottles lie at the foot of the stage. There was a pile of guns near the corner she hadn't remembered seeing at the time of the video, but she had barely spent any time here. There could have been elephants and ten-foot tall fountains here for all she knew.

The alcohol bottles caught her attention once more. The last, and only, time she had had alcohol was a lifetime ago back on Plastic Beach. Before Cyborg malfunctioned... Suddenly feeling depressed beyond belief, Noodle jumped off the chair and stage and picked her away among the piles of debris to the window. The glass portal revealed a dingy day like at Wobble Street, but the sun was barely peeking through to illuminate the inside of the tower.

She turned away from the outside. She needed to get out and figure out what was going on. A thought occurred and she picked up one of the alcohol bottles, peering at her reflection. Scruffy hair, bright green eyes a little dazed, like she was tired. She dropped it and looked at her clothes. They were exactly what she was wearing when she went to sleep in 2D's bed. A dark purple over-sized t-shirt that had gotten its sleeves cut off for rags at some point, making it into a pseudo tank-top, and a loose pair of red pajama shorts with little cherry clusters on them. She even still had on her purple socks, but they were quite dirty now from walking in the garbage.

"Hello?" she called out. Her voice echoed around the room and faded off. She tried again, a little more frantically. Someone had to be here, maybe even a squatter enjoying whatever was left behind. "Someone? Please! I don't know what's going on!"

"You should," the voice responded from behind her, making her shriek in surprise and spin around.

"Mur-Murdoc?" This figure _looked _like the Satanist, the green skin, the greasy hair, even the slouching position, but there was _something _about it that threw Noodle off. Its voice sure didn't sound like Murdoc's. It wasn't a rasp from years of alcohol and smoking, it was a deep, clean voice that had easily cut into the silence.

"Somewhat," the figure responded. Right then, before her very eyes, the figure transformed with a ripple effect like a drop of water falling and crashing into a pool. The green skin faded away into a paler tone. The dark hair grew out a bit and the body shaped itself into a more feminine figure. Even the clothes changed until this whatever-it-was resembled someone that Noodle had only seen in pictures. Paula Cracker.

"What...what are you?"

"I am everything," said the figure, its voice still the same even coming from a woman's body. It was a little funny if one thought about it. "Every face you have seen, every person you have known. I am all of them." And with that, the ripple came back and it transformed into Damon.

"Okay...do you have a name?"

"You and I are one in the same. For you never knew I existed, do I have a name to call myself? What is a name if there is no one to say it? Despite the vastness of your mind, there aren't too many characters I come across."

"I am oddly reminded of Jeremy from the Yellow Submarine Movie." 2D had watched it with her when she was little and she re-watched after regaining her English speaking ability. The odd little Nowhere Man had lived by himself and his solitude granted him with the time to learn a vast amount of subjects. She had felt so bad for him because even though he was so smart, he was still alone. " 'If I spoke prose you'd all find out, I don't know what I talk about'."

"Ad hoc, ad loc, and quid pro quo. So little time- so much to know!" said the Damon doppelganger.

"So you have seen the movie."

"I know what you know, my dear." The figure shifted to Shaun Ryder. "You and I are one in the same."

Noodle, realizing this was the second time it had said that, finally took it to heart. It was a part of her, it knew what she knew, it turned into all the people she had met in her life. Also, it was the only other 'person' in this place. "Do you know what this place is then?"

"You see it as one thing, I another. Both are true." Noodle raised an eyebrow after this speech, a little annoyed that her question had not been answered. The figure grimaced slightly and transformed into 2D, gangly and blue-haired. "You see the Feel Good Inc. tower, and you are right; however, this place represents your hidden desires. We are together in your psyche."

"My psyche? But...I fell asleep in 2D's bed. This a dream," she convinced herself. Feeling relieved, she gave herself a hard pinch, gasping in horror when the spot stung in pain, but she failed to wake up. The fake 2D even reached out and pinched her other arm, but it still did nothing. "I'm not dreaming."

"In a way, you are. You see, this place is yours. This entire realm is completely yours. It can change to your desires if you master it; however, I feel you won't be here long."

"What makes you say that?"

"You have questions Noodle, questions that are so defining of your character and future, that you have retreated inside yourself for answers. I am here to help you find those answers. And you cannot leave until three things are found in the realm." It held up one finger. "A heart." The second finger. "A soul." Third finger. "Yourself."

"Well, I have myself," Noodle patted her hands along her body to make sure she was all there. "So that just leaves the heart and soul. Fine then, if this little journey will give me answers to my future, I'll take it."

The figure hummed lightly and transformed into the Boogieman. "Shall we?" the voice still rang loud and clear despite the mask. He led her through the debris and to a door she had not seen from the stage.

"Wait," its hand closed on the doorknob, but didn't turn it. "Do you have a name at least?"

"Hmm," the changer tapped his fingers against the nose-like extension on the Boogieman's gas mask. "Not entirely. I am a sort of Jiminy Cricket, if you will."

"So you're my conscience?"

"Your guide, my dear."

"Okay, can I call you Jeremy then?"

"As you wish," the hand that was still closed around the knob began to tighten and turn it to open the door.

"One more thing," Noodle cut in. "You said this place represents my hidden desires. In what ways does it do that?"

Jeremy pointed his finger to the far corner where the guns rest. "You have felt the desire to kill." He gestured then to the debris piles. "Your mind is very muddled." One of them fell apart, a body rising out. He was a fairly good-looking specimen, well groomed hair and face. "Sexual desires."

"I don't think I've ever met this guy."

The body fell back into the trash. "Either way, you have felt those desires."

"Yeah, like any normal person."

"You have suppressed them," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He finally opened the door and guided her inside, sealing it shut behind them. This new place was completely different from the tower. There was no way to tell if this place was even a room. The whole place was black, like the night sky, and for added effect, there were even stars twinkling merrily overhead.

Noodle gasped lightly at the beauty of this place, feeling a little bit of pride that it existed in _her _mind. Faintly, she could hear music playing and almost wondered why she hadn't been hearing it the entire time she had been in her psyche. Music was everything in her life. The realm of her mind should be filled with it, playing it all hours of the day. New tunes and lyrics would decorate every space.

"Welcome," said Jeremy, "to the Parish of Space Dust. This is the central point of your mind, representing all of your thoughts." He pointed overhead to the endless stars. "Each of these represents your ideas. Every thought you've ever had. 'What shall I wear today?' 'Does it look like rain?' 'Do these lyrics make sense?' Everything..."

Noodle turned around to see where they had come in. A shut door with a rim of light all around it, like someone had a light on in the other room. But the light was slowing fading. She gasped and scrambled for the knob that wasn't there anymore. She had never been to this place before. Despite its beauty, it frightened her to be here. "Let me out!" she begged.

"Calm down," Jeremy turned into Russel and pried her away from the black wall. "You wanted answers and now you're here. You don't want to go home empty-handed, right?" She slowly shook her head in response. "Oh, now look what you've done, you've upset yourself."

"What?" she asked, confused on how he could know that.

"The music..." she still stared at him blankly, "c'mon, I'll show you." He led her across the dark expanse until a great thing rose up high over their heads. It was a tower of musical instruments, a music machine. The base was formed of giant drums, big enough that giant Russel could use them. Large drumsticks were poised over them, fitted to the machine by cranks. The next tier was a xylophone that stretched all the way around the tower. Up next were giant airbags that filled the heart of the machine and each was attached to a wind, reed, or brass instrument. At the very top was a flattened spot where one could sit and on it lay an acoustic guitar, not attached to anything.

"I'm upset, so the music stopped playing?" she guessed.

"Correct. You see Noodle, you have flaws, like any person. But the stress of your life has changed this realm. These doors," he raised his arms high, all different sized and styled doorways springing from the darkness, "were once wide open, letting out the space dust," he pointed directly to the 'thought stars', "but now they are sealed shut. Your thoughts have been trapped for a long time and the music machine keeps them calm. They know they can't escape until you finish this journey."

"What's behind these doors?" She started to walk toward one at her left, but Jeremy snagged her arm and firmly pulled her back.

"A person shouldn't wander in their mind. Your greatest fears exist here as well and you cannot overcome them if faced all at once. That is why I am here to guide you. Each of these doors represents a different place in your realm. There are things hidden there, memories, fears, desires, dreams, and the sort. I will lead you through your lessons and if you succeed, the door will remain open and the space dust can escape."

"It's like something's blocking my chi," she reasoned.

"I guess." He kept her close as they walked around the silent music machine to a door that even she had to stoop to get through. "We will start here. Every door has a lesson to be learned in order for you to realize the answer to your great question." He opened the door and she eagerly ducked through, stopping short after realizing exactly where she was, causing him to crash into her.

The blackened, crumbling walls, the storm raging outside that could be viewed through a giant hole in the wall, scorch marks, bloody prints. This was what Kong Studios had become. Noodle exhaled slowly, trying to stay under control. Jeremy transformed back into 2D and patted her shoulder. They stepped together further into the lobby, a quick glance back revealing the door to the parish had shut for now.

"What is my objective?" she asked. "What's the lesson?"

"You have many fond memories here, but some are not so fond and it is those specific memories that changed your life forever. The lesson to be learned is to face the ghosts of your past."

Noodle looked around. This had been her home and now it was destroyed, that was the most emotionally damaging thing about being here. But he was right. There was one place in this whole property that she feared more than Death. Jeremy stepped back, allowing her to take the lead. She headed right into the carpark and up to the giant crack in the wall. Through it was the lift, then the bunker, then-

"I can't!" she cried. "I can't do it!" She turned around and fled into Murdoc's Winnebago, or the replica that her mind had crafted. She curled up in the driver's seat, not even responding to when she heard the door open and Jeremy walked in.

"These are the lessons to learn," he said soothingly. "Once you overcome these things, the future is full of possibilities for you and the others. I'm here with you, and though I may not be able to face them for you, at least you don't have to be alone."

She nodded in agreement, but this was still not something she wanted to do. Imagine returning to your home and being dragged into Hell upon arrival. _It's not real, _she reminded herself. _It can't hurt you. _She rose from the seat and climbed out of the Winnebago. As she approached the wall, she kept whispering her words of encouragement. "It's not real. It's not real. It's not real."

They climbed through and rode the lift down. Even after the shaking of the machine stopped, Noodle continued to tremble violently. The air was warmer down here despite looking like a sewer. She went past everything, not bothering to look around at all. She had one destination, then the space dust could be free.

There it was. The pulsating heat waves washed over her, drawing out a sheet of sweat from her skin. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and wiped her brow with it. Noodle kept a steady pace of inhaling and exhaling, slowly inching toward the edge of the hellhole. She peered down, a blast of heat rippling her hair. A violent scream tore upward, causing her to scream in response and leap back. Jeremy flinched, his ripples erupting all over his body, causing his changing abilities to go wild.

A hand, a human hand, gripped the edge of the hellhole. The skin was pale and cracked, the nails long and dirty. A body heaved itself over the side and collapsed against it, the small frame shaking in exhaustion. Noodle, pressed against the wall, couldn't help but look this person over. The tattered clothes, the beyond-damaged skin covered in lacerations, the sickly frame. It was her, right after escaping Hell.

Jeremy stopped rippling and settled on Murdoc, casually leaning against the wall to watch what would happen next. Noodle looked at him, begging for help on what to do. He shut his eyes and looked away. Only she could do this. Noodle whimpered and edged toward her damaged self. The body continued to shake and when she was close enough, it flipped over and began to sob loudly.

Noodle felt an abrupt pain in her chest and kneeled down against the body. She gripped the bony shoulders and helped herself up. Her other self looked upon her in wonder, the swelling and bruises couldn't disguise the amazement. Noodle wracked her mind to remember if this had actually happened. _It's not real, _she remembered. Her other self suddenly shuddered softly and vanished in a cloud of space dust. The stars swirled together and soon a small vortex, not unlike a galaxy, began to pour out more and more stars into the realm.

"Good job," said Jeremy. "The space dust is escaping from the parish, you have completed this task."

"Really?" Noodle caught a handful of the dust and peered at it cupped in her hand. It felt like...soft cotton against her skin. She let it go, watching it float away down the corridor and supposedly all the way back into Kong.

"Hurry," Jeremy coaxed her to the very edge of the hellhole. Before she could object, he grabbed her entire body and they jumped in, her screams following them all the way down until the redness and heat melted around them and they landed softly back inside the parish. The door they had used before was wide open now and she could see the dust funneling into it. "Now begins the next lesson." He took her to another door, this one old-fashioned looking with metal trim.

Noodle opened the door in pure curiosity. A buffet of wind slapped her in the face, stinging her eyes and forcing them shut. When she reopened them, she was greeted with the vision of fast approaching ground. Noodle slammed the door shut, throwing her entire body against it to keep it shut. "I'm not going through that again!"

"Noodle," Jeremy transformed into Damon again, "that was a major turning point in your life. You had a plan and it all went wrong. That is the lesson. Sometimes bad things happen and you have to deal with them. Do you regret what you did?"

"With all my heart." The entire door shuddered against her back, indicating that Slowboat had hit the ground. "I just wanted a break, but Murdoc said it had to be all dramatic and shit. I didn't want _them_ to think I died, just the fans."

The changer reached forward and turned the knob for her. The whole thing was wrecked. Chunks of the island were strewn everywhere, the scorched corpses of trees, the blades had fallen off and lay at their feet. Noodle gulped and stepped into the carnage. The top half of the windmill had snapped and fallen. They picked their way among the debris that she had narrowly escaped from the first time. There were some fires still going, slowly burning whatever life this poor vessel still had in it.

Her beloved windmill was destroyed. At least she didn't get to see it the first time. Noodle picked up a piece of one of the blades. "It's amazing that this thing is now floating over our house. I have no idea how Murdoc managed to fix it up. It still needs a lot of work." She let the piece drop. "I accepted what happened and got away with minimal injuries. I think..." she looked around one last time, "...I think I'm okay."

They continued walking among the wreckage, pushing things aside or just picking them up to feel them. Noodle came across some blood splatters and a few of her hairs caught in the doorway of the windmill. The DNA Murdoc used to create Cyborg. Noodle tilted her head downward as the memory of her shooting that gun into her sister's head replayed. She saw a small stone on the ground, shaped in the perfect caricature of a heart. For no reason she could fathom, she picked it up. An ethereal heat surrounded it and she slipped it into the pocket of her pajama shorts.

"Wonderful," Jeremy pointed to the doorway of the parish, the space dust streaming forth from it. "You are excelling far greater than I hoped. You've faced your ghosts and accepted that life is full of unfortunate events and have learned to deal with them. Come now, back to the parish, I think I hear music."

They returned through the door this time, stepping into the stream. Indeed, sweet chimes rang from the xylophone tier as the machine sang to the departing space dust. Noodle began to feel a warm sensation inside herself. She was reopening her mind, or unblocking her chi, as she had described it. She felt herself gaining experience and was almost excited to see what the next task was. _Almost..._

Completely by surprise, Jeremy grabbed her by looping an arm around her stomach and practically threw her into the next realm. All she remembered next was tumbling head over heels down a massive sand dune, flinging the golden grains into the air as she went. By the time her body finally rolled to a stop, all exposed skin was scraped raw and stung under the glare of the unforgiving sun. She furiously tousled her hair to get the sand out, looking around at the same time for that bastard of a conscience of hers.

"What was that? !" she shouted as he calmly slid down the dune decorated with multiple gashes from her flailing form.

"What?" he replied nonchalantly, turning into Jamie and pointedly looking at the sky.

"You just grabbed and tossed me into the desert! I would've walked in, you didn't have to do that!" She stood up and shook her clothes out, brushing sand off her arms and legs as well.

"Unfortunately, I did. Y'see, I know everything you know. And I knew that this lesson would be a bit of a problem. Look around you." They both viewed the wide expanse of sand-sand-sand. After a while, Noodle grew dizzy from watching the little heat waves coming off the dunes. She pressed her hands against her temples to steady herself. This wasn't right.

The sun...it _hurt._ So did her fall down the dune. What she had experienced so far hadn't caused any physical pain and she was comforted by the thought that since this was her mind, she wouldn't be harmed by anything here. But no, this place caused her pain. She had the scrapes to prove it. "I thought nothing here could hurt me."

"I never said that. And _I _pinched you, didn't I? Keep looking Noodle."

"It's the world's largest catbox, what am I supposed to be seeing?"

"It's desolate, yes? There's no hope in the world if you're trapped in the desert. You can't do anything about it. You can't escape and you'll most likely die."

"Thank you for that," she spat. "So what do I do?"

"Nothing."

"What? !" she yelled. "Nothing? What about my 'lessons'? What am I supposed to be learning if I do nothing?" He shrugged his shoulders in response. Noodle growled and sat down in the sand, her skin twitching uncomfortably as it was baked. "Fine, I'll sit here and wait to wake up." Suddenly, an incredibly sense of thirst washed over her. Since she had been here, she hadn't felt thirst or hunger, or the desire to relieve herself. Why so suddenly? Unless... "So that's your game? Well, it'll just make me wake up all the sooner."

"Not exactly," Jeremy rubbed his head, Jamie's head. "Comatose people retreat into their minds and some get stuck forever, the vegetables. You, however, came here for your own reasons, but things are just as serious. That fact being, your body, right now, is that of a comatose person. Anyone who comes and finds you will mistake you for dead. And if you do not do as I say, you _will _die."

* * *

><p>2D munched on the sandwich he had picked up at a local cafe. His lunch break would be over soon, then it was back to the driving school. It was only for a bit longer and then he could go home. But something was oddly bothering him. He felt...hollow for some reason. He thought the sandwich would help, and though it stopped his stomach from growling, it didn't help the first feeling.<p>

He was very uneasy. Something was wrong, he could feel it. His and Noodle's Zen bond wasn't quite as strong as it used to be in years past, but it was still there by a thread. Something wasn't right at home. Noodle was in trouble, and since he couldn't go right now and make it back, he could only resort to someone else looking in on her.

"Wot the 'ell d'ya want, Faceache?" the Satanist spat over the phone.

"I uh...cewd yew please go check on Noodle? 'Fanks-bye!"

Murdoc stared blankly at his phone after 2D abruptly hung up. He wanted him to check on Noodle? He growled and tossed the phone onto the table. Noodle was a big girl, she could take care of herself. She didn't need her boys checking up on her all the time. Besides he had more 'important' things to do. But, if he had gone upstairs, he would have been greeted by a body, stiff and un-moving under the blankets of 2D's bed. Every once in a while, it would take a short breath, the chest lifting slightly, then, after half a minute or so, release it. The heart rate had slowed to an almost complete halt, but the body was still technically alive.

Noodle was trapped.

* * *

><p>"Would you just think about what I'm saying?"<p>

"Not listening! Not listening! Not listening!" Noodle lost it once her conscience pointed out the possibility that she could die here. That wasn't what she signed up for. Her thirst became unbearable, her tongue beginning to stick to the roof of her mouth. She panted erratically through her 'not listening' shouts. Her skin tingled and burned, but her feet were on fire. The sand burned through her socks and made the skin tender, but she continued to walk onward.

There had to be a way out. Some edge where she couldn't go any further. She had to get back to the parish and wake herself up somehow. She would meditate for hours on the real world if it meant she could open the doors and not come back here at all. _Water please...I just need some water._

"STOP!" Jeremy's desperate yell made her halt on the spot, but it looked like that was a little too far. The stinging sun was gone, as was the blinding sands. Her entire body fall straight down and was completely consumed by freezing water. She floundered around, churning the waters as she tried to come back to the surface. In the real world, her dead-like body was twitching uncontrollably.

A hand reached through the water and grabbed her, dragging her back up to the surface. The entire desert was gone now, replaced by an expanse of endless, gray water with a matching sky. She shivered and coughed hard enough to hurt her ribs. It looked like requests were taken very literally in her mind, but hadn't Jeremy mentioned something about her being able to control this place? Speaking of Jeremy.

"You should've listened to me." A fishbowl head with several tentacle things swirling about, red scabby skin, and small, barely concealing clothes. The Evangelist, that thing that had hung out around Plastic Beach. She had stripped the Boogieman of his powers and that was the reason he was living with them at the moment. "At least you could stand on the sands."

"You're my guide!" she choked out. "What was that supposed to teach me?"

"The desert, my dear, was a metaphor. Sometimes we are thrown into situations in which we can do nothing. We must let those situations pass. You try too hard to control every aspect of your life. You don't like to lose control, especially after escaping from Hell. But your need for control and balance is so powerful that it extends to your family as well. You try to control what your boys do and where they go. When you realize that they have their own thoughts and space dust, that they can make decisions on their own, you have completed this lesson."

Noodle opened her mouth to deny what he had said, but she knew deep in her heart that he was right. She always convinced herself that the boys _needed _her to survive, but they had survived before they knew her and during their hiatuses. They didn't need her to make all the decisions. They had to make their own. 2D had come to rely on her making them for him; in fact, he asked her which jacket he should wear to work that morning. Even she thought that was obvious, but it just reinforced what Jeremy had said about her making those decisions for them.

_I will let the boys make their own mistakes and learn from them. They are grown men, they don't need me to run their lives. I will let them have control. _The chill surrounding her vanished into a comfortable warmth. She opened her eyes and saw the music machine, pounding away chimes as the space dust emptied into the door leading to the desert. She had done it. Even more doors were open, leading to places she vaguely remembered. Her thoughts were releasing.

"How much longer until I can wake up?" she asked.

Jeremy changed into Murdoc, obviously not being comfortable as the Evangelist without water nearby. "Let's see: you faced the ghosts of your past, accepted that bad things happen in life, and vowed to not control all that happens around you. Seems you're coming to the end of it all. You see these doors?" he gestured to the open portals all around them. "They are opening because your 'chi', as you put it, is flowing more smoothly and allowing your mind to naturally open up."

With that, he took her hand and led her to one of the few doors that were still shut. Noodle took in a deep breath and opened it, warily peeking inside to see what she would have to face next. A long hallway greeted them, light gray on all sides. Slightly confused, she stepped in, feeling a sudden wave of dread wash over her. Why did she feel this way? What was this place? She knew, because it was here in her mind, but she was having some trouble recalling it.

"May I help you?" the voice made her shriek in surprise. She spun around, seeing that Jeremy had pressed himself against the wall to allow this person to come through. A young man in a lab coat and there was one last thing- he had spoken in Japanese. Noodle's knowledge of her languages allowed her to switch back and forth at will. To her, it was no different if he had spoken English.

"Hello-"

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly. "This wing is restricted. What authority do you have to be here?"

Jeremy thankfully stepped in to answer for them. "We are the new caretakers," he said in perfect Japanese. "We just got lost while trying to find our assigned child."

The man's face relaxed slightly. "Tell me which child that is and I can assist you."

"Number Twenty-three." He led them through the hallway and into a part of the building that Noodle found shockingly familiar. She knew where they were, as well as where they were going. This was the facility she had been first raised in. This was where the super soldier project took place. They were currently going to _her _room.

"Is this safe?" she whispered to Jeremy.

"It's all in the mind," he chuckled softly. "_Your _mind, specifically. I won't let anything hurt you...on purpose."

"And I can always change my surroundings," she realized.

"Yes, but please be careful with that. I absolutely did not expect you to be able to do that and it obviously is a very unstable power for you. You replaced a desert with an ocean, so try and be aware of your surroundings." Noodle's focus was completely on him and she almost crashed into the white-coat. Before them was a door that stood so strong in her memory. Kanji was written on it, depicting the number 23.

"Here you are. I believe she is in the training room right now, but you may go in and wait." He continued into a branching hallway, leaving the two of them to explore Noodle's first residence. She sighed softly and pushed the door open. The walls were as dingy in color as the hallway was, but the rest of the room was the exact opposite. Various instruments were strewn about, a bit like the instrument room back at Kong, the bed was messy and unmade, several stuffed animals and toys that had once been on the bedspread had been kicked off like the occupant was late and in a hurry for something, or just didn't care.

"And now I have an obsession with cleanliness," she muttered.

"That's part of the whole 'controlling everything in your life' deal," Jeremy explained. "But since you've accepted to change, that obsession should hopefully fade a bit."

"I think living on a floating landfill also sort of exacerbated it." Still, she absentmindedly began picking up the toys and stuffed animals, organizing them on the pillow of the messy bed. "I'm OCD now, I swear," she let them go and stepped back. "What lesson can I learn here? I thought I already faced my ghosts."

"Are there any bad memories you can associate with this place?"

"Only one and-," she stopped and gaped at him. "No! you can't do this!"

"Does it matter?" he shrugged Murdoc's shoulders. "You got away."

"But the other children ended up dying. They destroyed them for being exactly what was wanted. Not only did I escape that, I didn't have to see it, or remember it until I was ready." Determined not to physically witness what she didn't want to see, she stormed through the door and into a random hall, leaving him behind. Jeremy didn't really seem to care.

Noodle didn't pay attention at all to where she was going. She didn't care, she just wanted to be far from him. This had turned into a nightmare, her quest for answers was certainly enlightening her to a few things, but it didn't answer what she desperately wanted to know. She stopped suddenly, facing an open room with a large table in the center. A basket was set at one corner, overflowing with fresh strawberries. She crept closer to it, her mouth watering at the sight of the juicy berries. She didn't feel hungry, but that wasn't a reason to not enjoy a strawberry.

She picked up the biggest one she could find, conveniently placed at the top. The bright red berry was easily the size of her palm. She pressed it to her lips, but for some strange reason, couldn't bring herself to take bite. She blinked a few times in confusion. Had she not been drooling at the sight a few moments earlier? Her arm took a mind of its own and placed the berry in the pocket of her pajama shorts.

"Hey!" a small figure flew by and snagged the basket. "These aren't for you!" Her younger self, what a strange sight without the helmet. She was dressed in a green military suit, her short black hair pulled tight into a ponytail. Those emerald green eyes glared up into their mirror selves. "These aren't yours," she growled.

Noodle shook her head to shake herself out of her funk. "Then whose are they?"

"Mine! Kyuzo-sensei bought them for me! Did you take one? Give it back!"

_Wow, I was a brat when I was a kid. I'm surprised Murdoc put up with me._ "_No, _I didn't take one," she snapped. "Show some respect for your elders."

"You're just caretaker, I don't need to respect you!"

_You are SO dead, kid._

"Twenty-three," a calm voice interrupted Noodle before she could swipe at her younger self. Mr. Kyuzo stepped out from one of the many branching halls. Noodle felt a wave of self-consciousness wash over her. She looked down at her attire: pajama shorts, too-big shirt, and a pair of absolutely filthy socks. She was surprised the white-coat from before hadn't kicked her out. Maybe they didn't expect much from the caretaker. Now that she remembered, they didn't really. "You should always have respect for those older than you."

"But-"

"Apologize," he said sternly.

"Sorry," 23 muttered hatefully. As soon as the words left her mouth, the basket was taken from her and set on a higher shelf in the corner by Mr. Kyuzo. "Hey!"

"You may have them later. Now," he looked to Noodle, a look passing on his face. One of confusion and sincere thought. "What is your name?"

"Noodle," she replied without thinking.

"Noodle?" said 23. "What kind of a name is that? People shouldn't be named after food."

"Twenty-three," the man growled, "go to your room."

"But it was a sincere question!" she whined.

"Go!" He spoke to Noodle once the child had fled, "I'm sorry, she's very protective of those berries. She's normally better than this." Noodle nodded, secretly praying to herself that she had _never _been like that. Actually, she was still pretty protective of her food, especially candy. "I love her dearly though. She's so promising and full of spirit."

"She'll be great someday, just let her grow a little."

"So you see it too? Her great potential?"

"Believe me, she will do great things."

He tucked his head in a little to speak with her in a hushed voice. Noodle remembered the surveillance equipment that she and the other children liked to mess with. Turning cameras to face the walls and sticking chewed gum on the lens. "I am not quite speaking of the soldier qualities alone."

"Nor was I."

"Kyuzo!" A group of men in fancy-looking suits stepped into the room. Each had a very serious expression on their faces. Noodle froze up on the spot. If she just removed herself from this picture...a quick glance to the side revealed 23, crouched behind the corridor. She remembered this. There _had _been a caretaker talking with Mr. Kyuzo, she _had _been sent to her room, then she snuck back! This had actually happened.

"Away with you," said one of the men, referring to Noodle. She took a few steps back before turning and fleeing down the hall.

"Jeremy! Jeremy! I remember! Bad things are going to happen!" Her conscience had not left the room, sitting nonchalantly on the bed, as if awaiting her return. "I don't want to see. I know how they killed the children, Mr. Kyuzo told me. That's enough...isn't it?" Jeremy shook his head, not speaking a word. "But I..."

Noodle suddenly turned around and ran back out. Despite the knowledge that none of this was real, she felt her adrenaline pumping hard into her body. She had to stop this, she had to save the children. The group of men were gone from the table room, as was 23. What did she do after witnessing that short meeting? She...she...she climbed up on the shelf to get her strawberries! Then she ran and hid away so that she wouldn't get in trouble. That was how she survived the killing. Mr. Kyuzo had counted the bodies afterward and realized they were one short. He rushed off, found her, then shipped her off to England.

_The strawberries saved my life. _Noodle directed herself toward the main office, where she knew that meeting was being held. She wasn't quite sure that it had taken place there, but it was the most logical. Indeed, she could see the silhouettes of the people inside. Angry voices shouted over desperately pleading ones. This was it, the program was over and the children's fates were sealed.

She turned away from the office and raced toward the other rooms housing the children. She had to get them out. A bright red switch was on the wall next to her right. Without thinking, her hand shot out and pulled it. The fire alarm blared loudly and the doors opened at once, several children running toward her, just as they had been trained to do so. Seek out the nearest adult and follow their orders.

"Come on!" she led them through the maze of halls. Other caretakers and white-coats saw them, but they thought nothing of it. To them, she was just following orders. The children were the main priority and they had to be kept safe. But just as the great door that led to freedom, led to outside the facility, came into view, the alarms stopped. Noodle halted in surprise, the children crashing into her one by one.

"Who are you? !" one of the fancy-suits approached her in quick strides. "Where are you taking these children? !"

"Outside s-sir, the alarm-"

"You will do no such thing! They are to remain here!"

"But the fire!" one of them wailed. "We have to go outside!" The rest took up the cry in unison, filling the hall with their voices.

"Quiet! We have a safe room for all of you. The fire cannot pierce its walls. Follow me, please."

"Don't do it!" Noodle screamed. The children were torn. This woman had wanted to lead them outside, to safety, but this man said there was safety inside the facility. They had instantly placed their trust in Noodle, but they were now being told to remain inside by another person. "Don't go with him!"

"Restrain her!" Two guards grabbed Noodle and dragged her out of sight, but she could see the faint picture of the children being led to their deaths. She fought desperately to escape the strong grasp on her stick-thin arms, but the guards only clung tighter. A pair of white-coats appeared as escorts to the fancy-suit.

"Please!" she pleaded to the white-coats, "they're going to kill the children! You have to stop them!"

"We know," said one of the white-coats. "Such a shame, but the project has failed."

"As for you," said the fancy-suit, "you are to sign a waver vowing to never speak of this again for risk of high treason and incarceration as a result of revealing infor-"

"I won't! You can't make me! I'll tell the world!"

The fancy-suit glared at her evenly. Finally he sighed deeply and looked to the guards. "Dispose of her." All Noodle felt was the cold metal against the back of her head, then it all went dark.

* * *

><p>"What a day," Jeremy's voice cut clearly through the dark. Noodle trembled violently at the memory, the intense pain, as that bullet passed through her skull. She was still lying on the floor, a spray of blood decorating the area. She began to hyperventilate, her arms curling to her chest, and her entire body balling up. "I believe you are having a panic attack."<p>

"Why did it happen?" she sobbed. "Why did it have to happen?" She knew how they died. They had been herded into that 'safe room', a windowless room with nothing in it. The door had been sealed shut behind them. Then the gas pumped inside. They had cried for help, pleaded for their lives, as they slowly suffered and fell into heaps. A gas chamber, just like the kind used in the Holocaust. And Mr. Kyuzo had been forced to watch.

But as each body was carried out, he counted and looked at each face. Once the last one was gone, he made an amazing realization. As soon as he was released, he checked the shelf for the strawberries, then raced to a storage room to find 23, Noodle, fast asleep after indulging in the whole basket. In that moment, Noodle looked up, seeing her teacher and her younger self race past. 23 gasped loudly as she looked into the hall and began to cry out in fear, immediately silenced by Mr. Kyozu.

"She didn't see _us_," said Jeremy. "Do you remember?"

Noodle slowly nodded. "Yes...there was a spray of blood in the hall. I saw it...I was scared."

"You get it now, don't you? Everything you have done had actually happened. You have just been placed in the shoes of someone else. Someone did try to save the children and they paid dearly for what they did."

"I...I guess this goes under 'bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it?' I..." she trailed off, unable to say anything else.

"No," said Jeremy. "This is not quite the same. You see, you tried to do something that you obviously couldn't handle and, in the end, you 'died' for it. This was a very important lesson. You need to accept and acknowledge your limitations. There are some things you can't do and you need to deal with that."

Noodle started to cry all over again. This experience was certainly one for the ages. There was a good chance she'd never forget what she had experienced inside her own mind. But right now, she just wanted it all to be over. She wanted to wake up- hell, she would never sleep again if it meant to stay out of her memories. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her boys again.

Jeremy rubbed her back soothingly. "You've become very upset by this. This is very bad. We have to return to the parish." The two of them sank through the floor, falling softly to the ground of the parish of space dust. All the doors were sealed shut again and the stars were swirling around dangerously. "Your thoughts are upset as well. This has been very traumatizing."

"What does it mean?"

"It means you might have brain damage."

"Not the gun, right?" she pressed a hand against the spot where the cold metal had made contact.

"No, I made sure that nothing would harm you. But the experience was so intense that your mind sealed itself. We have to reopen the doors. They're blocking your space dust." He transformed into 2D, standing up and holding out his hand to her. "Yeh ready, love?"

Noodle gaped at him. "You sound like 2D! I thought you couldn't sound like them, only have their appearance."

"No, ih's jus' too big a 'assle ta keep changin' voices. I dun even 'ave a gendeh, tha's jus' te voice I like te most. Are yew ready?"

"For what?" She took his hand and allowed him to lift her up to her feet.

"We need ta open te doors." At that moment, the chimes on the music machine began to sing in a rhythm Noodle was familiar with. A steady series of sweet notes that calmed the swirling space dust into gentle swarms. The guitarist instinctively scaled the tower to reach the very top, where the precious guitar lay. She settled in place with the instrument in her lap just in time to play the part of the acoustic guitar.

_When you're smoking tinfoil in the morning_

_It's gonna be a cold day_

_When you're keeping everything inside you_

_It can only hurt you._

Noodle felt the machine underneath her rumble as it played its role as the rest of the song. Jeremy hopped among the giant drums, dodging the drumsticks as they fell to beat the rhythm. He had his hands in his pockets and did this casually. She couldn't help but smile at his resemblance to 2D in appearance and nature. This is what he'd be doing exactly.

_Unrelated sounds._

_The sun will shine again._

A single door suddenly lit up like a floodlight was focused on it. The light shimmered around the whole edge of it. The space dust became excited and darted for it, but bounced off since it was still shut.

_You hold it in your hands._

Jeremy reached up and grabbed a hand-full of the dust, releasing it slowly from his grip. With that same hand, he grasped the doorknob and opened the seal. A dark world, pitch black compared to the parish, greeted him. A sudden light nearly blinded him and he shield his eyes as the pure sun rose, revealing a wondrous meadow with a stream flowing through it. This realm had no stars or moon to light the night, it was drenched in darkness without the sun.

_This land is a young land, let it stay that way._

He looked around and spied exactly what he was looking for. The last piece of the puzzle, in a way. Cyborg crouched near the edge of the stream, her legs drawn into her chest. She trembled in complete fear, her body broken in horrible ways. Half of her face was blown away, as well as several pieces of her artificial skin had slipped off and exposed circuits and wires underneath. Oil was running from these wounds and from her eyes, dripping into and polluting the stream.

_Its pollution only turns you into something you don't wanna see in the water._

Cyborg leaned forward, un-drawing her legs so she could lean over the water. Her reflection stared back, gaunt eyes filled with horror and pain. She was locked away in Noodle's mind as the small portion that had become her physical self. The two were each other and as Cyborg slept, only Noodle held the key to waking her. The oil ran down to where Jeremy stood.

_A reflection of the pain you receive._

The blast of music from the open portal startled Cyborg. She whipped around, noticing Jeremy standing there as 2D. She visibly relaxed, believing him to be the singer. She stood and wandered nearer to the door. She desired to find the source of the music.

_You don't own the stars_

_and the sun won't shine again_

_So maybe you're all in love_

_with Aluminum._

Noodle, upon seeing her robot twin, leapt from the very top of the tower and rushed to her. She halted when Cyborg's condition became evident, but embraced the oil-drenched creature anyhow. The space dust was funneling out through the single door. It rose up into the sky, disappearing since it was daylight here.

_The cling and a clang_

_is the metal in my head when I walk_

_I hear a sort of- this tinging noise_

_Cling clang_

_the cling clang_

_So many things happen while walking_

_The metal in my head clangs and clings as I walk_

_Freaks my balance out_

_so the natural thought_

Jeremy returned to the inside of the parish, greeting the girls as he spoke his part in the song. All the other doors began to light up as the first had. He swept his arms out to all of them, nodding toward the two girls.

_Is just clogged up_

_totally clogged up_

_and we need to unplug these dams_

_and make the natural flow._

The three of them rushed around the parish, opening each door. They didn't even look inside to the realm, it didn't matter at the moment. As each one was opened, the space dust rushed toward it and emptied into the realm.

_It sort of freaks me out_

_We need to unplug the dams_

_you cannot stop the natural flow of thought_

_with a cling and a clang._

Finally, the last door was opened. The entire parish was transformed as streams of space dust rushed to the outside, a place they had not been in a long time. Noodle's mind was finally opened.

_So wake me up again until_

_we're Aluminum._

The music tower began to play with an amount of passion that surpassed a simple machine. The space dust was finally leaving, but there would always be more. Noodle was always thinking up new ideas and, for once, she could envision a future for her and the others. Her mind was clear now.

_You hold it in your hands_

_the sun will shine again._

Cyborg reached up and caught a handful of the space dust, watching in wonderment as it clung to her fingers. Jeremy immediately approached her and picked up a few specks. He gathered them in his own hand and drew his free hand into Noodle's pockets, extracting the stone from Slowboat and the strawberry, slightly bruised, from the facility. He clamped his hands together and, when he pulled them apart, revealing something entirely new.

A small orb with the space dust floating inside. He took Noodle's hand and deposited it into her palm. "Wiff te 'eart from Slowboat an' te strawberry tha' saved yer life an' soul, I gift yew wiff 'is." She only stared blankly. Sure, it was pretty, but how would it help? "Yew 'ave everyfing ta leave now. Yew can't be 'ere anymore."

"What'll happen to you two?"

"We'll be fine. Wake up, Noodle."

The parish rumbled and split in two parts. Noodle shrieked and slipped the orb into her pocket, fighting to keep her balance as the realm shifted. Everything broke apart, the color faded to a blinding white so powerful that she squeezed her eyes shut. She had the sudden sensation of falling, but didn't dare open her eyes. A yell was halted when she made contact...

...with 2D's floor.

Noodle gasped for air, turning on her belly and looking around. Was she? Could she? She pressed her hands to her face. She was flushed and sweaty. Her legs were still tangled in 2D's blankets. She kicked them free and rushed into his bathroom, viewing herself in the mirror. Her face was red and her hair wildly ruffled. But there was no sunburn on her arms, no bullet wound in her head, she was fine.

"It was just a dream," she whispered. All of it, had it really happened? Her arms slid back into place at her side, her wrist striking something hard in her pocket. Noodle froze, reached in, and pulled out the orb. "Oh my God..."

* * *

><p>"Noooodle!" 2D called out as he climbed the stairs. That feeling in the pit of his stomach had vanished on the car drive home, so he was eager to see what Noodle had done the entire day. A quick peek in her room revealed she wasn't there, confusing him slightly. He then continued up to his bedroom, turning the corner and being greeted with the sight of the guitarist sitting on his bed. " 'Ello love!"<p>

Noodle looked at him, her face looking a bit hollow. "2D...have you ever had a dream that was so vivid that you wondered if it may have actually happened?"

"Once inna while."

She held up the orb, the dust swirling about like it was a snowglobe. "If that's so...then I received this from my conscience."

2D's face lit up as he understood exactly what she was saying. After all, he could relate. "Yew met yers too? Mine's name is Trauts-"

"Wait, Trots?"

"Yeah, yeh know, 'Stuart' backwards."

"Oh, Trauts. You...you actually know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, Trauts 'ung out wiff me when I wos in te coma. 'E showed me a lot o' stuff. 'Aven't 'eard from 'im since."

"I..." her shoulders trembled lightly. "It was so real." 2D sat next to her for comfort, letting her lean her body into his. "Everything I went through...I thought I was going to die."

"Yer tellin' me. Trauts an' me were in the middle o' tea when I wos jerked back ta the wakin' world by Muhdoc. I dun 'fink ih wos supposed ta 'appen. Either way, I'm 'appy. In meh brain, I got Trauts, out 'ere, I got yew." He squeezed her tightly into a hug. "I know ih wos scary love, but now yer a betteh person. 'At's 'ey're job, consciences. 'Ey make yeh betteh in te 'ead."

"Believe me, I have a totally new outlook on life." She held the orb out on her flat palm.

"Tha' some o' yer 'ead stuff?"

"Jeremy called it 'space dust', it was located in the Parish of Space Dust."

"Like meh song! Mine's 'glitteh freeze' from te Starlight Sanctum, tha's where I got te name fer te otheh song. I 'fink everyone's is somefink diff'rent. Wot'cha s'pose Muhdoc's is cawled?" But the singer's words didn't register in Noodle's head anymore. She stared at the orb in her hand, watching the twirling dust. What was she supposed to do with it? Now that her mind was clear, maybe she could think of an answer.

It came to her in an instant. 2D watched as she stood up and left without a word, only hesitating a few moments before running after her. He tumbled down the stairs and crawled the rest of the way into her room using his hands. He witnessed 'the great unveiling' as Noodle practically tore the curtain away from Cyborg. The robot, still lifeless, still hanging dead among the wires and cables that held her in place.

"Wot'chu doin' love?" he asked. Noodle became extremely depressed after every try to wake up the robot. Each failure was just a reminder that she may never wake up. After spending only a few months together, Noodle couldn't imagine going back to life without her. They completed each other. "Love please..."

Cyborg only had a rag situated around her shoulders for modesty's sake. It wasn't like there was anything to see really, but Noodle still felt that she would have wanted it there. She didn't even know if the robot felt that sort of shame. Tossing the rag to the floor, Noodle pried open Cyborg's chest cavity, it making a sickening cracking sound, as if it were actual bone. 2D grimaced and covered his ears.

Metallic organs, glistening with oil, were exposed to the outside air. Noodle, not even fazed by the sight, closed her fingers around the orb and buried her arm into the open cavity. She shuddered slightly at the sensation, but pressed onward, relaxing her fingers and letting the orb drop. Almost immediately, Cyborg's eyes opened and she flailed about helplessly, trying to escape the cords that binded her.

"2D!" Noodle struggled to free her arm which was still buried deep inside Cyborg. "Help me! I can't get loose! If she keeps moving, she'll rip my arm off!" The singer grabbed her around the waist and tugged, lifting her feet off the floor momentarily. She came loose and they both tumbled back, scooting backward to keep out of range of Cyborg's struggling. "Calm down! It's okay!"

No matter what she said, Cyborg flailed even more violently, snapping the cables that had held her arms. She swung herself forward, stopping short because of the cords wrapped around her waist and shoulders that suspended her from the ceiling. She began yanking out charging cables with her teeth to free her arms, so she could remove the cords from her body. By the time she was finally free, she had used all her energy and collapsed to the floor.

No one moved. Cyborg was too spent and Noodle and 2D were too terrified. The robot twitched her arms a few times, finding the power to raise herself up slightly and look at the other occupants. Her eyes registered nothing, there was no recognition, no happiness, no fear, no anger, there appeared to be no spark of intelligence at all. Was she completely brain-dead from the bullet wound?

But one of her arms reached out pathetically, trying to desperately reach them from across the room. Noodle crawled forward to sit in front of her, taking the hand into her own. "Hello Cyborg. It's been a long time."

"Noodle," she rasped tiredly. "I've seen dark...all too much dark."

"You're okay now. Everything's going to be okay. We're in a new place now, Plastic Beach is dead. We're at Wobble Street. I think you'll like it here, we're not landlocked anymore. I'll take you around so you can see our bit of London." 2D used the wall as a support to get up. He watched the spectacle before him, the two comforting each other. Never before had he seen such emotions expressed on Cyborg's face. He liked it.

"I'll find yew some clothes, 'kay?" Neither responded verbally, but Noodle nodded. He began routing through the guitarist's dresser drawers for some clothing, listening to the conversation going on in the background. He finally held up a blue t-shirt and black shorts, loose and comfortable. Not that Cyborg would mind, but after being introduced to Noodle's clothing, she never did seem to favor Murdoc's chosen tight-fit military clothes anymore.

Noodle rolled Cyborg on to her back and sealed her chest cavity. They slipped the shirt over her head, not bothering with a bra or anything. She didn't even have any breasts, so it didn't really seem to matter. They didn't bother with underpants either, it didn't matter. Each of them took an arm and hoisted her into a standing position. She swayed around, not quite familiar with walking anymore. She took a step, resulting in a stagger walk and a loud metallic *thud*.

"Hmm," Noodle grabbed a pair of socks and slipped them over Cyborg's feet to cushion the sound. She also couldn't help but look down at her own socks. There was no doubt in her mind that her adventure with Jeremy didn't happen. Sure, their house might be messy, but it didn't soak someone's socks then cover them with grains of sand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>All in all, Murdoc had had a pretty good day. Excluding that one phone call, 2D had not bothered him, Noodle had been quiet the entire time, Russel...well, he still couldn't get in the house. But he had enjoyed this day. It was almost over now and all that he had left to do was eat dinner. Sometimes Noodle made it for the three of them since Russel could squish the metal pots between his fingers. But most times, they each were on their own.<p>

"Just sit...there you go. It's not so bad here. You'll get used to it."

"I swear ta God, if yew brought 'ome another injured squirrel-" he burst out from the basement and into the kitchen, only to be greeted with a sight he thought he'd never see again. When Noodle had shot Cyborg in the head back on Plastic Beach, he, like the others, thought that was that. But, sitting before him, was that very robot, currently terrified out of her mind. "Wot..."

"Can we keep her Murdoc?" Noodle pleaded in a mockingly sarcastic tone. "I'll take care of her, you don't have to do a thing."

" 'Ow is this possible? Yeh don't survive gettin' shot in the 'ead."

"Some people do," said 2D.

"Yeah, if they're freaks, then wot's the point of livin'? Wot the 'ell did yew do?" he asked Noodle.

The guitarist sighed deeply and dropped into a chair. Everything came rushing back in a whirlwind of images. "It's a terribly long story, but all I have to say is this: today's been pretty damn interesting and Jeremy can vouch for that."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! I started this months ago when the idea first came to me, it had to be perfect.<p>

And after some consideration, maybe in time, I'll write a chapter about 2D and Trauts inside his mind.

**Quick question**: I know I have some readers from the UK, I was hoping for your help. My new story 'The Butterfly Effect' takes place in Eastbourne, I understand it's a part of East Sussex, which is in South East England, but what I'm trying to figure out is what the reigning dialect is specifically there. I don't want to be typing the characters' accents and be typing a dialect that doesn't match where they're from. So if you don't mind, I'd like to know so that I can do a little research.


	26. The Inc

The Inc.

Phase 4

I don't own Gorillaz

This chapter...I don't know how to describe what I was doing. It's sort of an AU with the same characters. By the way, I changed the design of the tower from the video, it isn't meant to be a brothel and party house in this chapter.

* * *

><p>What defines a prison? When someone thinks of prison, they most likely envision iron bars, electrified fences with barb wire, tall towers where guards patrolled with their guns. This was how prison was portrayed in the media and it's done so to convey a sense of hopeless despair, trying to discourage whoever is watching to commit crimes and get sent there. It was sort of a worldwide steered-straight program. The dictionary defined a prison as: any place of confinement or seeming confinement. A prison didn't have to be a giant concrete building decorated with fences, guns, and a few blood splotches. It didn't have to resemble the typical idea; in fact, it could be simpler, but still have the same effect, as long as its inhabitants knew they couldn't escape.<p>

This place was a prison, both slightly resembling one, and yet, not. Tall buildings, decorated with deep cracks like the human psyche, stretched upward to the perpetually dark gray sky that never shed rain on the land below. There was no sun, but there was light. It was never truly night in this place. There were always bright signs and lights to ward off the dark. The city itself seemed to fear that if its inhabitants ever had a moment in the dark to contemplate their situation, they would break the spell and be free.

People had done it before. With each single person that realized their predicament and decided to act against the force driving them their whole lives, the city tightened its grip on the inhabitants ever more firmly. With each person, it grew more afraid. But it needn't fear them. The realization awakened their minds, but then they understood that they could not follow upon it. They could wander the streets, weaving among those who were still caught in the spell and moved like automatons about their daily lives, but once they saw that there was no escape from this place, it drove them to insanity.

Poor souls who had awakened could only survive for so long on their own. There were a few instances where they banded together and lasted for much longer, but the madness always got them in the end. The streets were littered with, not only, trash and debris, but also with the discarded bodies of the awakened who had fallen victim to the madness. No one touched them and it was a mystery whether or not they were noticed. They just lay there where they landed from their leaps of despair off the tall buildings overhead.

The laughter started again. It was cruel and twisted. It came from the very heart of the city, one of the very few buildings that wasn't aged and decrepit. It had to remain strong as the symbol of the city. It stretched high above, taller than the other buildings, and spanned multiple city blocks. No one ever wondered what was truly inside, but the immense size could indicate entire buildings _within_ the building. Very few people went inside. Only the most trusted by the city were allowed inside its heart. The ones who were the most hypnotized and, as it felt, could do no harm.

They were some of the awakened and, so far, showed no sign of giving up. They had banded together and kept each other strong. They had a purpose in this new life: they had to stop the Inc. It just stood there, seemingly innocent. It was just a building, right? NO! It was a menacing reminder of the strength that the city had on its inhabitants. As the cityscape expanded, the tower grew more beautiful. White marble, giant glass windows that didn't reveal what was inside, and a giant television screen spouting its mind numbing euphoria. The people had to feel happy.

Noodle pulled her ragged jacket tighter. They all wore patched and dirty clothing and fed from scraps because the city knew what they were. They were awakened and it wouldn't take care of them like it did for those still hypnotized. They were cast-offs, living on the edge of the community. The others never noticed them, the city told them not to acknowledge their still forms crouched on crates and the cold sidewalk at the corner with their chipped and broken instruments.

"It's happening." Cyborg shivered violently as the laughter grew louder. She was the newest member of their little group and still adjusting to life outside the spell. She still had her moments of falling into the crowds going about their structured, unchanging schedules. One of them always had to sprint after her and yank her back out before the spell got her again. She would be the first person to actually fall back under after waking, but they wouldn't let it happen. Because she was prone to these moments, they jokingly called her after a sort of robot, which was what Brat had said those under the spell resembled.

"S'alright," Murdoc rasped. He leaned against the building they had their backs to, staring at the glass doorway of the Inc. The laughter rushed over their heads, the sound waves rustling their hair and clothing. Murdoc picked up his bass guitar and pushed himself up from his leaning position. He was a bitter man, the oldest among them and the person who had lasted the longest outside the spell. He was in horrid condition after so long. His skin was sickly green, his eyes ringed in red, and his teeth yellowed and broken. The Inc. had tortured him for years, trying to get him back into its spell, or at least drive him to suicide.

Russel moaned as he tried to move toward his drum set, supported by duct tape and cinder blocks. He had been a larger man while under the spell, but now his depleting form was a shocker to anyone who laid eyes on him. His own eyes had turned pure white and he looked upon you with a gaunt, empty expression, but he responded to their presence, so they knew he wasn't under the spell. After groaning in pain, he sat back in his spot and gestured toward Henry, who immediately rushed to the drum-set.

Once he tapped a little beat out, they could hear _him _again. He was the Inc.'s most loyal servant and barely left the building at all. But the cruel laughter always indicated something bad, for them at least, was about to happen. The Inc. worked in mysterious ways, but when it needed something done immediately and forthright, it sent _him. _He was sadistic. He was under the spell, but not completely. The Inc. had that much faith in him. They knew he could comprehend the things around him because he would glare at them with those icy blue eyes with such intensity that they squirmed.

_Feel good..._

Here he comes. They could feel the intimidating aura of the Inc. begin to expand. It was going to take more of the land for the city. Murdoc began to strum a simple tune on his guitar while Henry contributed a drum beat. A warm feeling enveloped them, blocking out the influence of the Inc. They heard a loud groan as the city vented its rage. The chanting of 'Feel Good' continued as _he _made his way to the doorway. The glass door opened up before him.

_City's breaking down on a camel's back._

_They just have to go 'cause they don't know what.  
><em>

There he was, a lanky walking figure of darkness. His cold, unforgiving eyes stared straight ahead. His task was about to begin. When he walked, his long legs gliding over the pavement, he cast a long shadow that made any of the awakened freeze in terror should they be caught in its wake. He wouldn't hurt them of course. The damage he was capable of doing was much more worse. A person could be awakened, see him right after waking, then jump to their death a second later. He was the servant of the Inc., the Grim Reaper of the awakened, the destroyer of the natural land.

His name was Stuart.

_So all you fill the streets_

_it's appealing to see.  
><em>

He passed them and glared spitefully. He knew he couldn't get them while they were surrounded by the protection provided by their instruments. He could silently threaten all he wanted, but his maddening powers were no match for their musical abilities. He always convinced himself not to pay them any heed. They were street trash who had only managed to survive their own suicides by keeping watch on each other. What threat were they?

_You won't get out the county_

_'Cause you're dead as free.  
><em>

What he sang was true. There was a reason the awakened were driven mad. It was the very reason this place was a prison. When one awoke from the spell, the first thing they realized was that they needed to escape this place. The city would stop taking care of them, casting them out into the streets. At first, they wanted to escape, visions of a better life driving them in searching for a way out. Once they found it, they knew they couldn't take it. The only way out was to leave the city and they would die as soon as they dared to try. Not an inhabitant of the city, yet not a child of Nature, they had nowhere to go.

_You got a new horizon, it's ephemeral style_

_In a melancholy town where we never smile.  
><em>

A cab pulled up in front of him. Stuart cast them one last glare before climbing into the backseat. The driver nodded in respect of being in the presence of the Inc.'s most faithful servant. The driver readjusted his mask depicting a neutral blank face, the very mask that decorated every citizen under the spell. When someone awoke, their mask fell away from their face. Sometimes it broke upon hitting the ground, but not always. Stuart had his own personal mask. A regular mask covered the entire face, but Stuart's only covered the top half, leaving his mouth in view; so, unlike the inhabitants, he was capable of smiling, not that he ever did. Still, like the inhabitants, his mask wouldn't come off.

_And all I wanna hear is the message beep_

_My dreams they come a kissin' 'cause I don't get sleep, no.  
><em>

The task of being the Inc.'s most faithful servant was an incredible job. He had the run of the entire city, he could do whatever he wanted to the inhabitants, just as long as he didn't harm the city. Those under the spell saw him and bowed before him as he passed. No matter what their schedule was, they would halt in place to acknowledge him. The awakened saw him and screamed in terror. He didn't even have to do anything, he just had to stand there, staring at them. Then, they would either scurry away, sobbing madly, or would freeze until he left and their entire being would undo. Those street performers were the only ones who looked upon him and glared back.

What all the humans of this city didn't know, was that he was demented in mind because of his job, not directly from the Inc.'s influence like everyone else. All the things he had to do, the places he had to go. He barely had enough to sleep, but the Inc. disguised his exhaustion and pumped him full of its aura to empower his movements. He was the walking dead, his perception being the only thing keeping him from becoming one of the others. He shut his eyes just for a moment, but when he opened them, he was there.

_Windmill, windmill, for the land_

_turn forever, hand in hand  
><em>

_Take it all in on your stride  
><em>

_It is ticking, falling down.  
><em>

There it was. For years now, the Inc. had been trying to claim this portion of land to extend its reign, but a great, red and white striped windmill stood tall and proud, its blades always spinning despite there being no wind. The Inc. couldn't touch it for the strangest reason. Stuart didn't know why, but that was why he was here. It was Stuart's job to take it down. Once the windmill fell, the Inc. would stake its claim in the land.

_Love forever, love is free_

_Let's turn forever, you and me_

_Windmill, windmill, for the land  
><em>

_Is everybody in?  
><em>

Several citizens waited patiently beside great, monstrous machines designed to rip the windmill down until not even the foundations remained. Only then could the Inc. expand here. Stuart raised his hand, signaling everyone to get ready. They scurried about, climbing into their machines and powering them up. Exhaust spouted from the machines and rose toward the sky. The sky in this place was clear blue, and their was grass beneath their feet. It was an abrupt change, almost like an invisible line was drawn between the city and natural land. It was disgusting.

Stuart curled his fingers into a fist and the machines continued forward.

Noodle shrieked loudly as, many miles away, the first machines made contact with the windmill's body. At the same time, the television screen sprang to life with two voices rapping. The Inc. was mocking them. It had the windmill in its grasp. Soon it would spread the cityscape more into the natural land. The awakened were losing and the Inc. just wanted them to know that. It may not be able to touch them, but it would do everything else in its power to hurt them.

_Yo, we gonna go ghost town_

_It's motown  
><em>

_With your sound, you're in the blink  
><em>

_Gonna bite the dust, can't fight with us  
><em>

_With your sound, you kill the Inc.  
><em>

They could translate on their own. The Inc. liked to brag about its accomplishments to them because it knew they weren't going anywhere any time soon. _You may have fought me and you may have won your own minds back, freeing yourselves from my control over you, but I will never die. As long as I have control over all, fight all you want, you will never win, even with your free minds. _The cab pulled back up and Stuart stepped out. His suit was covered in dust and minute pieces of debris, but he might as well have been covered in blood. He looked over at them, still sheltered on the sidewalk, before walking purposely straight to the door of the Inc. It welcomed him warmly.

High up in his personal office, Stuart faced the windows, staring out over the tops of the buildings. He could see the billowing clouds of exhaust and dust that signified the death of the windmill. He felt an odd sensation in his face, muscles pulling at the corners of his lips. It faded abruptly when an excruciating agony stabbed his brain. He screamed loudly and dropped to the carpet, clutching his head. He could hear the Inc. groan in confusion through the ringing in his ears. Stuart tried to get back, to ensure the being that he was okay. As he dropped one hand away from his head to push off the floor, he saw a handful of his dark hair twisted in his fingers.

Panicked, he brushed his fingers through his hair, watching in horror as it dropped away. But he could still feel something that was there. He brushed his hair forward and saw, to his absolute horror, blue strands waving in front of his eyes. What was happening? Another stab of pain made him drop, this time, his jaw struck the corner of his desk. He tasted blood and saw two white squares in the puddle of blood he'd spat onto the floor. He had knocked his teeth out.

" 'Elp me!" he cried, his voice cracking in his fear. The Inc. groaned again. It didn't know what was happening to its servant. Stuart felt the pain move forward and soon he was clutching his eyes as they felt as though they were being yanked back nice and slowly. He screamed again, his voice echoing around the room. The Inc. screeched loudly, making the room rumble. Stuart, in his pain and confusion, raced out of the room and all the way down to the front door. He had to get out, he had to find someone who could help.

Noodle had heard Stuart's screams and was the only one who hadn't flinched. She was still reeling from the pain of the windmill's death. As the man responsible for its death burst out from the Inc., she picked up her guitar and settled it in her lap. As Stuart wheeled about, still clutching his face, she started strumming softly on the guitar, drawing everyone's attention, even his. He stood up and stared at them with interest, revealing the true damage done to his face.

He had destroyed something pure and innocent. Upon its death, the windmill cursed him. Blue hair, representing the sky that was now being poisoned by toxic fumes, and deep, dark eyes that represented the endless darkness the Inc. was placing on the land. He was a living representation of the ongoing war between nature and civilization. As Noodle's playing entranced him, Stuart forgot all about the fading pain. He started stepping forward at a slow, jerking pace.

_Windmill, windmill, for the land_

_Turn forever, hand in hand  
><em>

_Take it all in on your stride  
><em>

_It is ticking, falling down  
><em>

_Love forever, love is free  
><em>

_Let's turn forever, you and me.  
><em>

_Windmill, windmill, for the land  
><em>

_Is everybody in?  
><em>

He continued his unsteady pace until he was beside them. For the first time in his life, Stuart felt a strange feeling bubble up in his chest. He was feeling! The warmth of the music surrounded him and he felt a calmness that he thought could never exist. The music players nodded at him, but did nothing else. They didn't offer him a seat, or a jacket. He could already feel the Inc.'s cold shoulder turning on him. He was awake.

Feeling betrayed by everything around him, Stuart started off down the street. Hatred, he had felt this before. A deep, burning hatred for the awakened, the Inc., the city, the windmill, everything! His hands reached upward to touched the damage done to his face. He halted in the middle of the street when he felt his mask. Nothing held these masks on, there was no string or anything. His was..._loose. _Gasping in the realization, Stuart gripped the sides of his mask and pulled it off his face. He held it in his line of sight, wondering what he should be feeling as he looked down at it.

A true smile graced his lips as he dropped the mask on the road, the smile growing to expose his teeth and the gap where his front teeth used to be as the mask shattered. He turned around, staring at the Inc. while the rappers on the screen continued to laugh at him. He wasn't the Inc.'s anymore and it wanted to let him know it wasn't going to protect him any longer. But he didn't care. Chanting 'Feel Good' again, Stuart walked over to the musicians and proudly sat beside them.

The Inc. had lost.

* * *

><p>4 hours and in one session! Woo!<p>

Headed over to Seattle for a college trip. Went to the aquarium and Pacific Science Center, lots of fun and lots of rain.


	27. Life Goes On

Life Goes On

Phase 1

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>It was the most beautiful thing Noodle had ever seen. White petals forming the same shape as a star, opening up to expose the yellow stamen of the flower. It was so little and the only one of its kind to survive this harsh environment. She could see several dead plants on this little rise of dirt, their bodies brown and brittle from inadequate care. Only this single flower on its single stem rose out triumphantly where its fellows had laid down and died. It was the victor of Nature and proudly showed off its accomplishment. The only sad thing was, no one was around to see it.<p>

Except her. Noodle sat crouched beside the flower, staring intently at it. She had thought her mind was playing tricks when she had spied a miniscule speck of white in the landfill. Even when it become apparent that she was not mistaken as she drew closer, she kept telling herself it was a scrap of paper, or a milk carton, and that nothing could survive here in the poisoned dirt. She wasn't convinced even when she approached it and realized what it was. One last test: she had reached out and stroked its soft petals confirming it was genuine and not plastic.

A real flower had sprung up in the landfill. It was a true miracle to say the least. The dirt was so spoiled and toxic from garbage and the dead bodies that sprung to life. True, dead, organic beings fertilized the plants, but when they were cursed to rise from the grave, their skin and decomposition turned to poison. Noodle once witnessed an almost humorous event in which a zombie had stumbled around, breathed on a cloud of gnats, and then they dropped to the ground instantly. She had laughed aloud and then rushed off for cover when the zombie heard her.

So, in a world of so much decay and walking dead, it was refreshing to see this little life make it. Noodle quickly glanced around. This little rise of dirt still gave her a wide view of the landfill in the light. After confirming no zombies were out and about, she bent down and started digging. She wanted this flower, more than anything. She wasn't the most familiar with plant life, but she knew that all plants had a bunch of spindly feet under the ground called roots. She didn't want to hurt the plant, so she scraped the dirt away with her hands, trying to find where it ended so she could pick it out.

A low moan carried itself up to the little rise. Noodle panicked and grabbed the stem, tugging hard and carrying the flower off to Kong. The zombie was just waking up for its nightly prowls. It saw her retreating form but, like anyone just waking up, its response time wasn't top notch at the moment.

"Toooochie! Watashi ga mitsu ketamonowo mite!" (Translation: 'Look what I found!') Noodle raced around on the ground floor, checking each room for the singer. After coming to rest in the lobby, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted, she bolted toward the car park to find him.

"Fuck! Ow!" Murdoc reeled after the sudden contact between him and whoever had slammed into his shin. He growled and prepared to rip their limbs apart, until he realized his guitarist picking herself up off the floor. "Oh, ih's yew."

"Hokani dare desuka?" she spat in reply. (Translation: 'Who else?') "Where Toochie?"

"The faceache? Wot do I look like? A dullard's keeper? I dun' know wot 'e does in 'is spare time."

"Where?" she repeated after his statement did not give her a direct answer.

"Let me simplify 'is fer yew." He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her off the floor. Noodle squealed and lashed out at him with her feet, but her reach drew short. "I-dun'-know-where-the-dullard-is," Murdoc said slowly. "An' dun' wanna know- wot's tha'?" He dropped her on the floor, swiping the flower from her grasp before she could respond.

"Hey!" she cried out. "Give it back!" She leaped upward, trying to snatch it away from the Satanist, whose breath would certainly make the petals wilt. "Soreha watashi da!" (Translation: 'It's mine!')

Murdoc placed his free hand on her head, pushing down to keep her from striking him. While she struggled, he studied the little flower, twirling the stem between two fingers. Where the guitarist had found it, he didn't know. "Where'd yeh get 'is?" he asked.

"Found!" she replied, still straining to take it back.

"_Where'd _yeh find ih?"

"Outside."

"In the landfill? Wow." Murdoc took his hand off her head and quickly stepped to the side. Noodle fell on her stomach, but scrambled back up to attack him again. "Calm down, calm down, 'ere's yer damn flower." He held it out to her. Noodle only paused for a split second, judging whether or not this was a trick, before snatching the plant. "Ih's gonna die, yeh know."

The guitarist stared up at him, her fearful eyes wide with horror. "What?"

"Yeh separated ih with ihs roots. When yeh picked ih, yeh killed ih. Same as beheadin' someone." He drew a line across his throat with his index finger.

Noodle's jaw began to tremble and her eyes started watering up as she realized exactly what Murdoc was saying. In her fear of being caught by the zombie, she had killed the flower by ripping it away from its roots. It had tried so hard to sprout in the landfill and had succeeded, only for her to come along and kill it just because she wanted it. It was a horrifying thought and it meant all the more pain because she had done it herself.

"Aw fuck," Murdoc muttered when Noodle's chest started shaking. She would break down in complete sobs soon enough and who would get blamed? Him. "Dun' cry," he knelt down, hissing from the earlier pain of Noodle's body connecting with his shin. Small whimpers began to slip from the girl's throat. "I said dun' cry, damn ih!" Noodle swallowed the growing sob, staring at the Satanist expectantly.

"Ih's jus' a flower, kid." That was definitely the wrong thing to say at the moment. Noodle yelled loudly all her building grief. "No-no-no-no, stop cryin' God damn ih! Stop!" He covered her mouth with his hand. "Look uh...I'll get yeh a new one. 'Kay?"

Noodle wiped her eyes and sniffled softly after he removed his hand. "New...new one?"

"Yeah kid, I'll get yeh another stupid flower. So stop all the damn cryin'." He stood back up and waited to see whether she would continue. Noodle stayed quiet. "Ih wos gonna die anyway." _SHIT! _The tears started to build back up. "Tha's life, yeh know? !" he said frantically before she could really get going. "All things live, all things die. Ih's life! If yew hadn't picked ih, ih wewd've died at some point 'cause tha's wot 'appens."

She still wasn't accepting that answer apparently, so he decided to half-ass the next few moments. "Look, maybe ih wos better tha' yew picked ih. Otherwise...the zombies wewd've gotten ih! Yeah!" Noodle stopped sniffling and looked up at him, clutching the slowly dying flower to her chest. "Tha's right. Then ih wewd be a zombie flower, not alive, not dead, an' forever stuck in the poisoned dirt. Though yew may 'ave killed ih by pullin' ih up, ih's a better fate 'an the zombies gettin' ih." _Please let 'er buy this crap._

Noodle wiped her eyes on her damp sleeve and held the flower at arms' length so she could get a good look at it. Whenever she saw the wandering zombies, she often wondered what it was like to be one of them. Did they remember what it was like to be alive? After extensive watching on her part, seeing them stumble around like mindless animals, she realized death would be the only course to set them free. They were the walking dead, dead yet alive.

"Yeh still gonna cry?" Murdoc asked.

"No..." she sniffed inward to clear her sinuses. "But still sad."

"Well...yer a sensitive kid, I guess." Murdoc had learned about death and despair early in his childhood after seeing a dog get hit by a car. A flock of crows then swooped in and started eating it. He didn't know if it was the threatening appearance of his brother standing by or his own interest that kept him rooted to the spot. But Noodle was definitely not like him. The slightest accusation that she had killed this simple flower and she broke down into tears.

"Donokuraidesuka?" she asked softly. (Translation: 'How long?')

"Speak English."

"How long till gone?" she asked again.

"Ehh, I ain't no flower expert. All I'm familiar with is dandelions an' 'ose fuckers are resilient. But maybe," he reached out and unclasped her tightly-wound fingers from the flower's stem, "ih's better tha' yew give this up."

"No!" she reached out for it again, but this time, it was almost halfhearted. "I want it."

"Seein' ih wilt will only make yeh feel worse. I'll get yeh some real flowers, or better yet, I'll get yeh some seeds or bulbs or wotever so yew can grow yer own." Noodle's arms dropped to her sides. Murdoc side-stepped her and walked toward the studio kitchen. Once he was there, he glanced around quickly to see if the guitarist had followed him before throwing the plant into the trash.

_Where the 'ell were Russel an' 2D durin' 'is? Why me? Why did I 'ave ta deal with tha'?_

"Murdoc-san?" He checked that the flower was out of sight in the trash before turning to face Noodle. "Th-thank you. Watashi hasoreha hontou ni taishita kotohanakattato omou." (Translation: 'I guess it really wasn't a big deal.')

"Yeah-yeah, wotever yew said." Her eyes were still red and puffy from her earlier crying. Murdoc could feel dread creeping up his spine if Russel were to walk in at that moment and see the girl so distraught. He needed to fix this quickly. "Jus' a flower. C'mon, I'll get yew some ice cream."

Noodle smiled.


	28. Anonymous

Anonymous

Phase 2

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>Every person has a breaking point, that 'point of no return'. Simply put, it was a moment when they shattered completely, where they just couldn't take it anymore and gave up. Maybe it was stress: life was just too big of a burden to carry on anymore. Maybe trauma: something so horrible had happened that one would shut down. Some would take the easy way out, as it was called. Offing yourself must be pretty appealing after everything is shattered, not that many people would even know. Most hadn't been pushed to that point. Those that had were...dead. Some pushed on and some made it, but not all did. Maybe some didn't even have a breaking point, they were just too strong-willed or too numb-minded.<p>

Murdoc Niccals didn't have a breaking point, but he had been close. Yes...he'd been close.

He wasn't sure what exactly drove him from Kong this evening. Maybe he had been wanting to get out and just didn't know it. It couldn't be for the booze, considering he had enough stockpiled to last the apocalypse and then some. But as he sat at the bar, shoulders hunched, eyes down, he wondered why this sudden need to get away. Nothing had caused this in his daily schedule. They were busy promoting Demon Days, but not touring. Things had actually been pretty tame lately. But when he wandered down to the car park and was greeted by the sight of 2D and Noodle playing in the Geep, something just...broke.

"Murdoc! Murdoc!" Noodle waved wildly at him. "Listen! 2D can make the Geep sing 19-2000!" On cue, the singer started revving the engine and honking the horn to the tune of the song, laughing like a loon as he did it.

For the strangest reason, as the Satanist saw the two goofing around in the dune buggy, all his senses turned off. At some point, and in some order, he had tramped over, yanked them out, then drove the Geep into town. And now, here he sat, angry at world and confused on why he was angry. No one needed a reason to be angry, but that just made them a complete ass. And he was one, he wouldn't deny it.

"Another," he waved his empty glass at the bartender.

"I think yew've 'ad enough." Murdoc turned around to see a woman standing behind him. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but neither was she a total tramp. Ample chest, rounded hips, not too bad of a face. She wasn't exactly dressed for clubbing or anything of that particular nature. Very modest clothes, revealing a little but not too much. She struck him as the sort of bird he'd shag if he couldn't get a better one.

"I dun' know yew, do I?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest."

"Then piss off! I'll stop when I want ta!" On cue, another glass replaced the previously empty one.

"Call me crazy, but yew seem a bit depressed," said the woman as he downed the current drink.

"I'll call yew wotever I feel like callin' yeh. An' yes, I am depressed, thank yew fer noticin'."

She scowled at him, but sat at the neighboring bar stool. He pointedly turned his shoulder on her- out of sight, out of mind. "I think yer problem lies elsewhere an' 'ere yew are, drownin' yer woes in alcohol. Yeh can't find 'appiness in the bottom o' a glass cup."

"Dun' tell me wot I can an' can't find an' dun' tell me where I can an' can't find ih. Dun'chu know who I am?!" he spat.

She shook her head. "Not in the slightest."

This time it was Murdoc's turn to scowl as she repeated the words she had said not even two minutes earlier. How could someone _not _know who he was? It was impossible! The demon bass-player of the world-famous Gorillaz, sitting in a bar in Essex, where they originated, and be able to run into someone who didn't know who he was. He was renown among the birds and he might have given some of them amnesia, but this was...

"This isn't fair," he muttered.

"Ah poor baby," she whimpered sarcastically. "Is de widdle baby cryin' 'cause life bit 'im in the arse? 'Appens ta the best o' us. An' yer certainly not the best- surprised ih didn't 'appen sooner."

Murdoc felt his fingers twitching, desperate to curl them into a fist and smash her face inward. "Yer lucky I'm not a bird-beater."

" 'Cause yer either a wimp or yeh dun' feel right about ih," she said calmly.

The Satanist jumped up from his stool, eyes blazing with rage for this random woman who walked up to him. She wasn't even looking for a one-night stand, so why bother him? "Yew callin' me a wimp?"

"Ohhh, big boy's gotta temper. Put 'em up!" She held up her own fists, legs bending to fit her body into a battle pose, ready for action. Murdoc felt all the fight leave him in an instant, not because she chose to fight back, but because he just couldn't bring himself to. He sank back into his chair and almost called for another drink, but stayed silent instead. "My point..." said the woman, shrugging her shoulders as if she had proven herself right- and she had.

"So wot? I won't punch a bird. Doesn't mean I ain't got no fight."

"Never said ih did. I think yew need ta look past wot yer life 'as become an' try ta find the light. Seek some goodness in wot yeh got an' 'old on." Murdoc slouched over, not wanting to face his tormentor anymore. He could still feel her presence for a bit, before hearing some shuffling and then nothing more. She was gone. The Satanist rubbed his eyes and growled out a sigh.

"I'm done," he said to the barkeeper, ready to pay the tab.

"No need," he said back. "Tha' girl jus' paid fer yeh drinks."

Murdoc gaped at him and whirled about on his stool, seeking out the woman that had approached him out of nowhere, provoked him intoa fight, spoke some words of wisdom, then paid for his drinks and left. The bar wasn't that full of patrons, but he couldn't find her in any group. She had vanished. He sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and walking out, still dazed from this chance encounter. The Geep's engine roared loudly as it echoed off the concrete walls of the car park. Murdoc killed the engine and sat in the driver's seat a while, contemplating the exact words he had been gifted with. Find the goodness in your life and hold on...

"Muds?" Russel opened the door from the main building. " 'D an' baby-girl said ya went crazy. You a'ight?"

"Yeh...I think I am..."

"Murdoc!" Noodle and 2D rushed out from the singer's room. "Are you okay? You just seemed so...empty before."

"Where'd yeh go?" asked the singer.

"None o' yer business, faceache," Murdoc snapped, starting to feel a little more like himself. And boy did it feel good! "I jus' needed some air." He could tell they were all skeptical about his answer, but chose not to pursue. After all, they didn't even want to know some of the things that man did in his alone time.

* * *

><p>I was given this idea by an anonymous reviewer (either you don't have an account or you forgot to log in) but you know who you are, so thank you!- a band member meeting someone who doesn't know who they are.<p> 


	29. Glitter Freeze

Glitter Freeze

Before Phase 1

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>" 'Elloooooo?!" Stuart Pot wasn't the luckiest boy in the world; in fact, his life had been a constant stand off with Lady Luck, but there was <em>no way <em>he was this unlucky. All he recalled was standing with two men in the Organ Emporium, testing out a keyboard for them. Then there was a loud noise, bright lights, people shouting...and now he was here- wherever here was. He couldn't believe his unluckiness. Something had obviously happened back at his work and he had somehow gotten himself lost in this place without any remembrance of actually leaving the shop.

What was this place? He was on a small slope, rolling hills all around him, blanketed in pure white snow. He wasn't cold and he couldn't see his breath when he breathed out. He could pick up the snow and it wouldn't melt, he also couldn't feel the stinging cold of the ice particles on his bare skin. There was an odd pressure from where the snow sat on his shoulders, but no cold. There were snowflakes falling, catching on his blue hair and clothing. That blue hair... He ran a hand through the azure locks that represented a time where his unluckiness had blossomed into full flower. When he pulled his hand back, all the flakes that had been in his hair were now caught between his fingers. They didn't melt.

" 'Is is too spooky," he said aloud, taking comfort in a little sound. It was completely silent here, there wasn't even the sound of wind that would surely be rushing by in a place with no trees in sight. It almost seemed as if Nature was in a stand-still. Beginning to feel fright set in, Stuart took a step, almost delighted to hear the crunch of snow under his foot. He made his way down the small slope and looked back up, watching his footprints slowly being filled in by the snowflakes. He turned a tight circle, looking all around for signs of civilization. He had been in the heart of a city mere moments ago, how had he managed to get so far away?

With little else to do, he started off across the snowy plain, his feet making rhythmic crunches as they pressed the snow underneath themselves. He kept his head down, looking for any animal tracks. Any sign of life would be comforting at the moment, be it a bunny rabbit or a bird, just to prove that he wasn't alone here. He had to shake his head and upper body every now and again to rid the piling snow that chose to defy Nature. He pressed his hands against his face, not feeling any change in the temperature of skin contact. It was almost like he had no body temperature at all, or his nerves had died.

He was busy turning his hands over in front of face, checking to see if his skin was splotching up like it always did when he was cold, when he walked face-first into the door. Completely startled by this occurrence, Stuart stumbled back and fell into the snow, still not feeling any temperature changes. The door was just standing there in the middle of nowhere, a flat piece of wood with a doorknob, nothing else. He stood up, brushing off the snow, and walked around it. It wasn't the doorway to an invisible building apparently, it was just standing there. He tapped on the wood then flattened his hand against it. It was really there.

Stuart stood there for a few minutes, staring blankly at the door. Why was it here? Why was he here? With nothing better to do, he grasped the knob and opened the door. Instead of being greeted with the snowy slopes that he knew were behind the door frame, he saw pitch black nothingness. His jaw dropped in astonishment. Even he, with his thick mind, knew this was impossible. A door not attached to anything didn't open up to a nothing-place! He cautiously stuck out a foot, feeling around in the dark. To his utter surprise, he found there was a floor of some kind. Stepping inside and bouncing a little to ensure it was solid, he started walking in little circles on the invisible floor.

This was all unnatural, it couldn't exist, so the only answer was that he was dreaming. _'Ow cewd I be so stupid? I pro'lly fell asleep at te counteh again. _His boss was going to kill him so he figured it was time to wake up. Stuart delivered a sharp pinch to his arm and almost screamed. His mother always comforted him from nightmares by saying that everything he had seen was made up in his head. They were just images, no matter how realistic they appeared. They couldn't hurt him. He had it figured the snow was just another figment of his dream realm. He couldn't feel the cold because it would hurt. The snow didn't melt because that would make him cold. But this simple pinch had done what the snow couldn't- it made him feel.

It _hurt._

" 'Is isn't a dream," he said in the nothingness. But it couldn't be real either. None of this was possible in the real world, but, unlike the dream world, he was able to hurt himself here. It couldn't be both, it was either one or the other! Maybe it was some sort of waking dream. He was _somewhere _but his mind was putting images into his head to replace whatever was around him. _Maybe a good 'it ta the 'ead will clear 'is all up._

"A strike to the head is the last thing you need." Stuart screamed loudly as a voice called from behind him. He whirled around, coming to face a figure standing in the still-open doorway that led out to the snowy plains. He was now absolutely positive he was dreaming. A young teenager was lounging against the door frame. He recognized the teen as a boy he used to hang out with before he suddenly moved away. He couldn't quite recall his name though, but he was positive on who it was based on what he saw.

"Pardon me? Are yew stuck 'ere too?"

"I guess, to you, it would seem this place were a prison, but to me, it is my domain."

"Wot?" There was definitely something wrong here. Stuart vividly remembered the teen having a thick Cockney accent, just like he did, and he was going through puberty at the time, so his voice would crack with every other sentence he spoke. But this voice was clear with a wistful tone and no Cockney accent, it sounded more American than anything else. He was pretty damn sure that boy hadn't been from America.

"Stuart, you are currently in a very special place, but you are not here of your own free will. You have been thrust here by outside forces and whether or not you will go back has yet to be determined."

"Wot do yeh mean? Where am I?"

"We are inside your mind. Something terrible has happened to you."

"Wot are yew talkin' about? Inside my mind? Wot 'appened ta me?"

"You were hit by a car. Currently, your spiritual self has retreated into your psyche while your body is comatose. You are not dreaming."

Stuart backed away from the boy, unknowingly walking more into the darkness. The boy seemed unfazed at his retreat. Calmly, he stepped into the darkness and shut the door behind him, plunging them into a complete blackout. "Why did yeh do tha'?!" Stuart demanded in a frantic voice. "Open te door! I can't see!"

"It's best if you remain calm. You could seriously damage yourself," said his disembodied voice. "Of course, I always had it figured that the majority of people in this situation panic immediately. Is there a way to approach this matter gently? If so, I do not know."

" 'Oo are yew?!" Stuart shouted. Out of nowhere, a mirror materialized, but it was blank. Even though he stood right before it, he could not see his reflection. Scared out of his wits that he was turning into a vampire, Stuart waved wildly at the mirror, trying to magically summon his reflection. As he started his next round of waving, a sheet of paper and a pen were suddenly in his hands.

"I'd like to ask this first," said the voice of the boy. "Who are you?"

"I know 'oo I am an' yew do too. We were friends an' yew said meh name."

"Prove it," said the voice. "What is your name?"

Stuart narrowed his eyes and hastily scribbled his name on the piece of paper. "Stuart! See?" he held out the paper, turning in a circle because he didn't know where the boy was. "Meh name is Stuart. Now yew tell me 'oo yew are."

"Why don't you look at yourself first?"

"Yer not makin' any sense!"

"Look at yourself," the voice repeated.

A yelp was cut short in Stuart's throat when he thought he was being confronted by a terrifying monster. But it was just the mirror... and that monster was him. Half of his face looked like it had been swallowed up by skin. His eye and eyebrow were gone and a portion of his lips were missing too. It was like someone had poured skin-toned concrete over that half and smoothed it out. "Wot...wot 'appened ta me?"

"Terrible, isn't it?"

" 'Ow am I able ta see?" he raised one hand and pressed it gently against the odd skin covering. "Meh vision ain't changed."

"What you see is a portrayal of the damage done to your body, showing through on your spiritual self."

" 'Ow do yew know 'is?"

There was an uncomfortable pause before the boy spoke again. "Do me a favor? Hold up that sign." Stuart did so, looking at his twisted reflection and the backward letters of his name. Suddenly, his reflection changed to the boy, still holding the backward sign. "You are Stuart and I am a part of you. You shouldn't be afraid of me because every person has a version of myself. I am your conscience. I am your ability to be self-aware, I am your tie between your mind and the world, I am your understanding of right and wrong. I am you."

Stuart bit his lip, feeling the familiar choking sensation in his throat that preceded crying. "Am I dead? Are yew gonna take me ta the aftehlife? "

"No, you are not dead and though guiding your spirit onward is part of my reason for existing, hopefully, it will not come to such thing. Your spirit is simply locked inside your mind because it has been partially forced out of your body. You are in a coma. The form you are in now is not truly your body, but a representation of your spirit."

"Will I wake up?"

"I cannot answer that question honestly, because I do not know."

Stuart felt the tears silently slide down his face, catching him by complete surprise. "I can feel!" he shouted in shock. He had it figured the tears would be just like the snow.

"What happened in the snow is a sign of what has happened to you. Some parts of your psyche are badly damaged," the boy explained.

"Can I ask yew one more question?"

"You can ask as many as you want. I am here to help you."

"If I'm gonna be 'ere a while, can I at least know yer name?"

"I don't have one, there is no reason for me to have one. But I can tell that having a title to address me by would comfort you, so you may name me."

Stuart had always wanted a pet, anything really. He often liked to run names through his head of what he would name whatever animal he ended up getting. His parents never got him a pet because of his clumsiness and forgetfulness that would inevitably end with a trip to the pet cemetery. All those names he had compiled were wiped clean from memory now. He stared straight at the mirror, the boy still holding up the backward sign. "Okay, if I'm Stuart, 'en yer Trauts."

* * *

><p>"Stuart, meh precious, baby boy!" Nothing could be said to console Rachel Pot from the horrible truth that lay in a hospital bed before her, garbed in a white gown and drooling down his front. The attending nurse plucked a nearby tissue and wiped Stuart's face clean- or the little bit of his face that could actually be seen. Crisp, white bandages were woven around gauze that covered an entire half of his face, blocking the true damage underneath. His spiky hair poked up from his mummy wrap and his tongue had managed to worm its way out from his lips and hang limply and haphazardly.<p>

"Why did 'is 'appen?!" Rachel demanded.

"Now Rachel, yeh need ta calm down or else yew'll end up in 'is 'ospital," said her husband David. He was just as furious as his wife, maybe even more, but he was bit more controlled in certain emotions. Some friends claimed he withheld those emotions, which was incredibly unhealthy, but they just didn't see his release. By the next morning, a hole would be in a wall at his home. That itself would be cause for concern, but he had long ago decided it was a better solution when a near uncontrollable wave of rage beset him. He may break a knuckle, but he would never raise a violent hand to his wife or son. Besides, it was a very rare occurrence in itself. It took a lot to set him off.

"If ih's any consolation," said the doctor, "te man 'oo did ih is in custody."

"I 'ope te bastard rots in jail!" Rachel shouted. " 'E'll be beggin' fer te stony-lonesome by te time I'm done wiff 'im!"

"I assure yew, ma'am, 'e is bein' taken care of. But from wot I've been told from te arrestin' officeh, 'e isn't regretful in te least. Meh mum always told me ta look fer te good in people, but every time I come in 'ere an' see yer son, I jus' 'ope tha' Misteh Niccals pays fer wot 'e's done wiff gusto." He ran through the papers on his clipboard, checking the vegetable named Stuart before walking out with the attending nurse to give Rachel and David some alone time with their son.

Rachel sank into the chair that she had dragged right up against the bedside, her hand stroking Stuart's limp wrist. "Every parent's worst nightmare."

"I 'fought tha' wos outlivin' 'eir child," said David.

"Any 'arm comin' ta 'eir child!" Rachel snapped. "Look at 'im! Look at wot tha' bastard did ta 'im! I jus'..." she burst into tears, sobbing into her hands.

"C'mon love," David grasped her arm and helped her to her feet. "I 'eard tha' 'ey can still 'ear yeh sometimes when 'ey're inna coma. Yew dun' want Stu ta 'ear 'is mum cryin', right?"

* * *

><p>"So...wot's goin' on in te real world?" Trauts, being Stuart's tie to the waking world, was able to take a few quick glimpses of what was going on as the boy's still body lie in the hospital bed. Stuart's spirit-representation could only wander about in his mind, but he chose not to go anywhere that wasn't familiar until Trauts came back. This was his mind. All of his memories, thoughts, and fears existed here. He only went where he knew something from the darkest pits of his psyche wouldn't jump out and scare his spirit to Heaven. He also willingly chose to avoid the areas where his mind was damaged; they were only reminders of what had happened. He hadn't set foot in the snowy place since arriving here.<p>

"Not much. I think the trial is almost upon us. A man in a fancy suit is taking a lot of pictures of you and talking to the doctors. He's collecting evidence to put the man who did this behind bars."

" 'Ow're meh parents?"

"Surviving. Your mother will never get over this I think."

Stuart was quiet for a long while. He was itching to ask a question that he had asked several hundred times before, always receiving the same answer. He couldn't help it. It wasn't boring here in the least. Trauts had taught him to summon anything he could want to entertain himself and he liked walking through several parts of his psyche, but he wasn't meant to be a trapped spirit. He chose to ask the question again. "When will I wake up?"

And it was always the same answer. "I don't know. These are strange happenings, some people wake up, some don't."

"Wot'chu 'fink are meh chances?"

"I can't be sure enough to give you a definite and fair answer. We just have to wait and see."

But Stuart didn't want to 'wait and see'. He wanted out of here. He wasn't meant to be locked away, it was against Nature. Time wasn't a factor here. It was daytime and nighttime when he wanted it to be. He could change the sunlight to bright purple if he wanted, or make the night sky red. He could summon any color for a sunset. His creative possibilities were endless. But all he wanted was to wake up.

" 'Ow long 'as ih been?"

"A couple of weeks at the most." Trauts averted his eyes, nervous about saying what needed to be said. "You know...the longer you're down..."

"Te less likely ih seems I'll wake up. I can 'ear Mum sometimes." He turned his back on his conscience, walking through the nearby doorway that led to the deep depth he had been terrified of his first time.

"Do you want me to come?" Trauts asked.

"No...I want ta be alone." To emphasize this desire, Stuart shut the door behind him. With the light of the outer realm cut out, the Starlight Sanctum came to life. At first glance, this place was just a dark, gaping maw, but that was just usually because one of the many doors were active. There were many doors here, too many to even count and they always seemed to be changing. Sometimes certain ones were open and sometimes they were closed, suddenly being traded for a new one. Trauts had expressed how important for them to be active. If the doors weren't active, represented by them being locked tight and staying in place, it meant that Stuart's mind was at a standstill.

There was a pond in the center of the Sanctum, a park bench sitting there casually. Stuart sank into it, head between his hands, and stared depressingly into the water. He could see the reflection of the glitter freeze in the water. Dancing above his head were all his thoughts, in the form of small specks of light that looked like stars. Trauts said they were called 'glitter freeze' and Stuart never decided to question him on it. It was an odd name. Couldn't it just be 'thoughts'? No, it was glitter freeze, and they resided in the Starlight Sanctum.

"I wanna wake up," he mumbled, still staring into the water as if it held the answers. He glanced up at the mirror that still stood across the pond from his first visit here. His reflection stared back with the same intense desperation.

_I know 'ow yew feel, _it said.

_No yew dun', _he would say back.

A strange sensation gripped his body. It had been so long since he had felt it, either due to his damaged psyche or the fact that he stayed away from the still-working portions of his mind that would cause it, that he almost couldn't place the name of the feeling in his panic. It was almost like he was a baby who had bonked their head on the coffee table for the first time and screamed loudly in their confusion. He was in pain.

"Trauts!" he shrieked. " 'Elp me! Trauts!"

One of the doors, probably not even the one he had come through even though he and Trauts had been in the same realm, opened and his conscience hastily sprinted towards him. "What's wrong?!"

"I'm feelin' pain! Ih 'urts so bad, but I didn't go anywhere otheh 'an 'ere! I didn't go in meh memories or meh greatest fears! Make ih stop!"

Fear gripped Trauts instantly. Though he hated to, he faded from Stuart's vision, making the poor boy scream. He had to though, he had to go to the waking world, to see what was making Stuart hurt. The small flashes pictures were immediately pieced together in his own realization. He immediately reappeared to Stuart in the Starlight Sanctum. "Remember I told you the trial was going to start soon?"

"Yeah," Stuart gasped in his agony.

"Well, like I said, time isn't a factor here. Any amount of time may pass without realizing. It's been a while since I told you that, in the real world. The trial is over and the man who did this to you is now charged to take care of you."

"Wot?! Why does ih 'urt? Wot did 'e do?"

"He dropped you..."

_Surely ih wos an accident. _Stuart breathed deeply to get control of the concept of pain again. It had been so long in feeling... anything really. After a few moments, he began to see it wasn't even that big of a deal, he just hadn't felt pain in a long time and responded to it because it had become unfamiliar. "So 'e's takin' care o' me?"

"What sane judge has that kind of sentencing?" Trauts muttered to himself. "Don't worry Stu, I'm sure it won't be too bad."

"Wot's ih like out 'ere?"

"Dank, dirty, I even got a whiff of stench, which is almost impossible unless it's strong." The truth was, he had gotten quite a bit in his small moments of viewing the outside world, he just didn't want to frighten Stuart. It was horrible: pieces of drywall missing, the carpet was stained and a dark, dirty color overall, it stank like a crypt, and he was overall horrified.

* * *

><p>Stuart sat at a large piano situated on the stage of a large concert hall, calmly and silently tapping the keys. He imagined his body were doing this as well, reveling in a small moment where he envisioned the corpse-like husk getting up and walking to a piano conveniently placed in whatever room it was in. The piano-playing vegetable, he could be famous without being conscious. His shoulders slumped as the almost-humorous idea faded away. He began to wonder if he should face the truth instead of hiding from its lurking form. The time he had spent in here was beginning to seem drawn-out. That was how he knew that time in the real world was expanding more and more and his body didn't feel like waking up. By this point, he figured it might never.<p>

He absentmindedly pried up one of the white keys on the piano and ate it, enjoying the taste of white chocolate. Technically, it wasn't a taste, it was the memory of a taste, but he enjoyed it anyhow. A new key grew in the place of the one he had removed. A chocolate piano was stupid in the real world, but here, in his mind, it was perfect. It took his mind off what was really happening. Pain was a regular occurrence now. Sharp strikes, pain in the ribs, and aching joints were quite apparent and beginning to show through on his spirit-representation. The half of his face that blocked out by the strange skin mask was the least of his worries after such a long time. He always made excuses for the injuries and the person in the outside world.

Was that a kick in the ribs? Surely not! _'E jus' dropped me on te edge o' te wheelchair or somefink._

Your joints swollen from so much abuse? _No, 'e jus' 'asn't 'ad time ta stretch 'em out fer me. 'E's busy is all._

Your stomach is cramping from starvation. _'E'll feed me soon, or maybe ih's nighttime an' 'e's in bed._

Stuart slammed his hands onto the piano keys, successfully breaking them off and tossing them to the floor. He stood up from the piano bench and screamed his lungs out to the ceiling. The frustration was building too high. This was the first kind of cabin fever and it was finally too much for him to handle anymore. He kicked the bench over and even tried to tip the piano. He was capable of doing it mentally, almost like telekinesis. This was his mind after all, but he tried to do it physically just to vent his anger.

"Jus' kill me already!" he shouted. "Trauts, take me ta 'Eaven! I can't stand ih anymore. I wanna be free!"

"At the cost of your life?" said Trauts, appearing in one of the front row plush seats.

"Wot life?! I'm practically dead!"

"There's still a chance-"

"I dun' wanna 'ear ih!" Stuart sat down on the floor among the piano keys, curling into a small ball. "I jus'...I wanna be free. I dun' care if ih's in te wakin' world or as a real spirit. I jus' wanna leave."

"I understand your frustration...How about I settle us more comfortably?" Before Stuart could even lift his head to ask what his conscience meant by that, he found himself lying in a field of long grass. Trauts was sitting at a nearby table with tea cups, sandwiches, a teapot, and cupcakes on it. "Care to join me?"

"Ih's not real," Stuart muttered, but got up anyway to sit in the other chair.

"Stuart, as a real person, you're not meant to be here. You're a physical being and these surroundings are unnatural to you. Naturally, they are now beginning to have an adverse effect. You can go anywhere in your mind, but you still feel cramped."

"Why dun' yew feel 'is way?"

"Me? I'm not like you in that sense. I wasn't born into the waking world, I became your conscience instead. These surroundings are my natural habitat and I fit right in."

"Cewdn't yew go an' exist in te real world if yeh tried?"

"It's not possible and it's not the reason why I exist." He poured himself a cup of tea while Stuart helped himself to a cupcake. "You should be aware, me taking you to the afterlife while you're still technically alive counts as suicide."

"So 'is is wot madness feels like." He could feel himself beginning to calm down from his fit. He slumped against the table, absentmindedly nibbling on the cupcake. "Surely 'ere's exceptions? I mean, wot if 'ere's no otheh choice?"

"I'm sorry Stuart. I realize you're suffering, but there's nothing I can do."

Stuart set his treat down, refusing to look his conscience in the face. "I...I dun' 'fink I can 'andle ih anymore." He whimpered loudly and slammed his head down on the table, knocking a tea cup aside. He could hear it land in the grass after it fell. "I jus' wish..."

"I know what you want, I know everything about you. But I know that you know it's wrong to willingly go to the afterlife while still alive. You barely comprehend the subject, but you still know."

"Is 'is gonna be anotheh explanation tha' I dun' undehstand an' only say I do?"

"I was well-aware that you were already doing that. I'm your conscience Stu, your understanding of right and wrong. You want to leave this place and the only way is to wake up, which the possibility is still up in the air, or for me to take you to the afterlife, which counts as suicide. You want to leave here badly, but the one of those two decisions that you can actually make is the _wrong_ decision. You understand it and that is what is keeping you back, and it is also why I'm in vigorous condition."

"Because I undehstand ih's wrong, yer 'ealthy?"

" 'Your understanding of right and wrong', remember?"

Stuart propped his heads up on his chin to look at Trauts. "So people 'oo 'ave no undehstandin' o' right an' wrong dun' 'ave a conscience?"

"Oh they have one, but it's withered and decrepit. Despite not being at top intellectual levels, that is comparing to 'normal' people, you should be proud. You have a wonderfully beautiful mind." Trauts leaned his chair back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Some portions are in dire need of reorganizing, I would've done it, but I've been busy with you."

" 'En wot are yew doin' when yer not wiff me?"

"This and that." Stuart stared at him with narrowed eyes- or eye, considering the half of his face was still covered up. "So I'm lazy, sue me!" Trauts laughed. His tone finally managed to crack a smile on Stuart's face. They both began enjoy a good laugh together, snacking on the sweets on the table.

"I guess if I jus' stay more open-minded-" Trauts snickered here- "meh situation isn't so bad."

Trauts suddenly froze up. His arms went rigid, his hands, which were holding the teapot, shivered so badly that it dropped on the edge and cracked. His eyes opened wide in horror as he looked at Stuart, causing the boy to stare back in the exact same state. "Stuart...something's wrong."

"Wot is ih?! Wot's wrong?!" He jumped out of his chair, hands patting his body and running down his arms and legs to ensure all of him was there.

"Panic, danger, it is not safe. Stuart!" The conscience leaped over the table, kicking over whatever was left on it, grasping desperately for Stuart. As suddenly as he had his outburst, he retracted. "No...it is good. Not death. Stuart, for now, I say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where are yeh goin'?"

"Not me, you."

"Me? I'm...I'm wakin' up? Ih's actually 'appenin'?"

"Yes, in a moment, you will wake up. You will return to the waking world."

"Ih's actually 'appenin'!" he reached out and snagged Trauts in a tight hug. "Will I eveh see yew again?"

"As long as yew can differentiate right and wrong, as long as you experience life, I will exist."

"So, fer now, goodbye?"

"Stuart, I will state this honestly. I hope it is a long time before we meet again."

Everything was gone in a flash. Not like a light being turned on suddenly to wake someone up from their bed. Instead, it was like a wave of darkness swallowed Stuart's sight in an instant. He awoke to the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life. But he already knew. He was breathing and he could feel something gritty and hard underneath his body. He was awake and alive. Stuart groaned and managed to sit up. Everything was too disorienting for him to comprehend at the moment. People shouting, a continuous car horn, scents of tar, burnt rubber, and asphalt. But he didn't care.

"I made ih Trauts. I'm back."

* * *

><p>For anyone who doesn't know, stony-lonesome is slang for prison. I've never heard it used in conversation, but I'm well-aware of its existence. I think it's older slang.<p> 


	30. The Machine

The Machine

Phase 4

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>In a fit of confusion and partial panic, Cyborg realized she was the only one in the house.<p>

In her sleep mode, nothing could wake her until the hours set were complete, or an access code was submitted. Noodle had created her own code for it so Murdoc couldn't intrude in any way with Cyborg's 'life'. Every morning, Cyborg expected to wake up to Noodle in the room or at least nearby. She had nowhere to be and was always in the house, unless she was out in the street, chasing Brat and his friends away. But this morning was different. The inner timer counted down second by second before running out of numbers and allowing her to open her eyes to-

Nothing.

"Hello?" Cyborg called tentatively. This was weird, this was against the norm. There were always noises in the house in the morning: 2D getting ready, Murdoc trying to pick on him, Noodle shouting at the Satanist, Russel shifting around on the roof, but today... Cyborg stood up from her chair in the corner, putting on a pair of slippers Noodle had gotten for her so the sound of the metal bones in her feet hitting the floor would be muffled. She poked her head out of the bedroom door, listening hard for any sound that indicated someone was in the vicinity.

She felt a stab of fear shoot through her body. Her emotions were always exaggerated after such a long time of having none. If she was angry, she would scream out her rage. If she was sad, she would sob until depleting her oil levels. If she was happy, she was extremely hyperactive. Upon reawakening from her termination, she found herself constantly frightened of the world around her. She had finally come to realize her own mortality and the result had left her a timorous shell of her former self. She no longer had her weapons and now it seemed there was no one else in the house with her.

"Please," she whimpered. She slunk down the steps, checking each room she passed to see if she was truly alone. By the time she had reach the final step, she curled up in a ball, facing the door. She was completely alone and she was terrified out of her mind. "Noodle? 2D?" She was almost tempted to call for Murdoc. She shuffled into the kitchen, looking around to see proof of some occupation that morning: dirty plates with fresh food particles stuck to them, the toaster was still warm, and the light was still on, and Noodle was usually picky about them wasting energy.

She was all alone. A brief realization struck her with such force she yelped. What if it was permanent? What if they had packed up Stylo and left her here? They left her here to suffer! She scrambled to the front door, peering through the mail slot. Stylo wasn't haphazardly parked on the sidewalk, but that could simply mean 2D was at work since it was their only vehicle. That fact did little to satisfy Cyborg's paranoia. She returned to the kitchen, checking the fridge and cupboards. There was still food, would they leave it behind? Maybe a zombie apocalypse had taken place, just like in 2D's movies. They might all be zombies now and she was the last thing remotely human on this planet. A sudden noise in the 'backyard' made her jump. She shrieked and backed away from the glass door, tripping over a chair and crashing to the floor. Something barely missed hitting her when she accidentally knocked it from the table top.

"Hey, are ya a'ight?" Cyborg opened her eyes to see Russel was peering through the back door.

"You mean," she slid it open, the ultimate expression of relief on her face, "I am not all alone?"

"Oh, did they leave ya here? 'D an' baby-girl left in Stylo fo' somewhere, Muds walked off. You thought they'd left ya?" She meekly nodded. "I think baby-girl would rather kill herself than leave ya behind. She probably shoulda left ya a note or somethin'." Cyborg sized him up, doing calculations in her mind. He had shrunken down quite a bit since they came here. At the most, he was probably ten feet tall. He couldn't fit in the house yet, but now it seemed he was spending his time in the 'backyard' instead of the roof. "Uh oh."

"What is it?"

"Looks like ya knocked Muds' bass off the table," he jabbed one of his large fingers back into the kitchen. It turned out the thing that had narrowly missed Cyborg after she had tripped over the chair was Murdoc's El Diablo. Well aware of his unhealthy obsession with it, she quickly rushed back inside to assess the damage. Her entire body froze up as her life memories flashed before her eyes. The fall had scraped some of the paint off of El Diablo's body.

"I am glad we have spent some time together," she mumbled to Russel. "I am sorry I did not get to know you that well."

"What are ya talkin' about?"

She meekly presented the damaged bass to him. "My termination is sure once he has seen this."

"Ah, it ain't that bad. Baby girl's got some paint in her room- sorry, it's your room too. Just find a shade that's similar."

"But...it is broken."

"It ain't broken, ya jus' chipped the paint a little. Besides, jus' 'cause somethin's a little busted, doesn't mean it can't be fixed."

Cyborg stared at him blankly. If something was broken, it was broken...right? But Russel said El Diablo wasn't broken, it was just "a little busted". If that was true, then maybe she could fix it and save herself from termination. There was paint in her and Noodle's room. Still a bit anxious on the succession rate of this situation, she clutched the bass guitar and climbed the stairs, avoiding every little bump in the wood lest she trip. Most of the time, it was only her and Noodle in the actual house. Russel was usually on the roof, Murdoc was locked in the basement, and 2D was at work. To keep herself from going crazy, Noodle had taken up some different hobbies.

She was rather dedicated to her painting and there were several shades of red to pick from. Cyborg felt her body loosen as she looked at all the paint. Maybe she would be able to fix this predicament and Murdoc would either never know or forgive her at least. She started uncapping several samples, comparing them to the paint on El Diablo's body, before finding one that was perfect. She picked up one of the small brushes and dabbed the paint in the spot where it had been scraped off. She was so shocked that she stumbled back. Even her cybernetic eyes could barely see the difference, and she was looking at it magnified. It was wonderful!

Feeling giddy at her accomplishment, she started looking at all the other colors other than red. Here was a blue that matched 2D's hair, and this purple was so pale compared to her and Noodle's hair! Her attention was suddenly drawn to a half-finished painting Noodle had set aside. She liked to paint from reference photos and the photograph was clipped to the upper corner of the canvas. It was a sunset picture on the ocean. Comparing the painting with the photo, Cyborg was astonished by the effort and success going into the piece of art.

Cyborg descended the stairs quickly, eager to show Russel that she had succeeded. She halted on the landing where the television room was. She could see one of the many pairs of Converse that were scattered haphazardly around the flat. This one was different though. She knew these were the shoes 2D had loved to wear the very most. He had even written his name in sharpie on them. Why were they here instead of on his feet? She set El Diablo against the couch and picked them, the reason becoming apparent quite quickly. The soles of one of the shoes fell apart from the rest of the fabric. 2D had broken them.

"Not broken," she said aloud. "Just a little busted." Russel was right, if it wasn't completely broken, it could be fixed. She could fix these for 2D and then he would be happy. She rushed downstairs, juggling the shoes and bass guitar in her arms. She set El Diablo where she was positive it had been on the table before she had knocked it off. "Russel! I fixed it!"

The giant drummer was tired from the cold weather keeping him from having a full sleep, but he smiled anyway at the robot's excitement. "Told ya. It wasn't broken, jus' a little damaged. What'cha got there?"

"2D's shoes," she held them so he could see them better.

"Ah, that sucks, those were his favorites."

"But I can fix them!" she insisted. "You said I could fix El Diablo and I did!"

"Well...I guess all ya need is some glue. Look around the extra drawers in the kitchen fo' some. Get a knife jus' in case, ya never know what might be hidin' in 'em."

She wasn't too sure if he was being truthful or not. It didn't hurt to be cautious anyhow. Grabbing the largest knife she could find, Cyborg started routing through the drawers, finding objects that would be completely out of place in a normal kitchen, but were perfectly acceptable here. She finally pulled out a small tube of glue, triumphantly returning to the table. 2D's shoes were fixed in no time, which led her to wonder why he hadn't done so himself- then she remembered this was _2D_. She set the shoes beside El Diablo, admiring her work in repair. These things were broken, they were only damaged. And if they were only damaged, then they could be fixed.

"Yo' pretty good at that," said Russel. "An' considerin' how ya used to be- no offense. Where're ya goin'?"

"This place is in a great state of disrepair," she stated. "I will see what I am able to do."

* * *

><p>The concept of the tie between being broken or damaged and the capacity of being fixed had brought about a change in the household. Cyborg was finding everything she could to repair. She found a tool set on one of the many staircases and dragged it around with her as she covered the flat from top floor to ground. The only places she skipped were Murdoc's room and the basement, which was also known as 'Murdoc's second room'. For her own well-being, she avoided these two rooms. She didn't know if the things she was fixing would even be noticed, but it was a major self-esteem boost. She had conquered the state of being that rendered items useless or near-useless.<p>

A loud, sudden noise brought her attention away from filling in cracks in the wall to the nearby window. A car had stopped in the street, a small mass lying before it. The car backed up, then went around the mass, driving away without another thought. Cyborg stared at the mass still lying in the street. Had the car hit it, or had they stopped before it? She went downstairs, anxiously opening the front door and peering out. It was midday, people were still at work and school. Assuring herself there were no people around, she walked out into the street. The mass was a dog on its side, its eyes shut tight. Cyborg crouched and poked at the animal. It was still soft, the rigor mortis hadn't taken effect yet. Maybe the car had actually hit it. Cyborg picked it up, noticing the way its head wobbled and swung.

"Probably a broken neck." Or maybe not. There were no wounds on it, the body was perfect. _Not broken, just damaged. _The dog was just damaged, and if it was damaged, she could fix it. Cyborg returned to the house, carrying the dog into the kitchen.

"What the hell?!" Russel shouted, white eyes staring at the corpse in Cyborg's hands. "Wherever ya got that thing, put it back! Right now!"

"But Russel, it is only damaged. I can fix it."

"There ain't no fixin' that thing. It's dead as dirt."

That seemed illogical to Cyborg since dirt wasn't alive. She looked down at the dog in her hands. "But...there are no wounds. The body is whole, it is only damaged."

"Trust me, it's dead. The neck's broken."

"But there are no wounds! It is only damaged!" she repeated.

"Somethin' doesn't need wounds to be dead. Disease, starvation, dehydration, cancer, suffocation, to name a few, are all ways somethin' can die without wounds. Where did ya get that thing anyway?"

"I found it in the street, a car went around it."

"After they hit it," said Russel. "Cyborg, it's dead. Take it out o' the kitchen, the others eat in there."

"But I can fix it!" she insisted.

"Ya can't fix death. Ya can try yo' best an' sometimes succeed, like those electric paddle thingies doctors use, but usually ya can't fix it."

"It is permanently broken?"

"The body is so broken from injuries, or sickness, or from lack of nutrients, or tired from old age, that the soul can't live in it anymore. At least this little guy probably went quick an' didn't suffer. Now kindly take him outside."

Cyborg stood there, staring blankly at the body. A thought occurred to Russel for the first time: maybe Cyborg didn't truly understand the concept of death. She wasn't technically alive, her death was more like being turned off forever. But she was capable of coming back because she wasn't a true organic being. She didn't know that death was the last stop on the road of life. She suddenly dropped the dog's body on the floor, watching it for sign of life. After nothing happened, she bent down and shook it, trying to rouse a response.

"...But...I can fix it," she whispered. "It is only damaged."

"Death is the end," said Russel. "Ya don't come back. An' fo' some people, it's a relief."

Cyborg was quiet for a long time. "Are you going to die?"

"At some point."

"And Murdoc?"

"He'll go sooner than me."

"2D?"

"Yep."

"Even Noodle?"

"Yes, even her. But that probably won't be fo' a very long time. Baby-girl's young an' takes care o' herself." Cyborg stood up and walked out of the kitchen without another word. "Wait! The dog-!"

* * *

><p>Noodle shoved the front door open, tossing her jacket into a pile and kicking her shoes loose against the wall. "Next time, Brat's bailing himself out of jail."<p>

" 'E said ih wos jus' a mistake, love," said 2D, following her inside and shutting the door behind him. "Te real shopliftehs framed 'im. Don'chu believe 'im?"

"Of course I believe him! But that was just too much. People are too prejudiced these days-" she suddenly let loose a bloodcurdling scream, causing 2D to barrel into the kitchen after her. He wasn't too sure what he would have done depending on what he was facing, but most people didn't think about that when the situation called for immediate action. "There's a dead dog on the floor!"

"Oh, you guys are back," said Russel.

"Russel! Why is there a dead dog on the floor?!"

"Go ask yo' cyborg, I think I made her have a mental breakdown."

"Cyborg?" Noodle dashed off up the stairs, leaving 2D to start dry heaving into the kitchen sink. "Cyborg? Where are you?!" She opened the door to their room, seeing her robot sitting on her bed, staring at her hands. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"How can we willingly exist in a world that holds a law of ending all things?"

"What?" Noodle sank down next to her, avoiding touching the robot's hands since Russel had made it clear that Cyborg was the one who had been handling the dead dog that was currently decomposing in their kitchen. "What are you talking about?"

"Death!" Cyborg screamed. "You are going to die!"

"Y-yeah, at some point. It's true that this world is dangerous and technically one can die at any moment, but that-"

"Why exist? There is only an end!"

"Everything must come to an end. Life is eternal in the idea that something sentient at some level will exist, but individuals must perish. Life is cycle, we have to pass it on when our time comes."

"But you can die at any moment."

"Only paranoid people consider that really. If we all thought about the concept constantly, we couldn't enjoy life. We would just huddle up in our panic rooms and wait for us to perish into dust."

"This world is a grave."

"No, this world is a cradle of life. This world is beautiful and life is about finding that beauty."

"We do not live in beauty," Cyborg rose up from the bed. "Look about us. This place is a landfill, the skies are dark, I have never seen beauty in my existence. How can you claim that there is beauty when it does not exist where we are?"

"It does."

"You are blind."

"_You _are beautiful." Cyborg stopped so suddenly that Noodle feared one of her gears had jammed. "I am beautiful. 2D, Russel are beautiful and even Murdoc can have his quirks of creativity. The bond we share is beautiful. Beauty isn't a physical entity. This world is full of danger, but it is also a place of awe-inspiring inspiration. You may not be product of Mother Earth, but you are of one of her children." Noodle plucked a hair from her head, twirling it between her fingers. "You have every right to be here and enjoy the benefits as much as anyone."

"But why live in a plane of existence where the concept of death also exists?"

"Because it is _worth_ _it._" She stood up and walked around her bed to the half-finished painting. "I want you to look at something."

"You are forced to use reference photos because this place is dingy."

"That may be true, for now, but it is also winter and, honestly, what good is winter without snow? Look at this photo." She plucked it from the canvas and held it out. "Where do you think this was taken?"

"The Bahamas? I hear they are nice."

"No. Look here," she pointed down in the lower right corner of the photo. "Do you know what that is? That is a small bit of Plastic Beach showing in the photo. _I _took this photo from the balcony of the manor. Did you ever think that such a phenomenon could take place on an island of floating trash? Even in despair, this world can surprise you."

Cyborg reached out and took the picture. "Plastic Beach?"

"Even people down on their luck can find a reason to smile. Now, if you don't mind, I will leave you to ponder while I get that dead dog out of our kitchen." She started to leave the room, but Cyborg speaking up made her pause.

"Are you happy to be alive, knowing it must all end at some point?"

"Life is about leaving your mark on the history of existence. Once you are born, it is your job to make the best out of your gifts. Am I glad to be alive, even with the knowledge that I will die some day? I am, because I will make sure it was all worthwhile."

"I am not alive..."

"I think, therefore I am. I am thinking, therefore I exist. You are now aware of the difference between right and wrong and the consequences and benefits that follow in turn. You have life." She quieted, suddenly thinking of a new concept. "Trauts and Jeremy?" she mumbled to herself while looking curiously at Cyborg. "Now that would be interesting."

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing, are you okay now?"

"I...I believe I may be. I believe I am okay." She placed the photograph back on the bed. "I also believe you would like the dog removed."

"Very much." They both heard a crashing sound, making them rush to the window. Murdoc was home, currently untangling himself from some trash bins. "He's certainly living for today. Hide your bins, he's on a binge!" she shouted before ducking back inside to get downstairs. When they both got to the ground floor, 2D was busy lighting a pair of salad tongs on fire. "What are you doing?!"

"I used 'ese ta get te dog inna garbage bag. I knew I cewdn't use 'em in te future wiff tha' knowledge always loomin' oveh me." He dropped the plastic tongs on the concrete. The garbage bag was a few feet away, seal shut with a knot. "Wot we gonna do wiff ih?"

"Can't bury it," said Russel. "We ain't got no dirt an' I'm supposin' the city wouldn't be too happy with us if we tried a park."

"We don't have much choice," said Noodle. "I guess we have to throw it away."

"Noodle, we can't jus' do tha'!" said 2D. "Ih might've been someone's pet!"

"Cyborg, was there a collar on the dog?"

"No," she responded. "I have a suggestion. Why not call Brat? Maybe he and his friends can find a proper place to do it."

"Better than my suggestion," Noodle turned back inside to go get ready to seek out the street teens. Murdoc stumbled through the door at that moment. He gave Noodle a glazed look before sitting in his chair lift and starting up. "No officer, meh speech ain't slurred, I'm jus' talkin' in cursive," Noodle muttered in a tone vaguely Murdoc-ish before shutting the door behind her.

"Ya think they'll do it?" said Russel, eying the black trash bag that concealed the dog.

" 'Ey'll do anyfing fo' Noodle," said 2D. "Misteh Dog will get a propeh burial. More 'an we can do fo' 'im." He stomped out the puddle of molten plastic. "I 'ated 'ese shoes anyway," he muttered.

"I have repaired your old shoes," Cyborg spoke up, recalling everything she had done earlier in the day. His shoes were still sitting on the table with El Diablo.

"Yew did? Really? Tha's great! 'Fank yew!" He almost reached out to hug her, but withdrew upon seeing Murdoc leaning against one of the kitchen chairs, staring hard at El Diablo.

"I was under the impression you went upstairs," said Cyborg.

"Damn...chair lift...jammed." He picked up his guitar, still staring at it with intense scrutiny, before stumbling over to the basement door and descending.

"Neveh a dull moment, right?" said 2D. "Sometimes I wondeh...wot exactly is wrong wiff all o' us? Y'know like, why do we always come back togetheh? I guess ih's a bond yeh can't shatteh. But I'm sorta lookin' fo'ward ta jus' sittin' somewhere an' watch te days go by, 'cause by 'en, I jus' won't give a fuck."

"Sometimes I yearn fo' the good old days o' normalcy," said Russel.

"Still," the blunette poked at the plastic puddle with the toe of his shoe, "I guess, in te end, I'm glad ih all 'appened."

_Existence is a fickle thing and what defines its means?_

_Do we require living parts or can we be machines?_

_So in love and hate, joy and sorrow, and in peace and strife_

_Know that you can make it worthwhile and take a chance at life._

* * *

><p>Okay, I am regretful to inform you all that I am officially out of ideas. That doesn't technically mean this is over, I just need some time to get some inspiration. All in all, this was a pretty good run. I'm glad you all liked these stories and hopefully I'll get the chance to continue. And I'm not abandoning all of you, but my focus will mainly be on The Butterfly Effect until I have an idea that will fit in these one-shot formats.<p>

~The Strawberry Phoenix


	31. The Demon Barber of Kong

The Demon Barber of Kong

Phase 2

I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

><p>"No-no-no-no-NO!"<p>

Noodle watched in amusement as 2D firmly shook his head, long, uneven locks of his purplish hair waving back and forth across his face. A single strand managed to reach down enough to tickle his nose, making him sneeze forcefully. His dents still glared accusingly at Russel, saying that despite the trouble the long hair could give him, he wouldn't part with it. Noodle didn't understand; as a child, 2D loathed his hair with a fiery passion due to the constant teasing, but now, with his status as a pretty boy, he refused to even snip the split ends. It was a hassle lately to get him to cut it- like a little kid going for his first haircut.

"Was I ever like this?" she asked.

"Nah, you were pretty agreeable," Russel replied. "Ya seemed pretty freaked-out at first, but we explained 'zactly what the barber was gonna do to ya an' that it wasn't gonna hurt an' all an' you were fine after that. In fact," he looked back at 2D, " 'D, as I recall, you were tellin' her how it ain't a big deal to get yo' hair cut."

"Role reversal," Noodle smiled. "I think I can pull off a Cockney accent if I try."

"Tha' wos 'en an' 'is is now!" 2D shouted. "Ih's different, I'm not a li'le kid, I can make meh own decisions!"

"You sure act like a little kid," Noodle and Russel muttered at the same time.

" 'Ow can yew possibly undehstand, Russel?" 2D spat. The second he said it, he tried to grab the words back. When that didn't work, he started spluttering anything that would save his ass. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, Russ. Y-yeh know I d-didn't mean ih. Bald's te n-new mohawk, eh?" He darted off down the corridor that led to the car park, no doubt to duck into his room and hope he survived to see dinner.

"Are you even mad?" Noodle asked.

"Not really. Okay, you an' me, we gotta figure a plan to get him sheared."

"Why not recruit Murdoc?"

"Why do ya even ask? A lot more than hair's gonna get cut off if Muds' involved- like say an ear? C'mon baby-girl, he poked both 'D's eyes in with cars, I don't wanna know what he could do with a pair-a scissors."

"But he's more accustomed to scheming."

"Hey, this ain't schemin'. This is plannin'."

Noodle just let that slide. They were synonymous in that a plan was being made to be carried out, but one conveyed more sinister intentions. She decided to be completely honest about the situation- they were being sinister. Though there was nothing bad about getting your shaggy older brother-figure a proper trim so he could actually see (or at least eat without getting a hair strand caught in his mouth), but, in 2D's mind, they were the ultimate enemy at the moment. Despite his "thick-headedness", that skinny dimwit could be pretty resourceful. She often wondered if it was a sort of form of the flight-or-fight response, only taken to the max.

There was a barber shop nearby that they used regularly for a quick touch-up. The workers were the nicest people, so they couldn't be the reason 2D had decided to stop going there. He didn't magically start fearing scissors, especially considering he still had his flick knife collection. Maybe if she took one of those and cut his hair with it he wouldn't protest... On second thought, no- a knife was even more threatening than a pair of scissors. What else was sharp and nonthreatening? After a while, she came to the conclusion that sharp things were just naturally unpleasant. Things with sharps edges and corners were associated with pain and avoided. Maybe she could drug him and use safety scissors.

"Wot's goin' on 'ere?" Murdoc sauntered up to them. "The faceache jus' ran fer 'is room like 'is life depended on ih."

"In his mind, it probably did," said Russel. "An' we ain't doin' a thing."

"Sure looks like yer doin' somethin'. Wot'd 'e do?"

"He called Russel bald," said Noodle. Murdoc narrowed his eyes, staring at the drummer. He switched back and forth between scrutinizing Russel and Noodle, trying to decipher what was going on. It was a funny psychological thing; one wasn't interested in the least until they were left out of the loop. It was like when a child didn't want to play with a specific toy until someone else had it.

"Okay...yew are bald. An' dun' think 'is is over!" he snapped, backing away down the corridor. "I will find out wot is goin' on!"

"I doubt he has the will to see this through to the end," said Noodle.

"I don't know... the guy's pretty resourceful."

"We're talking about a man who slept under a pile of beer bottles because he was too lazy to clean them out of his Winnebago."

* * *

><p>"2D, I think we need to have a talk."<p>

"Yew lie! Yer jus' tryin' ta get me ta come out!"

"Oh 2D," Noodle said in a hurtful tone. "How could you make such an assumption? I'm so offended! You're comparing me to Murdoc and that is the worst thing I have ever been called. And the fact that it was _you_ that said!" She sniffled a little for added effect. She listened hard, pressing her ear against the door. It was quiet inside the room, but she could hear a faint shuffling. He was near the door, that she could tell, and obviously contemplating whether she was being sneaky or was actually crying.

The door cracked open slightly, two dents covered by a curtain of shaggy hair peeked through, "Noodle?" She shoved her foot through the crack in the door, preventing him from shutting it. He yelped and threw his weight against the door, his adrenaline pumping upon realizing he had been tricked. "Noodle! No-no-no! Leave me alone! I dun' wanna go, yeh can't make me!"

"I don't think you have a choice. These are steel-toed boots and I am very patient." 2D shrieked loudly and repeatedly threw himself against the door repeatedly. Noodle folded her arms, waiting for him to tire himself out, but even she didn't expect it when the door broke off its top hinge. The both of them fell, 2D from falling forward on the door and Noodle from falling back to avoid the door. The singer scrambled over the door, tugging his leg free when Noodle grabbed it. He shot across the car park like a headless chicken, limbs flailing and everything. His escape ended abruptly when Murdoc slammed open the Winnebago door and smacked 2D in the face.

"Wot the 'ell, faceache? Yeh dented meh door!"

"Yew dented meh face- again!"

Noodle took her time walking up to them, knowing 2D was well subdued and not going anywhere. "You know, this could've gone a lot smoother and done less damage to your face if you hadn't panicked."

"Wot's goin' on?" Murdoc growled, his eyes narrowing on the singer and guitarist. "I demand ta know."

"None of your business," Noodle snapped back. "C'mon 2D, we're running errands. That is...unless you'd like to stay here with Murdoc." The singer bolted straight for the Geep. Noodle wondered if he was aware that she and Russel were taking him to the barber's and was just _that_ desperate to get away from Murdoc, or he honestly thought they were going shopping.

"I will find out wot is goin' on," the bassist sneered, the alcohol in his breath making her sinuses shriek.

"You said that yesterday," she replied, clutching her nose. "I have yet to hear your possible explanations. Now then...see ya!" She trotted over to the Geep, seeing that Russel had joined 2D in the buggy, the drummer driving.

The singer made it perfectly clear that he was aware of what they were up to. He sulked the entire way to their destination, refusing to speak to them. They were already prepared for when they arrived. Noodle could see his body wound tight, ready to spring himself out of the Geep and book it down the road. He refused to make eye contact with Noodle, despite the fact they were sharing the passenger seat. He had his arms folded against his chest and staring at the scenery as it passed, his hair blowing everywhere.

"2D, I'm going to ask you an honest question," said Noodle. He responded by grunting, which she took as a signal to continue. "Why don't you wanna cut your hair?"

"Ih's not te 'air cuttin'," he muttered. "Ih's where yer tryin' ta take me."

"The barber's? You never had a problem before."

"Well, when we got famous, te people changed. Ih... took a while fer me ta notice."

"Is that so?"

"Yew dun' get ih!" he shouted. "Ih's 'ose girls- te barber's girls tha' work be'ind te counteh! 'Ey've been sellin' meh 'air scraps on te internet! Ih's sick an' I dun' like ih!" Russel stopped the Geep and pulled off the road. Once they came to a halt, 2D jumped out, but didn't go far at least. He picked up a rock and threw it as far as he could. "Ih's weird an' creepy."

" 'D, why didn'cha tell us?" said Russel. "We would've understood. It ain't right what those girls're doin'. But, ya gotta admit, you do need a cut."

2D ran a hand through his hair. "Jus'...I can't 'ave ih done at tha' place."

"I'm sure we can arrange something," said Noodle. How hard could it be? Maybe hire a barber to come to Kong, cut his hair, and they kept the pieces? That ruled out the idea of any people selling his hair for profit, but also brought up the possibility of Murdoc doing it instead. Possible solution: burn the pieces. "Okay, I think I've got it figured out."

"An' I'm pretty sure you an' I were thinkin' the same thing," said Russel.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Murdoc was serious about finding what was going on. This greatly worried all three of the other band members in different ways: 2D was even more frightened about getting his hair cut, Noodle was fearing he would turn violent soon, and Russel was worried the bassist was becoming competent. They saw him, leering at them while they tried to talk in private and dropping in out of nowhere to scare the living daylights out of them. Somewhere in the vastness of Kong was a random urine puddle.<p>

" 'E's catchin' on," 2D whimpered, head jerking around like a nervous tick- which was probably what it was. " 'E watches me when I go ta meh room. An' now 'e's followin' me around te uppeh levels wiff a pair o' scissors. 'E knows wot we're doin'. 'E's gonna sell meh 'air!"

Noodle gave the paranoid singer a sideways glance before picking up a sheet of paper and a pencil. She doodled a crude drawing of Murdoc and wrote underneath "Wanted: The Scissorman." "Happy now? A sneak attack's no fun when you know your victims know you're coming."

"Ih won't do nothin'," he muttered, using one hand to lift his uneven fringe out of his face in order to look at the drawing.

"I'll post it on the Winnie door, along with a few choice words. Now then, Russel and I believe we have found a barber willing to make a house call. Are_ you_ willing to go along with this?"

"S'long as meh 'air dun' get sold online."

It all seemed perfect, or at least acceptable. 2D needed his hair cut, this barber was willing to come to Kong to do it, they would burn the pieces, and Murdoc could bitch and whine all he wanted, but at least the singer's dignity would be maintained. Noodle also didn't mind maybe taking a stab at Murdoc's over-inflated ego with a pair of shears. At the back of her mind, a wandering thought passed through. What if this had to become the regular thing? She buried it for later; for now, this was an acceptable solution to the problem at hand. They would handle future events when they came. Everything seemed to be perfect.

Then she heard the screaming.

The amount of sound that carried through the metal air vents of Kong was incredible. Noodle planned to perform an experiment one day of how many decibels could go through and be comprehensible. But, that night, the vents proved as the pathway for 2D's horrified shrieking all the way from the car park. Noodle was up in an instant, her mind already drawing a conclusion for any possible the singer was screaming at this specific moment in time. Any daft fool could figure it out. She sprinted to the lift and was out the doors before they opened all the way when she arrived on the ground floor. A loud stomping above told her that Russel wasn't far behind. She wanted to describe the scene like that of a horror film, but she didn't want to be dramatic. Purple scraps of hair littered the carpet, while large clumps were all over 2D's bedspread. He was shaved- not cut- _shaved._ Murdoc loomed over him, clicking off the electric razor in his hand, before turning to face Noodle.

"Wonderful yew cewd join us! Fixed yer problem!"

"You better be drunk," she growled through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"For two reasons: it would be easier to understand why you would do this, even being aware of the consequences, and so that you won't feel my foot in your ass."

2D whimpered, his fingers running along his bare head. "I... I can't..."

"Oh man," Russel gaped, having arrived at the crime scene. "Muds, even I thought you were smarter than this!"

"Yew say tha' now, but... in the mornin'... I'll be sober." The bassist exhaled slowly and collapsed face-down on the floor. He groaned a few more times before going completely silent, apparently passed out.

"I guess he was drunk," said Noodle, kicking him as hard as she dared with a bare foot. "Don't worry," she told 2D after seeing him look at her accusingly, "I'll hit him with a lamp when he wakes up." She bent down and started scraping all the hair together. "Well, your hair got cut. We're still going to burn these scraps, as promised."

"Do...do yeh 'fink 'e did ih fer te money, or jus' 'cause?" 2D asked.

"We'll never know," said Russel. "I don't think he'll know anymore once he gets a lamp to the face in the mornin'."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for 2D's hair to start growing back. There was one thing about this whole situation that baffled both Noodle and Russel for the longest time. It wasn't the girls at the barber's selling 2D's hair, or Murdoc's insistence on knowing the situation, or his poor decision that ended in minor memory loss at the hands of Noodle and Mr. Lamp, or even 2D's quick acceptance of what happened.<p>

When 2D's hair grew back, it was _blue._

* * *

><p>Okay, so here's my interpretation of why 2D's hair went from purple in Phase 1 to blue in Phase 2. I thought it was good and I got the idea from my grandmother giving me a new pair of sewing scissors after the ones I already had vanished off the face of the fucking planet. I am not joking; I used them to cut wrapping paper for Christmas presents and placed them back in the little basket. Somewhere between that act and my mom needing them, a wormhole split the fabric of time and space and stole them. Whatever dimension they're in now, I hope they're happy.<p> 


End file.
